The Crash: Part One
by Samantha M. Quinn
Summary: What if Edward didn't save Bella when Tyler's van lost control? What if Bella and Angela's friendship wasn't based on a lie? What happens when the Cullen's guilt drives them to offer Bella immortality and Angela a look into their world? Divergent from page 54 of Twilight. M-Rated for violence, language and adult themes, no lemons. Bella, Edward, Angela and Alice are POV characters.
1. Prelude: Ultimatum

**The Crash: Part One - Family**

**Title**: The Crash (Part One of Two)  
**Genre**: Drama, Romance, Mystery, Thriller  
**World**: Twilight - Books  
**Rating**: MA - Language, Adult Situations, Violence, mild sensuality and dark themes  
**Couples**: Spoilers!  
**Changes to Canon**: See details in Author's Notes

_Twilight is owned by a bunch of people and corporate entities that are not me. I fully acknowledge that I am using those characters without permission, but with no intent to distribute for profit. In other words, no Copyright infringement is intended!_

* * *

**Prelude: Ultimatum**

I propelled myself into the wilderness, unafraid of anything in front of me. The woods were cold, not in temperature but in starkness. Unfeeling towers of dark gnarled shapes and textures coming up to interfere with the path before me. Still I made my way towards a new fate, furious with the seeming inevitability of things.

Then Alice screamed in the distance, and I knew that soon she would be alerting the rest of the family of my decision. Except I knew it was too late, they couldn't catch me now. Not that they could've done much to restrain me. He was the only one that could've really stopped me, and he was so far away. The reminder of him forced me again to realize that a piece of my heart was withering without his presence.

I hardly noticed as rain began to fall from the starless sky, which thankfully masked my trail. Not that my destination was all that secret. I knew that it wouldn't take Alice long to figure out where I was going. Then I crossed the imaginary line and a chorus of howls broke the silence of the rain swept night. I stopped in place, just a foot into their territory.

Within seconds the wolves descended, and their anger was obvious with their gnashing teeth and stamping paws. After another moment, the second largest of the pack, a black furred monstrosity stood into a man shrugging off fur and claws, as if they were nothing more than an unwelcome coat unabashedly naked.

"Explain!" He wasn't courteous, not that I expected him to be. His expression was more than hostile, it was bordering on deadly.

"I want peace, or I will force war. I will not live with threats from all sides anymore. This ends tonight, in blood or in something new. Either way it's over." It was an ultimatum that I expected him to reject. Yet I had to give him an option.

"Then war!" He said without hesitation, and leapt at me shifting effortlessly back into an impossibly large black wolf. An instant later the rest of his pack charged with him, outnumbering me ten to one.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a few things about this story. It is marked as complete as the first completed section of a longer two part story. Part Two will post when there is some significant progress made.

The characters in this story are fairly Canon except for a few OC characters.

There are four main points of view, Bella, Alice, Angela and Edward. There will be chapters later one that have a unique point of view. The first couple of chapters have a 3rd person description of immediate aftermath of The Crash, but those sections do not continue through the rest of the story.

When Part Two gets closer to releasing I will start updating my Profile. It will likely be a month or two before I start posting (aiming for September).

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: An Impossible Choice

**Chapter One: An Impossible Choice**

_Tyler's van hit a patch of black ice as he raced up the small hill into the Fork's High School parking lot. He had done the exact same thing dozens of times, he almost thought of it as his trademark move. Accelerate, turn and then brake. Except this time the rear end of the van slid out and caused him to lose traction. The van spun, and he started to slam on the brakes in a desperate attempt to stop, but that only seemed to make it worse. Then suddenly, he came to a stop his head slamming into the steering wheel._

_It was stupid, he felt stupid and he knew he would never drive recklessly like that ever again. Then he realized blood was rushing from a cut about his left eye, obscuring his vision. He looked around and found some old fast food napkins on the passenger seat floor and pressed them to his forehead. That's when he looked outside his windows for the first time, it looked like the entire school was staring at him. He looked to the right and saw the bulk of Bella's red truck butted up against the shattered window; it must've been what stopped him._

_It was almost funny, because it was the only vehicle in the parking lot that could take the brunt of an impact like that. He felt the smile start to form on his face, then noticed people crowding around the space between the two vehicles. A horrible thought occurred to him then, what if…_

_"Oh no." He whispered to himself, half convinced his life was over._

_He moved over to the passenger seat and looked down, all he could really make out was Angela who was leaning over a prone figure laying between the van and truck. He poked his head out, and she immediately looked up, her face was twisted in pain, shock and fear. That's when he saw her, Angela's hands wrapped around her head, clearly to keep her neck immobilized._

_"Get out here and help me hold her down." She ordered, even though her voice was trembling._

_Tyler climbed out of the passenger side window and lowered himself to the ground using the hood of Bella's truck as leverage. Then he finally got a look at what he had done. His belly immediately started to rumble, as he took in the crumpled form of Isabella Swan._

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

From across the parking lot I could see his eyes, and they were glorious, like undulating topaz stretched over a whirlpool of infinite beauty. Yet there was something in them that said I wasn't paying attention to the right thing. Less than a split second later I noticed the van spinning wildly towards me.

I woke up sometime later in a hospital bed. My father was snoring in a chair across the room, and my mother was sitting awkwardly with her head resting on the edge of my mattress. If they were both here, it had to be bad. I was seriously fuzzy, and all I could remember were those topaz eyes staring at me with an overwhelming level of intensity. I tried to remember more and all I could conjure was his expression, and how it seemed like a shadow of his normal face twisted into a mask of fury and horror.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, I was strapped in from the waist down. I wanted to get up, but when I tried to unbuckle the belt at my waist, I realized my right arm wouldn't move. I felt rage and fear well up inside of me, a stupid accident and I'd been bedridden. I frantically searched for the nurse call button and hit it repeatedly until a young woman entered my room at a run.

The nurse's name tag was the first thing I noticed; G. Mallory. Then she spoke with a bit of an excited, but worried tone of voice, "I'll call the doctor right away." And then quietly to herself, "thank god."

Then she leaned outside of my room door and picked up a phone to page my doctor. After that she steadied herself and walked over to my side, adjusting her outfit slightly as she walked. As she reached me Renee started to stir.

"Bella?!" Renee almost screamed, her voice forcing dad to jump awake. Even though he was clearly foggy he focused in on me immediately and was at my bedside in three quick steps.

"Give her space Renee." He said softly, she was getting in the way of the nurse who was checking my vitals.

She turned and glared at him. "She's awake, she needs me." Renee said with venom. It was clear there was an argument there I wasn't aware of.

"She doesn't need you to get in the way of the nurse." Charlie said with clear frustration.

Renee stood up fully and turned on her ex-husband. "She doesn't need you at all. Get out of here Charlie."

Charlie blanched, and took a small step back. Then shook his head and squared his shoulders. "I will be here as long as she wants me here."

"Mom, dad. Please stop." I said with a cracked voice, my words almost inaudible. Yet they both heard me and turned to look at me. I almost wished they hadn't.

"I'm so glad you're awake sweetie." Renee said with a smile that said entirely too much. Not only was she sad, she looked at me as if I were broken. My father's expression matching hers.

"How long?" I croaked out, almost terrified of the answer.

"Two weeks." The doctor said from the door. We all looked over at him, and I felt my jaw almost drop. I had heard Doctor Cullen was gorgeous, but no description would've been good enough. He quickly moved to my side, looked over the vitals the nurse had written down and made a small note on the form. She glanced at him that left no room for interpretation, she was more than smitten, yet he seemed utterly oblivious to her attraction.

"Thank you, Miss Mallory, I'll call you when I need you." Doctor Cullen looked at her briefly and smiled professionally, dismissing her easily. She nodded a bit too enthusiastically and left immediately. He glanced at my parents as if looking for permission. Charlie nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Bella. This will be difficult to hear, but you and your parents are going to be faced with challenges over the next several months and you need to be informed. I'm not usually prone to platitudes, but it must've been fate that pulled you through, or a miracle. I worked on you for twenty-nine hours and thirty-seven minutes. Well in total. I managed to mitigate the damage to your kidneys and liver. I also fixed your heart as best I could; however, there is a touch of irony there. You had a minor arrhythmia that could've become problematic later in life. In that respect I increased your life expectancy by a decade. However, the damage to your lower spine and legs was too severe. I'm sorry to say, you will never walk again."

I gasped and felt a weight on my chest as I struggled to breathe. Without even a touch of panic, he reached behind me and produced a small mask he fit over my nose and mouth, which began to force air into my lungs. I took in several mouthfuls and reached up with my left hand to remove it. He shook his head and removed it for me.

"There is more, the initial impact caused some crushing damage to your chest. This compromised your central nervous system, lungs, and upper gestural intestinal tract. Damage that I couldn't fully repair. Perhaps with more surgery you could regain function to your right arm and regain bladder and bowel control. Unfortunately, you will never be able to eat normally, and you will be at risk for lung infections and possibly seizures. At the moment you're stable, and if I can fix those issues, I just mentioned you should have a decent quality of life. But I don't want to lie to you. You will likely have some pain; how much I can't be sure of. We will work together to try to manage your medications to suit your needs. Do you have any questions?" He was precise but compassionate. I could tell it was killing him to have to break this kind of news to me.

"I'll never walk again?" There was too much information to absorb. I had trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that my life as I knew it was over.

"No, you will be in a wheelchair for the remainder of your life. For the time being, until we can restore your right arm, we will give you an automatic chair…" He continued, and I nodded at the things he said, but my mind was elsewhere. The second he told me I was bound to a chair for the rest of my life I knew I would never be worthy of Edward. It was a strange thing to be upset about when so many other things were more important. But living up to an unachievable standard, to be even remotely in Edward Cullen's league was a pathetic pipe dream, even before when I could walk and be his equal.

Time passed, days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. I had missed so much school that I knew I would have to take summer school to graduate on time. Of course, most days all I could think about was how I should've died that day. Living with a disability was frustrating, it made everything more difficult. The worst of it though, was I had to constantly ask others for help, which was something I loathed to do. Yet, even the frustration of depending on others would be tolerable, and I could adjust to it over time. No, the actual worst thing was the pain. Doctor Cullen warned me, but I had no idea. It was debilitating, piercing, and permanent. Drugs helped, a little, but they left me blank and foggy. Maybe if it was just the pain pills it wouldn't be so bad, but there were so many. A small pharmacy I had to tote around with me and take when a stupid alarm went off on my phone.

I tried not to be introspective too much, it made me depressed. I just couldn't get over one horrible truth, in a single moment of stupid fate I become a broken bird, pitiable and fragile and no longer able to fly. Or walk. I missed walking. Or at least the concept of walking, I had never been all that coordinated. I returned to classes a week into spring semester, and when I finally returned, and rolled into school the other students couldn't stop staring.

My small circle of friends dwindled after I came back, as Jessica and Lauren feigned friendship but kept their distance. Eric stopped looking at me, and a snide comment from Ben forced Angela to break up with him. At first Edward Cullen kept his distance. Then two weeks after I began to wheel around the grounds of Forks High, Edward started to take a bizarre interest in me. Almost as if he had decided to adopt me as his pet project. Externally I accepted his help and tried to be gracious about his interest in me. But inside I resented this perfect boy pushing me around the halls and waiting on me hand and foot. Every time I looked at him, I flashed to the day the van hit me.

Still there was something about him that I couldn't resist. Perhaps it was a phantom hope, like a vestigial limb that still retained feeling even after amputation. What made matters worse was his platonic insistence on insinuating himself in every facet of my life. With an utterly morbid level of irony his choice to be my nurse had the irritating side-effect of leaving me perpetually in a state of social isolation. Not that I was a social butterfly before, but since gaining his attention only a couple people would even talk to me for more than a couple of minutes. Edward was ever present, barely leaving my side when I was not in class. Nearly as constant was Alice who treated me like a sister. Then, of course, there's Angela, my best friend.

From the first day of my return she was there, and never once did she look at me like I was something broken or pitiable. In fact, she didn't change her attitude towards me at all. She simply supported me and challenged me out of the deep funk that I had fallen into. She helped to make me see that I wasn't disabled, just different which allowed me to think of my paralysis as just another aspect of my life, and not as the thing that defined me.

In a way I owed Angela more than anyone else in my life, except for Doctor Cullen. Charlie had been nothing but supportive, but in a very real way he treated me like I was made of glass. Renee over-reacted as usual and left Phil. Then she got an apartment in downtown Forks and insisted on picking me up every day from school. I couldn't be angry with her; she did it because she loved me more than she cared about herself. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had come to Forks originally so that she could have a life. So, I spent half my time at her place when not in school. The other half I spent with Charlie.

Tyler also joined my little group, and while he was sweet to me, he was also kind of a nuisance most of the time. So utterly racked by guilt, that he followed Edward and I around like a little lost puppy. There was a perpetual game of tug-o-war over who would carry my books most days, not that I wanted either of them to bother. The bizarre situation I had found myself in was frustrating, and painful because they weren't fighting over my affection.

My daily trips to the physical therapist had partially rehabilitated my right arm along with two more surgeries, but I still couldn't even wiggle my toes. As time marched on in this surreal state of limbo, I felt a great weight growing as my birthday approached like a grim reaper. Even summer carried with it weird and unusual situations, as I spent my time being shuttled between four houses. Mom, dad, Angela's house and the Cullen mansion. I felt like a time-share most days, split up between four distinct but important groups of people, but I enjoyed the distractions... most of the time. It was just two weeks before my eighteenth birthday, and I felt like I was standing at the threshold of adulthood. Deep in my soul I felt a desperate need to reconcile my hatred for a life that in most ways was taken from me, with the paradoxical feeling of hope I felt every time I was with Edward.

Then one rainy afternoon came the call from Dr. Cullen.

"Bella." His voice was beautiful as always, but there was a hint of nervousness and maybe even fear in his tone.

"Doctor Cullen!" I said perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, I had to admit to a small crush on the man, despite my feelings for Edward.

"I have some news. There is an experimental procedure I have been researching. I am confident I could perform the surgery, but there are risks. Since you are about to turn eighteen, I wanted to present this to you first." Professional as usual, yet he seemed to be avoiding something. Holding back on some piece of information.

"What kind of surgery?" I asked, feeling oddly hopeful.

"One that could restore your mobility." He said simply.

"Yes. I don't care about the risks." I said without really thinking. I didn't care if I could die on the table, I didn't even care if I got worse.

"Okay, let me schedule a meeting with you and your parents next week. We can go over the particulars then." Doctor Cullen offered quickly, effectively ending the conversation.

"I'll let them know and Charlie will give you a call. Thank you so much Carlisle." I didn't use his first name very often, but I felt it was appropriate this time. He had just offered me the world.

"Talk to you soon Bella." He sounded almost sad as he hung up, and I couldn't quite understand why. But I didn't dwell on it.

After the meeting with my parents and Doctor Cullen, Charlie dropped me off at school. As he unpacked my chair with a grunt, and I slid as gracefully into it as I could manage, he smiled at me. Then with a hug and a light kiss on the cheek he got quickly back into the van, and as he drove away, I could see his goofy grin return. It had been plastered on his face ever since he signed the consent forms. It took almost two hours of convincing to get him to sign; Dr. Cullen was very patient with his endless questions, but in the end he consented. I looked towards the school and took a deep breath, careful not to inhale too quickly for fear of another coughing spasm.

I was almost euphoric, because the surgery was scheduled. If it worked, I would technically be able to walk before I was an official adult. It felt like real hope, but somewhere buried under the elation and the growing excitement was a seed of irrational doubt deep in the pit of my stomach. It was a fear that couldn't be completely repressed, and I wasn't sure what that fear was.

The morning was cold and dreary, even more so than usual. It felt like an omen, so I closed my eyes and forced out the depression that was threatening to overwhelm me. A strange fear was growing in the pit of my stomach, and the frustrating unknown nature of it was driving me a little insane. Then I looked up and I saw Edward standing next to his car, he was positioned just like he was the day that his eyes were burned into my memory on the edge of searing pain. Suddenly the fear took shape; I wouldn't be able to hide from him anymore. I wouldn't be the cripple anymore. Then I would know once and for all if he liked me, or just felt sympathy for me. Maybe he blamed himself for distracting me that day.

It was almost too much to handle, but I managed to get a hold of my nerves. I turned away from him and went into the school, and for the first half of the day I ignored my impending life altering surgery. At lunch though, surrounded by my friends, I knew I had to say something.

"I have some news everyone." I said feeling confident, despite my warring emotions.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked, staring at me intently.

"I'm going in for another surgery, but this one is different. Doctor Cullen said it could restore my legs, and I might walk again." I tried to reign in my excitement, but I wasn't really successful, and my smile was practically ear to ear.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" Alice said first, her excitement almost matching my own.

"That's great Bella." Tyler said next, although there was something in his expression that made it seem like he was almost upset by the news.

"I can't believe you agreed to something so reckless!" Edward said after a moment, and immediately turned and walked away from the table. I turned to Angela who was glaring after him.

"I don't get him, if this is what you want, I am very happy for you." Angela said touching my shoulder in support. Yet her support didn't change the fact that Edward seemed to reject my hope, like he wanted me to stay the way I was. Almost immediately my world began to crumble around me. His reaction was exactly what I had always feared; he liked the situation as it was and never wanted me to be his equal.

The rest of the day flew by like a haze, I interacted with people but I was distracted. Dinner out with Charlie and Renee was just as strained, they both tried to seem excited by the prospect of me recovering, but Doctor Cullen's warning that I could die on the table seemed to be what the focus of conversation kept returning to.

The weekend came and went, and Monday was the day of my surgery. I arrived at the hospital and was not really shocked to find everyone waiting for me, including Edward's extended family. Alice and Angela both gave me a hug before the nurse rolled me into the prep room before surgery. Dr. Cullen came in after a few minutes and dismissed the nurse. Once we were alone, he sat down in a chair a few feet to my right and gave me a thoughtful look and comforting smile. He took a few deep breaths and then began to speak; his tone was soft and careful as if he were measuring his words with precision.

"I have a rather odd question for you, but it is of paramount importance." He seemed earnest, but cautious and his smile faded as he spoke.

"Okay, you can ask me anything." I tried to sound like I wasn't hanging on his every word, but I thought I sounded like a little girl trying to sound like an adult. He grinned a little, and then lowered his head.

"Edward is still devastated about the accident, his suffering is silent but heartbreaking. In truth there is nothing further I can do for you medically. You will be in that chair for the remainder of your life. A life that I predict will be short, and painful. I have kept you alive as best I can with modern medicine, but as you know several of your organs were damaged from the impact. They will sustain you for several more years, and while it is impossible to know how long that will be, it is but a fraction of the time I can justify as someone who can change your circumstances." I blinked at him; he had never been so pessimistic before.

"What does Edward feel guilty about, if he thinks he distracted me from the van I could never fault him for that? I mean there is nothing he could've done to prevent the accident." Carlisle studied my expression slowly and carefully before responding.

"I wish I could explain everything, but it would sound fantastical. Without a proper explanation, all I can say is he chose not to save you that day. He made a practical choice to preserve our family secret. A choice he has regretted every second of every day since." He sighed slightly as he finished and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Carlisle, I don't understand what you mean?" I felt like a truck had slammed into me again, because as bizarre as the words sounded they had a ring of truth in them. Carlisle shook his head.

"You can't understand, and I wish I could..." He paused as if he was debating about continuing the conversation, then resumed abruptly. "The choice is simple, if you say yes, I will put you into a coma like state, and at a specific moment I will make sure you seem dead. Afterwards you will be healthy and mobile. And you will never have to worry about being a burden on anyone ever again. If you say no you will stay as you are, and you will never see Edward or any of my family ever again."

"No." The thought of never seeing Edward or Alice or Carlisle punched me in the gut. "I mean please don't leave because of me. I won't go through with the surgery" Then his words sunk in and I had to force my brain to work again. "Wait, did you say I could walk again? I thought surgery wouldn't work, which means you lied to my parents. What's going on Carlisle?"

"I lied because I needed you here to make this choice. You would gain your life back, but it would have a price, a very high one in fact. You would have to give up your life here, and never look back." He looked at me thoughtfully again, and patiently waited for my reaction. But there was no choice. My responsibility to my family was too great to simply abandon them.

"Then I guess I'll have to say no." I felt heavy and stupid for saying no. I didn't have to wait long for his reply, but in that brief second my mind screamed at me for another chance.

"I thought you might say that, I've observed you are deeply selfless when it comes to the needs of others. But in this case, while the impact on your family is important, I need you to consider this for yourself and not for them." Carlisle leaned forward and locked eye contact with me. His topaz eyes were practically identical to his son's. Eyes that suddenly struck me as deeply unnatural.

"I don't know if I can." I replied, trying to wrap my head around the request.

"Hmm, let me put it this way. Your death will be hard for them, but in a way, it will be even harder if you say no. If they think you are dead, perhaps they could rationalize it. I know you have made an effort to hide your pain, but I can see them react every time you wince or close your eyes to focus. They know that you are in constant, intense pain. From a certain point of view, you would be releasing them from constant worry." I tried not to react; I thought I had been able to conceal the worst of it from everyone around me.

"It's not that bad, the drugs help." I tried to pad the truth with a white lie. The drugs hadn't been working as well for close to two months. But they already made me so foggy I couldn't imagine upping the dosage.

"I don't need lies, and I don't need padded truth. I need to know if you can live with this, for the few years of pain and misery it will bring to those around you… I'm sorry that may be a little harsh. You could live a decade, perhaps, but in the end, you will die young and they will miss you." His point was hard to hear, but very effective. The weight of his words struck home with me in a way I couldn't understand entirely.

"I'm a bit lost, Carlisle. I can't tell if you want me to say yes or no. Honestly, I don't even know if I can make an informed decision here, because I know you are holding something back. Yet, I trust you. If you feel this is the right choice for me…" I paused and looked away before looking back and meeting his intense gaze. "Dr. Cullen, you saved my life. Even if what you say about Edward is true, your family has given me a lot. I don't know what you want from me or even what you want to do to me. But if you think it will be better than the fractured life I have now… then my answer is yes."

He looked at me long and hard, in his golden eyes I could see a fierce debate. I could tell he was torn and unsure of himself. The conflict raged for several long seconds, but then that frustration simply melted away and he sighed with resolve.

"Okay, so be it. Welcome to the family Bella. I hope you will like your new life."


	3. Chapter 2: Frustration

**Chapter Two: Frustration**

_Tyler crouched down and as instructed took over holding Bella's head. Angela braced herself against the door of Bella's truck and gently placed her hands on Bella's shoulders. She looked up then and noticed the blood dripping from Tyler's forehead as he glanced down at her right shoulder. She looked where he was looking and found a large gash in her shoulder, blood also pouring down her arm. She blinked in mild confusion._

_"I didn't even feel it." She looked down at Bella then and a small tear dropped from her cheek onto Bella's neck._

_A second later Bella's eyes fluttered open, and her mouth began to move._

_"Edward" The throaty word was barely audible, but it was just loud enough for Angela to hear it. Angela blanched as she realized her friend was regaining consciousness._

_"Edward isn't here sweetie, it's Angela, please don't try to move. You've been in an accident." She spoke more calmly than she felt, trying to keep Bella from panicking._

_"Edward!" Bella said a little louder, with quite a bit more coherency. Then she screamed, shrilly and violently. Her eyes flew open fully, and confusion and fear crossed over her dark eyes._

_"Someone call 911! Now!" Angela shouted desperately, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do, especially if Bella began to convulse. She looked past Tyler for any other help, glancing at familiar faces. Jessica and Lauren were both crying, and Mike was trying to console them. Eric was slowly backing away, and Ben wasn't in her field of vision._

_"What do we do?" Tyler asked with a touch of genuine innocence. It made Angela smile at him, but she wasn't sure if his actions were coming from a need to help, or from a guilty conscience. He was a little big for the space but handled himself agilely enough to have some maneuvering room._

_"Keep holding her like you are, we don't know where she's hurt." Angela looked back down at Bella and sighed with relief as she found that Bella had slipped back into unconsciousness. She looked almost peaceful, but then a second later she began to convulse._

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I could see the van's tires losing traction. Angle, speed and trajectory were easy to extrapolate, and there was no question that it would slam into Bella's truck. I thought at first that she would notice it, but her attention was drawn towards me. I tried to warn her with my eyes, but it was too late. I still had time; I could save her. I could see a long future laid out through Alice's visions. Filled with pain and conflict, and ultimately Bella waking up with red eyes.

A part of me desperately wanted to save her, but my rational mind screamed at me to stand still and remain uninvolved in the fate of mortals. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice's confusion. She looked at me in horror and started to move to save her. But it was already too late, I was the only one fast enough to get to her. Alice stopped halfway, as the two vehicles impacted harder than I thought they would. I thought of the poor girl trapped between the metal and deep down in the pit of my stomach I knew I had made the wrong choice.

My family may have been secure, and she was only human. A human whose blood made my instincts roar and my mind reel. A mind which could block me no matter how hard I tried to read it. My frustrating human siren, beckoning me to her flame. I clenched my eyes shut in horror; I hadn't just failed to save a human. I failed to save the woman that had consumed my thoughts for days. Not just her blood or her curious mind. No, my thoughts were filled with her. An attraction I hadn't even realized I was feeling.

"Emmett, check on Alice. I need to go." I barely glanced over as he nodded and took off running.

I ran for hours, deep into the wilderness. I ran until I no longer felt any human mind and collapsed to the ground resting my head against the damp grass. Without thought a cry escaped my lips, guttural and angry. I sat back up and turned my head to the sky and let loose the pain suddenly welling up in my chest. I had just sacrificed my future for nothing. The sounds escaping me eventually lessened, turning into tearless sobs.

Then I realized what I had to do, if Carlisle hadn't already acted in my stead. I turned back towards Forks and moved as fast as my immortal body would let me. I knew exactly how long I had run before, but it was aimless and nowhere near my top speed, so I got back in less than half the time. Still it had been over six hours, and Bella could already be dead.

When I arrived at the hospital Carlisle was in surgery, and Bella's mind stifled with medically induced sleep. A cursory scan of my father's thoughts gave me a third option I hadn't considered; he was convinced he could save her. I had never felt him so determined. And the worst part was he was doing it for me. Locked in the operating room there was nothing I could do to tell him I wanted her to be one of us instead of a broken shell. I didn't even know if she would be a vegetable after this.

For twenty-three hours I waited, I heard her heart stop three times. Every single time I felt my own silent heart break a little more. When he was finally done, I knew it wasn't over. I knew enough of medicine to understand that the recovery was just as important as the surgery. If she survived through the night, week, month… then she might survive longer.

Then he was talking to Chief Swan about his daughter, telling him the news. As hard as he'd worked, he couldn't save the use of her legs, or right arm. Yet he was optimistic that with rehabilitation she might recover some partial use of her arm. I had heard Carlisle rehearse it several times in his head as he approached her father. But it still hit me just as hard when he verbally told her father about her new reality. About what my decision had done to her.

I sat in the waiting room for a while, lost in thought and fear.

"Edward, I assume you heard. I'm so sorry; this can't be easy for you." I looked up in shock; I hadn't even realized Carlisle was nearby.

"How did you know?" My eyes felt swollen, even though no tears could fall.

"Esme could see it; she knows love better than anyone. I swear it's her gift." He smiled at me, and then his expression shifted to one of sympathy.

"I didn't see it; I thought briefly that I should stop it. But I shrugged it off, rationalizing it as my choice to keep our family safe. It wasn't until after it was over that I realized she was important to me. I almost killed the one person in a hundred years that I have feelings for." My words felt hollow on my lips, my lifeless heart nearly torn in two.

"You were thinking of your family, that wasn't selfish. You can beat yourself up over your decision. Or you can still be there for her and support her, because she'll need help. Then maybe one day she can be one of us, venom should restore her." Carlisle sounded optimistic, but I shook my head. Realizing I had almost made that same decision for her.

"No, maybe, I don't know. She's alive, who am I to take away her soul. I came here with the intention of changing her, but I don't know dad." I hung my head, feeling a shame so deep that I wasn't sure I would ever recover.

"Give yourself time to think. She'll survive, she's a fighter." Carlisle tried again to reassure me, but it was almost no use.

Yet he was right, she did recover. Slowly. I had to wait patiently for her until she returned to school. The first day she was back I suppressed my desire to force myself into her life. So, I waited and watched as she acclimated to her new life. I had hoped her few friends would be supportive and was greatly surprised that Angela was the first to stand up and offer her friendship. Her kindness and generosity extended to Bella effortlessly. She was her best friend in less than a week, and I could see a change in Bella because of it. Tyler shortly followed, filled with guilt and almost begrudging devotion, but everyone else basically shunned her. Not that they were openly hostile, no they were much nastier than blatant rejection. Instead they coddled her, speaking at her instead of to her. I wanted to rip their heads off.

Two weeks later she was still adjusting, and finally I couldn't wait anymore.

I made a simple offer to help, and for a second I could see in her eyes the hopeful expression she had when she stared at me across that icy parking lot. Then it faded and from that point on it was easy to tell that Bella wasn't sure about me. We had been having a strange relationship before the accident, now it was strained. In a way I could tell she resented me for my mobility, but for some reason she only resented me. I could still feel the draw we felt towards each other, although diminished somewhat it was palpable, only she was even more convinced of her own inferiority. She wouldn't even meet my eyes most days, even though she would respond to my voice.

For months it continued like this, and during that time I realized I had fallen completely in love with her. Yet she barely considered me a friend. Alice was insistent that she would be one of us, and that we would be in love. But I couldn't believe she was right. Because there was a strong part of me that believed that turning her would erase her soul. We had fallen into a routine, an easy one that at least let me be with her. If she would let me be there, I could live with this arrangement for the rest of her life. Then after she was gone, I would find a way to end my own existence. I was fixated on her, blocking out the thoughts of my family completely. Their concern was touching but infuriating. This was what I wanted to do, their opinions on the subject were not important.

Then came her announcement about Carlisle's experimental surgery. I searched my mind for any medical possibility, but nothing came. I drew inward and didn't even feel the grimace on my face when I lashed out at her.

"I can't believe you agreed to something so reckless!" I stormed out of the cafeteria, angry about a situation I had no control of. It was clear what Carlisle intended; he had finally made up his mind about turning her. I had been so focused on Bella I never bothered to read anyone's thoughts for months.

I turned over the inevitability of it for days alone away from the house. I couldn't pretend to agree with his choice, but I couldn't stop it either. All that was left for me was to try and make amends, to beg the love of my life to forgive me for causing her so much pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Moments In-between Silence

**Chapter Three: Moments In-between Silence**

**(Angela POV)**

_The day of the Crash_

I was sitting on one of those long wooden benches with a concrete frame, when I heard the sound. I paused a second to guess the source of it before I looked up. I figured it was a couple of giant robot death machines grappling for dominance. When I looked up, I almost laughed because my guess wasn't that far from the truth. Tyler was laying on his horn because he had lost control of his van on the ice that had covered a decent sized patch of the parking lot and had spun into the back of Bella's behemoth of a truck. I wasn't too concerned with the damage to her truck, but I knew Tyler's dad would be furious.

But then I noticed the reactions of the students standing nearby, including the stunned and slightly indignant expressions from the Cullen family. Then in a rush everyone seemed to be turning towards the crash. A second later I heard someone scream, and a deeply disturbing thought crossed my mind. I put my finger up to silence Jessica's yammering. If I was right, I didn't care at all if she was offended. I got to my feet, spilling my bag from the low seat onto the wet concrete. The clatter of my belongings registered but didn't matter as I propelled myself towards the crash.

As I practically skidded to a stop, noticing that no one else was really moving. They were just staring into the crevice between the two vehicles. I pushed my way to the front and almost retched when I saw her there. She was unconscious, her legs twisted under her. I felt my brain stop for a moment, but in that split second the first thing that occurred to me was to secure her neck.

I crawled my way between the twisted metal of the van and the lumbering hulk of the truck to Bella's side. I felt something pass along my right shoulder, but I ignored it as I gently placed my hands on either side of her head. It was a little awkward, but I managed to keep my balance enough to hold onto her steadily. I felt a little lost once I got there, since I didn't want to touch her anywhere else. I really had no idea what I was doing, and I desperately hoped it was the right thing.

That's when I heard something above me and looked up to find Tyler's head poking out his passenger side window.

"Get out here and help me hold her down." I barked the order without thinking, but was happy when he immediately climbed out to comply with my demand. That's when he first saw her, and I could tell it made him sick.

"I'll be okay, just gently put your hands on each side of her head like I'm doing, I'm going to try and hold onto her shoulders." I said as confidently as I could, I wanted him to listen but felt awkward ordering him around.

After I felt secure holding onto her shoulders I looked back at Tyler and noticed the large gash over his right eyebrow, and the blood which was still flowing freely. He made a small shrugging motion, and then tilted his head towards my right shoulder. I looked down and almost winced, finally noticing the pain radiating from the large jagged cut across my shoulder.

"I didn't even feel it." Which was a bit of a lie, but it was hardly a concern in the moment. I felt my emotions begin to spill over then, which wasn't surprising since I had no idea how I had been so focused before. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt one of them roll off my cheek.

I looked back down at Bella, hoping the ambulance would come any minute. Then her eyes fluttered open, and her mouth began to move.

"Edward" Her voice was small, rough and barely audible, but I could hear enough to recognize his name. Then in a delayed reaction, I felt myself pale as I realized she was waking up.

"Edward isn't here sweetie, it's Angela, please don't try to move. You've been in an accident." I tried to speak calmly, so that she wouldn't panic, but I couldn't really tell how I sounded. I looked around and everyone was still gawking, and I realized that there were no teachers on scene yet and no-one might have had the presence of mind to call for help.

"Edward!" Bella's voice was almost clear, and her call echoed in my ears. I wondered where he was, and why he wasn't helping us. Then she screamed, with a pain so intense that I felt it in my bones. Her eyes opened and I could clearly see her confusion and fear.

"Someone call 911! Now!" I shouted desperately, I felt like I was running out of time. I looked around for anyone who could help and found that none of our friends seemed inclined to do anything.

"What do I do?" Tyler asked with a touch of genuine innocence. It made me smile at him, but I wasn't sure if his actions weren't just coming from a guilty conscience. He was a little big for the space, but handled himself agilely enough to have some maneuvering room. I looked back down at Bella and her eyes had closed again, she looked almost peaceful. But I couldn't be sure when she might start to move again.

"Keep holding her like you are, we don't know where she's hurt." He adjusted his posture slightly to make himself more stable, his left hand covered in blood. I settled back and let out a small sigh of relief.

I shouldn't have, because a second later she began to convulse. Except, she only moved her torso and left arm. Her legs and right arm remained completely motionless. I had to stifle a gasp and force my hands to stay in place. I watched in agony for the several seconds she thrashed around. I felt my heartbreak for her, and when she finally stopped moving, I felt a wave of relief combined with a spike of fear.

I looked back up at Tyler who gave me a worried glance. Then I peered back over his shoulder, looking for the EMTs. But all I could see was the faces of the students gathered around the crash. Sure, they looked confused, they looked afraid, but they also looked disgusted. It was as if they couldn't really look at her. As if they couldn't see her as a person at all. I wondered what that meant. Then I realized she wasn't coming out of this intact, if she survived. She could be the only person in school in a wheelchair. She would become even more of an outsider than she already was.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I forced myself to feel all the pity and personal fear I could about this situation all at once. I knew she would need me, even if she didn't know it yet. She would need a real friend, who could be there for her no matter what kind of hardships she was going to have to endure. I almost smirked at that, maybe she wouldn't push me away anymore. We'd always had a bit of a connection, at least for me. Kind of an instant kinship, like she was a sister from another family.

But she either didn't know how to make friends, or she was resistant to setting down roots in Forks. I knew she disliked Forks, but I couldn't quite understand why she isolated herself as much as she did. Even Jessica, who was technically her closest friend, was barely aware of Bella's personal life. What her relationship with her father was, or whether she was seeing Edward. Yet I knew I couldn't be selfish about it, this had to be about her.

Three minutes later the ambulance finally came. The EMTs quickly took over and had us stay in place as they got a C-Spine collar around her neck. They moved quickly and got Bella secured in their truck. Then they ordered Tyler into the truck as well and tried to get me to go too. I shook my head, and almost screamed at them to hurry. The EMT frowned and closed the loading doors, before they sped away. Chief Swan's police cruiser pulled up a few seconds after they left the parking lot. But as he got out, I was surprised by how neutral his expression was. I realized he didn't know it was Bella that had gotten hurt, which sent a wave of nausea up my throat. I had to be the one to tell him his daughter was hurt. Then he looked around and absorbed which two vehicles were involved. I could see the fear enter his eyes, as he frantically looked around the students faces for his daughter. I ran over, unsure of exactly what I was about to say.

"Chief Swan." I said a little plaintively. He looked down at me, and I could see in his lost expression a hint of recognition.

"Ms. Weber? You're friends with Bella, right?" I nodded once, and then tried to put on my most sympathetic expression. Which didn't take much, since my heart bled for him.

"Tyler lost control of his van and it crashed into Bella's truck. She was standing next to it. I'm so sorry." His face fell completely, then he grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"Is she dead, is my daughter dead?" His voice cracked the second time he said the word, his eyes already red with tears.

"No, but she is hurt." I managed to say, and without any semblance of official restraint he turned and dashed back to his car, nearly knocking over a couple of students in the process. All I could see was my blood on his hand where he shook me. I wanted to take it back, to come up with a better set of words. Instead I found my feet moving towards my old beat up car. Within minutes I was pulling into the guest parking lot at the Forks Community hospital.

The weight of the afternoon hung heavily on my mind. I wasn't sure what to do. The grey day felt strangely hollow, but at the same time it was heightened. I trudged into the emergency waiting room and inquired about Bella at the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up and blanched, then she quickly stood and led me through the emergency room doors. I hadn't even told her why I was there.

Once in the back I could see them working on Bella through a partially closed curtain. Chief Swan was fidgeting and would occasionally send murderous looks towards Tyler who had a large gauze wrapped around his forehead. The desk lady called a nurse over who quickly sat me down. I looked at her confused, not sure why they were looking at me when they needed to focus on Bella.

"Angela?" I looked up and realized who I was looking at. Gina Mallory, Lauren's older sister.

"Gina, you should be helping Bella, I'm fine." She frowned at me and grabbed my right arm and shoulder and a pair of scissors to cut off the sleeve. I looked over at my shoulder and nearly fainted, the sleeve was drenched in blood from the cut I hadn't really thought about. The pain suddenly reasserted itself. Suddenly the EMT's reaction to me made sense.

"You'll need stitches. I'm going to get a cleaning kit; I'll be right back." Gina turned away quickly, glancing over at Bella and the small team working on getting her stable. Gina was gone less than a minute, and in that time, they had already moved Bella out of the emergency room and deeper into the hospital. Chef Swan watched after her bed with a helpless expression. I felt numb, and a part of me knew I was probably in shock, it would explain how I had blocked out the pain radiating down my arm.

"Ms. Mallory, I'll take it from here." Doctor Cullen stepped up next to Gina, and took over the cleaning of the cut, gave me a shot which dulled the pain considerably, and then began to sew up my wound.

"I have a few minutes before prep, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to Bella. But I need you to tell me how you're feeling first." I blinked at him, and for the first time since the crash I felt like myself.

"Sorry, I guess I still can't believe it. Is she going to be okay?" He frowned and looked down at his work.

"We'll see, I'm cautiously optimistic. I understand you got this while securing her neck?" He asked in a very casual sort of way. It helped me relax a little, and release the breath I had been holding without realizing it.

"I had to do something. I don't know much beyond basic first aid, but I read that immobilizing the neck is good, right?" I said with a touch of panic. Had I done more harm than good?

"You did fine Ms Weber. She's lucky to have a friend like you." He smiled widely at me as he spoke, then set down the tools he was using to suture up my arm. "All done." I didn't even feel him work, he was so quick and gentle.

"That was... thank you. Please help her, do everything you can. She wasn't moving her legs or right arm when she started to thrash. Does that mean she won't be able to walk?" He clenched his jaw, then shook his head once.

"I'm not sure yet, but I promise I'll do everything I can. Why don't you wait with Chief Swan, he might appreciate the company. He's in the post-op waiting room." He helped me down from the bed.

"Thank you." I said and he just smiled graciously before disappearing through the same door they had taken Bella through.

"I'll take you up." Gina said out of nowhere, I hadn't even realized she was still nearby.

We didn't talk as she guided me through the labyrinthine hospital corridors until we finally arrived at the right door. When I entered I found Chief Swan sitting slouched in a chair too small for him, his hands on his knees. His right fist bruised and bloody, a result of punching a wall near Tyler in an uncharacteristic show of anger.

"Did you break it?" I asked as I got close, and smiled at Gina for helping me. She nodded once and returned the smile and left me alone with Bella's father. He looked up startled, and shook his head as he recognized me.

"No, I don't think so. Well, it doesn't matter right now. I shrugged off the nurses wanting to take me to get it x-rayed. But it doesn't hurt so bad." I smiled at him softly, then sat next to him. The torture on his face made me think of Bella. It was impossible to see how hard it was for him to be completely out of control of his daughter's survival.

"I'll wait here, you should get that looked at. I'll find you if there's any news." He looked at me blankly for a moment, then nodded slowly. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, and I tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Gentle sobs rocked my chest for a while. Then when he finally stopped, he got up and started towards the emergency area. As he reached the exit he turned and gave me an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Angela, for everything." I blushed, not sure how much help I really was. Then nodded once, as he turned again and made his way out. I stood and began to pace. I knew it would be a while, but I had no idea what to expect. Was she going to make it? Was she going to be able to walk? All the horrible possibilities came flooding through my mind. But after a moment I shook my head, because I knew none of it mattered. I was going to stand by her, whether she wanted me too or not.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews.

To answer a couple of questions; the tags were specifically chosen to illustrate who the main characters were. Romances are currently undecided pending where the writing takes me, I only have one definite relationship determined.

As for the Prelude, Frostedglaze, I can neither confirm nor deny that the POV character is Bella. She is definitely one of the possibilities. I can say without spoilers that it is not Alice.

I'm going to try and upload a chapter a day or at least every other day. I promise that the story will move forward soon. This is the last chapter revolving around the crash itself. This story will follow certain beats from the original novels, but it is most decidedly an AU story.

Please review, I appreciate your thoughts.

Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: An Empty Future

**Chapter Four: An Empty Future**

**Alice (POV)**

I was too late. My visions didn't warn me that Edward wouldn't act. I had seen her with us, the two of them together as mates. I knew she would be one of us. I stood in the middle of the parking lot as the sound of her body giving way between the two bulks of metal filled my ears. I looked back at Edward in disgust, just as he ran away.

"Alice?" Emmett said approaching me, concern etched on his face. I started to reply when the first scent of blood crossed my nose. We both turned and knew we couldn't stay. I ran in the opposite direction from Emmett and straight to the hospital. I took the familiar route to Carlisle's office and found him looking at his computer, likely researching as usual.

"There's been an accident." I said feeling sick and wishing I was human so I could feel that sickness fully.

"Someone hurt?" He asked almost rhetorically.

"Bella, she was crushed between a van going around thirty miles an hour and her truck which was stationary." I tried to be dispassionate about it, but all I wanted to do was cry. I liked Bella, I wanted to be a part of her life, even though Edward refused to let me even try to be her friend.

"My god, was Edward…?" Carlisle started, but I shook my head.

"He didn't even try to stop it. I got halfway there but it was too late. I thought he cared. I mean I saw them together, and now I can't see anything. The future feels empty, like fate was erased." I was terrified, my visions had always been a reliable source of information for me. I could easily push myself along a good path, the consequences of choices laid out like a never-ending cheat sheet.

"It's okay Alice, your sight will return. Meanwhile, could you let the rest of the family know what happened?" He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I nodded once. I took my time running home, sure that Emmett would have filled in Esme and Rosalie who were out of town on a shopping trip. I thought idly if Rose had found the bolt of cloth with the pattern I was looking for, but shook my head at the shallowness of the thought.

When I got home, I could hear Rose humming to herself in her room, and Esme upstairs at her easel, likely painting another masterpiece. I couldn't hear Emmett at all, which was odd. I wondered where he went. Rose and Esme both stopped and made their way downstairs to greet me, I wasn't sure what else to do so I just waited for them.

The instant Esme saw me she rushed to my side. "Alice? What's wrong?" I felt desperate for solace, so I just wrapped myself against her, taking comfort in my surrogate mother.

"It's Bella, she was hurt, badly." I whispered into her shoulder, not really knowing how else to explain what happened.

"Was it Edward?" Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"No, and yes." I said finally, pulling away from Esme who kept me close by wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Which is it, yes or no?" Rosalie said, looking mildly confused.

"Tyler was driving like an idiot and hit a patch of ice. He slid right into Bella's van, and right into Bella. Edward was right there; he was the only one who saw it coming and was fast enough to get there." I knew my words were coming out as sobs, and I wanted nothing more than for there to be tears accompanying them.

"Why? I don't understand." Esme said with a frown, "I know how much he cares about her."

"Maybe he was trying to protect the family." Rosalie said nodding as if understanding his actions somehow.

"You would've done the same?" I asked, feeling like my sister was betraying me somehow.

"I don't know. Bella doesn't mean anything to me, and I wouldn't have interfered in an accident to save a random mortal." Rosalie shrugged; and I had to admit her rationale had some validity. But I couldn't accept it.

"Except, think about it like this. What if it was Emmett, he was still human, and you could've saved him from that bear attack and chose not to." As I spoke the words, I felt indignant. No matter the practical reason, it was one devoid of passion or emotion. Rosalie's face fell and she closed her eyes for a moment in contemplation. When she opened them she was boiling with anger.

"I hope Edward loses her then, he deserves to suffer for this." Rose turned and stormed out the back, clearly to go and hunt.

"Rose!" I yelled after her, hurt by her declaration. I couldn't fathom wanting Bella to die in the hope that it would hurt Edward. It felt like cutting off my nose to spite my face.

"It's okay Alice, she didn't mean it." Esme said gently caressing my hair. I sighed and pulled away from Esme.

"Thank you, mom, I needed that." I smiled and hugged her again, before going up to my room.

I sat down in the middle of the floor and folded myself into as small a ball as I could. I knew Jasper was away, he still had friends out in the world he had to maintain relationships with. Whenever he came back, I always felt he was a little angrier with our choice of lifestyle. I thought about calling him, at least telling him the news. I wanted his comforting words. No, I wanted his gift to make me feel better. So I waited for some kind of update about Bella.

The news came almost a day later, when Carlisle returned home. I hadn't moved the entire time, almost praying for Bella to pull through. I was a bit surprised that Edward was with him.

"Months of recovery Edward and she'll never walk again." Carlisle said, which seemed a bit like it was something he had already argued once before.

"Yes, but that's human. She's human, and I want to keep her that way." Edward rebutted, his usual refrain. I was convinced it was the entire reason he was even struggling to get involved with her.

I made my way downstairs just as Emmett and Rosalie returned together. Esme also joined us, and for the first time our entire family, save for Jasper, was in the same room since the accident.

"I'll turn her." I offered without preamble. I didn't want her to suffer, the thought made my body shake with anger.

"No. She's stable and alive, and right now her heart is too weak to survive the transition. She needs to heal." Carlisle said dismissively.

"Fine, then when she's ready. We tell her the truth; we owe her that much. Then let her choose, it's the least we can do after Eddie here decided to let her get crushed." I countered easily. It felt like the best and only choice. I could feel my decision forming a path to the future as I said it. Bella would take to being one of us like she was born to be a vampire. She would be happy and a part of our family.

"Alice?" Esme asked, pulling me out of my vision.

"Sorry, that would be a good choice. She would be happy with us." I said, and then looked at Edward who seemed less than pleased. Suddenly that future vanished, replaced with nothing again.

"You did it again, you erased her future. Our future with your selfishness." I almost screamed at him.

"Is it selfish to wish that she retains her soul?" Edward's old argument was tiresome, we had gone back and forth on it for weeks.

"Edward has a point, even telling her condemns her to our life." Carlisle said, trying to mediate the dispute.

"You love her Edward, I know it. Why fight so hard against her being your mate and equal?" Esme said pleadingly, and I smiled at her approach to the argument.

"If she were turned, I would accept her happily. I just cannot condone willfully robbing her of a chance to be human." Edward reiterated his only point, this time it was starting to feel a bit flimsy.

"She'll never be normal again, and her human life will be short and painful. Are you that ready for death my son?" Carlisle asked, finally capping the point with a question that Edward clearly wasn't ready to answer.

"I'm going to go watch her. I'm not ready to fight anyone on this." Edward dashed out of the house without another word. I looked around the room at everyone, trying to gauge their reactions.

"Is it just his choice?" I asked no one in particular.

"That's a good question." Carlisle said out loud.

"Shouldn't it be her choice?" Rosalie said after a long minute of silence.

"Can she make that kind of choice? She's human, and young. I still haven't determined if she can have children yet, so her life may be a full one." Carlisle offered; his argument again anchored in ethics. The side-effect of centuries in the medical profession.

"Informed consent is dubious, none of us had it when we were turned. None of us could have made that choice in our condition. We've all had different reactions to this life, and we have no way of knowing how she will react." Esme suggested her own transformation as complicated as the rest of us. While happy, a part of her would always mourn for the child she lost.

"I would've chosen no." Rose said easily, a sentiment she has repeated every so often. Emmett squeezed her shoulders in support but that only made her frown. "But I am happy, most of the time."

"So, my idea really is the best option. We bring her into our life slowly and let her know her options." I said hoping the rest of the family would agree with me.

"I don't think we have a choice in bringing her into our lives, Edward is determined to be at her side until she passes. Unless you can think of a way of untangling him from her, I don't see your option working." Carlisle said with a frown. "Because sooner or later we would have to tell her about his choice, and I cannot imagine she would simply forgive him."

I shook my head and left the room without another word.

The next several months unfolded exactly as Carlisle predicted. While Bella, Angela and Tyler became our friends to an extent. Edward acted as a watchdog, preventing me from ever spending time alone with Bella. Jasper's return a week after the accident was even more strained. For the first time since we met there was something pulling him away from me. It was all the worse with the near constant presence of three humans, he would frequently stare at Tyler or Angela and occasionally even at Bella as if they were food.

Summer came and went, and he wouldn't talk to me. Then a few weeks before Bella's birthday he finally admitted we needed to talk. We went to our spot in the forest, a secluded clearing away from the areas the family usually hunted. When we arrived, he kept his back to me, clearly trying to order his thoughts. Then he turned, his expression was very serious.

"I can't do it anymore Alice. I thought it was what I wanted, that you were all I needed. I love you; I'll always love you. I just cannot live this lie anymore. I don't have the strength to fight against my nature." He paused, and I started to interrupt but he held up a hand. "I'm going to join Peter and Charlotte for a time, and maybe in a few decades I can return. I don't expect you to wait for me."

"Jasper. I don't understand. I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone. That you were done with killing." I couldn't make this about me, I didn't want to manipulate him that way.

"In theory yes, in practice it's untenable. I suffer surrounded by humans every damn day. Is that misery worth it? I've struggled with that for decades now, and I've come to the realization that we can only fight our nature for so long. Or maybe it's just me, but even Edward broke and succumbed to his instincts for years. We're predators, and they are our prey. Tell me that isn't true." Jasper had made his decision, and I couldn't think of an argument to talk him out of it. I wanted to use us as leverage, but if he had chosen to return to his old lifestyle, maybe he didn't care as much as I thought he did.

"It sounds like you came back to say goodbye. Is that now?" I said softly, my world crumbling around me.

"Yes. I've already made arrangements to untangle myself from your family. I left instructions with J. Jenks, you will be his contact for the family from now on. I'm sorry Alice, I wish you could come with me." Jasper closed the distance between us, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me goodbye, instead he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye." He said before running East and quickly disappearing into the forest. I watched the shadows where he had disappeared for some time before finally turning back for home. I felt heavy, like I had been punched in the stomach. Yet for some reason I didn't feel as devastated as I always imagined I would feel. A part of me always knew our relationship could end this way, that he would fail to live like the rest of us and return to the life of a nomadic vampire. At least with Peter and Charlotte he wouldn't be alone.

I had no idea how I was going to tell the family; Jasper had been a part of their lives for decades. For a second I found myself wondering if they would accept me without him. I quickly shook my head at that, I knew Carlisle and Esme would love me forever as their daughter. Rose was my sister, and Emmett my brother. Eventually I would forgive Edward, and Bella would be one of us. Of that I was sure.

Bella. Our lives had been consumed by her presence since she arrived in Forks. While mainly Edward, I had felt a connection to her the moment I saw her. I wanted to act, to whisk her away and turn her so that she no longer had to suffer though the constant pain we all knew she was dealing with. But I knew that would never work, he would read me and stop me if I got too close to her.

My only hope was Carlisle.

I changed directions and ran to him immediately. He was in his office, reading through one of the medical journals he used to keep up with modern practices. I had been listening as I made my way to his office, and found that the hospital was quiet so I knew we could talk freely.

"Alice." He said with a smile, motioning me to sit down. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"News, and a thought. Jasper's gone. He left me… left us. He said he couldn't live a lie anymore." It was harder to say than I thought it would be. The words somehow made the reality of it all the worse. I closed my eyes to tamp down some of the pain I was feeling at his absence. More pain than I really knew how to deal with.

"I'm so sorry Alice. You could have gone with him." Carlisle offered, but I just shook my head.

"No, this my life. Jasper was a good part of it, but he didn't define me. Our choices, or lifestyle does. I will never hurt a human again." It was the reason Jasper knew it was over, he knew me too well to ever consider that I would abandon this life and my family.

"I know my dear. I was always afraid this would happen; he's never been truly happy with our lifestyle." Carlisle sighed slightly, and then cocked his head. "What is your second reason?"

"Bella. Edward has tunnel vision; he can't see what we all can see. She's miserable and thinks of herself as nothing more than that chair. She can't see what makes her special. I think this must be your choice, and it seems like a simple one. Turn her or lose them both." I had mulled over the scenarios in my mind a thousand times, even saw some paths form towards a potential future. None of them matched that original future before the crash, or the one where I turned her before Edward shot it down. I waited as he mulled it over, hoping to see a new future.

Then a glimmer crossed my sight, not just one future but a thousand. The path Carlisle was deciding on held nearly infinite choice. Then one future solidified, and the next several weeks unfolded like a beautiful diorama. Until one evening our doorbell would ring, and as Carlisle answered the rest of our futures disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

**Angela (POV)**

Issac was screaming, which meant it was a Friday. He always screamed when mom fed him, he just screamed louder on Friday's when she gave him green peas for breakfast. You would think she would have some compassion for the kid, but she insisted that he get a taste of something nutritious so that he would grow up making healthy choices. My mother, the health teacher.

I crawled out of bed feeling oddly out of it, tired in a way I hadn't felt in months. It wasn't as if I had done anything wildly different. Although we did stay at the Cullen's house a little later than usual, Alice had insisted on a girl's night. Five hours of talking, manicures, make-overs and an awful sappy movie later and I was exhausted and covered in glitter, makeup and hair spray. At least my nails looked amazing, the rest took me almost half an hour to take off before bed.

It was strange though. Alice had coordinated a special night for no reason that I could tell, on a Thursday evening no less. Not that it mattered, the shower helped wash away the last of my sleepiness, and the promise of eggs and coffee helped get me going. Dad was reading when I sat down for breakfast but put down his book when I did. Mom almost immediately placed a plate of food in front of me. While I loved the omelet, the rubber turkey bacon and cauliflower hash left something to be desired.

"Any plans this weekend Angela?" Dad asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Not yet. Although I imagine I'll end up over at Bella's or Alice's at some point." I said with a small smile and a nod, taking a bite of omelet and a large swig of coffee.

"Well, I hope you're not too busy. Your mom and I are going to a function on Sunday in Seattle, and we were hoping you could watch your brothers." He wasn't actually asking, but it was nice of him to imply that I did have a choice.

"Of course, Dad, when are you leaving?" I said between mouthfuls.

"Around noon, we should be back after dinner. I'll leave money for delivery." He said with a smile and looked over at mom. I didn't have to ask where they were going, it was the last week of the month. They always went to Seattle for a 'function' that probably meant a date and things I didn't want to think about.

"I'll be here, I might ask Bella over to study. She's helping me with biology and we're helping each other with Calculus." I didn't need to elaborate; they had never had an issue with Bella coming over. Plus, she was great with the twins.

"Of course, but Tyler and Edward are not allowed as usual." Mom said over my shoulder. I looked back and rolled my eyes at her. As if either of those boys looked at me, they were both obsessed with Bella. I didn't begrudge our strange friend circle, and Bella was the sister I never knew I wanted.

The problem was the Edward situation, as I liked to call it, and it was difficult to watch. There was almost no doubt in my mind they were desperately in love with each other. Except he insisted on pushing her around the grounds of Forks High like some sort of bizarre chauffeur. His excuse was simple, he didn't want her to overexert herself after she transitioned to a manual wheelchair. But while she accepted his friendship, there was a strange tension she held whenever he was around. Occasionally she tried to subtly steal glances at him, but in her eyes, I could see that she thought she wasn't worthy of his attention. After a while, it was hard to grasp what their true dynamic was, because the true tragedy was, he was blindly committed to her, and she refused to acknowledge and accept that devotion or even admit to her own feelings.

The upside was at least it let me spend time with Alice. I found that while I had a lot in common with Bella, she appealed more to my intellectual side, literature and science. In a lot of ways Bella was my sister, but Alice was like my platonic soul mate. Everything she did was perfect, and the way she dressed was like a permanent fashion show. I could let myself be silly with Alice, so I could be serious with Bella.

"I know mom, no boys. You do know I'm not dating either of them, neither is Bella." I finally said, hoping for once they would listen to me about my love life, or lack thereof.

"I've seen the Cullen boy around her, and while he acts polite, he may not be a gentleman. And Tyler, that boy is a walking poster for the male libido." Dad said reiterating his opinion on the boys visiting the house argument.

"Edward Cullen is old fashioned dad; he is probably more of a gentleman than you are." I scrunched up my nose and finished up my eggs and coffee. "Sorry, I know the rules, and you're probably right about Tyler. See you tonight!" I got up, kissed Issac and Joshua goodbye on the way out and grabbed my book bag that I had left by the door.

Getting to school I found an unusually bouncy Bella being unloaded from their van by her father. She waved happily at me before heading off in a different direction to class. Charlie watched her go, then turned to me and smiled.

"Angela, Bella has news. I'm struggling with it." He shook his head. In the months I had been Bella's closest friend, I had formed a bond with her father. There weren't any untoward feelings between us, but he trusted me and occasionally confided in me.

"Another surgery?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but this one… I don't know. Cullen is convincing, I'll say that." He frowned and closed the van's side door a little too hard. "Sorry, it's been a morning. I'm happy she's happy, but I'm worried."

"She'll probably bring it up at lunch, I'll get details from her later." I nodded. "She'll be okay, she always pulls through."

"I hope you're right." He gave me a tired half smile and got in the van. I waved and went into the school.

I was right, at lunch she told us about the experimental surgery that could possibly restore her legs. I knew enough of medicine to know that it sounded too good to be true, but I trusted Doctor Cullen as much as Bella did. I was practically a fixture at his house.

On the way to our shared afternoon Calculus class I finally had a chance to ask more probing questions.

"So, this surgery, it sounds weird to me. Is Carlisle sure about this?" I asked with genuine worry. She stopped and looked over at me. Her frown seemed almost forced, as if there was nothing that could sour her mounting excitement.

"Weird how?" She sounded a touch angry, or maybe indignant about my reaction.

"I don't know. It sounds almost too good to be true." I said with a small cock of my head, my face twisted slightly in worry. Yet I loved the idea of something that could help her walk, or fully fix her arm, or relieve the pain she was always in.

"I thought as much too, and don't get me started on how long it took to convince Dad. Of course, we could just wait until Tuesday and I could sign the forms myself. But I wanted mom and dad to be a part of this, they have both been so miserable since the crash." Bella's clear enthusiasm lessened my own worries a little, and I allowed a smile.

"It's happening next week. That soon?" I was a bit startled about the timing,

"Monday morning, and it's supposed to be a long one too." She pouted slightly, but it was only a show. After as many surgeries as Bella has gone through, she had developed a rather blasé approach to the process.

"Oh, well I'll make sure mom and dad stay home then. The twins can't take the long waits." I furrowed my brow; I knew they only came to wait to support me anyway.

"You don't have to wait either." She gave me a half smile; our game was simple; she never said the truth about the chance she could die, and I never admitted it was a possibility.

"Screw that, you know there's nothing that would keep me away from that stupid musty room. The seat by the window has a groove in it shaped like my ass." Bella snorted with laughter, and then shook her head at me.

"It's your torment, not mine. I'll be nice and unconscious for it." We got in a nice laugh before class started. The lecture was also insanely boring, but I didn't even notice the time dragging by. Once we made our way out of class I gave Edward, who was standing silently like a marble statue, a bright smile. But he wasn't happy, his dark eyes were almost dangerous with a strange desperation. I could tell he was still angry about Bella's news.

"Hey Eddie." I only used his hated abbreviated name when he irritated me. And his current expression irritated me. He was apparently mortified that Bella was about to have surgery, not that it was any of his business.

"You know I hate that." He raised his eyebrows in frustration.

"That's why I do it." I stuck my tongue out at him in jest.

"We're going to be late for class." His expression had fallen into a typical deadpan, but his eyes were still alive with that strange desperation.

"Am I still being reckless?" Bella looked up into his eyes and immediately looked away.

"Yes, but it is your choice. I would like to know the details; my father hasn't spoken to me about it." Edward looked down at her and from that point on there was no point in even attempting to talk to him. She related the details she knew as he pushed her towards their next class. I didn't have classes with Bella for the rest of the day, but after school we talked for a few minutes. It was clear that while she was still excited, Edward's uncharacteristically sour mood had really gotten to Bella. I was about to launch into a diatribe about Edward, when Charlie showed up unexpectedly.

"Dad is taking me to dinner with my mom. It's going to be so much fun." Bella smirked as she looked at the van. "See you Sunday?" She asked, confirming the plan for her to come over and help me babysit my brothers.

"Sunday." I smiled and waved at Charlie before heading to my car.

Two days flew by again, as usual for my weekends at home. Errands with my mother, game night with my family, time spent studying, dinners. My family kept my life busy, which was usually a good thing. But I was distracted thinking about what was about to happen on Monday. Both mom and dad agreed to let me out of school to support Bella, which was gracious of them.

Then Sunday afternoon came, and the doorbell rang as my parents were getting ready to leave. I answered and Charlie waved as he pulled away in the van. I waved back and then focused my attention on Bella who was on my front porch already shivering. She had never liked the cold, but the season had already been a bit worse than usual.

"Coffee?" I asked as I stepped aside for her to come in.

"Yes, pleeease!" She said as she rolled into the living room. The boys were both in their playpen and stood up and reached out to her immediately. A wide smile crossed her lips and she went over to them. I turned and headed for the kitchen to make coffee. I heard my parents coming downstairs and I poked my head out to say goodbye. My dad stopped and greeted Bella.

"Good luck on Monday, I'll keep you in my prayers. The news of your surgery tomorrow was all anyone could talk about at church today." He said with a touch of pride.

"How did they know? It's not like it is in the paper." Bella said through a forced smile, she hated when people talked about her.

"I mentioned it in my sermon this morning. To me it is a sign of divinity, the restoration of your legs would be a miracle." He explained, and Bella's eyes widened ever so slightly. She wasn't the religious type.

"Dad, you guys should get going." I interrupted. Dad gave me a look, but mom backed me up and led him out of the house. Once the door was closed Bella's smile dropped and she gave me a bit of a warning glare.

"Couldn't you stop him, I thought he practiced his sermons with you." She was a little angry, but I knew it was mostly embarrassment at the thought of so many people sharing news about her.

"Not this time, I was very surprised. I was also the focus of most of those questions, I think I had to explain it like a dozen times this morning. I'm so glad we left early so they could do their thing today." I tried not to shudder at the thought of my parents having sex.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said with a smirk, rolled her eyes and sighed once. The argument over.

"Is Alice coming?" I asked, she hadn't confirmed when I invited her on Saturday.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since Friday." Bella shrugged, then her attention returned to the twins who were both acting up because no one was paying attention to them. Mom of course kissed them goodbye, but the conversation had distracted us from them completely.

Hours ticked by, and Alice never showed. Dinner came, and the pizza was about as good as I hoped although Bella didn't eat as per usual the day before a surgery. Then Charlie showed up again to take her home, and as I waved goodbye, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that remained throughout the night. I had trouble sleeping, my dreams tumbling through nightmare scenarios.

The next morning, I slept through my alarm, and almost missed breakfast had it not been for mom calling me downstairs. I made it to the hospital hoping to see Bella before she was taken into surgery, and when I walked into the waiting room, I was startled to see practically everyone I knew. Renee, Tyler, and the entire Cullen clan, including Edward. Alice came over to me as I found a seat and sat down next to me.

"Sorry about yesterday, there was some minor family drama." She said with a small smirk, the frustration in her eyes was clear though, and there was something else. Something elusive in her expression that I couldn't place, but as I looked around the room it was shared by her entire family.

"No worries, although I missed your company." I said waving away the small social faux paus.

"Thank you for that, was Bella disappointed?" She asked, oddly hopeful in her expression.

"A bit, but you know Bella. She never expects anyone to show up." I said with a small sigh.

Then Bella arrived. We both hugged her and then a nurse appeared, and she was immediately wheeled away. Charlie sat down away from everyone else and started to brood. We all knew his routine, and no one tried to approach him. When she was in surgery like this, it was better to leave him alone. He couldn't handle any kind of in-depth conversation or even forced politeness.

After about an hour Tyler and most of the Cullen's save Alice, Edward and Esme left. The wait was interminable, and no one wanted to talk. It drew out the time, and as hour after hour passed the ball in my stomach seemed to grow bigger and bigger. I could almost feel what was coming, yet nothing could prepare me when Doctor Cullen finally came out.

Charlie was on his feet the instant Carlisle could be seen through the small window in the swinging doors to the surgery wing. Everyone else followed, and almost immediately I knew something was wrong. Carlisle rarely looked upset; he was always calm in every situation. He appeared to be at the point of tears.

"No, no… nononono…" Charlie started, already reading into Carlisle's expression. Carlisle flinched a little at Charlie's reaction, and then cleared his throat before starting to relay the news we all feared.

"After several hours in surgery, Bella's heart gave out. We tried every lifesaving procedure we could, but we were never able to restart her heart. I'm so sorry." Carlisle clearly wanted to reach out and comfort Charlie, Renee, any of us. But he had to remain professional. "I will be available for questions soon, but there are few things I need to take care of first. Again, my sincerest condolences."

"You lying bastard!" Renee spat out, her vitriol surprising all of us, and Charlie most of all. Charlie caught her attention and shook his head.

"We can't Renee, she's gone. There's no point." Charlie turned and walked out of the waiting room, holding back the tears already clouding his vision. Renee looked after him, and then bolted through the other door towards the main parking lot, her own anger currently outweighing the devastation.

Edward had his eyes closed, and Alice was sitting with her head in her hands. I was still in shock, and a part of me refused to believe that she was gone. I sat down next to Alice and took her cold hand in mine, and let the pain start to pour out of me. I must have cried for twenty minutes, uncontrollably.

Alice never let go.

"Angela." Doctor Cullen surprised me a time later. "What are you still doing here? You should go home, be with your family."

"I don't know, I can't think right now." I muttered, not feeling entirely coherent.

"Come, let's talk." He offered a hand, and Alice nodded and let me go. He led me to his office and offered me some water as I sat down. I hadn't realized how parched I was, and the cool liquid seemed to relive some of the pain I was feeling.

"I have something to ask you." Carlisle took a deep breath and waited for me to respond.

"Anything. Ask me anything." I replied quickly, I trusted him implicitly. Even though he was partially responsible for Bella's death.

"I need you to understand that what I would like to say is extremely dangerous. Having this knowledge will lead you down a path may end in your death." Carlisle met my eyes as he spoke, and I felt a strange sense of weight as if he was about to reveal the secrets of the universe or something.

"I don't even know how to react to that." I said, feeling confused and a touch frightened.

"That's natural. Okay, let me start slightly differently. Having spent time with my family, have you ever felt uncomfortable or afraid of us for no reason?" The question was totally serious, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to get at.

"At first maybe, your house is so big, and your family is… well gorgeous." I answered trying to think back. Truth be told there was a moment when I first visited their house when I felt an odd sense of danger, as if entering their home was crossing a line that I could never step back over.

"I'm talking about a more instinctual fear, something maybe in the back of your mind." Carlisle was dancing around something, and I didn't have the patience I usually had.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." I shook my head and looked down at my hands, because I couldn't look at him anymore.

He was silent for almost a full minute, and it started to feel a little uncomfortable sitting there in silence. I looked up and his expression was seriously conflicted.

"Angela, I'm about to trust you with a secret that will feel impossible, but for Bella's sake I need you to listen." Carlisle's expression hadn't changed, but I could tell he had decided on something.

"Bella?" I asked, the ball in my stomach returning with a vengeance.

"Yes Bella. She's alive." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my first reaction was anger. How could she lie to her family like that?

"Why couldn't you tell her family? They deserve to know." I asked the first question that made sense to me, trying to tamp down the anger I was feeling.

"It's complicated but the short answer is she will be different, volatile. Exposing her parents to those changes could be… lethal." He shook his head. "I'm not happy about concealing her from her parents, but it is an unfortunate consequence of my choice."

"Your choice?" I was back to confused, and still angry. Yet I was elated at the idea that she wasn't gone. It was just starting to filter in that I hadn't just lost my best friend.

"I'm going about this all wrong." He paused for a moment before continuing, "my family is different from most of our kind, we value human life and made a vow to never take a life unless there was no other choice. It is why I struggled so long with my decision to… help Bella." Suddenly I was afraid, his choice of words were distinct and terrifying.

Carlisle Cullen, and the rest of his family, were not human.

"What are you?" I asked, feeling defensive and borderline terrified.

"There are many words, and the most appropriate while accurate does not paint a complete picture." He said, and then paused as if cementing his resolve. "I am a vampire, and I have been like this for three-hundred and forty-three years."

"Holy shit." Was all I could think of to say.

"Soon Bella will be like me, she will be healthy and able to walk again. She will never suffer from the pain of the accident again, and hopefully in time she will be happy." He allowed a small smile as he spoke of her happiness.

"Why tell me, I don't understand." I furrowed my brow; I was happy to be in on the secret that could allow me to be a part of Bella's life, but I had no idea why.

"Two reasons. One I know I can trust you to keep our secret, most of us already consider you a part of the family. And two, because Bella will need someone, she can confide in. While confident that she loves us, and will be happy in our family, I feel she needs at least one connection to her human life. In time we may have to move on, perhaps sooner rather than later. It depends on her ability to adapt to our way of life, or even if she will want to." As he spoke, I realized how deeply he cared, and that almost paternal love eased my mind a little.

"I think I'm missing something." I said, finding the details confusing.

"As I said before, we are unlike most of our kind. We do not drink the blood of humans. It is a moral choice, but not an easy one. The pull of human blood for us can be extreme. Edward for example had to leave for Alaska when he first met Bella to keep from killing her. In time he has managed to control that thirst, but even we are not immune to enticements. Bella in her first few months will be unable to control her impulses and cravings; we will teach her as best we can, but it'll be difficult. Eventually she will have to decide whether she wants to stay with us and pursue our lifestyle or strike out on her own. We're hoping that talking with you over the phone will help her with that control, and perhaps your influence can help her choose which path she would like to follow." His explanation made sense as far as this crazy new reality's rules went, but for some reason I couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter, the entire situation felt absurd. Then the other shoe dropped, and I realized there was one question I needed an answer to.

"Knowing this, it's a big secret right? I mean the world thinks you are fantasy monsters. If the world found out you were real?" It was a two plus two moment, but it made a lot of sense.

"War, outrage, we would be hunted with your modern weapons and while we are strong, we would eventually lose. This secret is our primary law, telling you could condemn me to death." He sounded sad, but resolute. His choice was already made.

"Why risk it then?" I had to ask; I couldn't understand why they would trust me like this.

"It's selfish, and reckless. But that seems to be what I do lately. Alice had a vision; she could see you with us waiting for someone to arrive. Bella was there, turned. It was enough to convince me that not only could you be trusted, but that you would be a part of our lives. There is a possibility that you may become one of us someday. Although that is something that would have to be your choice." Carlisle gave me a tired smile, his internal conflict written on his face. Even I could tell he was torn about his choices but resigned and confident they were the right ones.

"Heh. Immortality. I could never hurt anyone… this is too much. I need some time to think." I started, and then what he said hit me. "Wait, Alice has visions?" My delayed response felt almost comical, but I chalked it up to feeling overwhelmed.

"That is a much longer conversation. Take all the time you need; however, I must know. Angela, will you keep our secret?" He took a deep breath in preparation for my answer. I wondered briefly if I answered no, would he be forced to kill me? Did I really have an option? With the consequences on the table, me telling the world felt like solid leverage. Yet, who would believe me? Of course, it didn't matter, I loved them and would keep their secret no matter what.

"Yes. I just need to think about everything else. Can I see her though? I think I need to see her to know you're telling me the truth." All of this was based on trust, my trust in Carlisle and his trust in me. It was a matter of faith, yet I had to have some form of proof about the more outlandish aspects of his story. Then later, I would probably have a nervous breakdown.

"I'll take you down to see her now. The next few days are going to be difficult for her. She hasn't moved since we administered anesthesia, combined with the morphine, I'm hoping she won't suffer as much through the transition." He said with a touch of hope in his voice. With a deep breath he stood up and led me to an employee's only elevator, and then down into a lower level where they had a small morgue and coroner's office.

It was clean and nowhere near as creepy as typically pictured in the movies, but the metal tables were real. Bella was partially covered with a white cloth, and her chest was exposed with a clipboard lying on her stomach from where the medical examiner must have forgotten it. Carlisle momentarily shook his head and moved over to her, covering her up and placing the paperwork in a holder on the wall near the table.

"Small towns." He said, almost embarrassed. "I made sure there would be no autopsy. She will be transferred to the Crowley's funeral home, where I believe Renee is arranging a viewing. From there she would be cremated, and her ashes buried. Instead, we will intercept her and bring her home. The timing isn't ideal, the viewing is supposed to be tomorrow, and I'm not sure how long she will be in transition."

"Why is that?" I asked, curiosity breaking through the macabre description of my best friend's honestly terrifying journey over the next couple of days.

"It is different for everyone, physical size, weight and metabolism make a difference. If the person is overweight the fat is excised from them, and that is… unpleasant. Typically, though, the process takes about two to three days."

"Wednesday. And she'll be buried on her birthday. Can she hear us?" I said reaching out, and then pulling my hand back suddenly afraid I would hurt her.

"Possibly, transition is very painful. Usually ending in screaming, she seems almost too calm. You can touch her if you like." Carlisle motioned towards Bella, nodded softly.

"Calm, she isn't moving at all, is she even breathing?" I lifted an edge of the sheet and wrapped a hand in one of hers, and then looked back.

"No, the venom has already transformed her heart and lungs. It is the first part of us that changes. Her heart beats less than once every couple minutes at the moment, and will continue like that for at least a day. That's why it takes so long. That engine is working on turning the rest of her body. Do you ask from curiosity, or are you interested in medicine?" Carlisle's clinical description was oddly comforting, it put context to the changes I could already see.

"I like science, and yes I thought about applying to medical school." I looked up at him and realized he could be an unbelievable resource and teacher if I wanted to pursue that life. "Although I was waffling between human medicine and becoming a veterinarian."

"My focus has always been on humans, I spent centuries perfecting my control and techniques. I would love to teach you what I know. If you're willing." His warm expression made me finally feel that everything was going to be okay, and I gently removed my hand from Bella's. I decided to ignore his offer for now, until I knew what my life was going to look like.

"How long will I have to stay away from her?" I asked with a feeling of longing. I didn't know when I would see her again, and I was now very curious what she would be like when she woke up from this transformation.

"We don't know for sure; it will really be up to Bella. It could take several months, maybe up to a couple of years." Lovely, I would have to deal with a drugged-up Bella jonesing for her next blood fix. I could see it clearly, her nightly calls begging me to be her blood doll so she could suck on my neck like a lollipop. But if that's what she needed; I would do it. She was my best friend, and nothing would ever change that. I noticed a stray hair stretched across her forehead, so I brushed it away, and then leaned down to whisper in her year.

"I hope you can hear me. If you can, I think they only meant to help you, and I know that this will be frightening. But I promise I'll be there for you, even if that means I can't be in the same room with you. Give me a call when you can, and remember I'll always be there for you. I Love you Isabella, you will always be my best friend." Then I leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm ready to get out of here; I can't see her like this anymore."

I felt torn leaving her alone. I had no doubt that Edward loved her. But love could twist easily into something dark. But what could I do, they were so strong? I couldn't tell anyone without looking like a lunatic. Neither my parents nor Bella's would understand. If they are being truthful then she will either love it or hate it. I only wished I could anticipate which, at least she was going to walk again. That was enough to make me sigh with joy. I just hoped the rest of it was good for her.

"Of course, I'll make sure she knows she can call you. Thank you for this Angela, if there is anything, we can ever do for you please let us know." Carlisle almost startled me as lost in thought as I was, but his pleasant smile put me at ease, again. Then he nodded at me with an appreciative nod, he was genuinely thankful that I was willing to help.

Together we left Bella on that slab, and I felt so mixed about everything. In less than an hour my entire life changed, the consequences of that change were intangible and far reaching. There was a very real possibility I could be headed down a path that would lead to my death, or eternity as a vampire. As I got in my car and started to drive home, I started to cry, and didn't really stop until the next day.


	7. Chapter 6: Fire and Ice

**Chapter Six: Fire and Ice**

**Bella (POV)**

The anesthesiologist made me count down from one hundred, and this time it felt like a countdown to death. I knew something was about to change, and I had no idea what was about to happen. Yet this held the promise and the peril of hope for the future, and for the first time in months I felt as though I actually had a future. Unfortunately, that future also held a bunch of dark unknown secrets. My part in the surgery should've felt the same, I mean Carlisle had to do all the hard work. Yet, this time I felt like I was looking down into a great abyss, and as I fell into unconsciousness, I tipped over and plunged headfirst into that endless pit.

Turns out it wasn't endless, because I landed in fire.

Time lost meaning, the world gone. I was faintly aware of people nearby, but truthfully there was nothing but the flame. Something was moving through my body like a thousand snakes, searing everything they touched. Inching forward with every slow beat of my heart, and wow I had never felt my heart like this before. Each beat seemed to distend for hours, and each one brought more intense pain. I tried to remember my life before, but this experience was more visceral and intense than anything I had ever experienced.

I had been used to pain, right? The crash. Edward, Alice, Angela… my friends. My life in that chair. Charlie… oh god Charlie. What had I done to him? The glimmer of memory I had regained felt amazing, yet in the same instant they were yanked away by the lava coursing through my body. A part of me knew I should have been screaming and writing, twisting from the agony. Yet for some reason I was motionless, unable to even move my arms and legs. This new kind of paralysis terrified me more than the fires, what if it were permanent?

I knew I was being moved around, and that things were changing around me. At one point I felt cool air against my chest for a long time, and a weight on my stomach. The cool air was such a relief that it never occurred to me that I was naked. Was I exposed to the world? The distraction of such a thought helps to keep the pain at bay for a few seconds. Until I felt something grab a hold of my hand.

"I hope you can hear me. If you can, I think they only meant to help you, and I know that this will be frightening. But I promise I'll be there for you, even if that means I can't be in the same room with you. Give me a call when you can, and remember I'll always be there for you. I Love you Isabella, you will always be my best friend."

Angela, I felt almost euphoric to hear a familiar voice. I wanted to reach out to her and let her know I felt the same. But my frustrating new paralysis kept me from comforting her. She moved away from me then, and again my world was consumed by the pyre. Then something else changed, while the fires had been eating away at me little by little, I still had no sensation in my legs. Then suddenly there was a feeling, as if whatever was severed in the crash was miraculously reconnected. I would've been ecstatic, it was the first sensation I had felt in my lower limbs in a very long time, but paradoxically the pain doubled.

I was gleeful and distracted, so distracted that I almost didn't hear Edward.

"Carlisle did this for me, because Bella…" He paused for a frustratingly long time, which was only accentuated by the realization that my ability to concentrate on the outside world was getting stronger. "…I love you." My heart exploded, almost literally. I felt it speed up so fast that I thought it was going to burst from the activity. I wanted to reach out to him and hug and kiss him. Then repeatedly tell him I felt the same. I couldn't understand how he loved me, but it didn't matter. "I have to go; I can't be found here right now. We'll come to get you as soon as we can. And then we'll be together, I hope." He kissed me gently on the forehead, and then pulled what must have been a sheet over my face.

"Hope! You hope. Don't you know that I love you too?" I yelled at him in my mind, but it was foolish to think he could hear me. I could hear him leaving, even though he lingered for a long while at the door. And then I was alone, in the cold. The next several hours were excruciating, and confusing. It was obvious that I was supposed to be dead, because the doctors treated me like a corpse. One even grumbled over my chart.

"Damn Cullen, why doesn't he want an autopsy. He might be able to perfect that treatment, think about the good that it would do." The other doctor seemed to agree, but they thankfully obeyed the order and put me in a storage locker. The cold seemed to have an inverse effect on what was happening to me and the movement of the fire began to accelerate though in my system. Then I waited for a long time. Until finally the mortician came. He wrapped me in what I imagine was a body bag, which was more than a little unsettling. I was hefted onto a gurney and rolled down a long corridor with bumps in the floor until finally we were outside, and he put me into the back of a refrigerated vehicle with an unceremonious grunt.

The doors slamming shut felt like a strange omen, as if he were shutting the door on my life. Shrouded and alone, I was strapped onto a cold metal table and could feel every bump the van went over. The flames were crashing in tidal waves up and down my flesh and muscle, distending time even more and making it bloat like a corpse washed up after a week at sea. The ride felt eternal, every second stretched into an hour, and every minute seemed like a day.

We stopped abruptly and I was hoisted out of the van like a bag of meat. I thought he would transfer me to a bed, but he didn't seem to care, tossing me roughly onto another hard table. He removed the body bag then, and left me alone for a while. I hated feeling out of control, but what was more frightening was the sensation of the morphine beginning to fade. After it was gone completely it took every ounce of willpower not to move, even though it was amazing to know that the paralysis was just a side-effect of the drugs.

I was already naked yet didn't feel any embarrassment, and then the mortician washed me with a sponge and dressed me like a doll. He even took the time to paint hard makeup on my face. Finally, he transferred me onto a soft bed, which took me a moment to realize was a coffin. As the lid was closed, I felt forgotten, like a toy cast aside by a careless child.

In this dark yet soft place I waited. It seemed like hours, and it probably was. The flames were somehow still growing in intensity, and I found myself getting angry, convinced that nothing could be worth this level of horror and pain. I wondered why Carlisle and Edward wanted to do this to me. If this was the price of mobility, I would've preferred not to pay it.

Then thankfully I felt movement, which then stopped just as suddenly as it started. A few minutes later I heard two voices that I couldn't quite make out, until one of them opened the lid of my coffin. I wanted to lunge and escape from this hell, but at the same time I didn't want to break the charade. It seemed as if everyone's life hung in the balance of my self control.

At least I still had Angela, Edward, and maybe Alice would be in on this as well. The two men that were speaking went away without another word, and I was again left alone. I wanted to at least open my eyes and look at my surroundings. But the pain forced me to keep them closed. More than that, I feared that if I could open them, I would no longer be able to keep up the act and the sight of the world might unleash my screams. Then I heard people crowd into the space, and from the echoes I realized it was a very large room.

I wanted to curse and scream at my mother who must've planned it. I was on display like a prop for people to mourn my death. A fucking viewing.

The crowd seemed to file in forever, and I lost track of how many voices I heard. Voices that were frustrating in their familiarity. I was losing patience and resolve, and the fire was relentless. I tried to drown out what was happening, until someone nearby cleared their throat.

Mr. Weber's voice was distinct, and his tone was somber. I was mortified, I didn't know if I could endure listening to him talk about me.

"We are gathered here to remember Isabella Marie Swan. Due to the family's wishes this viewing will be brief." I almost sighed with relief, but his pause was short enough that the urge was easy to ignore. "Bella, as she preferred to be called, was a caring and selfless soul, who seldom asked for anything and often refused gifts and compliments. She was intelligent, and generous to those around her. Several months ago, she was in a devastating accident that left her disabled. But from that disability she inspired those around her with her capacity to keep positive in the face of adversity, and the displays of strength she demonstrated after several painful operations." Then he stopped to clear his throat again, obviously upset.

"On a personal note, she was also a great friend to my oldest child Angela. The two of them have been so close that they regarded each other as sisters. In that way I considered Bella an extended member of my own family, and she will be deeply missed. The last two days have been difficult for everyone including myself, yet her loss has been most acutely felt by her parents. Charlie Swan wanted to say a few words this afternoon but has chosen to reserve those sentiments for the funeral later this afternoon. The funeral will be a private family affair, so those who wish to pay final respects should do so now. Thank you all for coming, your presence is a great comfort to those closest to her." I felt like screaming again in frustration. I knew that I wouldn't be at my own funeral and I wanted to hear my father's last words to me. It was the most difficult moment so far in this impossible and crazy experience.

I heard several people get up out of their chairs. After a few moments the first of several people stood by my coffin and said goodbye. I recognized the voices of several of my old friends, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, who all apologized about being childish and ignorant about my disability, then each said goodbye in their own way. Tyler came up after and leaned in close.

"I"m sorry, for everything. I'm sorry you're dead, but maybe that's better. I hope you're in heaven right now, dancing." He left then, and another took his place.

"Bells, there wasn't enough time. I don't know what to do, my little girl. I... I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough." Charlie's voice was broken, and it took every ounce of willpower not to reach up and pull him into a hug. Then he was gone, and there was Renee.

"Bella, I know you're up there but I hope you can hear me. I'm going to be okay, you don't have to worry about me. Phil called this morning, and I'm moving back in with him in a few weeks. I can't think straight right now, but this has to be the right thing. Goodbye my love. Goodbye..." Her voice trailed off and I could hear her start to sob, a few seconds later she collapsed by the side of my coffin. My resolve was fading quickly, and the fires were starting to take advantage of that weakness. A couple of others carried her away, but even as she was taken out of the room I could hear her wails of pain and loss for me.

I was starting to second guess everything, nothing could be worth putting my parents through this kind of hell.

Then my beloved Angela came up and leaned in close to my face. In a voice that was barely even a whisper she said, "I'll look after Charlie, I promise. Hey, I understand you'll be out soon, hopefully we'll talk tomorrow. Love you Bella." To cover herself, she kissed my cheek and quickly moved away.

Then several parents and teachers came up and said brief goodbyes to me. I wanted to cry; I had no idea so many people cared. Finally, after everyone else had visited me I heard the all too familiar sound of a wheelchair being pushed down the aisle.

After a few grunts Billy Black leaned in and whispered softly to me, "I don't know who this to you did, but I have my ideas. We'll be waiting for you to awaken, there is no way we're going to let you hunt so close to our home." His words frightened and confused me. I felt my left-hand twitch involuntarily. "So, you can hear me. Bella this isn't personal, if you could be trusted I would consider leaving you alive. But you will be far too dangerous. For what it's worth, I'm sorry this happened to you." Then he called Jacob over who helped him into his chair. Jacob leaned over and muttered goodbye quietly, and then they were gone.

Finally, they all left one by one until, yet again, I was alone. I thought in circles about the threat leveled against me by a family friend when not distracted by the fires. What had Edward and Carlisle dragged me into. Eventually the mortician wheeled me back downstairs and closed my coffin. After a few minutes I heard it open again and a pair of very gentle hands lifted me out effortlessly. I heard the coffin closing and then we were moving.

I couldn't get a sense of speed, but it felt fast and I was barely jostled. Finally, I was inside a building again and the hands laid me down gently on a bed. The bed was obviously a medical bed; I recognized the way the mattress pushed into my back in all the wrong places. After several minutes a cold hand intertwined through my fingers and someone brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Carlisle are you sure she's alright? She hasn't moved at all. Okay, if you're confident then that's good enough for me." He paused then leaned in close to my face. "You are safe now Bella. You don't have to worry about any more unpleasantness, and definitely no more coffins, I promise my love." It was Edward, and my heart, which was already beating a mile a minute, spiked up in speed. "It looks like we got you here just in time. Alice, can you see when she'll wake up?" After a few seconds he said, "That's wonderful." Then he kissed my cheek and whispered to me. "It won't be too much longer now, and you should start feeling different soon."

Is if on cue I felt something new. The fire had been a constant, but suddenly it began to grow even more intense. This coincided with several things all at once. The sounds around me grew exponentially sharper, and the distance I could hear also jumped significantly. I could separate out all the occupants of the house as they moved around, and their infrequent voices were so clear that it was like they were standing next to me. The scents of the room also jumped out at me; a touch of subtle floral perfume, the deep musk of old books, and another sweet smell that I couldn't place. And my mind was opened in a way that let me experience everything all at once.

Then my heart started to thunder in its rapidity, it's regular beat transformed into a jungle rhythm of white-hot music hammered on metal drums. Slowly as my heart played its crazy music, the fire started to retreat from my fingers and toes. They felt cool and strong and I wiggled my toes gleefully, and gripped Edward's hand tightly. His skin felt different, I was surprised how soft and warm it was. The few times he had touched me before, he felt very different, cold and hard like rock. I wondered if it was perception or something else that brought about this change.

Little by little my heart continued to speed up, drawing the fire into it. This amassed in an ever-growing mountain of pain until finally it was beating so quickly that it no longer felt like separate beats. The nearly deafening single note of my heart sounded like the drone of a hospital heart monitor blaring out a flat line. Next, I felt new instincts asserting themselves as the rest of the family gathered into the room. I felt their presence as a danger, and suddenly they were not the caring people I loved, but potential threats.

As if the fates had a part to play in the irony of my life, I felt a swell of anticipation knowing that this was a moment of great importance. That was until the last anticlimactic moment of life, when my heart sputtered and stopped. I gasped in shock and threw open my eyes as the pain stopped abruptly. I lifted my head and looked around the room. Through my new eyes the world was bright and sharp. All the details of the room were almost painful in their clarity. I gasped again, unsure of what was happening to me. The threats I had just discovered vanished as I took in the Cullen's, one by one they smiled at me and my connection to them reasserted itself.

But felt like too much too soon, so I flung myself off the table tearing my hand out of Edwards grasp.

That's when my eyes found his. His usual topaz eyes were coal black, and while he was still unbelievably gorgeous, he looked drawn and tired. He was looking at me with passion and more than a little fear. It dawned on me that he was under the impression that I didn't care for him the same way he did for me. I almost smiled, and felt a strange desire to play with his emotions a little, payback for putting me through days of torture.

"What am I? What did you do to me?" I said with a touch more venom than I intended.

"Vampire." He whispered, almost as a curse.

"Three days of pain, loneliness and fear. You had me turned into a vampire without even letting me know what I would become. You tell me you love me when I'm utterly incapable of responding. What do you have to say for yourself?" The words coming out were not playful, and I realized I was holding onto more than a little anger about what I had just been through.

"Edward wasn't a part of this decision." Carlisle said, trying to defend his son.

"I'll get to you in a minute. I need him to say something first." I felt intense, confident and strong. My body felt powerful, and I was no longer afraid of my future or the world. I felt like I was finally in my proper body, it was a bizarre feeling that I knew I had to explore further. But first, I leveled a glare at Edward and waited for him to respond.

Edward looked crestfallen, his face a mask of fear and worry. He took a step back, and I wondered if he would run from me instead of explaining himself. I knew that Carlisle had made the plans and arrangements, but he had done it for Edward.

"Yes, he did it for me. He did it because you mean the world to me. There's no excuse for leaving you like that, cold and alone. I hope it helps that we never truly left you. We watched every moment, waiting to see if you struggled. You never made a sound. You're the strongest person I've ever met." He looked down, having trouble meeting my eyes. I felt my heart go out to him, and I could see he was hurting. I pushed my anger aside, and let myself feel. I let myself love him, and that feeling quickly blossomed into something more. We would eventually have to resolve the hows and whys, and I would need to figure out my own anger. But I couldn't make him suffer any longer.

"Say the words." I demanded, the way I said it feeling almost alien on my lips. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said locking eye contact with me, any fear vanishing from his expression. I paused for a full ten seconds, examining his face and making him wait for my response.

"I love you too." I threw myself over the bed standing between us, and pulled him into a kiss releasing all my pent up passion and longing all at once.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am posting a chapter release date on my profile which I will adhere to. From this point forward the timeline should be more or less consistent, although there are a few upcoming events that have multiple points of view. I do want to specify that Bella and Angela are not a romantic possibility. Angela has her own story, and will maybe have romance in the future.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hunting Question

**Chapter Seven: The Hunting Question**

**Edward (POV)**

Hollow echoes reverberate off the canyon walls. The natural formation was beautiful, and only a handful of people had ever seen it. The striations and layers of rock told a story so old it made me feel young. I couldn't understand how I had come to this place. No, not the actual place, but where I was in my life. A year ago, I was fine. Lonely, but fine. Then we came to Forks and everything changed when she arrived.

The ups and downs of my time with Bella were the happiest and saddest days of my life. Then suddenly she was an immortal, and for an instant I thought I could capture that happiness and keep a hold of it forever. She started asking questions, and I answered them… and she kissed me.

Her words, "I love you too" burned into my memory. While I couldn't understand why she loved me, I gave into her because I wanted her so much it physically hurt. Her passion pressed up against me was overwhelming. The burn I felt for her was nearly as painful as my thirst, and nothing short of impending death could've pulled me away from her lips.

I heard everyone quietly shuffle out of the room, the only one that lingered was Alice although she did eventually shut the door to give us a modicum of privacy. I was fully content to continue kissing Bella indefinitely, locked in an eternal embrace. Then she started to reach for our clothes, and I had to pull away.

"What? Don't you want to?" She said looking disappointed, and a twinge of anger returned to her unbelievably beautiful face. Her voice was a chorus of bells, lilting and melodic and I nearly melted hearing her causally speak. "My voice is different, what else about me is different? Obviously, I can walk, so that's an improvement."

"Yes, there are a lot of changes you will need to adjust to. You are beautiful, of course you were always beautiful, but I can't express in words what you look like to me now. I can show you in a different way though. Alice set up a mirror in case you wanted to see yourself." I offered, and Bella nodded.

"Brace yourself, this will be a shock." She turned and caught my eyes, and then nodded her head, this time with a little less certainty. I retrieved the floor length mirror leaning against the far wall of the study. I picked it up and walked it to her, and then I turned it to face it towards her.

"Ah…" She brought her hand to her face and traced the new lines. "Who am I? That can't be me, what happened to my eyes?" She continued to touch her new face with awe and shock and although she seemed only a little bit distressed, it was obvious the change was a little too much too soon. I pulled the mirror away and leaned the reflective side towards the wall.

"You need time, your eyes are like all newborns, and they will darken over the next few months as the last of your human blood is consumed by your body." She nodded, and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To answer your other question, yes, I absolutely want to. There are just some things we need to get out of the way before we consummate our relationship." I said holding back the frown I was feeling.

"Consummate, sounds like marriage." Her own frown deepened, and I could tell that was going to be an argument, but I shook my head. There were more pressing concerns.

I examined her face trying to figure her out. Whatever was keeping me out of her mind was even stronger now, before it was like a dead zone where her mind should be, now it was almost painful to direct my gift her way. Less than a week previously she had been a bit standoffish and downright resentful of me. I caught her looks most days, and I could tell she cared, but how could she possibly love me, especially in comparison to the love I felt for her?

"Carlisle should have told you more about what was going to happen to you, but he was afraid of your rejection." I said as calmly and factually as I could manage.

"Okay, I get that. But I would've liked to have made an informed choice. He was more than vague, and I can't figure out why. We were sitting in private with no real limits on time, he could've laid it all out on the table for me." Bella backed up to lean on the bed and crossed her arms. She seemed entirely too calm and rational. Again, the only clue to her newborn status were her eyes, just as bright crimson as any her age.

"Yes, and that is exactly what he did for Angela, because he knew he would have to part ways with her for a time and needed to make sure she would keep our secret." Her eyebrows shot up and at first a smile curled at her lips.

"I thought I heard her. She let me know that you were trying to do right by me." Then the smile turned, and a small sneer twisted her face.

"He told my best friend before telling me." It wasn't a question.

"Don't hate Carlisle, please." I begged.

"I don't, I'm pissed, and we need to have a very long conversation. But I still love him, and I'll probably forgive him eventually." She said with a small shrug, her face falling back into a neutral expression.

"Wow, the highs and lows are a bit more intense, got to get used to that." She smirked mostly to herself. Then looked at me again. "So, are you going to explain why we're not having sex right now?" She cocked her head at me and batted her eyes a few times for emphasis.

I almost laughed but held onto my composure. Emmett however started to hoot from the other room. She glanced over my shoulder and a confused look crossed her face for less than a second, and then she rolled her eyes.

"Them giving us privacy was just a polite gesture; they can hear us as easily as I can hear them." She sighed.

"You need to hunt anyway; it must be torture." I said suggesting we leave the house. She turned her head upwards a little and touched her throat.

"I hadn't been hungry until you just said something, now all I can feel is something burning in my throat, it's a little like the other fire only a lot more localized and nowhere near as intense. Do I need to kill people?" She looked upset as she asked, clearly hoping I could give her another alternative.

"Damn it Carlisle." I shook my head at the oversight, and then continued meeting her worried and curious eyes. "Our family is different from most of our kind, we feed exclusively from animals. It is your choice though, none of us will judge you if you decide to give in to your natural instincts. Humans are our primary source of food."

"I don't know. I think I want to pursue my life as a monster, when I can start? You know I think that I should begin with my parents. I know Renee lives alone so she shouldn't be…" I thought she was kidding but I wasn't sure, because her expression was completely serious. Then she paused and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course, I would choose your life there was never any choice to begin with. I don't think I could live with myself if I was that kind of monster." She looked at me with such sincerity and fear that I felt I needed to comfort her. I pulled her into a hug and she immediately pressed her head against my chest.

Lingering there, her voice muffled, she began to speak again. "I don't know how to say this without sounding vain. I'm beautiful, I just can't see my face in the mirror anymore." She finally looked up at me and her expression was creased with worry.

"Trust me you're still there, you are just," I paused for emphasis. "Accentuated. Please let's go hunt and then I have a gift for you, my love. Afterwards we can do anything you like." She sighed and gently released me. As she moved a few steps away, I felt a strong need to stay connected, so I held out my hand to her which she took without hesitation.

We jumped from the study window and she giggled as she landed. As we approached the nearby river, she looked at it nervously and turned to me shaking her head.

"That's impossible." She looked at the turbulent water with skepticism. I grinned at her and disentangled my hand from hers. I measured the distance then jumped in a shallow arc to land softly on the other bank of the river.

"Okay. There is no spoon." He gulped and backed up a dozen feet or so. "I'm going to give it a running start." Her eyes widened and then she ran full tilt towards the water, for a second I thought she was going to run right in, but at the last second, she jumped. It wasn't like my leap; it was much further and far more agile. She landed just inside the tree line giggling the entire way. A few seconds later I heard her shout. "I think I overshot a little."

I laughed as I caught up with her. She was up in a tree. Her midnight blue silk dress was ripped along the seam line of her right leg. I was grateful that I had at least been able to talk Alice out of giving her heels. Alice had pouted but couldn't deny my logic, "Right Alice gave an ex-paraplegic a pair of high heels on her first day with new legs. That's a brilliant idea." Instead she chose a simple black patent leather flat with a tasteful silver buckle. Knowing Bella, I doubt she even noticed them.

"So where to mighty hunter?" She jumped down to the soft ground beside me and smiled gently at her perfect landing. "I have to say my coordination has improved dramatically." She smiled wider as she took my hand again.

"This way." And I lead her into the forest for our first hunt together. For twenty minutes we didn't speak, as I showed her how to track prey. She seemed lost, as if her instincts were suppressed.

"You need to use your sense of smell; it is one of your primary resources. It is also important to judge danger. You'll be able to separate out scents in time, but first try to follow the scent of what we've been tracking." I explained, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The large buck we had been tracking was close, and she almost immediately took off after it. I watched from a distance as she approached and took down her first kill. She was aggressive but made sure she was quick, so the animal didn't suffer.

"Wonderful my love!" I said after she was done.

"I've been thinking, and I really adore 'My love'. It feels possessive without possession, and tasteful. I've always hated the honey and sweetie type nicknames. They've always felt gaudy to me. I kind of heard you in the morgue by the way, not every word, but the important ones. Then my legs started to burn, and I was very distracted." I blinked at her and shook my head.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If you'd like I could repeat what I said?" She nodded so I conjured up my words and refused to edit them. This was the moment I was dreading but I had to get it out of the way.

"I said, 'I wish I could hear you, it's still frustrating that I can't. I also wish I could know for sure if you can hear us. If you can, I need you to know that this wasn't about reparations. This was about me; Carlisle did this for me, because Bella… I love you.' I can read minds, it's my particular talent. I can read family, friends, and strangers, everyone… except for you." I felt my face contort into a slight scowl of disappointment as I explained my frustration. But she just smiled at me playfully.

"You know, you are like one of those flowered onion rings you get as an appetizer, spread open with layers of… okay my analogy sucks, but I can't seem to get a full bead on you. Every time I think I got you figured out you surprise me. So, what is the reparation you feel you owe me?" She looked at me with curiosity, and with no hint of distrust.

"That's the hard part. I don't know how you'll feel after I tell you this." I paused and took a deep breath, not that I needed the oxygen. "I made a choice. The day of the crash, I put my family above you. I didn't act, when I could've stopped the van from hurting you at all. But I didn't and I nearly lost you. Can you believe that I've regretted that choice every second of every day since?" She blinked at me and lowered her gaze to stare at a rock near her foot which she kicked with enough force to lodge it into a nearby tree.

"No. You can't be telling me that." She started to shake, and I reached out to her, but she batted my hand away and took a few steps back from me.

"Bella, I'm sor…" I started, but she shook her head.

"No! You don't not get to apologize. You hurt me. You crushed me and took away my legs. Do you have any idea what I've been through? How humiliating, how painful? I had to carry around a bag with my shit and piss in it because I had no control over my lower body. I wouldn't never have been able to carry a child to term. Or been able to enjoy sex. I would've died in my twenties after years of struggling to breathe, and countless more surgeries. Now, I'm fixed. Sure, your father gave me my legs back, but I lost my fucking family. I'm never going to talk to my father or mother again." She stopped and wiped at her face before realizing that no tears were falling.

"What? I can't even cry now? How could you do this to me?" I felt myself backing up from her, the words all too real. I already knew all of it, what she had to endure, I just never thought of her as suffering.

"I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." I said unable to look at her.

"Coward." She spat back at me. That forced me to look up again.

"I don't understand." I said, feeling confused and heartbroken.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, I don't know how I feel anymore. You destroyed my trust, but if you leave right now, it only proves to me that you're not worth it. If you can't be bothered to fight for me, then leave. I won't miss you." Bella's eyes were intense, furious and her nostrils flared as she spoke.

"If there is a chance, I'm not going anywhere." I said resolutely.

"Good, now get out of my sight." She turned and waited for me to leave. I felt a bit of whiplash, but I understood that she couldn't be in my presence. I turned and ran, ending up in my favorite place in the world. Yet even the beauty of the canyon was lost on me, I had no idea what I was going to do if she couldn't forgive me.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Writing is weird. You can outline and plan, but in the end the actual act of writing is far more organic and often bizarre. I knew there would be consequences to Edward's choice, I just didn't quite understand how bad. At this point, I honestly don't know if Bella can forgive him. And no, Edward is not a villain in this story, I have no intention of bashing him, well beyond the obvious for being an asshat at the beginning of the story. We'll see where it goes from here.

As always, thank you for your reviews. I read them all and appreciate every single one.

Update notice: I am putting up the tentative release date for the next up-coming chapter in my profile.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: What Am I Feeling

**Chapter Eight: What Am I feeling**

**Alice (POV)**

"They've been gone too long." I said to no one in particular. A hunting trip was one thing, I feared something else had happened and my visions were locked on the night of the strange visitor. I felt hamstrung, unable to help my family.

"She seemed pretty eager, I bet they are just…" Emmett started, but Rosalie hit him in the side before he could finish his thought.

"Maybe, I'm going to go check on them." I said taking off before anyone could argue with me.

I followed their scent across the river, and along a deer trail where they were clearly tracking prey. At the end I found Bella alone, sitting on what looked like a dead tree, staring at her hands in a beam of sunlight pouring through a break in the clouds.

"He told me." Bella said quietly, looking up as I entered the small clearing.

"Oh, yeah that explains why you're not naked." I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Probably." Bella closed her eyes tightly for a moment and shook her head again. "I told him to go." She continued with a sigh. I moved over to her and sat next to her on the downed tree she was perched on. As I did, I realized it wasn't hollow at all, I glanced around and realized half of the trees in the clearing had some damage, from torn bark to a couple that looked half uprooted. I ignored it for a moment but wondered if maybe her self-control wasn't perfect after all.

"Is he?" I started, trying not to sound like I was blaming her for anything. But I knew Edward, he would go and never come back if she told him to.

"Gone, no. I made it very clear he cannot just leave. I just said I didn't want to look at him for a little while." She frowned and looked at me. "I think I get it. He was protecting his family, and he was under no obligation to save me. It just hurts to know he could have and chose not to."

"Yeah, I still don't understand why he held back. I didn't, even though I wasn't fast enough." I felt ashamed for taking too long to help that day. She looked up at me with gratitude on her face.

"Thank you for trying, that's enough. Honestly though, it doesn't matter anymore; you are all my family now so eventually I'm going to have to forgive him. I just don't know if I can love him." She kept eye contact and her voice was even, but I could tell she was suffering.

"Do you love him?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, and no. I thought I did, but I don't think I know him. So how can I love someone that I don't know, who let me get hurt? It's the same with Carlisle, how could he do this to me without explaining it? I'm feeling torn too, because I feel right. Powerful, in balance for the first time in my life." She looked back down at her hands as she spoke.

"I'm not sure I follow you." I admitted feeling confused.

"I've literally stumbled through my life, and I never felt connected to my body and to the world. I felt like an outsider. Now, it's like suddenly I have an answer to the question that has haunted me all my life. I think I was always meant to be like this. Well, I've never been that angry, and I'm not exactly prone to throw tantrums so all of this is, unsettling." She motioned around the clearing and then down at the tree we were sitting on.

"All newborns go through growing pains, a fit of anger taken out on some trees is not so bad in comparison to most in your position." I offered, trying to sooth her concerns.

"Oh? How so?" She asked curiously.

"Ask Rose, her story is kind of legendary." I replied simply, unwilling to elaborate.

"I'll do that. It's just. If someone had told me I could have this amazing gift and the price I had to pay was several months of pain and humiliation, I probably would've been glad to pay it. I wish they had trusted me. I just don't know if I can ever trust him again with my heart. I'm so confused Alice." She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"A few weeks ago, Jasper left me." I hadn't told either Bella or Angela about the breakup because it was still too new, and the reasons were a part of our secret. Bella pulled away and looked at me.

"Alice I'm so sorry." She pulled my hands into hers and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be. I think I knew this was coming. He never truly fit our lifestyle, and while I know he loves me, it was never enough. That strain pulled us apart eventually, and now here I am, alone." I couldn't keep eye contact with her, but when I was finished, she lifted my chin up to meet her gaze again.

"You're saying don't start a relationship on shaky ground." Bella guessed, and even though I hadn't been trying to make a point it made sense. I thought about it and shook my head a couple of times.

"Not exactly. I miss Jazz, but I'm not torn apart. He left, and I think I'm okay. So, I guess what I'm really trying to say is, make sure you love the one you're with. It is very easy for us to fall into complacency because we live so long. Rose and Emmett are hard to be around sometimes they are so in love. Carlisle and Esme have the kind of love that people write books about. If you don't love Edward that way, don't commit to him." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a deep hug. She held me close for almost a full minute and when we let go, I stood up.

"Angela is waiting for your call, and honestly I don't think you're going to have to stay away from her for long, because despite all this," I motioned around the clearing. "You're entirely too sane for a newborn. I also may have decorated the house a bit." I fidgeted; I knew how she would react when I told her.

"Decoration? Oh Alice, you didn't!" Bella said with a massive frown.

"Happy Birthday." I grabbed her hands and pulled her up, and momentarily she was only an inch away from me. We caught each other's gaze for a moment, and something intangible passed between us. We lingered that close for ten long seconds, before I began to feel self-conscious and backed away.

"I need a few more minutes alone is that okay?" She asked, and I nodded back.

"Of course. We'll be waiting." I said and raced off back to the house, risking one glance back at her. When I did, I was surprised to see her watching me go. I waved, and then I passed by a tree blocked her from my view. I ran for another minute and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself, trying to understand what I was feeling. I knew Bella, she was my friend and basically my sister and I loved her implicitly. She was my family, just like Carlisle and Esme, Rose, Emmett and even Edward. Except, I didn't feel the same about her. She felt more important somehow.

More important… "Oh no." I whispered as I realized a strange truth. I didn't just love Bella; I was in love with Bella. I pushed down that realization and rushed back home. From a distance I could hear the end of a heated conversation.

"I have no problem with Bella. If she makes Edward happy then I'll like her. But she seems to change her mind a lot, so until I know for sure she isn't going to up and leave him I'm remaining neutral." I blinked, that was the first time I'd ever heard Rose stand up for our family, especially Edward in that way. I stopped and waited for her to continue. Everyone else must have been giving her incredulous expressions, because she continued with a defensive tone of voice. "What? Can't I be protective of my family? Contrary to popular belief I do love you all."

"We know you do Rose, and I'm happy that you're worried about Edward." Carlisle paused before continuing. "Bella is a part of this family now, and you will need to at least try and build a relationship with her."

"Fine. I'll play nice." Rose relented. I smirked and continued back towards the house. They all turned as I entered, and I bit my lower lip a little knowing I had to break the news.

"Okay, so they are physically okay. Bella is just a little angry right now." I tried to soften it a little before elaborating further.

"How so?" Rose said, narrowing her eyes.

"He told her the truth about the accident." Everyone held in their breath.

"She's thinking about it and may have killed a couple of trees." I quipped but shook my head. "Rose, to placate your worries some, Bella doesn't change her mind very easily. She is in fact the most stubborn, unmoving, and frustrating person I've ever met once she decides on something. Right now she is trying to make up her mind, if her choice is Edward she will stand by him no matter what." Rose looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Will she leave if she doesn't choose him?" Esme asked with a worried expression.

"I don't think so, she said she already thinks of us as family. Although Carlisle, you really need to explain your reasons. When I suggested you turn her, I didn't mean to lie to her." I gave him a glare, which he flinched away from and looked down in shame.

"True, a lie through omission is still a lie. I thought at the time that it would be too overwhelming for her to hear. With the surgery hanging over her head. Or maybe I was afraid she would say no, and I took the coward's way out." Carlisle looked upset. "I'll excuse myself from your party."

"Some party." Rose snorted, and I gave her an unfriendly glare. "Sorry. Maybe if you could come up with a reason to change Angela, then you would have friends to enjoy your parties." She grinned and I almost growled at her.

"Rose, we don't talk randomly about changing humans. It's bad manners." Although Esme scolded her, she didn't seem upset by the comment.

"I'm already worried that Angela will have to join us eventually, please don't throw fuel on that fire." Carlisle said from the doorway, and then entered his office, closing the door behind him.

"One big happy family." Emmett said sarcastically. "Do we need to wrap the presents?"

"Not unless you want to." I answered easily knowing how much Bella hated gifts in the first place. I heard a small sound from Edward's room and excused myself. I found him staring out his window, playing Beethoven's 9th symphony.

"I'm glad you went to her." He whispered, acknowledging my presence at least.

"I was worried." I said in explanation, afraid he would pick out the thing I didn't really want him to know about.

"When she comes back let her know I will stay away from her sight as long as she needs me to." He looked at me, and I found his expression hard to look at. He was suffering, but I couldn't help but feel a touch satisfied that the tables had turned on him, while also feeling like shit for reveling in his misery.

"I will Edward, and if it makes you feel any better, I don't think she has any intention of making us choose between the two of you." I offered.

"Thank you for that, but I won't make that choice difficult if the time comes." Edward said, and a flash of the future with him beheaded by the Volturi crossed through my vision like a fleeting ghost.

"Don't ever think that again." I warned him, feeling suddenly guilty for my own feelings.

"I won't, I promise." He said with a sigh and reached over to turn up the music. I left him then and tried not to think about him as I waited for Bella to return.

Ten minutes later I heard the door open softly, and Bella poked her head into the main foyer.

"Anyone home?" She called out. I cringed as I remembered the state of her and her dress which was torn and bloody. I rushed over and covered her eyes quickly. She squeaked a bit and I dragged her upstairs. As I uncovered her eyes, she leveled a withering glare in my direction.

"Why did you just drag me to… your closet?" Her emotions changed in a split second from furious to confusion as she looked around.

"I'm getting you into a new dress, because that one is completely unsalvageable. You'll need to get a shower since you're an utter mess. But first!" I looked and found a blue silk dress that would partially fit her and would need only minor alterations. I already had her measurements, and made the adjustments in a minute, and then I practically pushed her into my bathroom to shower. She took longer than I expected, and I grew a touch impatient waiting for her. So, I opened up the door and stuck my hand through the opening, holding up a towel.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." She said a little sheepishly. The shower turned off and she took the proffered towel. After a few more seconds she opened the door and stood awkwardly. "I don't have underwear here."

"You don't really need them but give me a moment I did some shopping for you before you arrived." I located the bags of clothes I had gotten for her, including several items in the style she preferred before she lost her legs. I returned a few seconds later and she smiled and ducked back into the bathroom. She came back out still wrapped in the towel but looking a touch less awkward. I held out my hand and led her to my vanity. I spent several minutes playing with her mane of hair, which had already sloughed off the water from the shower, pulling it up and giving it some style. Then I led her to her new outfit and gave her a bit of privacy to dress, even though I was tempted to look.

"All done." I turned and smiled, she looked lovely.

"Close your eyes and follow my lead." I clasped her hand greedily, happy with the contact.

"Okay." I led her downstairs checking to make sure she was complying with my wishes to keep her eyes closed. Then I positioned her to get the best effect of the room and danced over to the rest of the family. Rose, Emmett and Esme were waiting, along with a small pile of exquisitely wrapped presents. I had already done up the room in tasteful decorations in Bella's favorite colors.

"Open your eyes." I could barely keep my excitement in check as I waited for her reaction. Bella cautiously opened her eyes and let a small smile curl at her lips.

"Happy birthday Bella!" I was joined in the sentiment by the rest of the family. She cocked her head slightly, in the same way she used to blush.

"Thank you all, you really didn't have to go to the trouble. For once I thought everyone forgot." She looked modest and resigned to the attention.

"Blame Angela, most of us were so wrapped up in your transformation that it slipped our minds." I grinned at her and gave her a wink. Bella rolled her eyes and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

"Ok present time!" I said quickly loudly, hoping she would at least enjoy herself. She looked over at me and chuckled a little.

"Thanks for the party Alice." She said with such genuine sincerity that I felt phantom tears well up in my eyes.

"My pleasure." I said happily and squeezed her hand once before walking us over to the table.

* * *

**Author's Note (Update)**: As I was writing this the idea of a Bellice direction was a possibility. As the story progressed, things changed dramatically. I won't go into spoilers, but I will confirm this is not a Bellice story. Sorry if that is not what you were looking for.

Thank you for reading! Please check my profile for upcoming details on Part 2 of this story.


	10. Chapter 9: To Forgive and Forget

**Chapter Nine: To Forgive and Forget**

**Bella (POV)**

"We need to talk. Hunt with me." I asked from the doorway of Carlisle's office. He looked up and nodded once and got up immediately.

Running through the forest was exhilarating. The sights and sounds were amazing, and the detail with which I could see only made the experience even more enjoyable. The sounds I could hear echoing off the trees and canopy overhead made me want to press my ear to every surface I could see. It wasn't just the sights and sounds; it was the textures and tastes as well. My sense of smell had increased to the point where I could literally taste the air around me. There were no words to express the sensation, it was like tasting life. I never knew the beauty of a smell before. How can you describe the scent of a rabbit as it runs with fear and adrenaline coursing through its veins? There were more things surrounding me then I had ever realized before, and none of them were what I thought they would be.

This existence wasn't a gift; it was a revelation. Nothing about the change so far had been for the worse, my body no longer hurt. I could move in ways I never would have dreamt of doing before, everything was more intense, and I was loving every second of it.

After following a scent line traced into the forest by the Cullens many times, Carlisle caught the scent of a predator. I had fun trailing my new prey, mimicking his movements. It was far too easy to sneak up on the cat, especially since its attention was focused almost entirely on a small herd of deer drinking from a small creek. He motioned for me to watch so I crouched patiently for him to make his move. Then he moved in silently, rendering the cat immobile in less than a second. Then he bit into the animal's thick flesh and wrapped his lips around the wound.

The grotesque and slightly sensual way Carlisle drained the poor animal was hard to watch. But he didn't kill it. Instead he stopped and beckoned me with his eyes. I stopped myself from taking a deep breath and moved over to him. He cut off the flow of blood with his finger and nodded towards the wound. As I got closer, I let my breath go, and took in the smell of the blood.

My throat erupted in flame, and I felt my body moving almost against my will towards the wound. As I bit down Carlisle released the vein and a flood of the thick liquid filled my mouth. I had no trouble drinking greedily and had to be pulled away as the animal ran dry. Carlisle was clinical about it and gave me a kept his face passive as I looked around for more. He glanced towards the deer the cat had been hunting, and waited for me to act. I shrugged off the idea of stealth and ran as fast as I could towards the healthiest of the herd. The target wasn't hard to pinpoint, the young male smelled cleaner than the other two. But he was partially hidden in the protective shadows of the adults flanking him.

Carlisle intercepted the adult directly in my path leaving my prey wide open for my attack. As I closed in, I crossed a new scent trail, this made the musky and slightly distasteful deer seem utterly vile in comparison. I turned and followed my instincts, using my new body to push myself to boundaries I couldn't fully comprehend. The speed and distance I traveled seemed irrelevant, even though in the back of my mind I realized it was quite far from where I was merely seconds before. As I closed on my new prey the smell grew stronger, and my lust for it grew as well.

Suddenly I ran into something hard that knocked me to the forest floor. Instincts took over and I lashed out at the attacker. Carlisle dodged out of the way just as my nails closed within an inch of his chest. As soon as I recognized him, I felt my mind reassert control over my body. He was in a low crouch braced to deflect me again. I closed off my lungs realizing instantly what the scent was, human.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." He blinked and looked at me like I was insane. After a couple of seconds his expression melted to one of awe.

"Bella, you stopped." He was staring at me with such pride that I felt the old impulse to blush. Instead I just mimicked my old mannerisms and felt a pang of disappointment that the blood no longer flooded to my cheeks.

"Of course, I stopped, I can't go after people. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, it felt like the right thing to do." I needed him to understand that it wasn't him I was attacking; it was just an instinct. But he straightened up from his crouch and beamed at me.

"That was amazing Bella." Carlisle seemed awed, but also a touch confused. "Your progress has been exceptional, but unusual. I heard Alice describe your bout of anger yesterday. Could you tell me about it?"

"Yes, I'll tell you what happened as long as you explain yourself." I said crossing my arms. He nodded a couple of times and paused for a second probably to order his thoughts.

"When I was explaining myself to Angela, I realized I hadn't done the same with you and I poured out the truth. Maybe too much of it, Angela hasn't spoken to any of us since." Carlisle frowned and shook his head. "That's no excuse for keeping you in the dark about what was happening to you. If I hadn't been sure of Edward's feelings and yours, I would never have taken the risk." He sighed but didn't look away again.

"What risk? Telling me or changing me, or worse leaving me like that?" I frowned at him.

"The moment you entered our lives and it was clear to us that Edward was in love with you. Which quickly made us realize that the idea of you becoming like us was always a possibility. Edward and Alice even thought of turning you the day of the accident. I fought so hard to keep you alive after you were hurt, partially to see if I could restore your life and partially because I knew you needed to be strong to survive the transition. But Edward, he was so adamant that you stay human, it gave us all doubt." He took a deep exaggerated breath for emphasis.

"You didn't answer my question." I said incredulously.

"You're right. The risks to turning you were three-fold. First was the risk to your life, if your heart failed before the change set in you would have died. Second was the risk of exposure to my family, if for some reason the secret leaked to the humans, we would all be in danger. Lastly, a much closer threat could potentially cause complications that we have yet to address." He spoke seriously, and I could tell all three weighed heavily on his mind.

"The Quileute?" I guessed, and his eyes widened.

"Yes, we have a treaty with them that they could reasonably say we are in breach of by turning you. How on earth did you guess that?" Carlisle looked shocked, and it was my turn to shake my head at him.

"Billy Black threatened me at the wake." I finally admitted, glad to get that off my chest.

"That's troubling. I'll call a parlay and we'll settle this soon. Until then, you should probably stay within our territory, I'll show you the map when we get home. Bella, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for my part in the deception. I was trying to consider the best chance for you to have a happy life, and if I chose wrong…" I held up a hand to stop him.

"I know, and I think you did the right thing by turning me. I'm much happier as I am now, at least so far. The rest, well I know your lie was an attempt to protect me, so I'm inclined to forgive you this time. But don't ever lie to me again like that." My anger felt sharper than when I was human, and he almost seemed a bit afraid at the threat.

"I love you Bella, and I will never lie to hurt you. Can you trust that?" Carlisle spoke with a father's love, and for a moment it was like Charlie was asking me to forgive him.

"Yes, I can trust that. You and Esme are already important to me. You're the kind of parents I wished I had, not that Charlie and Renee are bad parents. That sounded bad didn't it?" I frowned but Carlisle only chuckled.

"Humans do not get to choose their family. One of the perks of our kind is we can choose, and my family has chosen you. Do you accept us?" He offered a hand, and I realized it was an official offer to join him and his family forever.

"I do." I took his hand and found myself in a hug that made me feel loved and secure.

"Thank you." I said, pulling away. He smiled and sighed softly.

"My question earlier." Carlisle asked as he turned back towards the house, we would eventually have to run back, but a walk felt right to finally talk and maybe get some more information about my new reality.

"After Edward told me, I lost control, I started screaming and hitting trees randomly. It kept building, and I felt my mind slip into hunger, I launched myself at a tree I had already hit a few times, and as I landed it fell over. I was so startled that my anger broke and I laughed for about twenty minutes. As I sat there, I noticed the sunlight on my skin, is that why they always avoid sunny days at school?"

"It would break our most important law, to not reveal ourselves to the humans." Carlisle nodded. "I hate to ask this but what should I expect going forward between you and Edward?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like he betrayed me, but the situation is a lot more complicated. I know his goal wasn't to hurt me, and I do love him. I'm sorry, I still think it's too soon. I spent all night thinking about it. By the way, is that strange? I mean I figured out we're vampires, but what are the rules?" I looked over and he nodded again.

"I imagine it is a touch confusing. I've told you about our main law, the rest is physiological. Our venom, which you can feel whenever you hunt is what can change a human into one of us. The main thing that changes in transition is that you are locked in this form. You will never age, you cannot cry, you cannot have children. I'm sorry." He said it in as detached and clinical a way as possible, likely in an effort to deflate the emotional strings attached to some of those changes.

"That doesn't bother me, I never wanted kids. Go on." I urged.

"Your hair is as strong as your body, but it does not grow. A need to clip your locks would be a permanent choice. We don't sleep, we don't eat human food, and we need blood to survive. Thankfully that choice is not limited to humans. I do need to warn you, animal blood will give you what you need to live, but it will never fully satisfy your hunger." He looked at me thoughtfully then, clearly curious about my response.

"That's a lot. As I told Alice, I have no intention of ever hurting a human if possible." I stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. He smiled widely and released a small breath of air which he must have been holding in. "So, when you told Angela, did you tell her about the accident?"

"No, I didn't. She asked a lot of the right questions, and I wasn't in a position to lie to her. I was feeling guilty enough, entrusting her with our secret. It was a dangerous and potentially lethal choice." Carlisle looked almost ashamed with his decision.

"Thank you, for both of us. I wouldn't have brought her into this life, I would have tried to protect her. But knowing she will be there for me still, makes me feel like I haven't lost everything." I let a smile out to try and sooth his guilt, and then continued before he could respond. "Speaking of which, I really need to call her. She must be freaking out."

"Of course, would you like my cell?" He offered. "And some privacy?"

"Yes, please." I took the phone and carefully dialed the number I knew by heart. It rang three times until a familiar voice answered.

"Carlisle?" She sounded upset, almost panicked.

"No, it's me." I said through a smile so wide I thought my face was going to crack in half.

"Bella?" She practically shouted. "Shit, hold a sec." She pulled the phone from her ear and shouted, "It's okay Dad, I'm on the phone with Alice." Then she brought the phone back to her ear and almost whispered, "I can't believe it's you!"

"I would've called yesterday but there was some drama. Edward shaped drama." I found myself frowning again, the joy of talking to my friend dashed by just mentioning Edward.

"Oh no, I'm sorry sweetie. Did you guys have a fight?" She asked as I heard the springs of a bed creak.

"Yes, you could say that. He, god this is actually hard to say, he didn't save me. That probably sounds bizarre." I didn't want to explain, I was already having trouble talking about it.

"That asshat! Of course, that makes so much sense. Why they vanished that day, he chose not to save you." I could hear Angela fidgeting on the other end.

"We're kind of not talking to each other now. Knowing Edward, he's probably moping in his room. Listening to something harsh and classical."

"I heard him listen to alternative music once in his car. It was a bit startling." She started to giggle at the thought.

"When?" I was curious about the odd behavior.

"The day he returned after going out of town. I think that was about a week after you started school. Anyway, how are you doing? How are you feeling? You sound so different."

"I feel different, Ang, this is so much better than anything I could describe. I feel strong, graceful and I hate to toot my own horn but I'm gorgeous now." I almost chuckled into the phone.

"You were always gorgeous, I'm glad you can see it now. I'm happy this will work for you, and I can't wait to see you. I got the impression from Carlisle that you would be nearly monosyllabic for a while until you got your thirst under control." The question was a good one, and I didn't have a good answer for her.

"I don't know, I woke up and I've been in control… for the most part. I knocked down a tree, it was kind of amazing, and I was able to stop the pull of my thirst towards a human in the woods, but it was hard. Give me a few more days and hopefully I'll be ready to see you. How are you holding up?" I gushed, I felt amazing.

"Freaked, anxious and a little terrified. Can't wait to see you." She paused as if she wanted to say something else, but when she continued, she sounded sad. "I should probably go. Hug Alice for me." It was clearly a goodbye, and I didn't want to say it.

"Talk to you soon Ang." I said after a few seconds, she had a home life and schoolwork. I knew I couldn't monopolize her time.

"Luv you Bella." She said simply.

"Luv you too." I said back, and the call ended from her end. I looked down at the phone and then searched around. "Carlisle?"

"I'm here." He said loudly enough for me to hear. He ran back and took the phone from me.

"Why can I control my thirst?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"That is a question I have been mulling since you awakened. Your first action wasn't to thrash and beg for blood. Instead you kissed Edward. I don't know, maybe it is your gift." Carlisle said thoughtfully, his head tilted in contemplation.

"Gift? You mean like Edward reading minds?" The term was descriptive without actually meaning anything. Did he mean talent, or something more?

"Yes, exactly. Occasionally one of our kind awakens with an ability, usually unique. Our family is blessed with two members with gifts, and perhaps you are a third. We can call our cousin up in Denali if you like, he can sense the talents of others."

"Oh kay. So maybe I have a superpower?" I hadn't really absorbed what Edward had told me about reading minds, and it still sounded absurd, but at the same time I was standing which was a medical impossibility in the human world. This world seemed mysterious and strange… and wonderful.

"Perhaps you could label it as such. As you know Edward can read minds, and Alice has visions of the future, the past and frustratingly of the present as well. Jasper, who is no longer with us, could read and control emotions." Carlisle smiled, clearly happy to be a part of my life again.

"Alright, creepy and admittedly cool. So, you… we have cousins?" I had to correct myself, I was a part of the family now. Carlisle beamed at me and nodded.

"Yes. We are not biologically related if that is what you mean, but they share our values and we consider them family. There are five of them currently, Tanya is the eldest and is effectively their leader. Kate and Irina are her sisters for all intents and purposes, having been turned specifically to be a part of their family. Carmen and Eleazar joined them much later but adapted to our way of life rather quickly. Kate and Eleazar have gifts, and Eleazar is the one who can sense abilities." Carlisle decided short and simple rather than going deep into family history was a better choice.

"They sound fascinating. Did you teach them?" I kind of attributed everything to Carlisle, I wouldn't even be surprised if he was the great vampire overlord.

"Not at all, they came to the decision on their own after centuries. It is unusual, but not entirely unheard of. My time among the Volturi showed me that every one of us is unique, and each vampire must make a choice at some point to embrace their nature or resist it." We continued to walk, and I held onto the question I immediately wanted to ask as he continued. "I have found that those of us who choose not to feed off of humanity have closer and more human ties, my coven is not drawn together out of some form of loyalty or necessity, but by love for one another."

"Coven, Volturi, I guess I have a lot to learn." I smiled over at him, hoping he would take the hint. He smiled graciously in understanding.

"Most groups of vampires call themselves covens. I suppose it is almost a designated term, like a flock of birds or a gaggle of geese." He suggested, pausing and giving me a chance to interject.

"Or a murder of crows." I added softly.

"Heh, yes. The Volturi are arguably the first coven, and undisputedly the most powerful. They value art, literature and above all the law. They have an elite guard of gifted vampires that they send out to enforce our laws when something draws the attention of the human world. Of course, they have no regard for human life, it was why I eventually left them. For all their refinement, I found them merciless and brutal in their treatment of anyone not like us." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I respect the Volturi, I just hope I'm never sitting in front of them in judgement."

"Because of Angela?" I guessed.

"Yes, her knowledge of our kind is forbidden. If they were to find out about her, she would have to be turned or killed. Which brings me to a bit of a touché subject, what are your thoughts on Angela joining us at some point in the future?" The question made me almost stop in place, his tone careful and almost dispassionate.

"I thought it was rude to talk about turning humans?" I pursed my lips and glanced at him suspiciously.

"As a practical matter for debate, there is a reason why I told her. Esme already thinks of her as another daughter, you and Alice love her. Emmett and Edward both adore her, and even Rosalie enjoys her company. To say she isn't already a part of our lives would be insulting to her." His argument made sense, but I couldn't agree.

"Right now, I don't know. Maybe in a few years after college depending on where her life takes her. I hope she is far away from us by then, and out of danger." I said feeling a deep need to protect her.

"You sound like Edward." I shot him a glare, he held up his hands. "Just making a point."

"Fine, yes. I feel protective of my friend. My human friend." I said with a frown. "And not to put too fine a point on it, but the entire reason I'm angry with Edward is that he didn't protect me."

"Bella, Edward loves you. He hadn't figured that out before the crash, when it happened, he fought the impulse to save you so that he could save our family. It was an impossible decision, if he had run to rescue you in front of the entire parking lot of humans, we could've easily been exposed. The split second of time he had to mull over the choice was all he had. I understand your anger, I respect it. But I can see his point of view as well, and it is not as if he doesn't regret that choice with every waking moment." It was the same argument I heard from Edward, just more nuanced. With a clearer head it was entirely valid. I just wasn't sure how to get past it.

"Let's get back. I should probably talk to him." I looked over and he nodded. We picked up the pace and were back at the house in minutes. Edward was in the living room, but as he saw me approach, he got up and started towards his room.

"Please wait, I want to talk." He looked over, and a look of gratitude washed over his features. He walked outside and I motioned towards one of the patio chairs. We sat across from each other for almost a minute before I started.

"Okay. I know all the sides now, and I've been giving it a lot of thought. As I see it, we cannot be together right now. There's too much emotion, both good and bad. Sorting all that out will take time, and I don't know if I will ever be able to fully let go of my anger. However, you are a part of my family now. I don't really know what the future will bring us. We may find ourselves together, because I do love you. I just don't know if I'm in love with you anymore. It almost feels like your choice, broke something, that intangible thing we had between us. That being said, I have no desire to hurt you, or make your life impossible. You don't have to leave the room in my presence, we talk and interact and maybe that will be enough to bridge whatever gap there is between us. In other words, Edward, I forgive you." He listened patiently, never reacting or trying to put in a defensive argument. When I was done he smiled at me, as if I had given him his world back.

"Thank you." The words were true, heartfelt and above all genuine. So much so that I felt I had to reply.

"This life is possible because of you. So, thank you Edward." I smiled at him, and a small twinge of regret balled up in the pit of my stomach. I already missed him, even though I never truly had him.

"Would you like your birthday present?" He asked out of nowhere, and I almost shook my head before thinking better of it.

"Why not." I said with a small smile. He got up smoothly and nodded towards the house, his left-hand twitching slightly likely from the impulse to hold out his hand for me. He moved towards the piano set up in the corner, sat down with a grace that still gave me chills and placed his hands on the ivory keys. I could hear the house join us in the living room. It started slowly, and soon I closed my eyes as the most beautiful melody I'd ever heard washed over me.

I felt Alice move up next to me, and together we wrapped our arms around each other's waist, and swayed to the music. I could literally hear his love pouring from the piano, and I knew he had written it for me. As it ended, I finally opened my eyes and scanned the room, everyone was smiling, except Alice whose face had turned to stone. Her eyes locked and almost empty. I realized then that I was actually holding her up. For several seconds I held her in horror.

"Alice?" I said in a panic.

"She's having a vision." Rose explained in a slightly snide tone of voice.

"Oh, so this is normal? For her?" I looked around, and Carlisle half nodded.

"Yes, although she is usually fully aware and able to speak when she has one. This is a bit unusual. Edward?" Carlisle explained quickly.

"I can't see her vision, but it has something to do with the visitor, he is arriving soon. There's something about him that is interfering with her ability I think." Edward frowned and looked as if he were concentrating hard. Then suddenly Alice twitched and blinked a couple of times.

"Holy shit. What the hell was that?" She said looking up at me.

"Hell if I know." I said with a shrug.

"I'm okay, I think." Alice got herself situated and stood up, although she didn't disengage with me.

"What did you see?" Carlisle spoke up and I glanced over at him briefly before returning my gaze back towards Alice.

"I'm not sure, I saw fire and death. If we don't change the course of events, we're on, then some of us will die, and I can't see how it happens." I looked up at Edward, his eyes were closed, and his face was a mask of devastation.

"You didn't see anything that would give us a clue?" Carlisle continued, and then Alice closed her eyes. After a second, she shook her head.

"No, I can't see anything clearly, it was cloudy with snippets of images. They were very dark, and I really don't want to think about them." Alice shook her head again in protest, and then looked like she was crying although no tears fell from her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and her expression shifted.

"By the way it's almost nine. Our visitor should be arriving shortly." Alice turned to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for keeping me from hitting the ground." Then almost too quickly, unwrapped herself from me and adjusted her outfit as if looking presentable was the most important thing in the world. In a matter of seconds she looked perfectly normal, for Alice. I looked around and a thought occurred to me then, if our strange visitor was human should I make myself scarce? Alice almost chuckled and shook her head.

"There is no reason for you to hide Bella, he is one of us." She smiled at me, and I suddenly felt like I was beginning to understand her. To live with that kind of gift, it had to be equal amounts blessing and curse.

Then a firm knock came at the front door. Carlisle raised his hand and we all followed him. I felt my anticipation peak as the simple act of reaching for the door handle felt like it took forever. The door opened on a beautiful man with long straight white hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes. For a second, I mistook him for a human, until I caught a whiff of his scent. There was no mistaking his vampiric nature. He smiled at us all, and then quickly examined our faces with interest, finally resting on mine for several seconds before speaking.

"Good evening. I imagine my coming here is both random and unexpected. I am new to the area and I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mason, and it's a great pleasure to meet all of you." Then he bowed his head slightly in greeting and waited for us to react.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Before anyone responds, I have strong feelings about original characters. The minor problem with FanFiction is that while you can shift and bend characters and personalities to a degree, it is relatively impossible to introduce a new element without introducing a new character. While true I could try and draw from the existing canon, but there are no characters in Twilight that match Mason. He is something SM never explored.

Thank you for reading! Please review, I've loved hearing all your thoughts on the story so far. Please check my profile for the release date on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: The Stranger

**Chapter Ten: The Stranger**

**Mason (POV)**

_"You may never understand  
__How the stranger is inspired  
__But he isn't always evil  
__And he is not always wrong  
__Though you drown in good intentions  
__You will never quench the fire  
__You'll give in to your desire  
__When the stranger comes along" - Billy Joel_

Their house was lovely, well maintained and clearly a home. All the residents were gathered in the front sitting room listening to a gloriously composed piece of music played by someone who had more experience on the instrument than most mortals could dream. Then there was some commotion, someone had a vision… Alice. They knew I was coming and when.

"How wonderful." I whispered to myself as I closed the last few feet to their door.

I knocked firmly and when the door opened, I found myself confronted with a truly unusual sight, six mature vampires and a newborn all clean and dressed in fine clothes. Their expressions were curious yet guarded. The leader was at the center, but they didn't seem to be deferring to him as their absolute ruler. Best of all, beyond the newborn, they all had the eye color that marked them as abstaining from human blood.

"Good Evening. I imagine coming here is both random and unexpected. I am new to the area and I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mason, and it is a great pleasure to meet all of you." I bowed my head slightly in respect, and then examined each of their faces as I waited for a reaction, finally lingering on the face of the newborn, who surprisingly looked familiar.

"Why are you staring at her?" The bronze haired boy looked said somewhat defensively of his obvious mate. His posture and position partially in front of her made it obvious. While jealousy and affection in our kind was common, any form of protectiveness was unusual.

"My apologies, I was just observing that she is the young woman I read about this morning. You are Isabella Swan?" All of them seemed momentarily agitated so I thought I would put their minds at ease.

"I have no intention of making an issue of it; I was only making an observation. At the very least I didn't mean to sound accusatory. I would very much like to start on the preverbal right foot, especially since there is no need to defend an induction. May I come in and get to know you better?" Nervous and antiquated, I knew I should've practiced my introduction.

"Please excuse my manners, come in Mason." The blonde man in the center of his coven continued to act as their leader, or possibly the patriarch. They nearly all had his scent, perhaps all of them were his children. Save one exception, the small dark-haired woman. Yet even she seemed to be a firm part of this coven. Her story was something I knew I would want to investigate at some point down the road.

"You must be Carlisle?" I guessed from the rumors that drew me to this town in the first place. His pleasant face hardened slightly, and I could see he was trying to make a connection that wasn't there. I was ahead of my plan again, and I had to be careful not to reveal too much about myself, even though for some reason I felt safe with them.

"I believe we have a mutual acquaintance." I explained easily, while true it was touch misleading.

"Do we? Who might that be, and I'm assuming they told you about me? Would you care to enlighten us as to what they said?" He tried to be friendly, but his expression was still too hard.

"Aro. I must say you have amassed quite a coven here Carlisle. Aro is right to be impressed with you. In truth, we haven't spoken for centuries. I heard that you were beautiful and compassionate, and refused to give into the impulses of our kind." Dredging up Aro was painful, but necessary. It was impossible to think of my son in any positive way after his betrayal. Yet this Carlisle could be the salvation I had been searching for.

"This is not my coven; they are my family." He paused and looked back at all of them before continuing. He had let me into the foyer, and then led me into the living area. But he stayed between me and his coven, his emotional connection to them was almost physical. Family did seem like a proper description, but I had to be sure.

"You know Aro?" His question seemed almost accusatory, and I couldn't blame him. Aro was likely the most famous of all vampires in the world, save for Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane.

"He was important to me once. Although not anymore, I don't hold the same values as the Volturi, and I despise their methods." Carlisle nodded at me in agreement, and then his face soured as he puzzled over my statement.

"We have been miserable hosts, please sit. We are all greatly intrigued by you." The woman standing by him offered me a chair. Yet they didn't seem surprised by my visit. I took a seat in one of the stand-alone chairs which proved to be quite comfortable. Then I positioned myself so that none of them were behind me. Wary of an ambush or an attack, I extended my powers to search their intent, emotions, and gifts if any.

Much to my surprise, the first thing to hit me was a wave of goodness; there was no ill intent in any of their hearts. I let down my guard a little and sighed. But what impressed me more than their intentions, were their gifts. This family was extremely special. The Bronze haired boy had telepathy, and I could see in his mannerism he was using some form of physical language to speak to Carlisle. The smaller woman was the precognitive Alice, and the newborn Isabella had the most powerful mental shield I had ever seen. Yet, the latent powers of the rest of them also sparked my interest.

"Thank you, I haven't been around those I would consider kindred spirits in a long time." I gave them all a wide thankful smile and Carlisle nodded; the rest of the family separated out into distinct groups. Four pairing off as obvious couples, and three lingering near one another, but not tangled around each other. I glanced at the trio, the bronze haired boy, the tiny black-haired woman, and the newborn. All three gifted. Yet there was something more, and I had to know why this family was so different. So reluctantly I tapped into the power of the telepath to get an impression of this... family.

'_Aro never spoke of him. I wonder who he is.'_ Carlisle pondered.

'_Why is he so different?'_ The large one, Emmett, thought, '_I wonder if I could take him if I needed to?'_

'_He is exactly like I saw him; I hope he's a friend.'_ The tiny dark-haired girl pondered, as she examined me thoughtfully.

'_His mind is blocked, why can't I read him? First Bella and now… am I losing my gift.'_ The copper haired boy questioned; his troubles came through in his dower expression. When I tried to focus on her I found out how powerful her shield was, and it nearly physically hurt when my mind bounced off it.

'_Carlisle seems to like him, as long as he doesn't hurt my children, I can accept him.'_ The slightly older woman, Esme, was obviously the mother figure, and the emotions she expressed suddenly made me realize the true difference between this family and other coven. It was real love, not obsession or false affection, or even jealousy painted as love. Most of the time, the darks shades of emotions lingered from the remnants of our humanity. Those vestigial impulses carved deeply into the core of our kind. But this love they had for each other was full, vibrant, and powerful. Their bond was very much one of a true family. Still, as I felt myself take a deep sigh of relief, and draw my power from the telepath, I caught a stray thought from the beautiful blonde.

'_First Bella, then Carlisle drops a bomb about the wolves threatening her, and now this stranger, what else are we going to have to deal with?'_ She seemed shallow even to the telepath, but I could tell she held a deep well of compassion for those around her.

Involuntarily I went stiff, by the off-handed way she tossed about the idea of werewolves in the area. I felt sick, and although I had already crossed too many lines, there was little choice I had to know more about these beasts. I searched all their memories in an attempt to glean what information I could about these wolves. Eventually I stumbled upon the truth in the mind of the telepath.

The wolves were all part of a tribe called the Quileute, that made their home near the ocean. Unlike the vicious children of the moon, these wolves derived their power from a form of ancient ancestry magic. No infection turned them into monsters. These were noble beasts, and it seemed their only goal was to protect their people. If I had encountered them alone, I would've hidden myself, now I was almost intrigued and determined to meet them.

Then I noticed a deep underlying concern attached to these wolves. It was linked entirely to Bella, and her recent change. Digging deeper I found that their treaty stipulated that no human could be bitten by Carlisle's family. Not needing anything more, and already feeling guilty for pushing that far, I withdrew from the telepath's mind, and relinquished any control I had over his power.

"May I ask how long that has been since you've been around, kindred spirits?" Carlisle broke the short silence, nearly startling me. I smiled at him and thought about his question before continuing.

"Quite some time. I would prefer not to elaborate just yet; I don't like to dwell too much on my past. The memories are not pleasant for me." I smiled weakly and looked down at my hands. I could almost see the blood on them, centuries later and I could almost smell it.

"That's fair, I've had my share of painful memories." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he really did understand my feelings. I raised my eyes to meet his and felt a connection to him. This place was more than familiar, in a strange way it had the feeling of home. Which was something I hadn't felt since Katherine's death. I needed to change the subject, so I forced it by bringing up a concern.

"You are all unique. I have never met a family like yours before. Even my own coven wasn't so close. I envy you in a way. You must be very tempting to the Volturi, because you are all so special. But I must ask the rest of you, is this a choice that each of you made? Or was the idea of forgoing your natural instincts an involuntary one? Has Carlisle influenced your feeding habits by force or coercion?" Carlisle seemed mortified which answered my question without words. But each member of his family stepped forward in protest.

"He would never! Carlisle isn't like that!" Emmett brash in his defense of his father spoke volumes about their connection.

"Emmett's right, we were all given a choice. And we all chose this lifestyle." Esme said defending her mate and this family fervently.

"What about that young one?" I glanced at Bella. She raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"I already made the choice, and Carlisle never suggested it was anything but mine to make. Even without their influence I would never purposefully hurt anyone. If you're going to make accusations, then you should probably leave." She looked to the faces of her family for reassurance, and they all looked at her with pride. They were all so young, and so passionate. I felt an odd yet deep desire, no it was almost a painful need, to join this family. They were everything that I had spent ages in search of.

"It was never my intention to accuse, only to acquire information. You see, I can't stand by if a leader forces his people to do his bidding. No matter if their intentions are noble, choice is an absolute requirement to this existence. It is something I have fought for, in fact it's almost my raison d'être." My voice had turned solemn and serious.

"I think I understand. You're ancient, aren't you?" Carlisle nodded, and I smiled at his intuition, even though it was far too perceptive, I would need to be careful how much I told them.

"That is very perceptive Carlisle. If I may ask, would you introduce me to your family? I would very much like to meet them." I said choosing my words carefully, changing the subject.

"Very well, however, we would like to know more about you. Would you be willing to explain yourself a little, any information would be appreciated." I nodded slightly, and then he continued. "This is my wife Esme." His mate stepped up and wrapped a protective arm around Carlisle's waist.

"And this is my first son Edward." The telepathic nodded politely, although his gaze on me was still intense.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie." He pulled the beautiful blonde into his arms, and she immediately rolled her eyes at him before turning and kissing him on the cheek.

"And I'm Alice, and this is Bella." Alice danced forward and held out a steady hand to me. I shook her hand and smiled at her kindly. She broke contact politely and quickly returned to Bella's side. Bella gave me a terse smile but didn't relax at all.

"It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. I guess I should explain my visit. But first, at your request, I'll explain myself a little. I apologize if I was evasive before, but I am more than acquainted with Aro. He is, in fact, my blood." I waited for their reactions. They seemed to take the information in stride, but their reserved expressions made me think they were repressing shock. Carlisle spoke up after a couple of seconds.

"I've never heard of one of our kind being so old. You don't look like an ancient. In fact, you don't even look like one of us." His question had merit and deserved an answer. But I wasn't sure how much to tell them. So, I nodded at him and thought about it carefully.

"I know I look quite a bit different from others who have reached a substantial age. But I attribute that to the fact that for a vast majority of my life I have fed exclusively off the blood of animals. My eyes, well that is a particular talent of mine, and it would be difficult to explain in full." I flashed my external power briefly revealing my golden eyes. They all looked content and a little startled.

"That is some trick." Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully but still apprehensive, I wasn't going to win them over in an evening.

"That was merely an extension of my gift. I don't mean to put you ill at ease. I am here for one reason, to find a place of peace. I wish to live in this area perhaps permanently, and I need your blessing before settling in. In time I promise, when trust is gained on both sides, I will tell you my life story." I spoke from the heart and hoped that they understood my concerns and desires.

"Well then," Carlisle looked quickly around the room meeting the eyes of each of his family. They all gave him an unspoken look. It wasn't hard to grasp that they were voting. It was a nice confirmation, to see that he wasn't their ruler at all. Even Bella seemed to understand and vote. "I see no reason to say no, you are welcome to make your home here Mason. I hope to get to know you better."

"Thank you for your gracious hospitality." I stood and walked casually over to Carlisle who had never sat down. He held out a hand, and I clasped it firmly. Then in a moment of monumental importance for me, he shook my hand cementing his acceptance.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I will reveal more about the character in future chapters, there is a lot. From his powers to his former coven, I will go into it all.

Please review. I always look forward to reading your thoughts on the story and how it develops. As always check out my profile for updates on the release of the next chapter.

_Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 11: The Uninvited Guest Dilemma

**Chapter Eleven: The Uninvited Guest Dilemma**

**Edward (POV)**

"I forgive you." Bella's voice was clear and serious, she had decided.

The rest of what she said was important, but it all dropped away with those three words. I would wait for her, even if we never resumed our relationship. I would be in her life, nothing else truly mattered.

"Thank you." The gratitude in my voice was but a fraction of the joy and relief I was feeling. I had a chance to win her back, that was all I could hope for.

"This life is possible because of you. So, thank you Edward." She said with a genuine smile, and it dawned on me then that she felt good about this change. It had never occurred to me she would prefer to have this kind of life, I almost cringed at my own arrogance. Had I been so obsessed with keeping her life vaguely normal, that I had overlooked her heart? I knew I had to do something, and her birthday gift felt like the most appropriate.

"Would you like your birthday present?" I offered, hoping she would accept.

"Why not." Her grin sent a wave of pleasure through my body, a single expression of kindness from her was all I needed. I stood and led her into the house and sat at my baby grand. I closed my eyes and started to play, the melody a composition I had come up with the day of the crash when I realized I had feelings for the strange human girl I hadn't saved from a life of misery.

Everyone gathered, I could sense their minds and the pleasure they were deriving from my music. It gave me joy to know I was giving them a moment of peace. Then I finished, and I realized immediately something was wrong. Alice's mind had gone dark, a vision that was far more powerful than usual.

"Alice?" Bella's voice pulled me from Alice's mind.

"She's having a vision." Rose short explanation was more than just unhelpful. I shook my head at her, and she rolled her eyes at me. An argument for another day.

"Oh, so this is normal? For her?" Bella looked around for answers, and I could hear Carlisle calling to me.

'_Something's wrong. What can you see?' _Carlisle phrased the words in his mind specifically for me. I shook my head slightly at his question. Carlisle flinched, but turned it inwardly so that he could reassure Bella.

"Yes, although she is usually fully aware and able to speak when she has one. This is a bit unusual. Edward?" Carlisle turned it to me so I could try to explain. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible, the vision was broken and dark, although I could hear Bella's voice in the distance… screaming.

"I can't see her vision, but it has something to do with the visitor, he is arriving soon. There's something about him that is interfering with her ability I think." I kept my face neutral as I spoke, but I couldn't help a frown from forming.

"Holy shit. What the hell was that?" Alice said as she roused. _'Edward, did you see that?'_ She thought at me with a touch of panic in her internal voice.

"Hell, if I know." Bella said looking confused, worry twisting up her features.

"I'm okay, I think." Alice righted herself but kept close to Bella.

"What did you see?" Carlisle repeated this time directed at Alice.

"I'm not sure, I saw fire and death. If we don't change the course of events, we're on, then some of us will die, and I can't see how it happens." As Alice spoke Bella's phantom scream reverberated in my mind like an it was an echo chamber. I forced my eyes shut to block it out.

"You didn't see anything that would give us a clue?" Carlisle asked pulling me out of my horror. I took in a breath of relief, but then Alice actively drew on the vision again trying to see more pieces of it clearly. The scattered and fragmented images were too fast for even my vampire mind to interpret. I had to memorize them and play them back slowly to get anything even remotely comprehensible.

I started to play them through my mind as our uninvited guest arrived. I lost track of the conversation for the most part trying to decipher the images that Alice had seen. It distracted me from what seemed like a cautious but hopeful introduction. Then a few minutes after he arrived, I felt something strange, and suddenly my focus was diverted to the thoughts of everyone else in the room. Even Bella, whose mind bounced back at me just as hard as it always had.

It was strange, as though I had no control over my own gift. I turned my gift towards the stranger and found he was blocked. It was different from Bella, but nearly as frustrating. I wondered what was wrong with me if two minds could block me when none had ever been able to before.

After a while I heard Carlisle introduce me and I nodded as politely as possible, yet I found myself staring at the stranger. Trying to solve the riddle of his mind. Then he showed a glimpse of his power, and for an instant his mind opened to me. I felt immediately overwhelmed by him. He wasn't just ancient; he had no true recollection of his age although I could partially date him back at least three thousand years. He had a vast well of knowledge and nearly endless patience. He was compassionate and found joy in helping others, but most of all he was lonely. A great ache of loneliness that had a glimmer of hope that we could fill that void. Then just as quickly his mind closed back up.

"Would you like to stay a while and get to know us better?" Esme offered.

"I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome on a first visit." Mason said as he stood and made for the door.

"Can I walk you out?" I offered. He looked at me and nodded and we left the house.

"I live a few miles to the east; I'm rebuilding an abandoned house that has great bones." Mason smiled, clearly happy with his choice.

"The Westmore house, yes. It has been sitting for far too long, it's good that you found a worthy project." I said trying to ingratiate myself.

"I assume you want to talk?" I was struck by his strange mismatched human eyes that were full of mirth.

"I know you are still guarded about your life, there is no way you could explain it all in a single evening anyway. But I need to know if you are a friend. Would it be an imposition to ask a few questions?" I spoke diplomatically, choosing my words carefully. He smiled in response.

"Not at all, I can understand the need to make sure your family is safe. Please ask anything you like." He answered as if he were an open book. I wanted to believe him, but I doubted anyone as old as him could ever be fully truthful about their past.

"You never fully explained your eyes. That flash could've been a show." I didn't want to sound accusatory, but I had to see if I could catch another glimpse of his mind.

"As I said before, it is difficult to explain. My gifts allow me to alter my body to a minor extent. This lets me hide for the most part. But if I use my powers directly, my eyes shift to their natural color, which is golden like yours. I could show you if you like." I nodded with curiosity and a little apprehension.

"I will warn you it is a bit unusual; I've been called the many things in the past but the nickname 'Dragon' was always the most appropriate." He extended his hand and he turned his palm face up.

I waited for a couple of seconds until I could see his skin ripple from the center of his palm. Suddenly a flash of light jumped from the center and erupted into a golf ball sized sphere of flame that levitated a few inches from his skin. I could help the gasp from escaping my lips, I had never seen such an awesome display of power before. Staring into his eyes I was relieved to see two faintly glowing orbs of pure gold. He smiled and extinguished the flame by closing his hand.

"I hope that was sufficient. It is difficult to maintain a sphere that small. I tend to only use it when absolutely necessary." He did look momentarily weak, but for some reason his mind remained blocked when he used his power again.

"I'm lost for words; you must feel very isolated to have such a gift." His face hardened a little, and then he forced a polite smile.

"You must feel the same. Telepathy is a as much a burden as it is a gift." I stopped walking and looked at him. "We never mentioned any of us having gifts."

"No, but I can feel every gift of every vampire. Including yours, that's why I let down my guard. I appreciate your attempt to see into my mind again, but it will not happen unless I wish it." He gave me a small shrug, and I realized my game was over.

"My apologies." I offered, but he shook his head.

"None are needed. Your family is more than I could've possibly hoped for." Mason looked down slightly as he spoke, and I could see the loneliness in his expression.

"Okay, then maybe you could start by letting me know more about you." I needed to bring back information to the family but having failed reading his mind I had to be more circumspect.

"I find joy in small things that most no longer notice. My obsession is with books. I spent most of my early life listening to storytellers, watching performances and listening to musicians of every kind. Yet it was the written word that truly grabbed my interest. I remember spending countless hours in the library of Alexandria, before it fell to politics and war. I spend a great deal of time alone as you might have guessed, so I've amassed a substantial library. I have also developed a fondness for movies, it may seem passé, but to see such wonders of imagination moving with such fluidity still boggles my mind, even after close to a century. I've spent time learning nearly every trade and profession, although I haven't kept up on all the advancements." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Medicine is one field that I've always kept on top of. To heal, especially with my enhanced senses makes it easy to blend in with nearly any culture. I've been everything from a blacksmith to a professor, a scientist and a musician. I speak hundreds of languages, a good deal of which have fallen completely out of use. It is easy to learn when you have unlimited time." He smiled wistfully, but for me the concept of immortality spread out over millennia was a little terrifying.

"I am still a little out of touch with technology though, especially the computer age. I've tried to understand the inner workings of computers. But I lost interest in the college courses I attempted. There was far too much tedium and nonsensical rules. I do love to fly however, airplanes are a passion of mine, and so are cars. I was bound to my feet or horseback for countless years, and the convenience of being able to traverse a continent in only a few days is such a luxury, albeit an ironic one. I am saddened by the shrinking of the world through the use of technology. It makes some things feel insignificant that shouldn't be." I felt reassured, he held as many interests as the rest of us did. I also hoped that he would be willing to teach us some of his knowledge.

"That definitely answers my question. I completely understand some of your the issues with modern life. I was turned during the outbreak of Spanish Influenza, and I'm still adjusting to my cell phone. Rosalie is a car aficionado; she would love to hear you feel the same as her. Emmett loves what everyone else loves, plus sports and gaming and the outdoors. Alice is ever changing, and her interests shift as often as her clothes. But she has always been into fashion and interior design. Esme is our artist, and if she invites you to view her gallery you should take her up on it. Carlisle has devoted his life to medicine, and has a level of control around humans that puts us all to shame… except for Bella. I know she loves to read, and is selfless and…"

"You love her." He guessed.

"Yes. She is my life." I said as simply as I could say it, anything else felt cluttered.

"You cannot read her because of her gift, she is a mental shield and a powerful one." I felt shock and elation. It made so much sense, but I had never heard of a defensive power that presented that clearly in a human before.

"She could block me as a human." I asked, hoping he might have an answer.

"That's possible, unusual but possible. Do either of her parents display a similar ability to block your gift?" He asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Not exactly, her father is muffled. I can kind of hear him, but for a long time I thought he was dim. I never bothered to look into his mind more in depth until Bella arrived and I was desperate to find any information I could about her." I shook my head, that was more than I had told anyone about my infatuation with Isabella Swan.

"Hmm, he could be a shield as well. Maybe not as powerful." Mason smiled. "As I've said before, you have quite a family. It will be a pleasure getting to know them. But not tonight, I have a lot of work to do on my new house, and I feel that I've already overstepped into your private lives enough for one evening."

I nodded before speaking and gave him a welcoming smile. "Thank you, you're welcome anytime." I held out my hand and we shook hands firmly. Then he tipped his head and began to walk at a human's pace down our long driveway. I watched him disappear around a bend before I turned back towards the house. When I entered and closed the door, I could hear the family already in the middle of an argument.

"He could pose a threat to us, if the Volturi are looking for him. I know that's reaching but it is a possibility, he said he doesn't share their values. There is also something about him I just don't trust, and I can tell he is hiding something huge from us." Rose spoke clearly and earnestly, doing her best not to sound biased.

"Perhaps, but we don't share their values either, and the Volturi don't just hunt down our kind without a violation of the law." Carlisle looked pensive but shook his head. "We just met the man, and if he is old enough to have created Aro…"

"He is older than you think. He predates Rome." I interjected, hoping that some information would help.

"Jesus." Emmett said whistling.

"He is also into medicine, cars, and pretty much everything else. I think he means right by us. But there is something you should know. He can sense our abilities; he knows I can read minds and Alice has visions. And Bella, he explained why I cannot read yours." I looked at her and she did a double take looking at me, a look of joy crossed her face before she settled into something darker.

"There's a reason beyond being a freak of nature?" Bella said with sarcasm, but I could see genuine interest behind her expression.

"You have a defensive power, a mental shield. It is why you can block my ability. Who knows what that might extend to?" I hoped she would understand, it was an odd ability to describe.

"Aro." Carlisle suggested.

"Jane." Rosalie shuddered.

"Um… who?" Bella said in confusion.

"The Volturi. Aro can see every thought you ever had with only a touch. Jane and Alec are their most powerful enforcers." Carlisle explained. "I'll go over all of that tomorrow as planned."

"Sure." Bella nodded, although I could tell she hated being in the dark. It made our decision to turn her without telling her the truth pinch at my guilt.

"Not to change the subject, well actually staying a bit on subject, but I have a question for Bella." Alice interrupted. Bella smiled and nodded at her. "Do you think you are strong enough to resist humans?"

"I think so; I was able to stop hunting earlier. But I'm honestly not sure." Bella seemed doubtful, and caution was always a good idea, but I could see a plan forming in Alice's head that she was keeping me out of. I frowned at her, but she just waved it away with a roll of eyes.

'_I'm not reckless Edward, sheesh.'_ She thought at me incredulously. _'Give me more credit.'_ I nodded and pushed it away as yet another future concern.

"Good, I was just curious. Please, let us get back to the debate about our new friend. Personally, I think we should trust him. I don't get killer vibes from him. Definitely cautious and unsure vibes, and okay that sounds a bit silly, but you get what I mean." Alice stuck out her tongue and everyone chuckled softly.

"Yeah I think he could be cool. If not I'm pretty sure I could take him." Emmett replied enthusiastically, and as always thinking of a fight first. Rose just rolled her eyes at him, but there was an underlying concern I hadn't seen on her face before. She pulled Emmett into her embrace and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Emmett, and I don't think he is an enemy." Carlisle furrowed his brow. "I believe any more debate would be redundant at this point. Until we know more about him, I think we should remain cautious but receptive. Is everyone in agreement?" Everyone nodded in acceptance even Rose didn't object although her mental attitude was negative.

"Good let's table this conversation for another day." Carlisle said which ended the conversation. We all split up and everyone started towards their rooms except for Esme and Bella. I lingered in the hallway hoping Bella's reaction would be happy when she realized she had her own space, wishing I was the one that could show her. I sighed and went up to my room after a few seconds, rather than eavesdropping. I turned on Chopin and sat at my desk inspired to write a new composition inspired by the hope for a wonderful future.

Yet in the back of my mind I could still hear Bella's phantom scream echoing in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the repetition of content at the beginning of the chapter, I found there wasn't a better way to give more details about Alice's vision. I tried to keep it different, using Edward's unique perspective.

Thank you all again for reading my story and to everyone that took the time to write a review, I greatly appreciate it. Please check out my profile for updates and the release date for the next chapter.

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected**

**Angela (POV)**

Joshua was sitting in my lap, and I was humming to him absently. The melody something mom used to hum to me, and I never knew where it came from. The house was busy, with dad in his office pacing as he practiced through his sermon for the week, mom fussing over Isaac, and myself a mess of emotions. I hadn't gone back to school yet; I could barely get out of bed most days.

I had never been depressed before. I knew Bella was alive, but something else was bothering me. Weighing on me so much that I could barely focus, concentrate… function. School work had become irrelevant, life seemed to be irrelevant. I had tried to figure it out, and I knew it had something to do with my world view and how in a single afternoon it had collapsed completely.

Would God have created creatures like the Cullen's? It made me doubt everything I thought I knew about reality. What else was out there in the darkness, lurking just beyond our knowledge? It gave me nightmares. I knew it some form of existential crisis, that I was questioning my own place in the world.

Or maybe being confronted with the very real possibility of my own death had spun me, hard.

"Angela, could you bring Joshua over here and take Isaac?" Mom asked, and I nodded without saying a word. My parents assumed that my depression was about Bella, and to a degree they were right. She was the person I would usually talk to about stuff like this, or maybe Alice. Beyond one short call, I hadn't heard from anyone. Even Tyler was staying away and wouldn't return my calls.

I picked up my brother and brought him over to the highchair mom had set up for their lunch. Isaac was a mess, and she gave me a look asking if I would take care of it. She handed me my other brother after I got Joshua situated and trudged into the kitchen to use the sink to give Isaac a bath. It was a relatively mindless action, he loved bath time. I continued to hum, getting him clean and finally drying him off and getting him dressed and back into his playpen. After I was done, I just headed upstairs to my room without another word. I might have heard dad call for me, but I ignored it. I crashed on my bed and passed out.

I think I dreamt of woods, tall dark stalks of cold beauty. I was running through those woods, intent on something. I could feel anger seething and driving me forward. I kept going faster and faster, until the trees became a blur. Then I was at the ocean, the dark waters undulating with white lines crisscrossing the surface. It was the kind of churn that would eat up a swimmer and crash them against the rocks of the cliff I was standing on. Then without hesitation I threw myself in to the sea, and as my body plunged into the frozen depths I woke up.

Alice's ring tone was halfway through its first cycle.

"Alice?" I answered without any perceptible emotion.

"Angela, you okay over there?" Her voice was not as bright as usual, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

"I'm fine, just a little down. I haven't been back to school yet." I sniffed a couple of times and coughed once. "And I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Oh, well this can wait I guess." Alice said sounding a little sad.

"Maybe that's for the best." I said and hung up before she could say anything else. I looked at my phone and resisted the urge to throw it at my wall.

"Angela!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming mom." I said impatiently, slipping my phone back in my pocket.

"We're going to the mall, and then grocery shopping, we have to pick something up for your father. So, we'll be gone for a few hours. Do you want to come with us?" Her question was weighty, and I knew she was trying to help. I should my head.

"I'm going out." I said coming up with an easy excuse.

"Oh, where to sweetie?" It sounded like the last thing she wanted to know, but I had to tell her.

"I promised to spend some time with Alice today. I just talked to her. She called to tell me she is on her way to pick me up." I hoped I was able to lie effectively since I still wasn't very good at it. She gave me a wide smile, but I could see a little frustration in her expression, thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Okay, could you help me get Isaac and Joshua in the car?" I nodded easily, and helped her corral them, get their shoes on, and then helped carry them out and strap them into mom's SUV. Dad came out after we were done and kissed me on the cheek before getting in the car. He was still looking over his notes, and I couldn't imagine how mom was able to handle it all. Yet, she turned and tried to smile at me as they pulled away, just as my phone rang again.

"I'm coming over." Alice said quickly and hung up without letting me respond.

"That's fair." I muttered to myself and just sat down on the front porch to wait. It took Alice all of ten minutes to arrive, a drive that would've taken me nearly thirty. She was standing in front of me in a blink, and I shuddered slightly at the sheer unnatural quality of it.

"I was going to wait, maybe a week. Once we were sure. Looking at you now, you need reassurance. We're not monsters." Alice held out a hand to me, and I stared at it for what felt like forever.

"Okay." I took her hand and she pulled me up. I turned and locked the door to my house, and then followed her to her expensive car. Once we were on the road, I finally actually looked over at her. She didn't look right, there was nothing in her expression that felt like the Alice I knew.

"What's wrong?" I was surprised by the amount of emotion in my voice.

"Plenty, but nothing you should worry about. I'm just thinking a lot lately. How are the twins?" She seemed distant and detached, which was so unlike her that it had me really worried.

"You're avoiding the subject, but the twins are fine. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again. How long has it been?" She glanced at me worriedly. "I'm losing track a little, I haven't been back to school." Was Bella the issue, or was something else troubling her?

"Almost a week." Alice answered unenthusiastically.

"Something's off about you. Fess up, is it Bella?" I pried, and she shook her head at me.

"Bella's great. She's adapting better than we could've hoped, and even forgave Edward and Carlisle already." She didn't sound happy about that development at all.

"Are they back together?" I asked hopefully.

"No. We can forgive but never forget, our memories are indelible. She's still a little angry about the whole thing. I can't blame her. No, I'm upset because of something else." She was frowning, her concentration on the road.

"Oh? Maybe I can help." I offered, and she almost chuckled. I would've felt insulted, but I honestly wasn't sure what I could do for mythical monsters and their internal drama.

"You being you helps. The family is just facing some adversity we were hoping to avoid, and some things have developed that are putting everyone on edge." She was being evasive, and I didn't know why.

"That's vague, what kind of adversity?" I said looking over to see if I could gauge her reactions, but when I did, I could tell something had changed. Alice was stone faced and immobile. "Alice! Alice, are you okay?!"

We were speeding too fast down a narrow two lane road outside of Forks proper. At the speeds she was driving we were only five minutes from her house, but it was still miles away. The path before us was a winding and dangerous section of road that wound around a nature reserve, which caused there to be some extremely sharp turns. It was also a busy route since it was a major thoroughfare to Port Angeles and then beyond to Seattle. I wasn't sure if she was having a seizure or something even more serious, I had no idea what affected vampires.

Then her hands fell from the wheel as the black top began to curve to the right. Immediately we started to drift to the left. Ahead of us, only four hundred or so meters away, was one of the nastiest blind turns in the entire area. It was the obligatory 'Dead Man's Turn' which of course my mother hated when I drove through it. More accidents and fatalities occurred here then anywhere else within a thirty mile radius. I grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and attempted to put us back into the right lane. Then suddenly she tensed up and her foot pressed hard against the accelerator. After a second of pressure the metal began to buckle under the force she exerted, and then it broke off at the gas pedal. I fought hard against the wheel which threatened to rip loose from my grip.

"Alice we're going to fast! Alice! Wake up… please!" I frantically yelled, glancing at the speedometer and watching as our speed was still increasing steadily.

I realized screaming was doing no good and unhooked my seatbelt so I could reach under her with my leg to try and force her foot off the gas pedal. I found the right leverage, but it was like trying to move an imbedded rock, she wouldn't budge. I looked up at the turn approaching fast, and swerved fully into the left lane to get a wider arc on the turn. It was the only way we would be able to take it at the speeds we were moving. Then I heard a large air horn, the kind attached to big rig trucks. The warning was typical around this turn as a courtesy to avoid head on accidents.

A head on collision with a truck or a sideways flip into the forest, where the roof would likely get impacted by trees, neither was an appealing option. But they were the only two that seemed available to me, so I searched my brain for anything else. Like a flash of lightening it occurred to me that Alice might be able to survive a fall from a moving vehicle. So I unhooked her seat belt and opened the driver side door. Then I scooted to the far side of the car and pushed against her with all my strength. She rolled like a rag doll out of the door. I jumped into the driver's seat and slammed my foot on the brake. Unfortunately the damage to the accelerator had locked it into place so the brakes were sluggish to react.

The speed and the distance to the truck was too short, there was nothing I could do to completely stop the forward momentum. I took a deep breath and reached for the seat belt in a vain attempt to mitigate the damage to myself. But the belt was locked because of the pressure on the brakes. I closed my eyes, and flashed upon my life up until this point. I felt almost euphoric, as I realized this was the moment of my death.

Then something hit the right side of the car, I looked over to see a pair of unusual mismatched eyes peering into the passenger's side of the car. The stranger motioned for me to cover my face so I looked away from the window. I heard a shattering noise and a gentle pair of hands grabbed a hold of my right arm. Then he pulled me out of the car. I felt like I was in free fall for a second before we hit the pavement. Once we stopped moving I looked up quickly to see Alice's beautiful car crash head first into the truck. The driver of the truck was obviously slamming on his breaks in a panic, but it was far too late.

The crash was spectacular, the metal twisting in a deafening roar, and the two vehicles slid forward almost a hundred feet before sputtering to a stop. The stranger pressed his hand to my neck, and then patted me down quickly. I looked up at him with curiosity and gratitude. He just smiled at me briefly before he was up and running towards the truck before I could even thank him. He yanked the door off its hinges like it was made of cardboard and dragged the unconscious man out carefully. He pulled him off to the side of the road and checked his vitals like a doctor. Then sighed deeply and looked back at me. I checked myself and felt a surge of relief to know that all my bones were intact. He moved over to me quickly and offered me a hand to help me stand.

"You must be Angela." I blinked at him, feeling confused. "You're the only human I know the Cullen's have any intimate contact with, it's nice to put a face to the name." It made sense if he was a friend of the Cullen's.

"Alice!" I turned and looked around for her. She was laying face up a hundred feet back. I ran over to her as fast as my legs would carry me. I felt a little shaky, but I shook it off as adrenaline. Alice's clothes were a little tattered, but she seemed physically fine, except she was staring blankly up into the air.

"You're in shock Angela, I should get you home." Concern laced his words. I looked into his earnest eyes and noticed the beauty in his face. My savior was gorgeous. But I had to disagree with him.

"No take me to the Cullen's. I need to take Alice home." I set my tone as determined, but it came out a little broken. I felt my legs give out from under me and gasped as I felt solid hands catching me effortlessly.

"Very well, but I need to clean this up first. Give me a few minutes then I'll get both of you home." I nodded not sure what he meant. Then he set me down carefully and turned towards the wreckage. As I blinked he was next to the hulk of twisted metal. He took a long minute to stare at it, as if figuring out how to tackle something so impossible. Then he wrapped his hands around the frame and proceeded to pull the broken car from the front of the truck. I was surprised how little damage there was to the truck. Then he picked up the car, held it above his head, and ran into the woods.

Less than a minute later he was back and began to pick up the remaining pieces of the car. Moving with a speed that I could barely see he cleared the road in seconds. Then he jumped into the truck and pulled it off to the shoulder. After the truck was in place he set the air brake and turned off the engine. Then he retrieved the driver and placed him gently in the driver's seat. Then he bent the hinges of the door back into place and closed it quietly. As he walked back to me I felt awe on my face, but I struggled to repress it. When he was a couple feet away he looked down at me and held out a hand.

"Let's get her home. Will you at least let me be your feet for a little while?" I just nodded at him and grabbed his hand tightly. In a fluid motion he brought me up and onto his back. Then he pulled Alice into his arms, being careful to cradle her comfortably. "Hold on tight, and you might want to close your eyes." I just shook my head.

"What's your name?" I asked before he started to move.

"Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled widely, and then he launched us into the wilderness.


	14. Chapter 13: The Nightmare

**Chapter Thirteen: The Nightmare**

**Alice (POV)**

"Angela?" I heard her screaming at me. Were we just…

I looked around the living room, the house unusually empty. "Hello?" I called, hoping for an answer. I didn't want to be alone. I stood and walked towards the library, hoping to find anyone. When I opened the door, I knew I was late. Everyone was gathered. Bella held out a hand for me, which I took with a smile. Her other arm wrapped around Edward's waist, my eyes met briefly with Edward's and I could feel the mutual respect and love we felt for each other and for her.

I looked towards the center of the crowd, and at Carlisle who was leading the conversation. "Alice, any visions we should be aware of?"

"Nothing new." I said with obvious frustration, although I had no idea why I answered a question I didn't know the answer to.

"Right, two fronts. The wolves are gathering to the south-west. The newborn army was spotted by Garrett heading west towards us, likely from Seattle." Carlisle sounded tired, and nearly everyone looked hungry. Their eyes nearly pitch black.

"I counted thirty, but there could be more holding back." Garrett said with a frown.

"Our best strategy is to encourage chaos, with both sides converging on us, we have an opportunity to pit them against each other." Jasper said with confidence, his red eyes scanning the room.

"It isn't without difficulty. War is never predictable." Marcus said in his usual dry monotone.

"This should be easy, it's just mongrels and mindless newborns." Kate suggested with confidence, a confidence I didn't share.

"The Volturi will mop up what is left if we don't win outright." Tanya warned, and then looked at Marcus. "No offense."

"None taken." He cracked a small smile, which for him was an outburst of ruckus laughter.

"What about what Mason showed Rose, wouldn't that work for the rest of us?" Esme suggested to make the best out of a bad situation.

"I've tried to help Emmett the same way, and it doesn't work. I think Mason did something to me." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"He should be here." Angela said through clenched teeth, her anger still palpable… anger. Angela's angry with me.

Why was Angela angry with me?

Everything changed again, yet I was standing in the same spot. Purple smoke obscured my vision, thick and sweet it was a sight that sent waves of fear down by back, it was the smoke produced when one of our kind was burned. The sound of crackling flames combined with desperate cries of pain surrounded me. Just through the smoke I could see the ruins of a building, my home. My house was in tatters. Glass crunched beneath my feet as I started to wander around. Then a hand grabbed at my leg, and startled I looked down into Emmett's face, or at least half of it, the rest shattered and gone. I screamed as he collapsed.

I tripped my way across the battlefield, confronted with face after face of people I loved. Then the smoked cleared, and a line of black cloaks were revealed. Aro standing in the center of them, smiling in smug satisfaction. Three figures were on their knees in front of him, three that had survived.

"Join us Alice." Aro offered extending a hand.

"Never." I said defiantly.

"We don't give second chances." Aro said as I realized he was holding Marcus's head in his other hand.

"This can't be real." I said looking around at the Volturi guard, and then down at the three sitting in submission. I walked forward so I could see their faces. I had to know.

Angela's black eyes looked dead as if any life within her had been extinguished. Bella was staring at the ground her expression fixed in a permanent scowl. She glanced at me and grimaced, anger burning behind her eyes. I tore my gaze away from hers and found one person left. Rosalie didn't look angry or dead inside, she looked resigned to her fate.

"Join your sisters, we would welcome you." Aro pleaded with me.

"Alice? What the hell is this?" Edward's voice was unexpected, and I looked back at him in confusion and then back at Aro, who seemed frozen in the moment.

"Edward? I thought you were dead. From Bella's expression… I assumed." He was standing a few meters back and he looked as confused as I felt.

"Dead?" He looked around, and then noticed Bella and ran over to her. "What's wrong with her?" He asked desperately. "She isn't moving. Why isn't she moving?" He clearly wanted to reach down but hesitated. Edward and Bella weren't together, but they just were. No, that was the future… or was it?

"I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked, not sure if he could answer.

"This is a vision, I think. Mason just brought you and Angela to the house. You're in a coma. I was trying to get a read on you but couldn't get through, and was about to give up when I kissed you on the forehead and here I am." Edward shrugged, clearly unsure of anything.

"We need to go back. There was a meeting before this. Everyone was there, we could listen and get information." I begged, hopeful I could somehow find a way to stop this horror.

"How, have your visions ever worked like this?" He said clearly just as desperate for answers as I was. I blinked; this was just another vision.

"This? No. It's never been like this." I felt my mind return to me; this wasn't now. It was a future we couldn't ever let happen.

"How am I here?" Edward asked the better question, in the past he had always been a remote observer, reading my mind to see my visions.

"Great question, and I got a better one. How do we get out of this?" I looked around as the world shifted again. The house was still standing, Bella was laid out on a table looking extremely drawn and thin. Another Edward, Rosalie and someone I didn't recognize were standing over her as she tried to give birth, but something was horribly wrong.

"I don't understand." My Edward said reaching out a hand.

"She's human, and I'm sure that's your baby. I saw a glimpse of this before, this was your future if you had saved her that day." I looked over at him and realized I shouldn't have clarified. He looked broken and was visibly shaking with loss.

"I was always going to hurt her." Was all he could summon.

"No, you idiot, you had a baby with her. Here, let me show you." I pushed the vision forward effortlessly as they tore the infant from her and turned her into one of us, and the vision stopped abruptly the instant her eyes opened again.

"That's as far as I've ever seen. This world vanished right here." I explained, he looked over at me.

"It was all hypothetical then, one version of events. At this point my in my vision it stopped because that's when you chose not to save her." I looked away from him, his eyes were frantic and furious.

"I could show you more realities if you like, one where she married some wolf in La Push. Another where she never came to Forks. The worst one was when you fed on her, succumbing to your thirst. None of them, including this one is real anymore. They're shadows. Memories of realities we changed." I pushed the vision away and tried to conjure what we were watching before.

Instead the image changed, and the person on the bed was no longer Bella, it was Angela. A different group were surrounding her, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. She looked tired with dark circles under her closed eyes. Yet even in her slumber there was a sadness to her face that couldn't be missed. I couldn't see her very clearly, but she was hooked up to a ventilator and her right arm was in a cast.

"This is before the meeting." I explained. "I don't know how I know. This is like experiencing my visions in technicolor when before they were in black and white."

"Should we explore more or try to get out of here?" Edward had regained his sense of self again, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I want to see that meeting again." I said focusing my mind on that point in time. The world shifted, and we were in the library again.

"My god." Edward gasped looking around. "I've never seen such a gathering."

"Yeah, we must've called on friends. Yet for some reason Mason isn't here. Did he abandon us?" I asked and we were yet again pulled away from the meeting.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"You asked a question, I think the vision obeyed." Edward smirked. We found ourselves in the same room, but this time it was clearly a private moment between Mason and Angela.

"Don't go." She begged.

"I have no choice, the Volturi will come if I don't go to them first." He shut his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. She pushed into him and they started to kiss passionately.

"Okay. I wasn't expecting that." Edward said with wide eyes. "Should we try and stop that from happening?"

"No idea, but this moment. Something's wrong with this choice." I could see this was a point of catalyst, I just couldn't see why.

"It looks like a good kiss… oh maybe we shouldn't linger." The kiss started to heat up more and more and I started to feel like a voyeur.

"Right." I chuckled. "I don't want to lose this vision, but should try and get out?"

"Maybe." Edward shook his head. "What is it about this choice?" I looked back at them and paused the moment before we saw too much.

"He's leaving to maybe give himself to the Volturi? Are they hunting him?" I guessed.

"If Aro doesn't know he's alive that would make sense." Edward surmised, and shook his head. "We don't have enough information. We could look at this from every angle and still have no idea what we need to change."

"You're right. Lets get out of this." I focused on my vision and tried to force it to end. That's when I felt Edward's intrusion on my mind. "Edward you have to help."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Edward said with a look of helplessness.

"Try to let go." I suggested, and he nodded once. In the next instant I felt his mind vanish and suddenly the vision surrounding me vanished. The world flooded back to me, and I found myself on a couch in my living room. The entire family surrounding me, and Edward who was picking himself up off the floor.

"That was nuts." I said out loud.

"We have trouble coming, and I have no idea what to do." Edward said rubbing his eyes and standing.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked, concern turning his face dark.

"Horror, hope, pain. The path we are on leads to a massive battle where most of us die." I explained, not having the first clue how to describe what I saw. The room gasped in shock.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, squaring his shoulders and looking ready for a fight. For an instant the image of his face, half gone appeared superimposed over his real face. I shut my eyes to banish the image away. When I opened them, I found Emmett was staring at me, I shook my head and he faltered for a second before hugging Rosalie closer.

"I think we have to let things play out, there are so many variables. We must be wary with whom we interact with, and how we present ourselves. Especially the wolves, we have to make peace." I tried to explain. There were so many moving parts that I couldn't even begin to guess what we should change first. Pull at one string and the entire reality I saw would unravel, just like that other world with Bella and Edward having a child together.

"I've called a parlay with Billy Black and the new leader of the pack down there Sam Uley." Carlisle interjected and I could feel a touch of hope.

"We need to play nice, if they were allies it might change everything." I suggested.

"Or at least reaffirm the treaty so that we don't have to worry about them attacking us." Edward offered.

"What if we can't do either?" Bella asked, folding her arms around her chest defensively.

"We die." I said somberly, and tried to repress a shudder.


	15. Chapter 14: The Monster Within

**Chapter Fourteen: The Monster Within**

**Bella (POV)**

I heard them coming up the driveway without a car, the quick beat of footfalls hammering into the asphalt. Carlisle opened the door and Mason ran through it carrying two people. Angela was on his back, her face buried in his shoulder. Alice was in his arms, immobile and staring up into space as if she were dead.

"Are we there yet?" Angela asked chuckling a little, her voice muffled by the canvas of Mason's trench coat.

"Over here." Carlisle directed. Mason touched Angela's hand and she clasped it easily, then he helped her down to the ground and then immediately moved over to the couch Carlisle motioned towards.

"What happened?" I asked, moving towards Angela, thrilled to see her. I could feel the movement against my skin, as Emmett launched himself between us. It hadn't even occurred to me that I could be a threat to Angela. But as I thought about it the ache that was always present in the back of my throat, it roared and tried to take control of my mind. The impulse slammed against me and took a fair amount of concentration to push it back.

"I'm alright Emmett, I won't hurt her." I said confidently, however my shield worked it was as if I could consciously control how much I gave into my instincts. Emmett nodded, but kept his eyes locked on me and stepped out of the way like a bouncer accepting that I was cool enough to get into a club.

"Bella?" Angela said staring at me. I shrugged and grinned and nodded like a fool. She rushed forward, probably without thinking, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, while keeping my vampire brain from taking any measure of control away from me.

"I can't believe you're here." I said pulling away, even though I didn't really want to let go of my friend.

"Alice had another vision and lost control of her car." Mason explained quickly.

"Angela are you alright?" Esme asked worriedly. She looked over and nodded.

"I'm okay, Mason rescued me." Angela said a little shyly looking at him in awe. Mason glanced back at her and they locked eyes for a moment, before she turned away back to me. I looked at my friend and she grinned down at me, she was still several inches taller than me. Her eyes widened as she looked over at Mason, our private code that she found him very attractive. I chuckled and nodded once in understanding.

"Edward!" Esme shouted drawing the attention of everyone not paying attention like myself. Just like Alice, Edward was now collapsed on the floor next to her still and unblinking, a twinge of worry crossed my mind and I had to repress an impulse to run to his side.

"What just happened?" I said suddenly feeling guilty for being invested in my friend rather than Alice and now Edward.

"Edward was trying to look into Alice's vision, and something changed." Carlisle attempted to explain and then looked to Mason who shook his head.

"That was me, I do apologize, but I felt it was necessary to help bring her out of the vision." Mason's deep voice quieted the room into utter silence.

"Explain." Rosalie threatened, her eyes wide with implied violence.

"Simply put, part of my gift allows me to amplify the abilities of those around me. Edward is capable of far more then he currently utilizes. In fact, you all are very powerful, each in your own way." He looked around the room meeting everyone's eyes but lingered a bit longer when he looked at Angela who was staring down at the floor, her shoulders slumped, and her face fixed with an expression mixed of terror and sadness. I hadn't noticed when her expression changed, but whatever happened must've affected her more than she was letting on.

I pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she looked over and smiled at me. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." She whispered to me.

"Alice may have been impulsive bringing you here this soon, but she must've had a good reason." Carlisle said, and Angela looked mildly confused.

"We have very good hearing." Esme said, giving Angela a warm welcoming smile.

"They're coming out of it." Emmett said from behind me, and I realized then how close he was lingering. I was a little creeped out by his proximity, but thankful of his caution.

"That was nuts." Alice said loudly, her eyes focusing on me first. Her expression was hard to read, but I could swear she looked relived.

"We have trouble coming, and I have no idea what to do." Edward said getting to his feet, he also looked at me with worry on his face.

"What did you see?" Carlisle had so many emotions crossing his face, and his glance towards me and Angela confirmed that he was filled with regret and guilt about his choices.

"Horror, hope, pain. The path we are on leads to a massive battle where most of us die." Alice's words hit like an anvil on the room, although I had no idea what to make of it.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, moving around me on the opposite side of Angela, close enough to keep her safe but no longer intrusive. Alice gave him a strange look, which caused Rosalie to move over to him. He silently snaked an arm around her waist and hugged her tightly as he and Alice continued their strange wordless conversation.

She shook her head, glanced at me for a second and then addressed the room. "I think we have to let things play out, there are so many variables. We must be wary with whom we interact with, and how we present ourselves. Especially the wolves, we have to make peace." She sounded desperate, lost and terrified.

"I've called a parlay with Billy Black and the new leader of the pack down there Sam Uley." Carlisle said hopefully, but I could see he was still conflicted and was no longer looking my way.

"We need to play nice, if they were allies it might change everything." Alice presented the possibility as if it were a far-fetched notion.

"Or at least reaffirm the treaty so that we don't have to worry about them attacking us." Edward suggested as a safe secondary option.

"What if we can't do either?" I asked, unsure of the politics of what they were purposing. I let go of Angela and crossed my arms as I spoke. I had another idea, but I had no idea if anyone would be willing to let me try.

"We die." Alice said with the darkest look on her face I had ever seen.

"Pack?" Angela said curiously.

"The Quileute, some of them have a genetic predisposition to turn into wolves when one of our kind is around. A natural enemy." Carlisle explained easily, although I wasn't sure how helpful it was to Angela whose mouth hung open in shook.

"Werewolves." She said looking a little ill.

"Yes, werewolves are real. In fact, there is a strain of were-creatures all together more frightening, but the Volturi have hunted them to the brink of extinction." Mason said off hand. Both Angela and I stared at him, and he winced slightly. "Sorry, I have entirely too much useless knowledge and it comes out at inappropriate times… occasionally."

"I've heard of the Children of the Moon, but last I heard there were none outside of the Baltic countries." Esme said with a tilt of her head, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Not in quite some time yes. A discussion for another time perhaps." Mason said with a terse smile.

"The wolves were a part of it. I saw the aftermath of a great battle, we all fought desperately. We must've been outnumbered, attacked by two different groups at the same time, but I couldn't see how it started, or why. And the Volturi were there. They did nothing to stop it and did nothing to help either. They just stood in silence and waited for the aftermath to claim the survivors. They wanted Bella, Rosalie they took you too Angela. The wolves were one of those groups, and an army of newborns was the other. From Jasper's stories I know that is the kind of army that was common in the south as vampires vied for control." Alice scrunched up her face, and I could tell she wanted to say more but couldn't find the words.

"Someone creates an army to send against us?" Rosalie said indignantly, glancing at me and Angela again.

"Why would anyone have that kind of vendetta with us?" Esme asked as she moved over to Carlisle and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I have no idea." Alice said shaking her head.

"The vision was different from anything I've seen before." Edward added, furrowing his brows and tilting his head as if what he was about to say was difficult to put into words.

Carlisle cut him off and directed a question towards Mason. "Is this the amplification you spoke of?"

"Perhaps, could you describe it Edward?" Mason said with a slight nod.

"I don't know if I can. It was as if I were in Alice's vision. Able to walk around and interact with her, and we could even talk to one another." Edward partially shook his head a couple of times, trying to wrap his mind around what was clearly something difficult to understand.

"You projected, a reasonable extension of your gift. And Alice, these visions are more intense as if you are physically there?" Mason answered, although I wasn't sure if it was conjecture or a secret he was keeping from us.

"Yes. I wasn't just an observer. I've always thought of my visions like snippets of a movie. This was more like being in virtual reality. Except I was totally immersed in the vision. I don't like it." Alice frowned, I couldn't tell if her worries were based on fear, or a lack of control. "If my visions will be like that from now on, tell me how to shut them off. I don't want them anymore." Alice said clearly upset.

Then she blinked and shot a look at Angela again. "Oh god, Angela I'm so sorry!" Alice jumped up and dashed across the room. She hugged Angela tightly for a second then pulled away. Angela just smiled at her kindly, forgiveness already on her face.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have know what would happened, even if you do see the future." A playful smirk lightened her features, and her kind eyes reassured the nearly panicked Alice that there was no reason to be upset.

"I'm still sorry." Alice lowered her head in dejection.

"Apology accepted. Can we get on with figuring out how to not die?" Angela's words were confident but solemn. She seemed resigned to something I couldn't put my finger on. "I do have one question before we continue; in this vision was I human?" Alice looked up at her and seemed to be searching her memories for the answer.

"No. You were one of us." Alice eventually answered in a tiny whisper. Angela just nodded again then investigated each of our faces for a moment. Her eyes lingering on Mason's face the longest.

"So be it. Can someone take me home? If I have to leave my family soon, I want to spend as much time as I can with them." Esme nodded and walked over to Angela. I could see the look on her face; she wanted Angela to be one of us.

"No, I'll take her. I need to think things out anyway." Edward volunteered unexpectedly, and Esme nodded once with a smile.

"I'll call you Angela. I promise." I said, and then pulled her into another hug. I closed my eyes and hugged her gently, feeling contentment knowing she was there. Then Angela let go reluctantly. "You better come back soon." I said playfully but needing to make a point that I needed her in my life.

"I will be, I promise." Angela said with a smile and the two of them left.

"Carlisle, I want to go to the parlay. Maybe if they see I'm controlled and a part of the family they will back off." I presented, hoping that I could go.

"I'll think about it. While it would be better to show you to them, I fear it may make things worse to confirm you were turned." Carlisle said with a small shake of his head.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound disappointed. Esme glanced my way as Carlisle engaged Mason again and came over.

"Want to talk?" She offered. I gave her one quick nod and headed for my new room. The tour earlier had been amazing, the house designed to be an oasis with large windows and plenty of private space. My room was in a corner space and had two walls made entirely of glass. Surrounded by trees the view was gorgeous. Yet with a single flick of a button micro-shades could automatically slide down between two panes of glass giving me privacy. I hadn't decorated much, although my shelves had a few personal items that were recused from my room and my closet was packed with clothes all picked out by Alice. A long chaise was in the corner facing the window, across from a shelf mounted on an interior wall. The shelf already half full and growing as I liberally borrowed from Carlisle's extensive library. Another chair sat in front of a desk positioned in the opposite corner, on top of which was an overpowered computer I had yet to turn on. Esme pulled out the desk chair and I sat on the edge of the chaise.

"I hope you're liking your room. We can go shopping when we're confidant being around so many humans is viable for you." She smiled motioning her head around the room.

"Or I can shop online, give me an excuse to use the computer." I countered, although the idea of getting out, even to shop, sounded amazing. "I love the room, but half the time I don't know where I fit. I love this existence, but I can feel my instincts constantly roaring inside me. It's as if I can almost feel this shield Mason described. It's the only reason I can push down my impulses." I sighed, confessing my internal war was harder than I'd previously admitted.

"I'm so relieved." Esme said with a happy sigh. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I don't follow, how is that a good thing?" I couldn't fathom why she would be happy about me having a monster inside always scheming and pushing at me to act on the horrible things my instincts desired.

"Because it means you're normal, just gifted. We were concerned that something went wrong during your transition. You never showed signs of struggle, and you awoke as if fully mature. Able to resist things that even older vampires have trouble with." Her tone was reassuring, motherly. It felt better to feel loved unconditionally than anything else I had experienced so far with Edward. Although a pang of guilt reared up as I thought of my human parents.

"That makes sense, I'm just like everyone else. I should ask the old guy how to use my power better, maybe I can do something with this shield other than frustrate Edward." I smirked, but the desire to be useful couldn't be denied. The idea that I could help in the upcoming fight was important.

"Perhaps, and if not that's okay. Even if one of us is immune to gifts, it could be an advantage." Esme said and then bit her lower lip, "May I ask about Edward?"

"You can ask. I'll admit seeing him almost dead like that was harder than I thought it would be. I don't know what to think. Edward is someone I care for deeply, but I don't know if I love him romantically. I can't deny there is something deeper that wants him. I can occasionally feel the pull I used to get whenever he was close. It's just, every time I think of giving him a chance, this image of his eyes across that parking lot flashes and I get so angry." I couldn't meet Esme's eyes, I felt mildly ashamed for being in this family as a mate for Edward and then rejecting him.

"Have you given into that anger yet?" Esme asked almost like a therapist would. It made me wonder what she had trained in over the years. I looked up at her, and there was nothing but kindness and sympathy in her eyes.

"A little, those trees I destroyed. When I laid into him that one time. It felt good to let go a little, but I haven't really felt like I can let go. What if I succumb to my impulses?" I felt helpless, and she raised an eyebrow and looked at me thoughtfully in response.

"That's it. I know where to go. Come with me." She stood and held out her hand, then opened the one window in the room and we jumped out onto the forest floor below. She took off in a direction I hadn't gone before, and I followed without question. We must've run at full speed for close to an hour and were so deep into untouched forest that it started to look like an alien place.

"Here." She said suddenly as we crossed into a clearing. Then she vanished into the tree line giving me a sense of isolation and absolute privacy. I could hear animal life nearby, but there wasn't a sign of civilization for a dozen miles at least.

I spun around a few times and then collapsed my legs to sit down on the dead grass below me. I thought about that moment in the parking lot. I could see Edward's eyes warning me. Then his body twitched, and I thought he was moving, but he stopped. That's when Tyler's truck slid into me. I could feel the pain as it crushed me, and then I was awake, and Angela was over me trying to protect me. I couldn't believe she had done that; she never said a word. Tyler was there too, and they were both bleeding and just the memory of smelling human blood sent waves of pain down my throat and I could feel my internal beast throw itself against my shield.

I let my memories continue as Edward insinuated himself in my life. My humble servant. At first, he was clearly acting on guilt, but as time passed, he started to look at me. I couldn't see it clearly before, but he wasn't looking at my legs or my disability, he was seeing me. He loved me with every fiber of his being, he looked hurt every time I rejected his help. He was devastated whenever I had to leave. It was a simple equation. Edward hurt me when he was unsure and indifferent. I realized that if he had loved me then, he would've risked everything to keep me from being hurt. Timing, it was just shitty fucking timing.

I felt the scream start to well in my stomach, the anger and frustration and all the remembered pain that I had been bottling up had been suppressed just like my thirst. I swallowed, and felt sobs shake my chest, although no tears fell from my eyes.

Then I finally let go, and the world around me trembled as my scream tore through everything I had been hiding behind. I don't know how long it lasted, but eventually I stopped and collapsed forward into the dry brown grass. A second later I felt Esme wrap her arms around me and pulled me into her lap. I continued to cry as she began to hum and stroke my hair, and I felt safe and loved.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm on vacation this week, so I won't be posting very much or at all. This chapter was originally an Edward point of view, until I realized it needed to be from Bella's instead. I also felt we need to spend some time with the family, and that will be a continuing theme moving forward. I won't say how much of a door just opened for Edward and Bella, but things will progress over the next few chapters.

Thanks as always for reading, and please review! I will keep my profile updated as usual with a release date.


	16. Chapter 15: The Lonely God

**Chapter Fifteen: The lonely God**

**Angela (POV)**

We were halfway home and had just passed the first sign that we were only a couple of miles from the edge of Forks. Edward hadn't said a word as he drove, and I was a little confused, so I just kept silent too. He kept looking over at me until finally he slammed on the brakes and pulled a quick and dangerous U-Turn. His face twisted, angry, yet somewhere deep in his eyes there was something that looked relieved.

When we reached the house, he honked the horn twice, and the family spilled out onto the driveway. Esme and Bella were notably absent. Mason stood apart from the rest of them and was staring at Edward almost expectantly. So, it wasn't much of a surprise that when we came to a stop Edward practically flew out of the car and stopped less than three inches from Mason's face

"What did you do to me?" Edward spoke so low and dangerously that I barely heard him as I exited the car.

"I was afraid this might happen, but there are no absolutes when it comes to our kind. When I nudged your power so you could see what was wrong with Alice, it appears as though I might have pushed too hard. Your mind has shut down your gift, possibly to grow. I don't feel atrophy, so your power will likely return soon enough." There was no anger, just truth in Mason's words and expression. I quickly glanced to see Edward's reaction and I could see a quiet resignation descend over his face.

"I don't know if I should hit you or thank you. You say it might return, and I want to believe you. But this is too much, you've overstepped again." Edward still looked angry, and somehow almost thankful. I had never thought about the idea of hearing all thoughts all the time. To finally have silence after as many years as Edward had been alive. To him it must be both terrifying and liberating.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." I interjected. Edward shot me a kind look, and then turned towards Mason again.

"You've been shaking things up, changing our perceptions, and now you've nudged my powers beyond my own limitations. What do you want from us?" Edward gave him time to react, and Mason took it. He spent barely a second in thought, and I wondered how long that felt like to him, for me it felt almost instantaneous.

"I honestly don't know." He paused and looked around for a moment before continuing. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should leave now." Mason headed past Edward, a second of tension passed between them as Mason waited for Edward to block him. Edward didn't budge. A slight change in posture and shoulder position let me know that Mason was relieved he didn't have to resort to conflict. As he passed by me, he gave me a soft smile, his beautiful unusual eyes peered into mine greedily. It was almost as if he was trying to look straight into my soul. I felt naked and vulnerable, and a great desire to look away overcame me, but I resisted the urge and didn't break eye contact.

"Could I speak to you?" I touched his sleeve lightly as he was walking by me. He nodded and motioned towards the long stretch of driveway.

"What would you like to talk about?" Mason asked after a we had gotten some distance from the rest of the Cullen's who I could tell were watching us. He seemed curious, and if my imagination wasn't playing tricks on me, a little nervous.

"I can't just sit by and watch them get hurt. You saved my life, and I owe you so much right now. It's just watching you interacting with them, so far, you've evaded and pushed, it feels like you're a damaging influence on them. Please if you cannot curb your gifts, go, because they are far too good for that. Bella and Alice are like sisters to me, Esme another mother. Carlisle a teacher. Rose and Emmett are the kind of friends that will always support you no matter what. So, you better spill it, what are your intentions?" We had stopped walking and he was staring at me. It was a weird feeling having the undivided attention of a creature like Mason. So strange and old, and powerful.

"A human defending a family a vampires… There are may things in this world that are wondrous. I never thought I would encounter a human… you are a puzzling creature. I can see why they like you." He took a deep breath and looked away from me for a moment into the forest. Then looking back at the Cullen's, he continued.

"Honestly, I'm in uncharted territory here. A thousand years ago I was in a coven, and I was their leader. But I'm not sure how to exist in a family like this one, especially with danger and death on the horizon. I am loath to say that I don't even know if my presence here is the danger to them that Alice foresaw, but I feel the need to protect them, I want them to survive. I just don't know what to do." He seemed so vulnerable. This seemingly ancient monster was looking to me for advice. I felt insignificant, and I couldn't believe that anything I could say would hold the weight of experience and significance needed for this kind of question.

"I'm stealing liberally from television here, but just because you've seen the future doesn't mean you can't change it. Follow your instincts and listen to your heart and you should find the right answer." I almost cringed. The words felt hollow and trite, I was inadequate for this task and I knew it. He looked at me with gentle eyes, but it was probably a mask to hide his true opinion.

"I'm not sure which to follow, my instincts or my heart, since they're pulling me in opposite directions." He wasn't laughing and he seemed to take my words seriously. I paused to process that for a moment. Then responded with what felt like the right answer.

"Then follow the one that feels more important to you. What are you really asking yourself? Can you answer that?" I said with as much compassion as I could muster. He seemed to be struggling, and I didn't want to appear flippant, or oblivious to his feelings.

"It's a matter of survival, versus something unknown and potentially frightening. I guess there isn't a choice. I've been alive and alone for so long that it feels natural for me. Yet, I would be a fool to pass up this life. I don't know if I deserve it though, I've caused so much suffering, and I've destroyed so many lives. I don't know if I'm even worthy to be a part of theirs, let alone a member of their family." He growled slightly and shook his head. "Please ignore my prattle. This isn't something you should concern yourself with." His face got hard and distant. All the emotion that was bubbling to the surface disappeared abruptly.

"Don't shut off, you were getting somewhere. Do you want to spend eternity as a lonely god, or a lifetime with love and family? If chaos and death are the price for love then personally, I would gladly pay it, but what I think isn't important. I'm just a scared little girl consorting with mythical monsters." I chuckled a little, and more than a touch of fear came though the laugh. My train of thought brought back the very real vision that Alice had of me, and it frightened me to no end to think I would soon no longer be a member of humanity. It was both exhilarating and an utterly brain numbing concept to think about.

"Mythical monsters. You know we're only mythical because the world doesn't want to see us. We've been there throughout the ages, hiding in the shadows, and humanity has noticed us. They just refuse to admit we're real. Also, you hardly seem like a scared little girl to me." He looked down at the gravel loosely scattered across the ground and kicked a large stone deep into the forest. The kick was impressive enough that I didn't hear the impact of the rock.

"I... ah... thank you. I think. You know, vampires sticking to the shadows is probably for the best. I mean I don't think people would handle it well. Individuals can be rational, but groups tend to be ruled by the mob mentality. Destroy first ask questions later. As a species that thinks it's at the top of the food chain, how would we react to the humbling knowledge that we have a natural predator? I know I'm still a little bit in shock, and I've had a fairly good experience going in. Then there are the ones who would endlessly hound you guys to be changed, and the zealots that would try to hunt you. There are too many unknowns to simply tell the world you're here. Wait, that wasn't the topic we were talking about, I got a little distracted there… sorry." I felt silly, abdicating for the rights of a vampire to remain hidden from the world. It was such a silly thing to contemplate, except that if Alice was right, I would be a vampire soon.

How could I leave my family to suffer my death? There were no words to explain the guilt I would feel over that. Unless I was dying, unless I was mortally injured and one of them rescued me. I grimaced at the morbidity of that train of thought, though I didn't have to think about it for long. Mason's started to speak again almost immediately.

"Don't be sorry, it is a very valid point of view. I've watched people for longer than I care to remember, and you're right. As individual's I respect and value humanity. As a species... there are things that I've seen committed for reasons flimsier than impulse that would set your soul on fire with rage." He looked up in the sky, with a bit of a long distant stare, as if he were trying to suppress memories he didn't want to be reliving. I tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder, and his face shifted slightly, and he closed his eyes in what looked like contentment.

"You have no idea what that means to me." He said with a smile. I withdrew my hand wondering if I stepped over a line I didn't mean to cross. He glanced at me then, and then looked down.

"I've been alone for a long time. I haven't been touched in such a casual way in even longer." He seemed almost embarrassed by the confession. It made me want to hug him, although that would be a bridge too far. I could see something deep inside of him that wanted to come out, to be alive again.

"I don't know if you want to talk to a human about your troubles, but if you ever need someone... I could be there for you." I couldn't quite look at him as I spoke, I wasn't used to putting myself out there like that.

"Thank you." Was his simple reply. Yet the emotion he somehow conveyed in those two words was enough. It forced me to look him in the eyes, and I found myself smiling. My heart began to beat a little faster, and I knew I was headed down a dangerous path. Yet I wasn't sure it mattered, if I was going to become a monster, I could do a heck of a lot worse than Mason as a partner. I just couldn't give in to my hormones, I had to keep a clear head. I immediately thought of something that could change the subject back to what I wanted to speak to him about in the first place.

"Not to change the subject, but I need to know. How you justified manipulating their powers, I believe you meant well but was it ultimately helpful?" I said trying to sound as impartial and serious as I could be. He examined me for a moment, and I felt humbled by the weight of his stare. After a moment of thought he shook his head but furrowed his brow in mild confusion.

"I'll completely admit that I've tapped into Edward's power and at the time it was to gain information. Then I pushed him beyond his personal limitations, but Alice I never touched her power. It didn't occur to me until just now that there is no reason for hers to change like this." I nodded because he seemed genuine, and his honesty disarmed my suspicions. The family reacted, and they all rushed over to us.

"What the hell do you mean you haven't touched my powers?" Alice said with fury in her eyes.

"I haven't. Unless for some reason my presence is affecting you. Which would be a first, it would mean your power is tied to this… reality in a way that is beyond my knowledge." Mason looked upset and was frowning deeply.

"I don't know where my visions come from, but they change based on decisions. The future is nowhere near as set as we would like to believe." Alice said with a small shrug.

"I guess fate is a fickle lover." Mason said with a small smile. "As I said before, I should go, before I can cause more harm."

"If you can amplify powers, can you explain what I could potentially do with my ability?" Edward asked, before Mason could leave. Mason frowned slightly, but nodded at Edward.

"Telepathy is a variable gift. Aro's version of it is very invasive but requires touch. Talia, a vampire who died many centuries ago could not just read the thoughts of others, but implant her own thoughts as well allowing for almost unlimited communication over as far as a mile. She was Aro's most powerful tool, until she decided she was done with the Volturi and they killed her for trying to leave them." Mason scowled, the story clearly dredging up painful memories.

"Did you know Talia well?" Carlisle asked, trying to understand the man in front of us.

"Not really, my coven mate Katherine was close to her. They were in a nomadic coven before I met Katherine, but parted ways years before." Mason clarified.

"Katherine, I've heard of a couple vampires with that name, but none were older than me." Carlisle looked confused, "Or Talia for that matter, and I lived with the Volturi for years."

"The Volturi horde secrets like they collect our kind for their guard. Katie was executed for supposed crimes after my coven disbanded. It is part of the reason I have been alone for so long." Mason scowled and shook his head in pain. "I suspect they killed her for my secret." Mason said quietly, obviously still affected by her death.

"What secret could be so important that the Volturi would break their own laws to uncover it?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"You must understand, this isn't something I reveal lightly. I wasn't sure when, or even if I was going to reveal it to your family. It is dangerous and would alter our world forever if ever revealed enmasse. Yet, trust is important." Mason looked around the room, and then at me for a few seconds before returning his gaze towards Carlisle.

"For every gifted vampire, many have no gift at all. It makes the gifted special and valuable. Or at least that is what is known." Mason pursed his lips and waited for a reaction.

"If I grasp what you're implying; all vampires have gifts? Can that be right?" Alice asked trying to understand or clarify what Mason had said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, most never develop that latent gift into something useful. However, I can help draw out that ability to the surface so that any vampire can learn their unique gift." He had broken eye contact and was looking at the sky again.

"I'm sorry, but could you run me over with that again?" Emmett spoke up, he seemed excited.

"Your family is special, but more than I originally conveyed. All of you have unique and special talents. I would love to have the opportunity to work with you all to uncover them. Plus, if Alice's vision is true then it might tip the scales in our favor. It's a secret I've kept for a long time, primarily from the Volturi. If they knew what I do about our kind they would be ruling the world." There was no evasion or heightened drama, just a casual exposition of information. I looked to the rest of the family, this time there was shock and confusion, and in a couple of cases a little bit of anger. But none of it was directed towards Mason.

It took a few seconds to sink in, but Emmett almost jumped up for joy. He did shout, "WOOHOO!" Rosalie rolled her eyes but looked at Mason again.

"Really, you can hardly expect me to believe that you mean all of us have powers, even me?" Rosalie spoke up. Mason looked at her for a moment, and then chuckled to himself for a couple of seconds.

"I'm not sure if it's what you want to hear." Mason said with a small shrug.

"Dazzle me." Rosalie said with biting sarcasm.

"Your will is powerful, harnessed you could learn to inspire and dominate others to do your bidding." Mason sighed slightly; it was clear to me at least, that he was showing his hand far earlier than he was ready for.

"Not really dazzled, your saying I can do the classic vampire mind control trick. How would that help in a fight?" Rosalie said with more than a little venom in her voice.

"With practice you wouldn't even need to raise a hand, you could simply stop your opponent before they could throw their first punch. You could mesmerize a room to believe you were a giant dragon, or even disappear from their sight. You could inspire someone to change their way of life by altering a fundamental ideal. You could even compel someone to commit suicide. The applications of domination are as endless as your imagination. It's a very powerful gift, but it does take a long time to refine." Rosalie's eyes were wide, clearly thrown by the information.

"Excuse me." Rosalie said, running into the house without another word or even a look back at the family. Everyone stood in silence for what felt like minutes, until finally Carlisle broke the tension by clearing his throat.

"As much as I would love to hear a rundown or our gifts, I feel that given tonight's events now would not be the best time. Mason perhaps you should leave for now, a few hours away so that we can have a family discussion?" Carlisle smiled at Mason, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Not at all. Thank you again for your hospitality." Without another word he was gone, I stared at the forest where he disappeared into the tree line for a few seconds trying to push down my feelings. I wasn't sure if I was just attracted to the mystery of a man so ancient that he could casually refer to a time a thousand years before I was born, or if there was something more. Eventually I turned towards Carlisle.

"Let's all adjourn to the house. We have much to discuss." Carlisle turned to lead the group inside.

"Um, I'm not a member of your family." I said feeling out of place.

"Yes, you are dear." Carlisle just held out a hand for me. I looked at his hand and felt my mind race over the implications of accepting his offer. I felt my body start to tremble, as I pushed down the fear threatening to overwhelm me. I shut my eyes and took deep breath, and when I opened them, I took a step forward clasping Carlisle's hand tightly. I felt a small tear form in her left eye, and in the next instant I found Alice holding my other hand smiling at me broadly.

"I guess this means you've accepted my vision?" Alice looked at me with love. I looked back at her and tried to smile but couldn't' help the sadness from coming through.

"I've accepted that I love every one of you, and I could think of a much worse fate then spending eternity with this family. If that means giving up my life and becoming a vampire, so be it. I'll have to find a way to do it and keep my parents from pain. I won't subject them to dealing with my death." It was more of a desperate need, and I could tell they understood.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Carlisle said as we walked inside to figure out as a family what to do with more drama and terror than I could even begin to wrap my head around.


	17. Chapter 16: Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter Sixteen: Mirror, Mirror**

**Rosalie (POV)**

Everything has been different since Bella's change; in fact, nothing has been the same since the day of the accident. Several times over the last six months I've practically begged Emmett to leave with me on a holiday. The melodrama alone was enough to drive me nuts. But the inevitability of Bella's transformation annoyed me to no end.

What made it worse was watching poor Edward struggle with his repressed emotions. Alice could have been a little more helpful, but nothing short of death could drag Edward away from the wreck he caused, pun intended. His rational choice to protect our family was a sound one, however, I wondered if it wouldn't have been better if he had just saved her. Not that any of it mattered anymore.

After Alice's vision, there were far more pressing issues we must worry about. A threat that no one else seems to see has infiltrated our lives in the guise of the perfect stranger. Something about Mason hasn't sat right with me since the day he arrived. With each of his tiny revelations I felt like he was baiting us, little by little. He seemed to be using the prize of information as a lure to ingratiate himself with my family, a clear attempt to gain our trust.

Then he laid a massive bomb, the temptation of powers. For me it wasn't just any power, but a vast and staggeringly impressive one. For a second, I wanted to know, I wanted the power. The vanity that I've always struggled with reared its ugly head and I was about to ask for more. But I couldn't let myself succumb to my usual impulses and fled the conversation.

I waited in silence, mentally preparing myself to curb my own reactions to the conversation we were about to have. Everyone took a seat at the dining room table, even Angela although she visibly looked like she felt out of place. There was a random scattering of light conversation as we waited for Bella and Esme to return, but after they arrived everyone quieted as Carlisle stood and cleared his throat.

"Our family hasn't formally had one of these in a while, a meeting to discuss everything that is happening and a forum to express concerns and resolve conflicts. Honestly, we haven't needed this kind of meeting, but I feel it is important to have one now. I have two things I wish to bring up first, and then the floor is open for anyone else to speak their mind. First I would like to welcome Bella." Bella and Carlisle stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he continued. "It has been a long time coming, I am grateful you have accepted us so fully." Bella smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I love this life, and I'm so happy to be a part of this family." Her enthusiasm was almost infectious it was so buoyant. She seemed completely and totally committed to our family. Although, her very presence posed a danger, I felt the need to welcome her since she came here to escape a form of physical and emotional imprisonment much like I experienced with Royce. I idly wondered how long it would take her to realize that this existence was just another form of prison, one that was utterly inescapable.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say, we're happy to have you, and I hope you love it here." My unexpected display of acceptance threw the entire room off. It made me feel smug to catch them all off guard. But it engendered the opposite reaction from Bella, she seemed genuinely touched. I felt a pang of guilt, but it passed quickly like always. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with me to confirm my sentiments, so I smiled warmly at her and nodded once. Then Alice took the floor by force, speaking her mind in her clear and grating voice.

"Everyone already knows how I feel, yet I think it's important to express those feelings out loud. Bella you are more than welcome, and I feel you have begun to complete our family in the best way imaginable." Alice was strangely serious in her words and tone. It was as if she knew that using her normal intonation would be inappropriate for the moment. As much as Alice irritates me on occasion, it's a nice change to see her not force her bubbly personality on a situation.

"I have always strived to be the voice of reason and compassion in this family. And I have always asked for your opinions before making a decision that would affect the entire family. This time the only person I consulted was Esme. Although she supported me, I never asked the rest of you if it was a course of action that was in the best interests of the whole. I beg you all for forgiveness as I say with the utmost sincerity how utterly happy, I am to have Isabella become a part of us. That being said, I also feel that our stay in this town cannot be for an extended duration. As much as it is my home, I feel there are too many dangers for us to stay here much longer. We should keep up appearances for a time, until a legitimate excuse can be made for our departure. I would like everyone's opinion on this issue. Also, I would also like your opinion of Mason and whether or not you feel that he should join us in where ever it is we are headed." Carlisle turned and looked at each of us with the love he always exhibited. And then began to wait for our responses with his endlessly infuriating patience.

"Yes, on the move, this town is like any other to me. If it gets us out of harm's way, then I cannot see a reason to stay. As for Mason, I can't put my finger on exactly why. But I don't trust him, and I have this instinctual feeling that what is hiding is more important than any of us can imagine. So no, I don't think he should join us. In fact, I would like for us to distance ourselves from him." I felt a sigh of relief getting it all off my chest. But the expressions on their faces made my second of relief tighten into a ball of angst. Even Emmett looked a little disappointed in me.

"I think he's cool, I don't know how trustworthy his is. Also, if Rosalie has a bad feeling then I trust her intuition, but I can't really agree with her. I haven't seen anything that would make me think he is working against us. I know we haven't spent too much time with him, but that should be our test. We should get to know him better. Oh, and I like it here, if we can find a way to stay, I would love it. I think running from whatever fight is coming is a mistake, and we should confront it head on." Emmett bless him spoke in his usually earnest way, his simple yet infectious attitude chipped away at my resolve a little. But I was bound and determined to make sure Mason wasn't a threat. He looked at me for approval and I smiled slightly at him and squeezed the big hand that was always wrapped around mine.

"Look I'm not saying that he is a bad guy and we should stay away from him at all costs. I just have a feeling, and I think it would be better if we didn't take the risk. He has already admitted to influencing our powers. I mean Alice was practically comatose, and Edward is still without his abilities. At the very least he can't be trusted. At the worst, he is trying to infiltrate our family under orders from the Volturi." It was a stretch, but the point was made. Everyone fell silent as they considered what I said. Then Angela stood up suddenly. She took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Rosalie you might not trust him, but I do, he saved my life! If I knew nothing else about him, it would be enough. I mean, from what I understand that's not a natural impulse for a vampire, is it?" Angela looked fierce and earnest and looked to Carlisle for confirmation. Her impassioned defense of Mason seemed to be coming from a deeply emotional place.

"No, it is decidedly not a natural impulse. I don't think Rose is arguing against his values, instead she is questioning his motivations. And she does have a point we don't know where he is coming from, and where his true loyalties lie. If we were to take him at his word, then at the very least the Volturi may want him for information, at the worst they may want to kill him. That could cause us issues, especially if you are to remain human Angela." Carlisle looked a little pained. It was obvious the subject of Angela's transformation was difficult for him. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

"Yes." Edward stood. "Mason is an issue, but I don't think he is a dangerous one. Everyone is a question mark; I have heard the way people twist themselves into making the wrong decision. But how can I or any of us truly understand the mind of an ancient as powerful as him. Whether or not his stories are true, he can obviously affect us on several levels. Yet I can't stop myself from wondering with awed curiosity about what could he teach us. The simple question of what we could learn about ourselves if he stays? Powers aside, there is so much that he's seen, that he apparently knows, that we would be fools to pass up the opportunity he presents. And if it is true that danger looms ahead of us, then having a powerful ally that could teach us how to broaden our abilities would be an asset, not a liability. Also, the disgust he displayed when he spoke about the Volturi makes me fairly confident about where he stands in relation to them. I think we should trust him; I think we should invite him to teach us, or at the very least we should get to know him better." His eloquent and emotional speech sold the room. I felt betrayed; it seemed my family refused to listen to me. I left the room quickly with a sigh of impatience and disgust.

I flew into my bathroom and stared into my mirror. In that moment I realized I only had one choice. I needed to prove once and for all if he was trustworthy, or not. And the only way I could do that was to find out if I really had powers like he said. I examined my perfect reflection, and in a moment of hallucination it seemed to laugh at me mockingly. The look of nearly demonic glee made me shutter to the core. This false image, this mask I always wore had become heavy and hideous in its visage. I turned away from the illusion and felt pained by the ugly person I had become. Then I moved quickly to the window in my room that overlooked the river behind the house. I threw open the fragile glass with little care to whether it shattered or not. Then I propelled myself into the woods, using every ounce of strength in my fearsome body. This was the hardest I had pushed myself in decades. It reminded me of that terrible run to Carlisle with a broken human Emmett in my arms.

I found his scent easily and followed it to his home. I entered the property and circled around to the front of the house. Mason was toying with the engine of a car that was barely worth the effort. As I approached him, he stepped back from the car and turned towards me while standing to his full height.

"Rosalie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled at me in genuine acceptance.

"I need you to teach me, I need to learn how to use my power." I said with determination, hoping he would fall for my plan.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Surprise. This point of view is a one off, and I hope it isn't an unwelcome one. Rosalie's voice is unique and I wanted to get her point of view in this moment.

Fun fact, in my original outline Bella and Edward were a couple at this point in the story. This had to major problems, one it left one of the major conflicts totally resolved in the first quarter of the story, and two it left Bella with very little to do from this point forward. I have no interest in stringing along the romance side of things, but keeping Bella and Edward apart, and introducing Alice as a triangle element makes the emotional side of this story all the more complex and fun. I honestly don't know where things will lead at this point, my outline is mostly plot related. I'm letting the character stuff happen as organically as I can.

Thank you for reading as always, and please take the time to leave a review. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts.

You can check my profile for the release date of Chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 17: Temptations

**Chapter Seventeen: Temptations**

**Mason (POV)**

I stood outside their house for several moments thinking about what to do. I kept turning Angela's words over and over in my head. Her wisdom hung heavily in my mind, like an anvil held above my head by a string, and at any moment it would snap and end my existence. My emotions were in chaos as I struggled with the choice ahead of me. Staying felt wrong on far too many levels, but the choice seemed so simple… on the surface. Either I could live among them and finally know the happiness that has eluded me for millennia, or, I could leave and return to my solitude, hoping that fate would save them from the fiery end Alice prophesized.

I was also torn as to whether I should eavesdrop on their meeting. Listening in would be a betrayal of trust. Although it was very tempting, since I wanted to know what they thought of me. The most unusual of all was my desire to hear what Angela said about me. For some reason their fragile human friend was more alluring to me than even the possibility of a family that could love me. There was no way to explain my nature so that they would believe me. Saving her life was almost an instinct, one that had been honed over centuries. I had been a Doctor long enough to save thousands of lives, but this stranger felt more important than any I had saved over the centuries.

It was such a relief to be around others who felt the same as me, my impulse to kill was so suppressed that it was atrophied. Still I would have to prove my intentions through actions. It was the only way to make them understand that I was genuine in my desire to be a part of their family. So as tempting as the information was, I couldn't betray their trust anymore. Manipulating Edward's powers was bad enough, and that had been done to help. No, I would have to wait for them to come to me. I would have to be patient with them and gain their trust through friendship. With a satisfied smile I turned and ran casually towards my new home.

I spent a few minutes doing a cursory inspection, and the house was a little rougher than I originally thought. But it had charm and gave me something to work on. My mind began to wonder as I checked the property. Although I was making a list of things to fix, tools I would need, and various supplies that would be required to facilitate the repairs, a pair of beautiful eyes popped into my mind's eye. They weren't hard to place; the subtle kindness of those eyes was impossible to mistake.

Angela had managed to wedge herself into my mind, and I kept thinking about her in a way that could only be described as infatuation. I had spent very little time with her, one conversation really. Yet something in her words, demeanor, and attitude drew me in. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. It was strange that somehow, I already had a longing to be close to her again. I had loved before, or at least I thought I had, and I had been with hundreds of women over the centuries, but for some reason Angela felt uniquely different to me.

Could soulmates be separated by four thousand years of life? The thought was utterly preposterous, much like the concept it represented. The idea of one soul that matched another perfectly seemed like romantic contrivance, pushed by the popular media to increase the sales of romantic fluff. Yet here I was drawn to a stranger in a way that could be described as kismet.

I needed to distance myself from these chaotic thoughts, and emotions they represented. So, I attempted to push everything from my mind. My laundry list of construction and a plan of attack was mostly formulated so I made my way to my car. When I got in and turned the engine over, I was greeted to loud rattles then a long ear-piercing squeal that ended a few seconds later by the terrible sound of the engine sputtering to a stop, accompanied by a pathetic rattle and a soft rumble.

"Lovely." I muttered to myself as I popped the hood and got out. As I exited, I nearly slammed the fragile fiberglass door into thousands of pieces. The engine looked fine on initial inspection, but as I began to dig, I found several minor issues that created one massive one. I shook my head in annoyance as I felt one of my kind draw close to me. Her feminine scent and pattern of footfalls gave me height and gender; I thought about the few possibilities in the area and settled on the tall blonde Rosalie.

I sighed silently to myself. I should never have let myself be baited into telling her about her latent gift. It was information I had never revealed to anyone, even my old coven. I chuckled to myself, I squarely blamed Angela for my vulnerability. She disarmed me in a way I had never experienced before. I felt nervous around her, like a schoolboy looking into the eyes of the object of his juvenile crush.

I shrugged off the reemerging train of thought that went along with Angela and her angelic smile… crap. I closed my eyes and thought about banging my head against the broken engine, but Rosalie was too close to complete the action quickly enough to avoid explanation. As she got closer, I turned away from my broken car and stood up straight. She seemed to be unsure of herself and actions, so I extended the invitation to converse.

"Rosalie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I attempted to smile with the same genuine acceptance that I would want her family to show to me.

"I need you to teach me, I need to learn how to use my power." She seemed torn and unhappy. There was obviously something bothering her.

"What's wrong, you seem… troubled." I felt concern wash over my face.

"Don't do that. Don't look like you actually care about me." I felt like she had hit me in the stomach, I knew that she wasn't my biggest fan but to display such little trust in me was unnerving. Then she must've realized what she said, and a look of embarrassment and self-flagellation came across her face.

"Please understand, I am still learning about your family. I know that I am not tied to them as you are. But I still feel concern for your well-being. If there is something wrong, please let me know." I creased my eyebrows and felt my face tighten slightly. I knew it made me look more severe than intended but her hostility put me on edge. She looked at me for a protracted second, and I could see a range of emotions play underneath her perfect features, finally settling on incredulity.

"Fine, whatever. Will you teach me or what?" She snipped at me; her voice was carefully modulated to repress whatever she was feeling. It occurred to me that she was concealing a good portion of her emotions. If she was as complex as I believed, then she compartmentalized her thoughts and feelings completely. It was possible that with Edward's gift being the only proof of her personality, none of her family could possibly understand the depth of her emotions.

"Why do you do that?" I asked her honestly.

"Do what? Don't be cryptic; I'm not in the mood. I just want an answer." Her impatience was an act, questioning her was not something she was used to, and I could see it in her eyes.

"Put on that façade, none of them truly understand you, do they? Even you're beloved Emmett." Her eyes widened in anger and disbelief. She opened her mouth several times to begin to speak then stopped, her lips pulled into a pale line of rage. "Don't be angry, I was simply trying to gauge why you have come here alone. Your emotions are hard to read, you are far more complex a creature then your family understands." Her face fell. Suddenly it was as if she was vulnerable and naked in her emotions. I smiled at her before continuing.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable; I am only trying to understand you better. And to answer your question, yes, I will teach you. But only if you promise to never use your gift for selfish purposes. It is not a power that should be in the hands of someone who would use it unwisely." I tried to accentuate my words so she would understand the massive weight her ability would make her responsible for.

"I, ah, I… don't know what to say." She smiled shyly and shook her head softly, "I guess there is a first time for everything. I don't know if I even want a power, I just need to know if you're honest in your information. It seemed like just as good a measure of proof than anything else. But now I'm not so sure. How is it possible that you of all people can read me like a book?" She seemed almost lighthearted in her query, it was an unexpected turn and made a little weary of her.

"I've been around hundreds of vampires and spent a great deal of time examining their mannerisms. It's a difficult skill to refine, but in a way, it is easier then understanding humans. You are very compartmentalized; you keep your emotions repressed and keep your mind filled with irrelevant observations and surface impulses. At least that is what I heard when I shared in Edward's ability. I do apologize for causing your family stress. It was far from my intention." I reverted to my teaching persona; it was easier to impart information that way.

"Ok, I get it. You're old and able to read me, but if you tell any of my family, I will use every ounce of my sway with them to push you away, and yes that was a threat. I know this a great way to start off, but I still think I need you to teach me. It is the only way I can be sure." She seemed resolute. "If it makes you happy, I vow to never use my gift for my own selfish desires, or the petty desires of others, does that work for you?"

"It will do." I smiled at her and then motioned for her to follow me into the woods. She looked hesitant for a moment then followed. I found a nice sized clearing, asked that she remain quiet and still, and then waited patiently for the forest life to resume their normal pursuits. Rosalie seemed impatient but remained motionless as I requested.

"Ok this is the hardest part, and it involves bringing your gift to the surface. You must be calm and focus on your inner fire, the point of thirst that is central to your being. Try to look past the impulse, past the sensation and into the flame itself." I filled my voice with patience and understanding.

"I don't need to patronized right now. It is not my fault that I don't understand your cryptic excuse for an explanation." She spoke icily and leveled a withering glare at me.

"Alright let's try a different approach. First close your eyes and think about the joy the blood fills you with as it reaches your throat. Hold onto that emotion, that sensation and try to feel it fully. Don't just let the surface of the euphoria touch you but push into the core of the pain and pleasure." She seemed to dwell on my words and their meaning for several minutes then she opened her mouth and let out a tiny moan of pleasure, followed quickly by a quiet scream of pain.

"I feel something searing and alien... Oh god, it's pulling me in!" She threw her head back and began to scream at full volume, then her eyes flew open and the bright crimson of pure thirst flooded into her irises. "What have you done to me?!" Her words were feral and punctuated by heavy breathing. The appetite and uncontrolled impulses of a newborn filled her with irresistible thirst.

"Exactly what you asked me to do, now concentrate. You have already mastered this part of your life, suppress or master the impulses and focus on the center of the flame." She shook her head in pain and frustration. Then slowly she closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. "Now wrap yourself around that foreign thing inside and pull it to the surface." For a long time, she struggled with her inner demon, trying to coax the beast to relinquish the prize of her latent gift. Then suddenly her eyes flew open, I felt a wave of dominance extend from her like a blanket of oppression. She stared at me for a second then I felt the full force of her will slam against me.

"You will tell me your intentions, and you will tell me what you have concealed from us!" Then she leveled a withering glare at me, "Do you even deserve our trust or love?" I instinctively pushed against her will, but as I listened to her words, I dropped my defenses. I could see her smile as she realized she had me.

"I wish to be loved and be a part of your family even though I am scared to understand what that truly means. I am not entirely sure what I've done to Edward, and I don't know if he will recover. I would never betray your family intentionally, but I have lived a violent and destructive life and I don't know if I deserve to be accepted by your family." Her power was oppressive, and I felt like a robot spilling out fact instead of hard truths.

Then I felt her unshakable power retreat from my mind as she relaxed her hold on me. She looked at me for a moment with sorrow and guilt, and then fell to her knees in exhaustion. I caught her easily as she passed into a fugue of recovery. I gathered her up and propelled myself through the forest towards her home without thought or concern for my own safety. I could no longer hide from them, in good conscience, the fact that I had no idea what effect I truly had on their powers.


	19. Chapter 18: It's All Fun and Games

**Chapter Eighteen: It's All Fun and Games… **

**Angela (POV)**

His voice was strained and upset when I first heard his shouting, even though the rest of the house picked up on it several seconds before I did. Emmett had the door open before I could process what was going on as Mason appeared at the doorway with Rosalie in his arms. She looked radiant, almost ethereal even though she was unconscious.

Emmett didn't hesitate or wait for the rest of the family. In one smooth motion he exploded at Mason, propelling himself forward so fast I almost couldn't track his movement. He followed up with a punch delivered squarely to the right side of Mason's jaw. In the split second afterward, I could see Emmett right himself as he obviously realized he had over committed to his action, yet even though his body was contorted from the punch he managed to catch Rosalie in one outstretched arm as Mason let go of her.

"I suppose I deserved that. Understand that she requested my help." He held his jaw briefly as if it were broken, and then returned his hands to his side.

"What exactly did happen?" Carlisle stepped forward demanding an answer.

"She tricked me, and then pushed herself too hard, too fast. She must've put together that her ability could be used to compel the unfiltered truth from anyone. She practically begged me to teach her how to use it. With a bit of reluctance, I guided her though the process of bringing it to the surface, and then she turned on me. I can say with confidance that she will reawaken soon. She simply overloaded her mind and overextended the limits of her new power. It just causes the system to shut down, like a human going into shock." He seemed confidant, but in his eyes, I could see something buried like he was omitting something important. I felt confused, for some reason I didn't want to consider that he was lying to us.

"Emmett?" Rose opened her eyes, and the room gasped in shock. She sat up in his arms and looked around the room. Silence descended as her now bright crimson irises, which seemed to glow slightly in the low light of the dim room, locked with each member of her family. Their stunned expressions seemed to be filling her with anger. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm fine!" She snapped at the living statues staring at her. Everyone broke their gaze except for Esme, who just stared at her daughter in a way that only a mother could. I glanced around and settled on Emmett who looked livid. His usual boyish expression was twisted into one of hatred, and all of it was directed at Mason. He stared for what felt like minutes, no one daring to speak, until finally he broke his withering gaze and smiled as he met the eyes of his lover.

"I'm here baby, what did he do to you?" Emmett strangled voice cracked slightly as he spoke to her. Rose shook her head at him and motioned towards the couch. He quickly made his way there and as he began to lay her down, she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down with her. She wrapped her elegant arms around his torso and nuzzled her face into his hair.

"Nothing." She whispered to him just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. "He just talked me through something personal." She was obviously trying to conceal what she had asked him to do.

"There is no point in lying to us Rose, Mason already spilled the beans." Esme said with a distasteful expression on her face. Rose shot a dirty look towards Mason, and then sighed dramatically.

"Fine, yes I asked him to bring out my power, and apparently, he was truthful about what it was. Then I asked him if he was trustworthy, using my new gift to make sure he couldn't lie. I'm satisfied that he won't betray us, and he can be trusted now." She frowned a little and looked up into Emmett's eyes. Then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately, he seemed to momentarily forget his animosity and lost himself in her embrace.

"As much as I respect her for shielding me from one unpleasant truth, there is something I need to confess." Everyone turned on Mason with varying degrees of aggression, save Emmett and Rosalie who were still lost in their lover's embrace. "I am ashamed to admit that I don't know what the consequences will be for my manipulation of Edward's, and now Rosalie's gifts. The truth is these extraordinary talents are somewhat fragile and unpredictable things. From my previous interactions with the gifted, your power could grow in intensity, stay the same, or fizzle forever." Edward just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Personally, I don't really care if I get my powers back. They have been a burden I never asked for." Edward added solemnly.

"I'm not sure about what you've done, but you have shown that you care about the well-being of my family. And for that I forgive your transgressions, as long as Edward and Rosalie can forgive you as well." Carlisle spoke clearly and with a great deal of compassion towards Mason, who seemed to be struggling with how to take the responses.

"I don't think it matters, he has been trying to understand how to function in a family, and there has to be adjustment time. I can't see that what he's done is that wrong, he was only trying to help." I felt my face turn red in embarassement, I still wasn't sure of my place in this family and I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. Bella nodded in agreement and responded to my comment.

"Very true, I still feel like an outsider as well. I have so much to learn that I feel overwhelmed by it all, and I have all of you for support. Mason on the other hand is truly an outsider, and I can't fault him for trying to find his own way." The room fell silent, everyone seeming to consider her words. Then Alice chimed in, her high soprano breaking the short silence causing everyone to jump slightly.

"We need to break this tension and have some fun. I think with the impending thunderstorm we should go play baseball. It's been forever since the last time, and we have two new players to replace the one we lost." Alice's random interjection stunned the room out of its hostility and in a couple of seconds everyone was smiling again, even Mason. I shot him a sheepish grin and felt my heart race a little as his eyes met mine. Then something occurred to me that didn't make sense.

"I don't understand, why do we have to wait until there is a thunderstorm before you guys can play baseball?" I felt confusion written all over my face. Edward smirked at me, and then he winked so quickly that I wasn't sure if it was real.

"You'll see." Edward chuckled a little bit, and then continued. "Your right Alice, I think it would be a great idea." Alice nodded emphatically, and I noticed Carlisle shaking his head in amusement.

"I'll give you this Mason. You have kept our lives interesting. Bella, do you think you would like to play?" Carlisle looked earnestly at his new daughter, and she smiled at him timidly.

"I'll try, I've gotten a little bit more coordinated, but I make no promises to my ability." I could see her facial muscles twitch in that very familiar way that meant she would've blushed if she was still human.

"I'm still not happy with you Mason, but I'll take it out on you by whopping your ass in the game. So, I'm definitely not on Mason's team." Emmett had finally calmed down, his anger had just vanished, and in its place was an anticipation that bordered on bravado. He untangled himself from Rosalie and stood next to the couch. Then he offered a hand down to her, which she accepted graciously.

"What's the plan?" I asked a little unsure of what was going on.

"We get ready when Alice says it's time. Would you mind refereeing Angela?" Carlisle's pleasant expression calmed my nerves as I nodded with enthusiasm. I knew the game, but I had never been in charge of calling plays or trying to keep anyone from cheating, let alone dealing with supernatural players.

"Not at all, I can't wait." I grinned at Carlisle and glanced at Mason who was staring at me with an intense expression. I couldn't shake the feeling that he watched me more then I realized.

"Umpire, you mean Umpire, not referee." Esme looked at me for a moment then smirked at her husband.

"Oops, I'm a little distracted right now, sorry about that. But you're still willing to go?" Carlisle said with a small frown. They wanted me there, so I couldn't refuse.

"Of course, how could I say no?" Everyone then sprang into motion except Mason, who seemed a little out of place. I went and stood next to him; Bella joined us a few seconds later. I looked at both and began to chuckle. "I guess were the odd ones out?" Bella beamed at me then took my hand and squeezed it very gently.

"Just a bit, I don't even know if I should play." She seemed amused by the whole endeavor and a little nervous too.

"It's a simple game, I think you'll have fun out there." Mason tried to reassure Bella and she gave him a soft smile in appreciation, "if anyone doesn't deserve to be out there it is me. I think you should have fun with your family it will help you bond." He gave her another warm smile then glanced at me briefly to gauge my reaction.

"I'm a part of this family I don't need to confirm that. Honestly it is more important that they get a feel for you Mason. Playing a game will give them an idea on how you act in a team, it will probably make them a little more comfortable around you. I also know it is the only way you'll get Emmett's respect again." Bella smiled and let go of my hand and made her way over to Carlisle who was now laughing slightly at the situation.

It was settled a few minutes later and then I was driven home by Esme, who said she would pick me up when it was time. I felt drained, emotionally and physically, despite the visit lasting only a few hours. My mom, dad and brothers were still out when I arrived home and I went straight up to my room to take a nap. I fell into my bed and was instantly asleep. Car crashes and monsters lurking in the shadows trying to devour me populated my dreams. I woke up in late afternoon to the sound of a thunderclap and my cell-phone ringing.

I hesitated to pick it up, a part of me wishing I could reject them, reject her. Bella was important, but was she important enough to risk my life? I closed my eyes, tempted to just fall back asleep.

Two rings, three rings, four… I grunted and picked up the phone.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Alice said with enthusiasm.

"I'll be ready." I said ending the call. I brought the phone to my chest and sighed, it was too much, but I was committed. I felt tears threatening to come, but I shook my head refusing to give into the urge to break down. I would get through the next few hours with a smile on my face, and I would be as good a friend as I could be.

A honk alerted me to their arrival, and I found that everyone was piled into two cars, if you can call Emmett's behemoth 4x4 a car, and then headed deep into the national forest. When the roads ended, we stopped out and began to walk the rest of the way. The ground was rough, and I wasn't much of a hiker, so we were moving slowly. The sky was darkening with thunderclouds, and twilight was approaching fast. At the rate we were walking, I doubted we would get to our destination before nightfall. Mason had lingered near the back of the group, but after a few minutes he came up next to me and leaned down to whisper to me.

"I think they are a little too polite, but if you would allow me, I image this trip could be a lot quicker." I looked into his bizarrely perfect eyes for a long second before nodding my head. I felt my heart almost pause as he smiled in acknowledgement, and then he lifted me onto his back, and I instantly knew I was safe. The contact felt very intimate, and it reminded me of the car crash and his mad dash to get Alice back to the Cullen's.

This journey was different I wasn't petrified with worry over Alice, and we weren't headed to meet my friend who had been turned into a vampire. This was a family outing, and I acutely aware that was still just a family friend. The idea that my fate seemed to be leading to a future where I would be a part of this family wasn't something I wanted to dwell on, it threatened to take me back to that point I felt earlier where I could feel my mind bending under the pressure of everything.

The wind was fierce as it buffeted my face, my hair which was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, came loose and started flapping wildly in the breeze. I wanted to fix it, but I couldn't let go of Mason for fear of falling. I also didn't want to stop, and the minor discomfort I felt as we started the run melted away with the exhilaration of it. I felt like I was flying on the back of a beast of such power that it could transport me to a magical realm of wonders.

It wasn't long before I was almost yelling with excitement, Mason quickly slowed down to see what was wrong, but I just patted his solid chest to urge him to keep going. At that moment I couldn't help but notice his body and the perfection of it. The lines of his jaw and neck, the soft fabric of his button up shirt that pressed against the cords of muscle in his arms and stomach. I had my chin resting on his right shoulder and would sneak glimpses of his bare chest through neckline of his shirt. I felt myself sigh in contentment at this Greek god of a man and wondered idly if he had seen the Trojan War or witnessed the assassination of Julius Caesar.

I knew he had hinted at his age, but I started to wonder how long had he been around? How much could he share about history that none of us could ever know. I felt a burning need to ask him these simple questions, but realized it was silly. This powerful creature would want nothing do with me. I suddenly felt insignificant being so close to him and wanted to leap from his back to get some distance from him. Nothing I could ever offer would be good enough for him. I wasn't special or vastly intelligent, and I couldn't block minds like Bella. But as the melancholy of the thought started to solidify, we breeched the tree line and almost immediately stopped.

Our destination turned out to be a vast and practically untouched field that overlooked a small valley vista dotted with trees and ending at the edge of the Olympic mountain range. I sat in the soft grass and waited as they quickly set up the bases. I marveled at the distance each goal was from each other. Home base felt like a football field away from first. The supply bags were unpacked, and a cornucopia of bats, balls, and gloves were deposited on a rack set up near the cars. Everyone grabbed the gear they wanted and then the teams split off into their respective positions.

The teams themselves were split evenly, Carlisle, Esme, Mason, and Alice versus Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella. Bella stood by me and after a few seconds nudged me softly. I looked up at her and she smiled brightly.

"You'll root for my team?" I looked at her and nodded, but then shook my head slightly motioning towards Alice and Mason who both chuckled silently to themselves, unfortunately Emmett noticed my betrayal.

"Et tu, Angela?" Emmett said with a toothy grin.

"Sorry Bella." I said sheepishly.

"You're no longer my best friend." Bella said seriously, although she couldn't hold in her own laughter for more than a few seconds. "Fine vote for the ancient hottie, I get it." She gave me a serious look and then smiled as I balked at her expression.

"I call unfair bias." Emmett said shaking his head at me.

"Overruled." Carlisle said ending the back and forth, everyone laughed, and then Carlisle's team took the field first after a coin toss. Mason handled the bases and infield, Esme was the catcher, Carlisle was outfield, and Alice was pitching. After they got situated everyone's attention turned to Alice expectantly.

A few minutes passed, until she finally nodded and in her clear sweet voice said, "Its time!"

The game was fast, and I immediately understood the need for thunder, every time they hit the ball it created a sound like a thunder crack. I tried to track their movements, but they were too fast. On a couple of plays I could swear they were cheating, but I simply wasn't sure.

Bella was up to bat last in her team's rotation, and she looked nervous. Her admittedly creepy red eyes focused intently on Alice as she pitched a fast ball. Bella swung, and with a crack so loud my ears started to ring, she hit the ball so deep into the forest that not even Mason tried to run for it. Bella giggled and rounded the bases for the first home run of the day.

"Newborn strength, no fair." Alice chided.

"You have an ancient, I'd say the teams are balanced." Edward replied with a smirk.

After a quick laugh, the game continued. The innings flew by, but only a handful of runs were racked up on each side, with Bella getting in two before the outfield started to anticipate her. In less than an hour the game had progressed to the bottom of ninth inning, and the score was tied.

Then Carlisle hit a spectacular fly ball that rocketed towards the mountains. He rounded the bases and waited patiently for Edward who had taken off after it like the Road Runner. After several minutes he returned with a giant crooked smile on his face. Carlisle was out, leaving the game tied. Overtime was like an exercise in futility as each team managed to shut out the other. This went back and forth for close to an hour, until finally Emmett got lucky and hit a ball so hard that it disintegrated on contact.

Everyone laughed but it basically ended the game. We were about to stop and clean up when Alice went rigid, her eyes blank. Carlisle rush in and caught her before she fell. Everyone stood in expectation, and a bit of fear. She was motionless for several seconds, until suddenly her eyes flew open and this intense expression of pain crossed her face. She searched the field for a second regaining her bearings, until she found my face. Then she stared into my eyes before speaking. It was obvious the vision was difficult for her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see them coming." Alice looked mortified and pointed south towards a large cicada tree and the edge of an impressive section of the forest. She closed her eyes for a second and then ran over to my side in a flash. Soon she was joined by the rest of the family who gathered around me. They all stood sentinel by me except Mason who stood a little separate from the group. He took a position a few feet in front of us which placed him a little closer to the forest edge where the strangers would emerge. Yet he was slightly off to one side, leaving our view unobstructed.

"I know I am repeating myself but I'm so sorry Angela. They were traveling through the surrounding areas looking for a friend and were about to leave for good. But our game drew their attention, and they didn't even know about us until they heard our game." Alice seemed positively mournful and her tone made Mason scowl. He stared at me for a moment and then closed his eyes briefly letting out a soft sigh as he reopened them. He met my eyes, and our contact seem to linger for a while before he turned and set a deadly gaze back towards the area where these strangers were going to emerge from the forest.

Esme placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and whispered that they would protect me. Then we watched and waited, until finally two figures appeared from the south. One was an oddly average looking male vampire with long blonde hair tied in a simple ponytail. The other was a beautiful female with a mane of bright red hair and cat like mannerisms. Even from here I could tell that their eyes were not like the Cullen's, they were a deep burgundy. I sighed as I realized that meant that they were the terrible type of vampires, the kind that fed off the blood of humans.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A small note about timeline. This story takes place after Bella's 18th birthday, which places it around the time Edward had left Bella in the forest in New Moon. By that point Laurent had very likely already left James and Victoria and presumably found the Denali and Irina. Sure it is a small stretch to imagine that James and Victoria were still close enough to hear the game, I didn't feel introducing different antagonists would be beneficial to the story.

Thank you for reading, and please take a moment to leave your thoughts in a review.


	20. Chapter 19: Until Someone Gets Hurt

**Chapter Nineteen: …Until Someone Gets Hurt**

**Mason (POV)**

I could tell immediately that the male was a tracker, his mannerisms and posture practically screamed it. The woman on the other hand was a lot harder to read. She was obviously attached to him, but beyond that I couldn't tell. I listened very closely to Angela's breathing and heart rate. Even now she was at the forefront of my thoughts. Two random vampires presented a viable threat on a normal day, but this didn't feel like a normal day. Angela was vulnerable, to them she would seem to them like a fun snack we had brought along. For a moment I forgot about the Cullen's. It had been a long time since I had backup in a fight. I had to hope that these two strangers would prove to be friendly after all.

The red-haired woman took point and approached calmly and confidently. Yet despite her outward confidence I could tell this wasn't her usual role. The tilt of her shoulders and tension behind her eyes gave away that she seldom acted as the spokesmen for her coven. The male obviously had absolutely no inclination towards speaking, and my guess was the friend Alice mentioned that they were looking for was their former front man or woman. I watched carefully as they took each step towards us. And step by step my nerves twisted and tensed more and more until they sat precariously on the edge of a knife. Forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet, ten… I was almost counting their movements like a metronome.

"Good afternoon." The redhead's voice was grating, her high soprano might've been pretty if it didn't sound so forced. A natural snarl was hidden just behind her friendly smile, cemented by the look in her eyes. It made me instantly distrust her. The male hung back a little, and the way he examined us, it was clear he was measuring us as an enemy, even as he kept his face neutral. He checked out all of the Cullen's, brushing past Angela, and eventually his eyes rested on my face and his eyebrows rose notably. Carlisle stepped forward, Esme at his side, closing the distance to stand next to me.

"Good afternoon, I hate to sound impolite but what brings you here?" Carlisle's expression was friendly but reserved, and his tone was tight yet expressive. From experience I could tell he was tense, but he didn't show it outwardly.

"Just passing through, in fact we were looking for a friend of ours. Perhaps you crossed paths with him." She was civil but her tone suggested that she was ready for any hint of antagonism.

"Perhaps, what was his name?" Carlisle smiled pleasantly, his mask hiding his inner feeling perfectly.

"Laurent, he left us to travel alone for a while. But we wanted to see if he would come back to our coven." She was leaving out details, which were frankly none of our business. But her concealment left me with a feeling of loathing, as if their reasons were not as pure as an attempt to find a lost friend.

"We haven't crossed paths with him. We would know, since we have a permanent residence in the area." Carlisle took a silent breath, the quality of the sigh expressed to me that he was pleased that they were just passing through.

"Permanent?" She seemed taken aback by the information, and for good reason. It was more than uncommon for our kind to settle in a single area. Our peculiarities tend to restrict our ability to blend in with human society.

"Yes, and we would request that you do not to hunt while you're in our territory." He was firm but still managed to remain polite. A diplomat to a fault, but I couldn't fault him for wanting to avoid confrontation.

"Understandable, this is James and I'm Victoria. We heard your game and thought a pleasant diversion would be a nice change of pace, but if were unwelcome we'll be moving on." She said motioning to her companion, the slight deference she made when she said his name made it evident that he was the dominant presence in their relationship.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and looked as if he were lost in thought for a moment. Then he turned to his family slightly, I glanced in their direction as well and for the most part they seemed neutral in expression. All except Bella who seemed utterly pained and apprehensive, likely because she feared for Angela's life and Angela who was trying not to appear utterly terrified.

"No, a few of us were about to head back anyway. You are more than welcome to fill in for them. Bella, Edward, Angela why don't the three of you head back to the truck. The rest of us will join you later." As he spoke, he turned fully to speak to the assembled family. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of James. His expression appeared bored, even though he seemed curious about us earlier. Then he took a closer look at the group, just as a strong gust of wind blowing in from the distant storm blew past us and catching Angela's long hair. Her human scent filled the air by me like a flare shot into a crystal-clear night sky. James reacted almost instantly his eyes grew wide and a sadistic smile drew up the corners of his thin lips.

"You brought a snack." He was focused intently on Angela now, bathing in her sweet aroma which was surrounding us like a blanket of warm wool. Anger filled me like an anvil of pent up emotion, she was not going to be the prey of this worthless tracker. I felt the fire jump up to my command, but I forced it back down until it was nothing more than a ball of fury nestled deep in my chest. The golden hue of my eyes blazed, and James took an involuntary step back.

"No, she is not prey." My words betrayed my power and age, since there was no way to conceal myself because my emotional control was compromised. I could see in the periphery of my vision the family huddled protectively around Angela. But her fear seemed to have vanished, and now she was staring defiantly at the vampire and stood her ground like she was one of us. Her unexpected display took me by surprise, and I felt a rush of pride. James stepped forward slightly, it was a subtle movement but none of us missed it. I had to restrain an impulse to wrap my hands around his throat.

"James, I think we should be going." Victoria wrapped a hand around her lover's arm and began to pull him away from us. He seemed reluctant to follow her lead, and then suddenly he broke contact and rushed towards Angela. I intercepted him and knocked him twenty yards away, ripping off his outstretched hand that was reaching for her. He screamed in pain, skidding to a stop in the soft earth and then roared in frustration. He rushed at me without thought and I started to move to meet him, when a warm hand wrapped around my forearm. I felt a surge of emotions as I looked down and found it was Angela who had stopped me from attacking.

"He isn't worth it Mason." I closed my eyes for a split second then leveled a warning glare towards James as he stopped in his tracks. He seemed to mull over his chances for a moment, glancing at the hand at my feet. I frowned, and picked up the amputated appendage and threw at him. He caught it easily, and with a furious growl he glared at me, and then at the Cullen's grouped behind me as if he were judging his odds. Then turned towards the forest and took off, Victoria close on his heels. I had a gut feeling that this was the beginning of something far more complicated, but I kept my fears to myself.

"You're right, but I can't help feeling like we should've destroyed him." I realized it was the wrong thing to say, but I had committed to my sentiments. Angela frowned and lowered her head for a moment. "I don't want to kill him, but he could prove to be a danger to you."

"Yes he is very much a danger and you and Angela are his targets now. He thinks this is now the most exciting hunt of his existence." Edward said shaking his head.

"Your gift?" Carlisle asked with hope in his eyes.

"I think so, everything is still so silent, but as I focused on him ready to fight, suddenly his thoughts just came to me." Edward looked very confused, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward, I believe your power has evolved, you no longer read passively. You will no longer be burdened with the thoughts of those around you at all times, instead you can direct your gift at will. It might take some practice, but congratulations." I explained as much as I could, considering the danger I didn't want to take too much time before we started to prepare.

"You mean... this silence is permanent?" Edward looked and sounded elated, relief softening his bunched shoulders and constantly furrowed brow.

"Most likely, perhaps you could learn to broaden your gift to receive thoughts like you did before, but if I am correct you will be able to do far more than just read a thought. You should be able to hold an active conversation with anyone you reach our gift towards." As I spoke, I kept a careful eye on the treeline, even though I doubted they would return so quickly. Still, it felt foolish to simply stand and discuss things best left for a more private setting. "Perhaps we should table this until later.

"Mason, I appreciate your defense, but in the future please consider that I abhor violence. If you wish to be a part of this family, please understand that I cannot condone the slaughter of someone who to our knowledge has committed no wrongs, especially since he has done nothing more than act on a natural impulse. If we were to act as judge, jury, and executioner then how does that make us different from the monsters we are trying to overcome inside of us?" He was only four hundred years old, and yet he was a far calmer and wiser man than me. I couldn't argue, and I didn't want to. I glanced over at Angela and she met my eyes without hesitation. I could see gratitude in them, and something deeper that I couldn't quite gauge, as I realized she was still holding onto my arm.

"Let's go home. I think we have had far too much excitement for one afternoon. Edward would you give Angela a ride home?" Carlisle said motioning towards Edward who nodded and the group turned back towards the cars. Edward offered Angela a hand up onto his back, but she hesitated for a moment and looked at me with a look that could almost be described as longing. Then she blushed, released my arm and took his hand. I watched her leave and spent the next few minutes in silence as the Cullen's packed up and left. Carlisle offered me a ride, but I rejected the offer with a soft dismissal. He understood and soon I was alone.

I stood at the edge of the forest repressing the urge to chase after the monster that threatened... the woman I liked. Somehow the feeling was inadequate, yet I couldn't be foolish enough to consider the idea of love yet. I barely knew her, but I couldn't hide the infatuation I had with her. This mortal stranger was so selfless and strong, she embodied the virtues I had always respected. Her perceptiveness and attentiveness to even the smallest detail made her a suitable fit for immortality, and I couldn't even begin to describe her beauty. She had captivated me so completely, that rarely a second went by where I wasn't thinking of every line of her face.

Was I an idiot for falling so fast, was my loneliness a factor I had to consider? Could I just be reacting on impulse rather than real emotion? Whatever the truth was, I had to be sure of my intentions before I made her aware of my feelings. If she accepted me as her mate, she would have to give up her mortal life, and I honestly wasn't sure she would be willing to do that. While she had said that she accepted her fate that one day she would be one of us, she refused to let her family suffer her death. I would need to come up with a solution for that, there was no other recourse.

First, I had to make sure she was safe from this tracker. When that was resolved I would pursue her, and somehow, I would win her affections. Then we would discover how we really felt, and if she was truly one I had been waiting for, searching for. Had I finally paid my penance? Was my sentence finally over? Could this mortal be my soulmate? If she were, I had to wonder what game the fates were playing, and what from of cruelty would compel them to keep her away from me for four thousand years?

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter marks basically the end of the first third of the story. The next group of chapters ramp up considerably, leading towards Alice's vision and whatever that future brings. I'm not sure how many more we have to go, but I hope you will continue to follow my story.

As always I will update my profile with the date for the next chapter. Please take a moment to review this chapter, I truly appreciate your thoughts on my work.

Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 20: A Death in the Family

**Chapter Twenty: A Death in the Family**

**Bella (POV)**

I couldn't reconcile my feelings. There was something deep and painful that had been dredged up when Angela was threatened. I found myself sneaking out of the house at the first opportunity. With Angela home, and the rest of the family were arguing about what to do with James and Victoria. Perhaps it was reckless to be going off on my own, but I couldn't keep away for another second.

I could see Charlie through the window watching television. He had a half empty beer resting on the arm of the couch. But it wasn't what he was watching, or where he was sitting that struck me. I didn't know what was wrong at first, and then I realized my death had completely destroyed him. My father was dead, well not physically, but there was no life in his eyes. Carlisle said it would be better, than how could he be like this? They promised me he would recover. I tensed my muscles, fighting the urge to run across the street and through the fragile door. I needed to tell him I was alright, and I needed him to heal, more than any nonsensical excuse about hiding my new nature.

I felt my resolve waning quickly, as my intellectual self fought with the instinctual and emotional part of me that needed to comfort him. Then a familiar hand closed over my left shoulder, and from the scent I knew that Esme had found me. I turned to her and let myself cry, even though yet again no tears escaped my eyes. She stood in silence and let me grieve, over the last vestiges of my human life. I stayed that way for a long while, until finally I pulled away and looked up into her sympathetic eyes.

"He said Charlie would get better, that my death would be easier on him. Was it a lie? Why can't I go and make all of his pain go away." She waited for me to finish with the patience of a saint. But I could see in her face a touch of disappointment, which made me feel ashamed of my impulses.

"He didn't lie, and Charlie should get better. It will just take time. What Carlisle meant was in the long term, Charlie will go through a shorter, and less painful cycle of grieving. It is the difference between watching you slowly wither away, versus a sudden and unexpected death. At least you were happy and hopeful the last time he saw you, which is an easy memory to cling to. Either way he would've had to suffer your death, as no parent should, at least this way he has a chance to move on while he's still young." She turned his attention to watch Charlie and I could see pain cross her features as she saw how utterly defeated my father was.

"He doesn't look like he is recovering. He looks like he died inside." Even though the concealment of this new life was important, I couldn't see how telling would do him any harm.

"Well if Angela is any indication, then I don't think it is a good idea. For one, she was nearly killed when Alice crashed her car. Then there was the incident earlier today, which proves to me that humans shouldn't be a part of our lives. We acted impulsively when we told Angela about you. It was done with the best of intentions, but I feel we have irrevocably altered her life, and now her only destiny is to become one of us. I can't help but feel guilty for endangering her like that." She looked down and I could tell she felt ashamed about something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked softly, trying not to sound accusatory.

"I helped Carlisle come to the decision to turn you, and no matter how well you have adapted to this life it was a manipulation." Esme reached up and fixed my hair, something Renee would do on occasion. It felt so natural and right that I felt myself smiling at her.

"You know how I feel about that. I've already forgiven Carlisle and Edward; I could never stay angry at you." I leaned my head against my shoulder and angled my vision back towards my father. "I don't think I can live with him like this. If he doesn't get better, and soon, I'm telling him."

"That could put him in danger, just like Angela." Esme warned, but she didn't break away, instead she wrapped me in her arms and held me tightly. I closed my eyes and accepted her embrace, she was so clearly on my side and her argument was simply made so I could look at every angle.

"I don't know if I care. What if he can't find the will to keep going?" I almost couldn't say the words, and my voice came out broken.

"Then we'll make it work somehow." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you." I muttered. We stayed like that, lingering in a copse of trees just far enough away so that we couldn't be spotted. Until eventually I pulled away and gave her a warm smile.

"I hope someone is watching over Angela?"

"Of course, Edward and Mason took the first shift, and Rose and Emmett are running a perimeter. From what I understand she is having dinner with her parents and can barely eat. I'm worried about her." Esme looked down again, and then back at me with that same regret in her eyes that Carlisle had earlier.

"I'll take a shift too." I said hopeful that I could help.

"That may not be a good idea. You are still learning your own limitations, and as far as I know you have no combat training. I know your presence would be a comfort to Angela, but your funeral was just two days ago so your death is fresh in the minds of the town. And, we still don't know the extent of your gift, whether you can keep your control surrounded by a town of humans." Esme explained as softly as she could, but even though I could tell she was trying to protect me I felt an almost instinctual need to argue with her point.

"I'm right here, surrounded by people, and I'm keeping my cool." I said hotly, my anger building at the insinuation that I could be a danger to anyone. I had made my choice and wasn't about to give into the thirst I could feel pressing against my shield even as I spoke.

"That isn't my point Bella. I'm just trying to keep you from being in a situation where you have no options." Esme said a bit defensively, and then stopped and turned sharply to peer down the street.

"What is it?" I could feel something approaching, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was a presence, accompanied by a strong musky scent. I felt my blood boiling in response to the smell, and my natural instincts put me instantly on guard.

"Trouble, you need to hide there is no way they haven't sensed our presence. But I doubt they can tell how many of us are here." I reacted to her words without hesitation. There was something in my gut that told me she wasn't being evasive, just protective. It was less than a minute later when my old beat up truck roared up to Charlie's house. I could see Billy Black in the passenger seat, and Jacob was driving.

Jacob was scanning the area with a look of intensity I hadn't seen before. His short hair wasn't the only thing that had changed, he looked older and had gained what seemed like twenty pounds of muscle. As soon as he disengaged the engine he was out of his seat, he sniffed the air like a predator searching for prey. Then his gaze narrowed in on Esme's hiding place. He launched himself into a run and crossed the short distance in a couple of seconds. Esme stood her ground and waited patiently for Jacob to get into earshot.

"Cullen, what are you doing here!?" Jacob showed little emotion beyond blind hostility, and it didn't suit him. I couldn't see any of the goofy grin he used to wear, or the kindness that used to define his beautiful eyes.

"This is our territory is it not?" Esme said simply.

"Territory, I don't give a shit about that right now. Charlie is our friend, not yours, and you leeches are the reason he is like this anyway. You have no right to stalk him like a vulture. Wasn't his daughter's blood good enough for you? Do want a taste of her entire family? Maybe go after Renee next?" Esme didn't move, but she flinched, and an anger widened her eyes that I had never seen before.

"We didn't kill Bella!" Esme said shrilly, her voice louder than she probably intended. "Jacob, I am just checking up on Charlie, I wanted to make sure he was recovering." Esme managed to quickly calm her anger, but even I could tell she was dangerously close to losing control of herself.

"Is her heart beating? Billy told me she wasn't dead, and I believe him. You made her into a monster, didn't you?" Jacob was upset, and his anger was causing his body to shake perceptibly.

"Jacob please, I don't want a fight here." Esme said pleadingly, although for the life of me I couldn't understand why she would worried about Jacob Black attacking her, unless he was one of those wolves we were supposed to be meeting with. I looked at Jacob again with different eyes, and the changes suddenly made sense, and I also realized Esme's calming words had no effect on him. His anger climbing fast towards the boiling point.

"You didn't deny it. You've broken the treaty, and that means war!" Jacob practically shouted, leaving Esme to stare at Jacob for several seconds as if she were trying to decide what to say.

"You would've allowed her to suffer indignity and unbearable pain for the rest of her short life, rather than let her become one of us?" Her question took Jacob aback. He obviously wasn't expecting a rational argument. This seemed to calm him down a little, and he relaxed his fists which were balled tightly, which made his russet skin turn white around the knuckles.

"That isn't the point. You bit her and changed her. You broke the treaty and we will be coming for you." He seemed to think that was it for the conversation and began to turn back towards the house. Billy was still in the truck staring into the darkness concealing Esme.

"Whether we broke the treaty is irrelevant. We meant no harm, and our intentions were pure. She is happy and has already embraced our lifestyle. Would you destroy her as well?" Jacob paused and studied her face. Then I realized that Jacob wouldn't believe her unless he saw me with his own eyes. Without really putting much thought into it, I quickly dropped from my perch to Esme's side. Jacob tensed up in preparation for a fight, then as he took in my face recognition twisted his features into shock and horror.

"Jacob, it's me Bella." Jacob flinched at my voice and took a step back.

"What have they done to you Bella? Is that really you?" For a second, I could see the old Jacob from my childhood in his eyes again. We weren't close, and it was surprising to see such a strong reaction out of him.

"Yes. Please don't be upset with them, they were only trying to stop my pain." I pleaded with him softly. But he quickly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think I can stop this, and I don't think I want to. We know this isn't your fault, but if you side with _them_, you are our enemy too." His face shifted back to the angry wolf that was threatening war with my family, even thought I was partially convinced it was just a horrible mask that he was forcing himself to wear. He took a deep exaggerated breath before continuing.

"Think about your choice, if you choose to leave them, come to La Push and let us know, you have my word that we will let you leave in peace. You need to hurry though; we cannot tolerate their presence for much longer." He sneered at Esme and then turned back towards Charlie's house. He walked over to Billy's window and they talked briefly before Jacob jumped in the driver's side. He roared the engine to life then made a hasty u-turn and sped back the way they came. Charlie was still staring lifelessly at the television, completely oblivious to the drama that had just turned a part of my life upside down.

"That went well." Esme said looking worried. "We need to warn the family. It looks like there is more danger surrounding us then any of us wanted to admit."

I looked at her and nodded, then stole one last look at my father wishing him better. Then we took off at a run towards the house. Just as we crossed the edge of town Esme's cell phone rang.

"Is Bella with you?" I could hear Edward's voice clearly. She didn't answer and instead handed me her phone.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, not sure why he wanted to speak to me.

"Angela is safe at home, and we're watching the area. I thought you would want to know." Edward kept his voice even, and I felt a small smile curl at my lips from his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you." I said easily, it was things like this that made me want to give him another chance.

"Of course, I know how much she…" There was a strange sound, like stone grinding on metal and the phone landing on the ground. A few seconds later I could hear someone pick it up.

"Are you his mate?" The voice on the other end matched the tracker James. I stopped in mid-step horrified by the thought that Edward was suddenly gone.

"What did you do?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry he had to go, but he was in my way. Get this message to the white haired one, tell him if he wants his human, then he needs to come alone to the clearing where we met." Without another word he ended the call, and I started to run towards town faster than I had ever run before.

* * *

**Author's Note**: To answer a question, no they are not running. Maybe they should have, but Angela is in a different situation than Bella. There would be no easy excuses or convenient motivations for her to simply run away. So they stayed and tried to protect her.

Please take a moment to review I really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 21: Disclosure

**Chapter Twenty-One: Disclosure**

**Alice (POV)**

I had put Angela's life in danger, twice. So instead of volunteering to join in protecting her I decided to mope, in my room. I spent a bit of time laying on my bed, trying to conjure a vision. Maybe force my newly expanded power to do something good for a change. Instead, my thoughts kept drifting to Bella and my very confusing feelings for her. I loved her, unequivocally and unconditionally. Yet, as I dwelled on the specifics, I couldn't find any romantic feelings. I wasn't dwelling on her beauty or her mind, instead it was warmer feelings about how she made me feel important and loved. Which I had to admit were more sisterly feelings, not romantic or sexual.

So, I had to consider the possibility that my realization that I was "_In love_" with Bella flawed. Was it an overly emotional moment? Or, maybe just maybe, I in pain because Jasper left me so suddenly. I thought about that meeting in the future and it was obvious that Bella and Edward had gotten back together. Jasper had clearly re-committed to an instinctual lifestyle and I could remember feeling nothing when I looked at him. Not pain, or anger or even regret.

Was I overthinking it? Should I just put myself out there and perhaps find something special? Or would it ruin my relationship with Edward, and possibly Bella.

"Damn it." I said out loud sitting up in a huff. I felt like a child, and not someone who had been effectively married for nearly half a century. I started to stand, but suddenly my eyes clouded over as a vision seized my mind.

"_Oh Monday mornin' you gave me no warnin' of what was to be. Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me…_"

"Sorry Angela." Rose said, turning off the radio.

"No, it's okay, music doesn't bother me." Angela gave a half-hearted smile and looked back out the car window.

"You can find me crying, all of the time." The song continued as Rose turned the radio back on.

"Yeah, never mind." Rose said with a small sad chuckle. "This is supposed to be a bright day."

"I'll try, I promise." Angela said with a nod, even though her body language said she was only going on this trip for us.

"I really don't think I need all this." Bella said fidgeting with the hat and scarf I had painstakingly found to make her look stylish instead of stealthy.

"You do look a bit like Carmen Sandiego." Angela said with a shrug.

"A red trench, damn." I said pouting a bit, I hadn't thought of that ensemble for Bella, with her coloring and hair she would look amazing.

"Never." Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Ah… fine." I conceded. "Speaking of clothes, is that on our agenda?" I asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, but there is an actual reason we're going into the city." Rose answered as if she were in charge of the afternoon.

"I don't see why I need a new identity, it's not as if we're moving until next year anyway." Bella said, shaking her head.

"Practicality, plus the marriage license will look better if you aren't legally dead." Rose answered simply and gave her a playful smirk in the rear-view mirror.

"Ugh, I haven't even said yes." Bella frowned and tightened her arms around her chest.

"Yet." I added and everyone started to laugh at Bella's frustration. In the next instant the vision changed and we were in a mall in Seattle, walking towards the food court.

"I'm really not hungry guys." Angela said for the fourth time, yet we could all hear her stomach growling.

"We can leave you alone if you don't want to eat in front of us." Bella offered.

"Please, the humans will just think we're all on diets." Rose scoffed and led Angela towards the Chinese food which we all knew was her favorite. She dithered a bit before getting her usual plate of noodles, chicken and vegetables and we all sat down away from the rest of the mortals so that our presence wouldn't bother them while they ate.

Angela got two bites into her meal when her face twisted, and she clutched her stomach. "I'm so sorry." She stood and ran towards the bathroom. We all followed and found her in one of the stalls retching. She calmed after a moment, but as she sat down next to the toilet, we could see something was wrong with her. We made our way to the car and Rose drove home like a race car driver, amidst Angela's intermittent screams.

Then the vision shifted again, and I was in Carlisle's office. A medical bed set up like before and Carlisle, Esme and Bella were surrounding Angela. Her face puffy and dark circles made her face seem drawn. She was pale, and even though she was unconscious, I could see that same sadness in her expression that she wore on the trip to the mall. It was just like the vision from before; this moment hadn't changed. The sound of the ventilator filled me with anger and fear, was this what was about to happen to her? Did I cause this by missing those two vampires showing up unexpectedly?

"No." I said to myself, which drew Carlisle's attention and he turned and walked over to me. He reached out towards my shoulder, but then gripped my upper arm for some reason.

"Alice!" My vision broke, and I found the apparition of Carlisle was all too real.

"Nothing awful this time. Except a mall trip that goes wrong." I sighed and he let go of my arm.

"I don't like how your visions are affecting you now." Carlisle looked worried.

"Me neither. I keep seeing her hurt." I winced, thinking about everything I had foreseen.

"Angela?" Carlisle guessed.

"Yes, this path she's on is dire, I've seen her in your office hooked up to a ventilator twice and nothing we've done has changed that future." I closed my eyes, trying to shove away the image of my friend in such a state.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, but I stood and shook him off.

"I think I need some time to think. I'm going to take a walk." I moved past him, as he nodded at me in understanding. I started at a walk, which quickly turned into a run. Trees eventually turned into buildings and soon I found myself in front of Bella's house. I had spent hours in the tree in her backyard. It was private and had a lovely view of the forest and a touch of the small town to the East.

Without really checking, I quickly ran up the tree and found my favorite branch. As I stopped, I could see some movement in Bella's room and noticed Charlie holding one of Bella's sweaters and crying. I turned away, I still couldn't look at Charlie. Not even at the wake and the funeral, except for when he spoke. The memory came unbidden, and I closed my eyes and remembered that afternoon as if it were happening, the blessing and curse of the vampire mind, perfect recall.

A light rain fell as we gathered by her gravestone, her father holding an urn of counterfeit ashes. The tombstone was simple, but the inscription was heart-wrenching. All it said was '_Isabella Marie Swan; Beloved daughter, died too soon._' Billy Black was sending me glares of hatred since I was the only other Cullen invited except Edward. But Edward had chosen to stay with Bella instead of attending her mock funeral, not that I blamed him for wanting to stay by her side. Still it left me alone with a bunch of mortals at a pretend ceremony that made me feel anxious and uneasy that I would give away the secret.

There were eleven of us gathered around the small opening in the ground, and we stood in silence as they placed the urn carefully in the hole. I stood next to Angela and her father who was serving as the minister. To my right was Billy and Jacob Black, Harry Clearwater and his family, and of course Charlie and Renee.

"Charlie has asked to say a few things before I carry out Bella's final rights. Charlie." Mr. Weber motioned to Charlie who stood still for a moment. Then he knelt and touched the undisturbed grass by the grave.

"I don't really have the words to explain how I feel right now. Pain I guess is the easiest, but it is so much more than that. I can't remember how many times I held back telling her how much I loved her. I can't remember how many times I didn't tell her that she was special. After the accident I wanted her to know I still cherished her, and I was so proud..." His voice broke for a moment and then he cleared his throat and continued, "so proud that she had managed to find a way to be strong with that much weight on her shoulders."

He stopped for a long second, trying to hold back his grief and gather his composure to finish. "I'll miss you terribly Bells, god I hope you know that." Then he began to cry and stepped back next to Renee. She tried to comfort him, but he shrugged her off. She looked upset at his reaction and crossed her arms over her chest and cried heavily to herself. I glanced at Angela who looked conflicted and kept shooting glances at me, as if I could give her the answers she wanted right then.

"Alice?" I opened my eyes from the memory and found myself staring at Charlie. "What on earth are you doing in my tree?" He cracked a slight smile but he didn't sound happy to see me.

"I don't know. I think I needed to get away. Charlie, could I come in for a few minutes?" He nodded and motioned towards the front door. After he was out of the window, I quickly made my way down the tree and circled around the house. After a moment I knocked softly, and a second later Charlie opened the door for me. He led me into the living room, and I sat down on the couch. He sat on the edge of his favorite chair, implying that he wanted to keep this visit short.

"What's wrong Alice?" He tried to give me his usually warm smile, but it came out all wrong. For some reason I couldn't fathom, he was very comfortable around me. It was nice to feel welcomed by someone who wasn't my family. Yet I could tell how broken he was, and that he simply wasn't capable of a genuine happy smile anymore, it made my dead heart break. It hurt so badly that I desperately felt the need to comfort him. I felt confused, and not for the first time, unsure of the future.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say right now, but I think I have to come clean about a couple of things. I can't stand the lies anymore, and not just the big ones, the little ones as well. I conceal so much, from my family, from the world. And for once I want to just spill the beans, so to speak. I know I can trust you Charlie, and if anyone deserves the truth right now it's you." He looked at me confused. So, I grinned at him, which confused him even more. "How do I put this without making it sound insane."

"Just say it. It'll sound the way it'll sound." He creased his brow and sighed slightly.

"Well, I'm a vampire." I gave him a tentative smile, and he did look at me like I was insane. "So, you can imagine why my family has always been a little reclusive. Carlisle knew that there was no other way, she was going to suffer for the rest of her life. And this way she could walk again." Anger crossed his face, and then fear. But after a moment a spark of revelation appeared on his face, and he looked at me at a loss of what to say or do.

"Wait, do you mean Bella's alive?" He whispered it, obviously afraid that I was going to contradict him.

"Yes, and except for what her death did to you and Renee, she's happy." He sat back in his chair and shut his eyes tightly. Warm tears fell down his checks and in a moment of real insanity, I thought about bringing him into my world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This scene takes place almost immediately after Jacob, Esme and Bella leave Charlie's house.

Thanks again for reading, and please take a moment to review. As always I'll post a release date for the next chapter in my profile.


	23. Chapter 22: Knock, Knock

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Knock, Knock**

**Charlie (POV)**

My world had been simple. While most of the time I felt desperately alone, in some ways, it felt good to be totally independent and unattached. Then Bella came back, and my life filled up with purpose. She wasn't just a priority; she gave me a reason to care about myself again. Then came the crash. To be honest we never had a perfect relationship, and after her injuries I felt like all I could really do is be a good caregiver. I didn't know how to connect with my own daughter on a level that allowed her to let me in.

I didn't pity her or think of her as weak. I loved her, In a very real way, Bella had become the center of that world. Her strength in the face of adversity, her selflessness, and her kindness continually brought home the fact that she didn't deserve the fate she had been handed. And then just as suddenly as she had become a part of my life again, she was gone forever. I had muddled through life after Renee left the first time. But this was different, and I couldn't move forward. It felt like this great wall was in front of me, and I kept butting against it. I knew it was grief, and time would eventually heal it. But nothing could bring my baby back, and the loss left me shattered and broken. The simple things, like eating and bathing or even getting out of bed, were difficult.

Billy tried to help, but he was so angry that it even started to rub off on Jacob. Their visits almost always left me tense instead of distracting me from my pain. Harry was similar, his normally care-free attitude was gone. He seemed stressed and worried all the time, and even Sue seemed to pull away even though she had always been a good friend. I hadn't gone back to work yet, but my deputy who was acting in charge kept asking about how I was doing instead of filling me in on my town.

Then Alice came, perched like a nightingale in the tree outside my daughter's window. She seemed mercurial and timeless. It was as if she had always been there, like some sort of silent guardian watching over the house. The moonlight highlighted her nearly ethereal beauty and made me afraid of her. Her lovely face was twisted by sadness, and her eyes were closed as if she were dreaming. I would never have admitted it to Bella, but I liked Alice more than anyone else in her family.

"Alice?" I asked, and she immediately opened her eyes and the deep amber irises picked up a slight glow from the bright moonlight that had just crested over the horizon of trees in my back yard. I was instantly on the defensive and snapped at her.

"What on earth are you doing in my tree?" But I couldn't hold onto my hostility and I felt a smile spread across my face. But the expression felt unnatural, as though I was splitting chapped lips.

"I don't know, I needed to get away. Charlie, could I come in for a few minutes?" I almost sighed in exasperation. But then it occurred to me that I hadn't really spoken to the Cullen's since the funeral, so I motioned towards the front door. The knock came too quickly, as if she had sprinted around the house. This instantly set me on guard, even thought I felt calmed by her presence. I led her to the living room, and she floated gracefully down onto the couch.

"What's wrong Alice?" I still couldn't figure out why I was comfortable around her, or the other thing I refused to think about, and I felt foolish smiling despite my tension.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say right now, but I think I have to come clean on something. I can't stand the lies anymore, and not just the big ones, the little ones as well. I conceal so much, from my family, from the world. And for once I want to just spill the beans, so to speak. I know I can trust you Charlie, and if anyone deserves the truth right now it's you." She wasn't making sense, and I didn't like where she was going with this train of thought. "How do I put this without making it sound insane."

"Just say it. It'll sound the way it'll sound." I almost shrugged, but as I thought about her words, I felt frustrated and a soft sigh escaped me.

"Well, I'm a vampire." I was shocked and horrified. In a moment of panic, I tried to imagine how was I going to tell her father that her mind had broken? I tried to keep my face neutral so that I wouldn't scare her away, but I was heartbroken. "So, you can imagine why we have always been a little reclusive. Carlisle knew that there was no other way, she was going to suffer for the rest of her life. And this way she could walk again." I was furious that Carlisle knew about this and didn't think that she needed to be committed, I was out of my depth and was suddenly afraid of what to say. Then her words sunk in, and a frightening revelation hit me hard.

"Wait, do you mean Bella's alive?" I couldn't believe my own words, and I didn't want confirmation. The truth would be too painful no matter if it was a delusion or some horrific truth. But Alice seemed excited to tell me, she was practically bouncing as she continued.

"Yes, and except for what her death did to you and Renee she's happy." I fell backwards in pain and relief. Then I shut my eyes to hold back the tears, but they were too heavy and spilled out over my cheeks. I sat up after a few moments as I realized that her mental illness was probably triggered by Bella's death. I hadn't realized how much it had affected her. I needed to get her home, and the only way to do that was to play along with her delusion. I opened my eyes and found her hovering over me, holding out a tissue. I took it gratefully and motioned for her to sit back down as I cleaned out my puffy eyes.

"I'm glad that she's happy, but I guess it's been a bit of an adjustment for her?" I had to bring the conversation around to proving herself so that we could get her back to Carlisle. If I could tell him the problem, I knew he would know how to act, unless he already knew about this break and was doing nothing about it.

"Well there's been a lot of turmoil in the last week or so, as you might imagine. But there are things happening that none of us can control. Right now, I'm so scared that I'm going to lose a part of my family that I feel like I'm breaking a little. Don't get me wrong, Bella makes things complete in a way that I never thought would be possible. I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you about her personal life, but I doubt she would come and tell you herself. Would you like me to tell you about it?" It was worse than I thought, it wasn't just a delusion. Alice needed to be hospitalized, I forced my face to stay positive. There was no way I could let her know how utterly heart wrenching it was to see her like this. If Carlisle would let me, I would visit her. She obviously trusted me for some reason I couldn't explain.

"Why won't she come and see me herself? Does she think I can't handle the truth?" It pained me to talk about Bella this way, but I just kept telling myself that it was for Alice. Bella would've wanted me to help her friend in any way that I could.

"Not exactly, I know she wants to tell you. But she feels like it isn't her secret to tell. I don't think she really feels like a full member of the family yet. Of course, that'll just take time, but I think if you are a part of her life again she might be able to adjust more quickly. I know Renee wouldn't be able to handle this, so that will always be a pain she'll never be able to remedy. There is another option, I don't know if you would be interested though." She was still lively and buoyant in her expressions. She was so happy that I was momentarily fine with her thinking this way, it was like she was her old self again. But she was clinging to this fantasy so tightly that I had no idea what to say.

"Why don't we wait and see what will happen. I'll give you a ride back home, and you can tell her that you told me. I'll talk to Carlisle and then we'll figure things out I promise." Alice nodded her head, and then shook it a moment later.

"Actually, that sounds like a plan. I'll tell her of my stupidity, and then she'll have to come and see you then. Don't worry I can get home on my own though, I'll see you soon Charlie." Then she was on her feet and out of the house before I could even stand up. I felt slow and stupid, I had let her go without so much as fleeting attempt at stopping her.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I yanked the receiver of my ancient phone off the cradle and began to dial Carlisle. I was six buttons into the number, when there was a knock at the front door. I slammed the phone down again and practically ran to the door. I pulled it open frantically, expecting to see Alice standing there looking sheepish about needing a ride or something.

The red-haired woman standing before me was a total stranger. Her skin was flawless and very pale, and her playfully malevolent eyes were a bright shade of red. I started to open my mouth to demand to know who she was, but her arm shot out and grabbed a hold of my throat. She pushed me back into the house effortlessly, completely resistant to every struggle I made against her. I felt helpless as I thrashed against her grip, and suddenly very alone.

"Stop that or I'll just snap your neck." I went still, her threat somehow rang true. The fact that she was holding me up like I weighed no more than a small child, sent a cold chill up my spine.

"Why was that one here? What do the Cullen's want with you?" Her voice might've been alluring if it weren't so cold. She had no life in her eyes, no happiness, just feral aggression. I motioned towards my throat, she rolled her eyes and dropped me like a sack of potatoes.

"I have no idea, they used to be friends of my daughter, but she died recently." She looked at me with mirth, but there was no warmth in her expression. For a moment I thought that maybe Alice was right. But I shook it off as nonsense again, unwilling to buy into Alice's delusions.

"Must be one of the newborns, maybe I use you to draw her out?" She pulled out a cell phone and dialed. It answered after barely a ring.

"James, I think there might be a way to divide their numbers. The newborn's human father could split their attention and leave the girl vulnerable." She said with a vicious smile. I was trying to measure my chances of getting to my shotgun before she could move. I started to inch over, but she almost instantly moved and place a foot against my chest. Somehow this hundred and twenty pound woman restrained me with almost no effort on her part. I wanted to scream, as it sunk in that Alice might've been telling the truth.

"Really? So quickly. I'm disappointed. I'll be there soon, just need to finish up here." She ended the call and looked at me again.

"Violence always makes me hungry; would you mind a meal before I go?" She started to laugh a little and reached down and picked me up by my shirt before throwing me onto my couch. Then she was straddling me, her smile had turned into a snarl. Then she lifted my chin with one slender finger and leaned in slowly as if she was going to kiss me. But she aimed lower and began to nuzzle my neck. Her lips caressed my neck like a lover, but they were cold and hard. Her icy breath tickled my skin, and for a long second there was hesitation in her breathing. Then, without warning there was a sudden and piercing pain where her cold lips had just been. It was too much, and I felt lightheaded as she started to tear into my flesh.

I immediately blacked out and lost sense of time. The last clear thought I had was truly bizarre, I thought I heard wolves howling loudly just outside my door.

I woke up to searing pain, and when I opened my eyes, I found she was gone, and I was bleeding and left for dead. Loud yapping and growls and the occasional deep bark created a chorus outside but quickly faded away. The pain was so intense that I felt my body convulsing because of it. Then Alice was there above me, the lines of her face were tight, and her eyes hinted at intense pain. She picked me up like I was weightless, and we were flying through the wilderness so fast that it made me dizzy. Everything was dark, and my body was on fire. It was a pain unlike anything I had ever even imagined. Then we stopped suddenly, and everywhere there was the sound of fierce growling again. Alice set me down softly and turned her back towards me, as if she were protecting me.

"I don't want any trouble, I had nothing to do with this attack!" She seemed firm but I could tell she was scared. Her voice trembled slightly but I couldn't fathom why. In the long intervening silence, I pondered the bizarre events that lead me here, and one inexorable fact shone through. My daughter was alive. Alice had told me the truth, breaking some rule, just to help me heal. My heart exploded in joy, and the pain no longer mattered. I closed my eyes intent on falling into the death that was obviously trying to take me. But it was as if I was being kept alive artificially. I had no strength, and I felt more tired than I had ever been before.

Then a familiar voice broke the silence, "Why!? Isn't it enough that you took Bella? Did you have to take Charlie too?" It was Jacob there was no mistaking that voice. He was so sad, and so angry, that it almost didn't sound like him.

"Use your noses for god's sake! I had nothing to do with this, I would never hurt Charlie!" Alice's voice was trembling with fear, but I couldn't miss her indignant anger. It was so unlike her, and so unlike Jacob that it had to be a nightmare of some kind.

"Maybe, but it's not up to me. Let us have him and we'll let you go back to your coven." Jacob sounded torn, and I could swear there was a twinge of guilt in his voice.

"No! I won't let you destroy him. It would devastate Bella; I can't let you take him!" She was petrified, for just a moment, and then a soft growl escaped from her throat. Then she crouched down defensively, her right foot pressed against my side.

"You're all making this so hard, I'm so sorry." Jacob said quietly. Then there was a ripping sound and a thunderous roar that made the forest quiver in terror.


	24. Chapter 23: Where the Fault Lies

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Where the Fault Lies**

**Bella (POV)**

I had found my last experience running to be exhilarating, liberating, even wonderful. This felt like the opposite, I was filled with dread and fear. If I had still been human, my heart would've been racing, and tears would've been falling freely from my cheeks. Instead, my new body simply moved. Faster and faster, through the streets of Forks towards a future that no longer held promise. Why hadn't Alice seen this? Wasn't Edward supposed to be alive in the coming fight?

I knew Angela's street very well; I had spent more time staring out their large bay window on to this street than I could actively remember from my fuzzy human memories. I risked stopping for a second under a tree at the end of the street, scanning everything for any sign of Edward. It took longer than I wanted, but eventually I found him halfway down on the opposite side of the street from Angela's house, in the front yard of a family that was out of town on a off season vacation.

I ran to him without really thinking, and what I found sent waves of pain up my spine. His eyes were motionless, his head nearly sheared off and his right arm severed and laying next to him. I fell to my knees in shock and devastation, I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I stared for what felt like hours, but I knew it had only been seconds when the phone I had inadvertently stolen from Esme rang.

I answered. "He's gone." Was all I could say. I felt numb and could almost understand why my father looked so lifeless.

"Bella, is he burned?" Carlisle asked rather curiously.

"No, but he's in pieces." I replied helplessly.

"I need you to press those pieces together and hold them in place." Carlisle spoke as if instructing a toddler. However, it gave me hope. I dropped the phone into the grass and leaned down to press Edward's neck back together. For five long seconds nothing happened. And then the seam started to knit back together, and as it completely mended life flashed back into his eyes. He sat up and stared at me wordlessly, and I threw my arms around him.

"Bella?" He said my name in a whisper. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, and all I could see was the man I loved. All the pain and anger were gone, so I leaned forward and kissed him. He was momentarily stiff, but quickly melted into me. After a very long kiss we finally parted, and I cupped his chin in my hands.

"Well, I'm never leaving your side again." I said feeling overwhelmed. His smile was so pure and happy, that I felt my heart swell as we leaned in to kiss again.

"He took me by surprise, but at least Mason was…" I shook my head.

"Something must've happened. They got her." I spoke softly, almost afraid to say the words. It felt like admitting she was dead, and a faint hope in my heart withered as I delivered the news. I felt my face fall into losing all emotion external emotion, inside I felt myself scream, as my rage slammed against my shield cracking it down the middle.

"I guess it doesn't matter how they did it. I just want to know how we get her back." He looked angry. But I was sure nothing could match the seething hatred I was feeling.

"Was I fool?" Mason's voice surprised us both and we looked up and over at him standing only five feet away.

"Mason, he wants you come alone." I almost couldn't meet his eyes as I spoke, and he immediately shut his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw. Then he nodded once, anguish crossed his face, and then anger. I loved Angela, but in that instant, I knew he was in love with her. When he opened his eyes, I couldn't see any hope left in him.

"Where?" He said softly, although I wasn't sure if his anger was directed at us or the two that kidnapped her.

"In the baseball field, he wants you to come alone." I said, my voice almost breaking from the emotions that were overwhelming me. He nodded once, and was gone.

The scream welling up from inside me, broke through my shield and as I released it, the inhuman sound shattered the glass of the homes nearby. Edward acted quickly and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me towards home so fast that I thought I was imagining the speed. When we were out of the earshot of human ears he stopped and set me carefully on the ground.

"I trust him, he'll bring her back I know it." Edward said, locking eyes with me as he took a hold of my shoulders.

"This is my fault. She shouldn't even be a part of our lives!" I felt so helpless, despite the power in my body there was nothing I could do.

"I thought I was the one who overreacts." He gave me a halfhearted smirk, but it didn't work. The deep funk I had fallen into was driving me a little crazy. "Bella, you can't blame yourself. I know we'll see her again; Alice would've known if she was going to die."

"Really, like her visions have been that reliable lately!" The vile emotions seizing me spat out the insult without thought, but Edward took it in stride.

"You can't blame her for that, and the important stuff I still trust her with. Even if we can't be sure of her power, I'm sure of her." Edward was holding me at arm's length, and it was almost as if he were holding me in place. I was momentarily frustrated with him and shrugged away from his touch. He looked a little hurt and returned his arms to his side. Even though his minor pain managed to affect me a little, I was still too consumed by guilt to fully care.

I stood up and ran as fast and far as I could into the endless woods. I felt Edward's presence behind me, but he was far enough back to give me space. I ran without purpose until I broke a tree line and found myself in large clearing. A light layer of snow covered the dead grass and the full moon made the entire field sparkle like I was looking into a reflection of myself in full daylight.

It took him a long minute to come up behind me, but his touch calmed me finally. I rested my hands over his, which were wrapped around my waist. "We just told the ancient man that the woman he's in love with was kidnapped." I looked over my shoulder at Edward who sighed with understanding.

"I know, he let me into his mind for a second as he left. The message was clear, if he saves her, they'll be back. If he doesn't, he's going to the Volturi to end it." I looked back into Edward's eyes and I could see guilt in his face. "If my ability worked like it used too, I would've heard James' mind as he approached. Instead I almost died, and Angela…"

"Edward…" I stopped myself from saying anything overly familiar, I wasn't ready to dive into our relationship full tilt just yet. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then who is to blame? Where was Mason?" Edward asked shaking his head, and then something caught his attention.

"Alice is in trouble." He took my hand and we were moving through the forest at what felt like my top speed. As we got closer, I could hear the wolves barking and yapping at something.

"I can't let you take him!" Alice's voice was threatening, angry.

"You're all making this so hard, I'm so sorry." The other voice was Jacob, I had no doubt. I let go of Edward's hand and angled myself towards that voice. A second later I slammed into Jacob with as much force as I could. He flew back nearly fifty feet and as he landed, he shifted into a wolf. He launched himself at me, only skidding to a stop in the last five feet. The other three wolves all yapped at him, and he howled once before turning and running towards the West, fast, nearly as fast as I was just running.

I turned toward Alice, happy with myself, until my vision tracked down and found something out of a nightmare. My dad, pale and prone on the forest floor. A large gash in his throat seeping, and his body convulsing. I looked at Alice who shook her head. Alice closed her eyes in pain, then shook her head again. I looked at her suspiciously, it was plain on her face that she was ashamed of something.

"Alice, now isn't the time. Tell me what happened to Charlie!" She opened her eyes and couldn't fully meet mine.

"I told him the truth, and then." Her voice trailed off, but I could guess the rest. In her misguided attempt to make me happy she tried to turn him. "I'm so sorry Bella I never meant to..." I felt my hand flying before I had a chance to understand my action. The slap was deafening, and it left a strange dark imprint on her cheek for a long second. She reached up and touched her cheek, and then looked at me with such a look of guilt and fear that I took a step back from her.

"It was the red-head. I visited your father, I had to tell him. I couldn't stand to see him like that." Alice shut her eyes and lowered her head in shame. I reached out, tempted to throw a punch this time. Instead I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and then fell into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I found him like this just after the wolves scared her off. Then I started to run home and they caught up to me." Alice was shaking her head and talking in panic.

"Then you did something I didn't have the resolve to do. But, Alice, your timing sucks, they have Angela." Alice's eyes flew open and she shook her head in confusion.

"No, I saw her, no. She's still alive, we go to the mall. I don't understand…" Alice pulled away and fell back into a nearby tree and collapsed under the weight of her anger and confusion, weeping into her arms. Edward motioned for me to pick up my father. I swallowed once, and gave him a curt nod, before leaning down.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here dad. I'm going to take you to a safe place, and when you wake, we'll explain everything." I gently picked him up, and a part of my mind broke a little as I took in the fact, I was holding my own father. A concept that would've been impossible for me, even when I had my legs. I didn't know what to do, I looked at Charlie for a long moment and then back at Edward in a loss of what to do next. I needed time to process everything and it didn't help that my best friend's life was still in mortal peril. He picked up Alice, who was still curled into herself, and together he led me towards home.

Esme and Carlisle were already waiting, and Esme immediately called at Edward. "Give her to me." Edward gently transferred Alice over to Esme, who quickly retreated into the house.

Carlisle helped me get my father onto a couch in his office, and then pulled me into a hug. I didn't feel like I wanted it at first, but after a moment I just buried myself in his chest, feeling my body shake from tear-less sobs. We stood that way for a long time, his patience endless. Eventually I cried myself out, and as I pulled away, he gave me the warmest smile.

"I'll look after him, he'll be fine Bella." He gave me a father's reassurance, and some of the guilt lessened from my shoulders.

I quickly turned away and ran out the back of the house. Heavy moonlight drifted down from the broken clouds and made my crystalline skin glow softly in undulating patterns. For a long time, I stood alone with my thoughts until the sun rose in the sky above me. It took me all night to realize that there was nothing I could've done and there was no one to blame. The indignation and fury that felt so natural to me when we were caught up in the chaos of the attack, was gone, and all I was left with was a deep ache. Edward eventually joined me, he didn't touch me or try to comfort me. Instead he simply stood next to me, his expression just as tortured as my own.

"Alice will be okay, I think." Edward said cautiously.

"I should apologize, it wasn't her fault." I shook my head; the word fault was starting to sound wrong to me. "I'm not ready to talk about the kiss, but I'm not angry with you anymore. Tomorrow, if Angela lives, maybe we can start again." I said, not quite able to look over at him as I spoke, but I did steal a glance after I was done and found a happy smile and a look of hope on his face. He reached out and offered his hand, which I took and squeezed it tightly.

"Now we wait." He said turning back towards the wilderness in the vague direction of the baseball field.

"She's alive, she has to be alive." Was all I had left to say. My father was suffering, my family was being threatened by wolves, and yet all I cared about was my best friend's life hanging off the ledge of fate. My only hope was an ancient vampire, whose motivations were as secret as his past.


	25. Chapter 24: Fire in my Blood

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fire in my Blood**

**Angela (POV)**

His eyes were staring at me from across the field, monstrous crimson eyes that seemed to be peering into me, so deeply that it felt like he was reflecting god in judgment over my soul. Except, no creature with eyes like those could be holy, much less divine. They were encircled by the vicious countenance of a monstrous creature, devoid of the compassion I would ever attribute to god. The fact that he had a name was irrelevant, his intentions were plain. His goal was to take me body and soul, and his violation would begin as one of mortal flesh. The fact that the kind of sexual violence he planned was one of my greatest fears was only a minor concern, compared with the knowledge that he wanted far more than a simple moment of illicit pleasure.

He wanted my blood, to consume me wholly. How could I defend against something so distinctly inhuman? I searched my surroundings, suddenly unsure of where I was. But the dark unknown woods were as much of a comfort as the demon standing before me. I wasn't safe, nor would anyone come to save me. Deep shadows grew from the blacked spaces between the trees, like wrathful ghosts come to claim the tatters of my terrified soul. What remained of me after he was done, they would take to whatever hell they came from, to inflict further unknowable tortures upon my soul.

As I attempted to look back towards him, I gasped when I found grass and flowers wilting in an ever-expanding circle at his feet. How unnatural was he to be such a blight on nature? He didn't even look like a monster. Then I noticed that my would-be family was surrounding me, yet even their presence couldn't break his grip on my soul, that within that demonic stare, I felt naked and alone. I looked to Bella to reassure me but found her absorbed by her Edward. His golden eyes glowing and bewitching her. She had abandoned me to mortality and death, as she ventured into the realms of immortality and blood. I looked back at my adversary, meeting his eyes with a second wind of determination. Only to be startled when I found a beautiful set of mismatched irises. Mason had taken James's place; yet instead of his cool demeanor and open smile, I was met with a malignant grin and sadistic glint in his eyes.

Now it was Mason that wanted to consume me, to swallow me whole, soul and all. I shuddered, because I knew if he asked, I would let him, not that there was anything I could do to stop him from just taking me. Somewhere I could feel the fight within me, but it flickered like a candle sitting in a thunderstorm. Trying to force the struggle to reach my legs, I found myself running, but towards him like a lamb running into the maw of a lion. Then our lips meet, and a coldness descended over my flesh. From lips to toes, I was changed in an instant. In that moment I realized I had become a monster like him. His hand traced the lines of my face down my neck and onto my shoulder. Then he turned me around slowly.

When my back was to him, he pressed his solid chest against me. Then he whispered into my ear, "You must feed my love." I gasped to see my human family standing there. My father clutching his bible, and my mother holding on to the twins with all her strength. I wanted to scream at them to run, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I felt saliva pooling in my throat, my hunger overtaking my reason. Then their smell hit me, and my body came alive with sensation. Mason released his grip on my shoulder, and I didn't hesitate. With a speed I could only imagine, I ran towards them with murder in my heart.

I almost screamed when I awoke. My mom calling me down to dinner. I sat up and went into my bathroom. The ceiling light was harsh, so I turned it off and used my Snoopy nitelite as the only source of illumination. My face appeared like a shadow in the mirror, dark circles around my dark eyes made me look ghostly. My skin was pale, and my hair was stringy. I wasn't handling this very well, and my appearance really nailed it home.

Then I flashed to those red eyes again. The eyes of the monster who wanted to drink me like a beer at a baseball game. I was nothing to him, I wasn't even sport. I was an object, a plaything for immortals. I felt the wind leave my lungs and I had to grip the edge of the sink for support. I sat down heavily onto the toilet and started to cry. I was a prisoner now, trapped in my home like Rapunzel in her tower. Except my prince was just like demon who threatened to steal my life, only he wanted me for his own, to make me his immortal bride. Or did he? I still didn't know what Mason's motivations were, or if the spark I felt for him was mutually shared.

"_Angela?"_ His voice came to me. No, it wasn't Mason's voice that I heard. I lifted my head out of my hands and looked around.

"Hello?" I said out loud, although quietly enough not to draw my parent's attention downstairs.

"_It's Edward, I can apparently hold an entire conversation with thought now, which is as bizarre for me as it must be for you" _Edwards said apologetically, his words appearing in my mind as if he were standing next to me. It was disconcerting to say the least. Then he continued without pausing for a response. _"Anyway, Mason wants to check on you, is it okay if he comes up to your room?" _

"_Yes."_ I thought back, hoping he would get the message. The irony of giving permission to my immortal suitor was not lost on me, and despite my inner turmoil I felt almost afloat at the idea I would see him again. I stood and splashed some water on my face and took a deep breath. When I exited my bathroom, I found him just outside my window standing on the patio pergola, with a small smile on his face.

"Come in." I said after a few seconds staring into his eyes. He moved gracefully through the window, placing the screen on the floor below the windowsill.

He stood looking at me for almost a full minute before he spoke. "I like your room." He motioned towards a few of my trinkets, books and the guitar I had been playing since I was seven. "Do you play?"

"I'm not Eddie Van Halen, but I'm not bad." I said trying to keep things light.

"I would love to hear you play sometime, although perhaps not now. I need to get back out there soon." He looked over at the window quickly before returning to meet my eyes.

"The game was amazing." I said trying to figure out some commonality between us.

"Your friend's newborn strength made her a dangerous opponent. I enjoyed the challenge. I understand your father is a man of god." The question caught me off guard and I started to nod.

"Yes. He's basically our spiritual leader in town. He would be so mad if he found you up here." I smiled, I had been having mixed feelings about my father and my faith for some time. I wasn't sure his world view was expansive enough, and I didn't agree with some of his opinions. My faith had been shaken when Bella was crushed by that van, I couldn't imagine a god that would put her through that kind of suffering. Then when I found out about the Cullen's, nothing made sense anymore.

"I should go. Just call and I will be…" Mason's eyes went wide, and he quickly moved to the window. "Victoria. Edward, you watch her. This one is mine." He glanced back at me with an unknowable expression, and then was gone.

"_I'm still here, Mason's after the woman."_ Edward relayed to my thoughts.

"Angela? Dinner!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"_I'm going down to dinner. Thank you for watching out for me."_ I sent back to Edward. "Coming mom." I shouted downstairs. I finished up in the bathroom, and headed downstairs. Dinner was fine, but everyone ate in silence, my parents stealing worried glances at me when they thought I wasn't looking. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, and I hadn't been able to eat more than a bite or two anyway.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to be hungry. May I be excused?" I said as I started to get up from the table.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you soon." My father said worriedly with a tired sigh, and my mom looked at me with an expression that mirrored my father.

"I just need some sleep. I'll be okay." I lied, unable to fully conceal the fear and utter exhaustion I felt.

"Okay. Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." My dad forced a smile, and I trudged upstairs feeling heavy.

When I got into my room, I saw a figure standing in the corner, at first, I thought it was Mason waiting for me, I felt butterflies in my stomach hoping I could spend more time with him.

"That was fast…" I started. Then I turned on the light. The butterflies in my stomach quickly turned into acid, as my stomach clenched. The person lurking in the shadows of my room wasn't friendly. I knew that it was pointless to fight, run, or scream because that would put my parents and brothers in danger.

"James. I'll go without a fight if you leave my family alone." I said plainly. He examined me for a long moment, and then nodded once.

"Fine, take my hand. I promise I won't harm them." He said with a small frown. I nodded with a terrified quiver. But I couldn't see another alternative. I stared at his extended hand for a long moment, before reaching out and taking it. I hadn't quite realized how badly I was scared, until I saw my hand trembling uncontrollably. His next action was so swift, that I only partially saw it coming. I couldn't process it fast enough for me to react. In fact, I was unconscious before the knowledge that his hand was moving towards my head finally registered.

When I awoke, I was cold and sore, and my head throbbed at my left temple. The left side of my shirt from the collar down my left breast to the hem of my pants was hard and sticky. The world was a little blurry, but more than that, it was stark. The sky was overcast, but bright and the thick snowflakes falling gave the world a surreal atmosphere that felt like a strange dream because they still hadn't started to lay on the grass that was still green in patches. That's when my reality came crashing through my senses.

I was in a field, surrounded by trees just like in my dream. The pain in my right shoulder was the next thing to filter through. I looked up and found myself dangling sloppily from one hand, and James wasn't even bothering to check on me. I looked back and found that my legs had made drag marks in the rain drenched ground next to his footsteps, but only for a few meters. He must've carried me most of the way with both hands.

I reached up with my free hand and checked my temple. It was sore, and the skin was sensitive, like I had a bad cut or scrape, and when I brought my fingers back down, they were covered in blood. I wanted to tell him to let me go, that I wouldn't run. But I was afraid he would hurt me again, and I wanted to be awake for what was about to happen. They had brought me here for a purpose, and I could only imagine it would involve my death.

Off to one side I saw Victoria, pacing. They both seemed impatient, which made me think that one of the Cullen's was going to be here, or hopefully all of them. As long as it wasn't Mason risking his life for mine, I could slip into death without complaint. He was so much more than me, I couldn't cope with the idea of them killing him. But after a few minutes it was if my worst fears that were realized as he appeared across the field from us. I knew he was strong; I knew he could possibly best one of them. I had no such illusions that he could match them both at the same time. The silence continued for several seconds before I couldn't stand it anymore.

I made quick eye contact with the man who was as much a stranger as he was someone I wanted to be with, the ancient man whose loneliness touched my soul. Through chattering teeth and quivering lips, I managed to silently form the words, "Don't. I'm not worth it."

His eyes flared, and his careful control and calm exterior suddenly changed. His eyes turned golden and burned in intensity matched by the fire that erupted and wrapped around his hands. The flames seemed to be writhing snakes that were so blinding bright white that they made my eyes hurt. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could James and Victoria braced themselves for his advance.

What followed was incredibly hard to watch. James let me go, forgotten, as he launched himself at Mason. The two clashed, moving around each other so quickly that they appeared to blur. Occasionally a still image appeared briefly showing them trading blows, before almost vanishing and then appearing a few feet away locked in a different grapple. Victoria stayed back, enjoying the show and grinning viciously. They fought for a long time, going back and forth, and whenever Mason had the upper hand, Victoria made a move which gave James an edge again. I was terrified as they fought, knowing that our lives could both end in seconds.

Then suddenly James threw himself back, clutching a dark circle on his chest burned through his thin shirt. Victoria pushed in, but Mason anticipated her and in the next instant she was thrown back towards the forest edge. Mason used the distraction, as James tracked Victoria's path through the air, and practically flew towards James in one smooth movement, silent but with fury etched into his features. Before I could see what was happening James was on the ground screaming in agony.

The small hole in his chest had widened, now smoldering, it was hard to wrap my head around what I was looking at. The image was made even more difficult to process when his charred skin began to crack and fall away, revealing part of his ribcage coated in a slick sticky silver. Then Mason straightened up and squared off his shoulders. He gave me a quick glance, and then glared at Victoria who stopped in mid-motion. Then in an even greater moment of absolute insanity, the flames shifted from his hands, forming into a crude sword which he brandished at her. I wasn't exactly sure it was real at first, but from my new position on the ground a dozen feet away I could see Victoria cower. Her internal conflict was clear and intense, but short lived and after a few seconds she was gone.

Mason turned his attention towards James, the sword tip placed closely under his chin. I was awash in a strange mix of feelings, and I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast that I thought it was about to beat out of my chest. A part of me was petrified, another part was in a state of shock and awe. He had lost his perfect composure because I told him I wasn't worth it. I could see what Mason wanted to do, the pure hate in his eyes was undeniable. I wanted to plead with him not to kill James, but I also knew he would continue to be a threat. Mason shook his head and looked at me.

"I know the promise I made to Carlisle, but he will keep coming after you. My only choices are to turn you or destroy him. And I refuse to make you chose his life over your own." He said to me with warmth, and then looked coldly down on James. "I cannot suffer you to live any longer. I know not how you have lived your life, but your actions have proven that you enjoy selfish pleasures and petty games. You have hunted others of our kind and humans for sport and show no regard for humanity. Your actions have painted you a vile reprehensible creature, and you crossed me in a manner I cannot forgive."

"Hunting a human is what we do. She's worthless, nothing more than food. If you really wanted her why didn't you change her?" James said through gritted teeth, the pain clearly written on his face.

"She is the one thing in this world I cannot live without. I don't change her because she is not ready to end her mortal life, and I have the patience and time to wait for the day when she is. Can you understand respect? Morality?" Mason shook his head, "Never mind, do you have any final words?"

"Fuck you." James spit out in response.

"Classy to the last James." Then in a flash Mason cut across his neck, severing his head. His remains quickly caught fire, and a purple smoke swirled up into the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes Vicky got away. I liked one interpretation of her that implied she had a gift of perfect survival. Now that isn't what I'm doing here, but she has always been about her own self-preservation. This is a small departure from the books, because she never saw what happened to James. What will she do differently, with a completely different enemy?

Thank you for reading, although I said I will get a new chapter up every Monday and Wednesday, I'll probably get Chapter 25 up by Friday.

If you enjoyed this chapter please take a moment to review, I appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story. As always please check out my profile for release dates for upcoming chapters for all of my stories.

Edited 04/29 - Adding more content to the fight between James and Mason


	26. Chapter 25: Surviving Flowers

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Surviving Flowers**

**Mason (POV)**

I wasn't used to feeling such emotions, I felt hate for the loathsome creature in front of me in equal measure to the affection I felt for Angela. I looked at her, knowing I would wait for her. If she died, I would finally go into my end with her. If she rejected me, I would watch from a far and make sure she lived in security and comfort for the rest of her life. This threat put in stark relief how much this human meant to me… no, how much this woman meant to me. Of one thing I was absolutely certain, Angela was the love of my life and there was no reason to hide how I felt.

"She is the one thing in this world I cannot live without. I don't change her because she is not ready to end her mortal life, and I have the patience and time to wait for the day when she is. Can you understand respect? Morality?" There was no understanding in his countenance, no change in his reality. Even facing death, he existed outside of humanity. I shook my head in disappointment.

"Never mind, do you have any final words?" I asked, hoping he would plead with me, maybe to give him a chance to reveal a glimmer of something human.

"Fuck you." Was all he had, and it defined him perfectly.

"Classy to the last James." I severed his head with one terribly familiar motion. My body clenching in horror at taking a life again. I watched as his body burned, my power stretching out to finish this one last thing before it retreated into me and I felt the weight of its use. I collapsed to the ground and slipped neatly into a deep torpor.

I awoke a few minutes later and felt the warmth of someone holding my head in their lap. I looked up into Angela eyes and smiled, until I noticed the blood dripping down her chin. The old fire of thirst screamed at me and I laughingly repressed the impulse. She was injured and I couldn't physically move to check on her yet. My limbs were like lead, I had exerted myself in ways I hadn't attempted in centuries.

"Are you hurt?" I couldn't bear her injured.

"In a lot of ways yes, but the blood is only a scratch. I think James sprained my left shoulder, but I think I'll be okay." Her voice betrayed the shock she was in and my need to explain myself was put on hold until she could truly absorb what I needed to tell her.

"I kinda lost it for a minute, seeing you like that. I thought you were broken, and I reacted in a way I haven't in a long time. I'm not really sure how to say this, but you are definitely worth it. You have become the most important thing in my life in a very short period of time. I would like to... date you if I could" She started to laugh loudly, then self-consciously stopped and looked around for monsters.

"Were safe, Victoria ran far from here, and I doubt she'll return anytime soon." I said calmly, trying to ease her mind just a little.

"Date huh? Okay we can date. At least you have the courage to ask me out, the last guy I liked would never have even tried." She chuckled slightly to herself as she spoke. Then she leaned down and gently kissed me. Her soft lips touched mine for the briefest of seconds, but I felt alive from the contact. She pulled back and stroked my hair tenderly as she continued.

"That's for saving my life." She pulled her hand away and began to randomly play with the grass.

"Angela..." I hesitated, I thought about everything I could say. I knew that I would gladly sacrifice myself for her. It was an impulse that was dangerous to have. "It was my pleasure. I hope you can forgive us all for your capture. I know Bella and Edward are beside themselves with guilt."

"I don't blame them, they were tricked. James was gloating about it; I mean that's how I know." Then she paused for a moment and looked deeply into my eyes, "May I ask you a favor?" I nodded. "Could you distract me, from all of this?" She nodded towards the charred patch on the grass. I could feel my strength returning and I gently lifted my head from her lap. Then I sat opposite her and checked the cut on her forehead, and then her arm. She was right, all the injuries were superficial. Then I lifted her and carried her deep into the woods until we came across a much smaller clearing. It still mostly green, with odd surviving patches of wildflowers. As we broke the tree line the sun escaped through the clouds long enough to make the grass almost glow in an otherworldly light. I looked down at her and noticed she had her eyes closed, and her head was pressed into my chest. I placed her on the ground gently and then sat opposite from her again, our knees almost touching.

"What would you like to do?" I raised my eyebrows to express interest.

"Tell me about your coven, if it isn't too painful." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well there is a lot to tell. Would you like me to start at the beginning?" She grinned and nodded quickly.

"I had just left a bad situation and needed to find others who shared my ideals. I searched for a long time and found no other vampire who would give up their love of human blood. Then I realized that I would have to make my own coven if I were to ever find likeminded souls. It is too hard to change once the thirst has a hold of you. It is like asking a heroin addict to give up his fix, most are not going to do it voluntarily. But to give that choice to someone without a predisposition is completely different."

"So, you turned some people to form your coven? Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She bit her lower lip slightly; it was a nervous habit and it made me grin widely. She looked down at her hands and waited for me continue. I reached over and lifted her chin so that we could have eye contact again.

"You can interrupt anytime if you have a question, you are the last person who should be afraid of me." She met my gaze and tried to smile but she faltered slightly then took a deep breath and looked up at the clouds.

"Okay, please keep going." She looked at me again and smiled fully to urge me on.

"Her name was Katherine; she was intelligent and courageous. Accomplished in a great many talents at a time when a woman wasn't really allowed to be accomplished. I fell in love with her passion, with the false idea that she could teach me how to be passionate again. I confided in her with the truth about my past, and the concept of immortality and vampirism. She took it in stride and accepted it without hesitation, she even committed to my vegetarian lifestyle."

"Then I turned her, and it was as if she came alive. Which of course is incredibly ironic, but she took to the change like Bella. She was instantly in control of her impulses and emphatically cherished her humanity, curbing any instinct to hunt people. She never once fed off a human, it was a point of pride for her. Much like Carlisle, I believe if she was changed without me, she would've found a way to retain her humanity."

"What happened to her?" Angela ask, and I looked away from her in shame for a second. Could I tell her that it was my fault she was murdered?

"I'll get to that I promise. At first my goal wasn't really to start a coven; it was simply to have a companion. But Katherine wanted a family, so she urged me to turn another. I believed I was in love with her entirely, well as entirely as I could be then. I was not fully capable of that kind of emotion back then, so my obsession with her was my interpretation of love. I learned much later what the real emotion was, but I'm getting ahead of myself." Angela looked at me thoughtfully then nodded to prod me to continue.

"I gave into her wishes, and we found Michael. He was a beautiful young man who was also full of life and passion. Katherine was very taken with him, and I felt immediately jealous of their relationship. I turned him just as she asked me to, and we gave him the same choice to follow our way of life. He made it quickly, albeit for her, without fully thinking about the ramifications. To make things clear, as much as I cared for Katherine, I never pursued her romantically. I had traveled down that road many years before and I knew that I would have to be sure we were right for each other before going down that path." Angela closed her eyes and shook her head at me.

"Okay, so you over thought your relationship with her, and she hooked up with Michael, right?" She stared into my eyes again and gave me a lopsided grin. It made me want to lean up and kiss her, but I squashed the impulse.

"No not exactly. Michael desperately loved her, I found a strange kinship with him because of that, but she wasn't interested in him as a suitor, to her he was her child. Neither Michael nor I understood that at first, until she found Michael a mate so that he could find happiness. At first, he was resistant to Camille, but she was so infatuated with him that his defenses soon fell. After a few years Michael and Camille were deeply in love. Katherine and I were like their parents, perhaps without the depth of emotion of your Carlisle and Esme, but we... no I never shared with them a familial connection."

"Then we stumbled across Cain, quite by accident. He wasn't one of my kind, he was a werewolf, alone and hunted. We took him in despite the danger, and soon I found a best friend. He and Katherine had a unique relationship, they were antagonistic but were obviously in love with each other. However, they could never be together due to societal taboo, so they remained distant unrequited lovers. I was happy during those years and soon a century had passed."

"Then war surrounded us, we fought our way to safety, until a group of werewolves caught our scent and attacked us unaware. Michael fell during the fight defending Camille. Cain, who was a stalwart member of our coven by then, took off to destroy that pack in retribution for Michael's death. He never returned from his crusade. Katherine and Camille were never the same after that."

"For a few decades, the three of us continued our lives, broken and never really admitting that it wasn't working anymore. Until the Volturi came into power, and Camille had her chance to end it. She was the first to commit suicide by the Volturi's rules." I felt bitter sadness but tried to suppress the emotion from appearing on my face.

"That's horrible, and I don't mean to sound insensitive, but who are the Volturi? Everyone seems to be afraid of them, and while Carlisle has explained some, I still don't have context for who they are." Angela looked confused.

"Essentially they are the self-appointed ruling body of the vampire world. They also enforce the rules of our society, keeping wanton feeding and destruction of life in check. On paper they are a vital function of our society and should be a good and stabilizing influence. However, they are as soulless and corrupt as any other political organization. I know this because of what happened to Katherine. She was utterly grief stricken by Camille's death, so she went to confront the Volturi against my wishes and advice. I had a past with them, in fact they were the bad situation I had just left before my search for companions began in the first place."

"Now I can never be one hundred percent sure, but I believe Aro tried to use Katherine to get close to me. When she wouldn't give me up, he executed her, drumming up some false excuse to justify her death." I looked down, unable to meet her eyes for a moment. When I did, she looked terrified. My first impulse was to take her hand, or caress her face to try and comfort her, but I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

"God, I hope I never cross them." She said, the fear in her voice matching her expression.

"Hopefully, that will never be an issue. When I heard that Katherine was destroyed, I was devastated, I hadn't realized what she meant to me until that moment. I felt love truly for the first time, and very nearly went to Volterra in an attempt to destroy their entire coven, or more likely end my existence as Camille had. I waited for centuries for the anger to abate, but it just grew colder. Eventually I went back to the Volturi and accused Aro of murder, he simply deflected the accusation, and managed to convince me that she had committed suicide. He welcomed me back as family, not that he had the vaguest clue what that word meant. I was about to leave when he baited me with news of another with my ideals. Carlisle had just left them, and I was drawn into Aro's world for a short time while he drug out revealing the information I wanted to know."

"So that's how you knew about Carlisle?" She asked with a curious glint in her eye, she looked enraptured, and I almost sighed at how beautiful it made her look.

"Yes, eventually I grew tired of Aro's games and fled while they were distracted feeding. They have been trying to find me ever since, because Aro wants more than anything the secret I have already shared with the Cullen's."

"The gifts?" She furrowed her brow at me. I smiled at her again and nodded, and this time gave in to my impulse and pushed a stray hair from her face. She didn't retreat from my touch at all, so I rested my hand on her cheek. She brought a hand up and covered mine, and then she closed her eyes contentedly.

"Your skin is so cold, I thought with the fire you would be at least warm." That's when I realized she must be cold, the temperature outside hadn't bothered me, but I hadn't ever had to consider the comfort of humans before.

"I can change that if you like." I pushed a candle sized measure of the element within me to my hand. Her eyes lit up as warmth blossomed in my palm. She smiled shyly and met my eyes again. I felt a pull towards her, like she was dragging my soul closer to her, and I wanted to give into it completely. Instead, I shook my head and pulled my hand away from her face.

"We need to take things slow; I am not going to force you to make a choice. If you choose this life, I will welcome you. If you do not, I will respect your wishes fully."

"How does the power thing work?" She asked curiously, changing topics.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I can feel gifts, that's how I know every vampire has one. It is just that most require a push, and it takes the right kind of desire and intuition to bring it out. Some already possess that ability innately which is why their power manifests when they are turned. For others it is buried much deeper, Rosalie was keeping hers suppressed out of a, never mind that is not my information to share."

"I understand, you promised Rosalie you wouldn't tell anyone that she cares a lot more then she acts like she does." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, I knew she was perceptive but not that perceptive.

"Actually yes, how did you know that." Angela smiled mysteriously, and then shook her head in laughter.

"It isn't about words, it's about actions. She loves her family deeply; she just hates herself. I didn't understand why until I learned about their vampire nature. She can't have children, can she?" I shook my head in confirmation. "Well that explains it, she has this deep maternal instinct inside. I could see it when Bella and I were talking about children once."

"Okay I think I understand. Would you like to know another secret?" I asked playfully, she cocked her head slightly to one side and then inhaled slightly.

"I think so. Well I guess it depends, is it going to upset me?" She nodded as she spoke, hesitation in her expression and voice.

"I'm honestly not sure. Would you still like to know?" She thought about it for a moment and then nodded confidently.

"I'm the first vampire." Her eyes practically bugged out, and then she fell backwards and stared into the sky with an exaggerated sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I still don't quite know how long this story will turn out to be. I'm aiming at book length which means we are maybe a third of the way through the story. I don't think that means we'll have 75 chapters (dear god), but it is possible.

Thank you reading, and I know I say it every time but I do really love reading your thoughts on the chapters, so please leave a review.

I keep my profile updated with release dates for all my stories. I also published a new story to check out called Scattered Ashes. If you like Bellice, you might like that one. 


	27. Chapter 26: Outrunning a Storm

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Outrunning a Storm**

**Angela (POV)**

"I'm the first vampire." He said completely seriously. I found myself falling back with a loud sigh, because of course he was the first vampire. I stared up into the sky for a few minutes before I sat up and met his gaze.

"I don't even know what to say to that. How do you know?" I asked curiously. "Actually, before you start your story lets head back, I think everyone should hear this." I wanted to know more, I desperately wanted to hear more, but they needed to hear this as much as I did.

"Of course." He stood and offered me a hand, I took it and braced myself as he gently lifted me onto his back. Then we were moving so fast. Behind us I heard a crack of thunder and chancing a glance I found the snow had turned to rain and was falling in sheets. I wondered if he was faster than the storm cloud. I kept looking back, and for a while it felt like we were keeping pace with the incoming storm. Then it overtook us, and I felt myself laugh despite the fact the cold rain soaked me to the bone in seconds.

"What's funny?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"I hoped you were faster than the storm." I said with a touch of disappointment.

"That's one I've never tested; I understand clouds move quickly in a thunderstorm." He said with a small laugh, his smile giving me a boost of joy.

"I have no idea how fast they move; I could just see the rain coming and I was hoping you could outrun it. You were so fast when you killed…" I knew I had said the wrong thing but couldn't take it back. He stopped and let me down under a tree which provided a bit of cover from the downpour. He took off his coat and draped it around my shoulders.

He looked away from me for what felt like an hour, although it was probably only a couple of minutes. I wanted to reach out to him, find out what was wrong. He eventually shook his head and turned towards me.

"I killed for you. I swore to myself centuries ago that I would never take another life. I learned to be a doctor so that I could develop patience and resistance to the pull of human blood. I actively try to source blood from butchers, rather than hunting in the wild. When I voiced my opinion that we may have to kill James, I did it with a heavy heart. I held no excitement in my heart for the game, the hunt holds no meaning for me anymore. What does mean everything now, is your life." He looked tortured as he explained, and his words held a weight I wasn't sure I could bear. He had killed for me, and it hurt my heart to know how much pain it caused him.

"That's too much, I'm not worth…" I started but he moved to me, and gently cupped my chin bringing my eyes up to meet his. Then he stepped back and held the eye contact with me.

"Worth." He let out a half-defeated laugh. "Even if I hadn't gotten to know your wonderful mind or seen you accept horror and tragedy with grace and understanding, I would have sensed your soul. I know it's a silly thought, but how else do I feel the gifts of vampires? It isn't telepathy like what Edward has, it is far less tangible and for the most part I cannot do anything useful with it. When I first realized your importance to them, I reached out. Most human's feel like echoes, like a forgotten voice heard after bouncing off a canyon wall a thousand times. Some, usually those that are gifted when they turn, have presence. They shine."

"Are you saying I shine, why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Stephen King novel?" I said breaking eye contact for a second.

"Yes, I can tell you will be gifted. It's hard to tell what you will be able to do, but it will be wonderful." He gave me a happy smile as he spoke, but I don't think his words hit me the way he intended.

"Is that why?" I finally said after spending time searching his expression, had I been a fool to think he liked me because of me? Was it all just some fascination with the kind of vampire I would become? I felt my stomach fall, and my heart ache. I hadn't realized how much emotion I had already invested into this bizarre… relationship? Could I even call it that?

"I don't understand." He said cocking his head at me, I could see in his expression he could see the change in my demeanor, but I was sure he didn't understand why.

"You said I had a nice mind I guess, and I cope well with things. Thank you for that, but your interest in me started when you realized I would be a kick ass vampire. Isn't that right?" I said hoping he would say anything other than a confirmation I was right.

"No. I started to take an interest in you the moment you defended the Cullen's. A human, knowing the risks, threatened a vampire she hardly knew to protect creatures like us. I started thinking about you the moment I got home. I've thought you were special you since you made clear to me, I had to choose between my heart and my mind. I realized I was infatuated with you, curious what you meant to me. Then he took you, threatened you. No, there are no words. I knew you had to live, more than anything I couldn't accept a world where you were no longer in it. It is strange, that before I met you, I had ever lived. I spent so long waiting for something, without even knowing I was missing it. I… it's too soon… I cannot put that on you yet." His words filled me with such joy, my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. How could he feel that way about me? The girl not even good enough for a loser like Ben Cheney.

"I don't understand. How can you see me this way? I am only important to the Cullen's because of Bella. I'm one of those people in the background of a movie, a bit player at best. I was never even asked to prom, I'm nothing. My life isn't important, I've done nothing, and I will probably do nothing amazing with it. Maybe live a painfully normal life with some guy I haven't met yet. Have a couple of kids and die of cancer at sixty like my grandmother. I'm a statistic, a number, a nobody. How can you see me as anything other than food?" I knew it was denial, but it was far easier to deal with than the idea a vampire who had seen the building of the Pyramids was in love with me.

"Answer me this, and I will leave you alone forever." He requested, folding his arms across his chest. I pulled the coat around me tighter, the cold rain running down my chin. I nodded in response. "Is your mortal life enough for you? Or do you want more out of your life?"

"I don't know. I've accepted the fact that I will be turned sometime soon, out of necessity." I said with a small sigh.

"I have connections, I could arrange a job offer for one or both of your parents. Something they couldn't refuse. You could start somewhere else, away from here. Safe from our kind and this life. I imagine you could keep in contact with Bella long distance if you like. But it would mean you have a choice." He spoke in a friendly tone of voice, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite pin down.

"You would do that for me?" I said feeling overwhelmed, the offer was a lifeline. He was giving me an out, a chance at a normal, human life.

"You need only to say the word." He gave me a reassuring smile, but I finally understood the look in his eyes. It was pain, he was putting my happiness above his own.

I wanted to say yes, but the word felt like acid on my tongue, and I couldn't say it out loud. Yet this had to be my choice, I had to choose life over becoming a monster. I wanted to be a mother, I wanted to live… a normal… mundane… human life. Didn't I?

I had been turning over my eventual transformation into a vampire again and again, I had come up with a thousand reasons why it was better to stay human. I would be there for my parents, my brothers. I would go to college, start a family. My human family. Parents who I would eventually have to bury no matter what I chose. I couldn't do that to my brothers though, I had to be there for them. Except they were so young, I would be off to school and another life in less than a year anyway. I wouldn't see them grow up. I would just be their older sister who lived in the city. Or maybe I would have a kid of my own who would be close to their age… No, they were another excuse. So, what was I really fighting against? My faith? Was I worried about my soul? No, there was almost nothing left of my beliefs, and what little I did keep close to my heart was spiritual and not religious.

It suddenly dawned on me that I already knew my answer, why rejecting his lovely offer felt so wrong. I had chosen him because he was my future. I just needed to articulate my choice.

"No. I chose you." I said feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes, only to get lost in the rain as they fell. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but it was clear he couldn't find the words.

"I would very much like to kiss you." He finally said after several seconds of clear shock.

"Please." I said feeling a warmth spread across my chest, a need I hadn't ever felt before that moment rocketed to the pit of my stomach. I felt small, overwhelmed and not ready or worthy of what I was asking for. Yet in the next instant he closed the distance until barely an inch of air separated us. He lingered there, waiting, staring into my eyes. His offer made. I leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first. And then I felt my passion for him overwhelm reason and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me.

I don't know how long we kissed; it didn't matter. We were lost in each other's embrace. The only reason we stopped was because my body started to shiver. At first, I thought it was from emotions, but I quickly realized I was freezing. I broke our kiss, and he pulled away and looked at me quizzically, then looked at my lips and fear crept into his expression. He immediately scooped me up in his arms and we were moving through the woods so fast the rain was pelting us like a firehose. I buried my face in his chest and pulled his coat up around my head.

The rain stopped after another ten minutes, and soon after that we found ourselves near the Cullen house. As we approached, I could see Bella standing in the rear patio window, watching the woods. She was out of the house to greet us before we even made it to the edge of their back lawn. She looked happy to see me, and as Mason set me down, she pulled me into a tight hug. Yet, there was something in her expression that had me concerned. As we separated, I searched her face for an answer, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, but she just shook her head.

"The woman attached Charlie." Edward said from beside her, I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Damn it." Mason said. "I let her go."

"Is he?" I started. Bella just shook her head.

"It's complicated, but she had started to feed and was interrupted. Charlie is in transition right now." I blinked at him, the thought that Chief Swan was about to become a vampire sounded absurd. I felt Mason intertwine his fingers in mine, and I squeezed his hand thankful for the support. We moved into the house then, mostly because I was still drenched and shivering from the chilly air.

Emmett was building a fire in the fireplace I had never saw them use, he glanced over at me with a wide smile as he lit the Firestarter log. Almost immediately I felt the warmth of the fireplace, as I searched the rest of the room and found Bella's father on the couch, writing in pain. The agony on his face, punctuated by the occasional whimper or groan.

Esme rushed over to me, "I'm so glad you're home, I don't know what I would've done if they had hurt you." She touched pulled me in to a tight hug and I felt myself melting against her. A deep part of my mind was furious that I accepted her, but she would be a mother to me for the rest of my existence, which was a comfort I couldn't deny.

"Carlisle, she has some minor injuries." Mason said, and Carlisle nodded.

"Angela, let's get you into some warm clothes and check that cut on your temple." Carlisle offered, and I nodded easily. Esme led me upstairs to an empty bedroom already decorated with a bed and several nice pieces of dark wood furniture, a lot like the stuff I had chosen for my own room. "Alice took the liberty of filling out your wardrobe, this room is yours."

"What?" I said looking around the space as I realized they had done all this for me. "Thank you." I squeezed her hand in appreciation and she then left me alone. I almost sat down, but realized I was dripping onto an expensive looking throw rug. So, I went into the bathroom, which was not huge, but larger than the one I had grown up with. I stripped off the wet clothes and took a hot shower, the soaps had scents I liked, but were higher end than I had ever bought for myself. Then I searched the closet and drawers and started to laugh at Alice's choices. They were all beautiful, but just one outfit would've cost more than my monthly allowance. I picked something simple and warm, and found matching shoes. I pulled my damp hair into a simple ponytail and cautiously opened the door. Carlisle was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting patiently for me.

"Shall we?" He said with a warm smile. I nodded and followed him down to his office. He had me sit down and checked my head, shined a light in my eyes and asked me questions. He worked quickly stitching up the cut on my head and gave me some medication which would help with the pain in my shoulder, which he gave me a sling to support.

"Why do you have so much human stuff in here?" I asked trying to figure out the oddness of him having medical supplies in a house full of vampires.

"Bella, you… Tyler. I never felt secure having you here unless there were supplies and equipment in place in case any of you were ever injured." Carlisle gave me a small tired smile.

"This isn't your fault. What you did for Bella and me took a lot of courage. You risked your family and your life for us, and I'll never forget that." I said trying to sound as open and sincere as possible.

"You have always been gracious with us, even before you knew what we are. I know being around our kind can be difficult for humans." He gave me thankful smile, which did reach his eyes. Even though I was sure I hadn't assuaged any of his guilt.

"I fantasized about living with your family before I was even Bella's friend. Being here is impossible, but I've made my choice now. However, there is something you should hear. Mason wants to explain his past." I said with confidence, even though the whole thing was still terrifying. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and nodded. Then we went into the main room.

Bella was sitting on the couch with her father's head in her lap. Edward was sitting on the arm next to her, their proximity confirming that Bella had finally forgiven him. Alice sat on the floor in front of the couch, her hand holding Chief Swan's. Emmett was standing stoically, and Rosalie was nearby sitting on a rocking chair and anxiously rocking back and forth. Carlisle moved over to Esme and she immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, and he put one around her shoulders. Mason was near the fireplace, staring into the now roaring fire, he turned and smiled at me as I entered.

"I ask only that you let me finish without forming an opinion. This isn't easy for me to tell." Everyone nodded or verbalized agreement and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"As far as I know, I am the first vampire." The room gasped in shock, but kept silent as he started his story.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Funny story, this was originally going to be Mason's backstory. I started writing it in Angela's point of view and it become it's own thing. The next chapter will be Bloody Skeletons.

As always please check my profile for upcoming release dates for all my projects. I abandoned My Darkest Dream because I found it nearly impossible to write quickly. When I have a chance to spend time on it properly, I will get it back up and posted. In the mean time I will be working on two other projects, Scattered Ashes and At First Sight. These are my Bellice stories, and are about as different as you can imagine. The first chapter of Scattered Ashes is already posted, and the second will be up later today. At First Sight may not release right away because I have to change the tense from 1st person to 3rd.

Please take a moment to review this chapter, I really appreciate your comments.

Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 27: Bloody Skeletons

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bloody Skeletons**

**Mason (POV)**

The dance of fire bewitched me, it's chaotic rhythm and primal need to consume called to my inner beast. I let myself get lost in the flame for a while, needing time to prepare my thoughts. Thankfully, Angela needed some time to clean up and get her injuries mended. I had gotten to her in time, but she still got hurt, and my heart ached because of it. Eventually I heard her come into the room and settle in with the rest of the family. I turned and met her eyes, a smile coming to my lips almost involuntarily.

"I ask only that you let me finish without forming an opinion. This isn't easy for me to tell." I said nervously, waiting for each to acknowledge my request. When they did, I took a small breath of air, an attempt to calm my tension. It didn't work at all.

"As far as I know, I am the first vampire." Everyone except Angela expressed shock, and in a couple of cases awe or confusion. Rosalie crossed her arms as a small familiar scowl appeared on her face, although in contrast Emmett looked excited. Bella shook her head softly like she were denying a thought she hadn't expressed out loud. Alice just lowered her eyes, and stared at the floor. Edward immediately looked upset, and stood up and away from Bella and crossed his arms as well. Esme was already sitting down, and kept her face neutral, and Carlisle took a seat next to her and immediately sat forward with extreme interest. I met each of their gazes in turn. Then I began.

"I don't fully remember my childhood, or my adolescence, those years are like ghosts of time lost to me forever. Yet one thing I do remember from those years was my hunger. It had always been there even as a child, lurking like a caged beast locked silently below my chest. Food could not satiate it, neither could laughter or even sex. As I grew, I found some relief in the heat of battle, it gave me a sense of gratification, but still I was never fully satisfied. At the time I always assumed everyone felt as I did. Yet it eventually became clear that I was different.

I was the strongest of my people, who were but children to me by comparison. Over time I realized we were following traditions to the detriment of our survival. We would stay as long as the food was plentiful, and then move on. This kind of nomadic life was all we knew. I thought I could do better. My physical superiority and belief that our leader was failing us, gave me a thirst for that leadership, which I took easily by challenging my tribal chief.

When I won the fight, the rest of my tribe were shocked, but most followed me willingly and I banished those that didn't. I started my rule, by centralizing my tribe, finding a spot with plenty of resources and natural defenses. We started to build more permanent structures, and crude walls to keep out those who would want what we had. For a time, we prospered, living in peace. The river provided fish; the animals moved in predictable patterns which we learned to exploit. I should've been happy, but I still felt that hunger.

Soon a rival tribe began to harass my hunters, they wanted our tiny village and the stocks of dried meat we had managed to stockpile. They had no concept of warfare as it exists today, but they were determined to take what was ours. I led my best fighters to their camp one night and killed their leader. His people started to run, but instead I welcomed them into my tribe. In a day we had doubled our numbers. We built larger structures, and my craftsmen started to develop new skills in weapon making and construction.

We survived that first winter without a single death. Soon, other tribes learned of what we had built, and while some tried to take it, others joined us. This rise to power was slow, taking years. By then it was clear to me I wasn't just different, I didn't age like the rest of them. I held absolute dominion over my people and formed a small army over time. I sent scouts out to find anything new, and eventually we learned of our neighbors, an organized village like my own.

I thought I loved my people, at least I knew that I could lead them to their greatest moment in history, so I pushed my army out to attack our newly discovered neighbors. My people were slaughtered, but I pushed forward alone. I was so consumed with anger at the loss of my men, that I killed every man, woman, and child in that village. I found a strange calling that night, and for the first time I felt that inner beast roar. I went back to my people victorious, and news of my actions spread across the region. Many flocked to us, wanting the security that came with my strength.

They gave me information, news of other communities near us, other threats we didn't know. They brought skills, and weapons we had never seen. I rebuilt my army and armed it. I attempted to teach them how I fought, and within a decade we conquered everything within a hundred miles. It was a simple life, there were no politics just the bliss of warfare, and I excelled at it. I was a master of a craft forged in blood and bodies. It was a horrible tribute to my actions that in my arrogance I refused to leave survivors in my wake.

I was without question a tyrant or warlord, perhaps the first. I ruled by fear and quested constantly to quench the hunger inside of me. We pushed further out, fighting, and sacking every settlement, village and eventually town we came across. But time was not friendly to me, and after a few decades of war the bloodlust no longer held the beast at bay. I began to grow impatient and made poor decisions, at the same time I was growing weaker by the day. Finally, my people grew tired of my rule and the constant warfare and formed a coup to force me out. I was banished beyond the lands that I had once held dominion over; it was a fate worse than death for me.

I wandered endlessly as my body began to wither before my eyes. I lost my ability to think rationally and eventually lost my mind to the beast inside. Mad with hunger and unable to think rationally, I attempted to prey on anything in my path. Yet animals instinctively ran from me, and my clumsy attempts at unarmed hunting proved futile in my fragile state. Then I encountered another lost soul banished from another tribe of people far distant from my own. He was a solid man, hard and unfeeling, and managed to beat sense into me after I tried to attack him. In fact, he was the first ever to beat me in single combat. He almost killed me, but thought better of it, realizing that two surviving together would be better than making the attempt alone. Yet I was still weak from this unknown thirst burning in my chest. He took pity on me and managed to catch us a meal, but without fire we had to eat it raw. I ate ravenously, and found an odd strength flowing into me.

The beast inside stopped pacing for the first time in years, and I felt the strength I had lost returning to me. I used it to hunt and the more I ate, the stronger I felt. My blood lust soon returned as well, and it quickly turned to desires for revenge. I regaled my new companion with tales of my glory and promised him a place at my side if we sought retribution on my people. Although weary he followed obediently, and we started our pilgrimage of carnage against the peoples of my land. Once we were beyond the pitifully tended borders, we slaughtered our way into their new seat of power.

Unlike the fortified cities and organized militias you might be used too, these people had no real concept of defense. We easily massacred half of them in a single night. After I had killed the leaders, I drank their blood as a symbol and to celebrate my triumph. In that moment I was undone, the blood was an elixir. The power it contained clarified to me my darkest secret, I had never truly been human. I was singular, unique, and my dissociation with those around me abated any mercy I had left within me for my people.

I drank and drank until there was no thirst left, and still I continued my gorging. There was but a handful of survivors left at the end, not that they were untouched by my gluttony. Days passed as I waited for the thirst to return. My companion was stalwart in his loyalty, but obviously feared me innately. I had no need for him anymore, but he served a purpose, company. The screams of the survivors ended one by one, as each succumbed to death. Until there was one, her screams of pain were like a song to me, I had no idea why she was crying in pain, but it suited me. For three days I stayed in my bloody monument of vengeance, and on the third day she stopped screaming. She was still and cold as stone and her breath no longer heaved her heavy chest. When her crimson eyes opened, she looked wild, like the internal beast I was so familiar with.

In that moment I had finally found true kin, a real companion. My companion in banishment fell to her hunger, and I made no attempt to stop her. He was weak and she was strong, and there was nothing I cared for more than strength. After she was done, she turned on me and after a prolonged fight which ended in stalemate she eventually ran away. Her strength was undeniable, and I was also struck with her unspeakable beauty, she was unlike any woman I had ever encountered. After a few months she returned to me, her mind clear. She saw in me strength, so she became my wife, although we had little by way of ceremony then.

She was my queen, and I was again the absolute ruler. We discovered I had left dozens of survivors scattered throughout the villages I had slaughtered and fed on, who were much like her. I claimed leadership over my new race of unrivaled monsters. Eventually there were no humans left, my new vampire nation was never sated. Unlike me, however, food held no sustenance for them. Desperation caused us to turn to the animals of the forest and the lands, and after a while I noticed a change in my monstrous subjects. It wasn't obvious at first, but little by little they started to show human emotions, including love. Their eyes shifted as well, from crimson to amber, it was a fascinating change but an unwelcome one. I was bent on rebuilding my power, so I pushed us into populated lands again.

I figured out that human blood was the key, so I kept my people gorged on the fragile people in our path. Those that were strong enough to put up any measure of fight were allowed to live long enough to join the ranks of my growing army. Over time we established a new centralized home, and kept small human villages close to us to provide us with food. Eventually I grew lazy and tired of conflict and wanted to explore a more stabilized life. But my new race wasn't exactly built for a stationary existence, and they soon grew restless and hostile towards each other. Small groups tried to splinter off and strike out on their own. By trial and error, I had to learn the best ways to destroy them.

Eventually I built an elite guard of dedicated fighters whose sole concern was to ensure that these splinter groups never succeeded in their attempts at abandoning my home. Yet again time was unkind, and even Rachel, my wife, began to exhibit the same desires as my restless soldiers. So, I decided to grant their demands and push out again to expand our territory and to satiate the building blood lust in my army. The men were so excited that they gathered all our enslaved humans together for a grand feast. That is when they brought her in. She was so beautiful that I was instantly captivated. I knew that I had to possess her, and I was not one to suppress a desire that intense.

I turned her that night in a ritual that only Rachel and I were aware of. That night while I was busy, I let Rachel lead our subjects in their fun, and she was more than pleased to guide them in their slaughter. Two days later I had my new companion and Rachel was instantly jealous. The reason was clear almost immediately, Celesta was special. She was intelligent and compassionate and wasn't lost to wild abandon like other newborns. Unfortunately, because of that compassion she had absolutely no desire to drink human blood.

I knew that I had to separate them, and I also felt confident that Rachel could accomplish my goals. So, I sent her to wage war. For the first time I felt contentment, but soon that new emotion was replaced by another new one, fear. In the vast number of years I had already been alive I had made it an art to instill fear in others. But it was an emotion that I had personally felt only once before, when I was banished and alone. It was almost a foreign sensation to me and set me on edge. Then I realized that Celesta was so unwilling to kill, that she wouldn't even drink the blood of animals. Slowly she began to wither from starvation, it wasn't death exactly just a type of living torpor. She spoke of the virtues of humanity and the value of life, and for the first time I listened. I was even starting to understand what compassion was, even if love were a concept I couldn't have started to comprehend. Then Rachel returned unexpectedly, she took advantage of my new weakness and tricked me into believing an obvious lie. I went to survey the new recruits she had acquired in her travels and while I was occupied, she destroyed Celesta.

It was the first sensation of loss I had felt since being banished, and an old rage filled me. Celesta had become a symbol of something far greater inside of me. She had sparked something, almost a renewed glimmer of the vestiges of humanity I still had left. The change had come on so slowly and subtly that I hadn't even realized it had happened. No longer could I see humans as simply cattle. I struggled with this new conflict for months, until I realized that we had to be stopped. I turned on my followers in defense of the humans I used to prey upon. I fought for weeks, methodically destroying every single one of my legions. Rachel was the last, but she knew me too well and managed to escape my wrath.

I abandoned my home and set it ablaze, refusing to leave a monument to my old life. On that monument to my arrogance and violence I vowed to give up the blood I craved the most. I found it was more difficult than I imagined, and more than once I failed to stifle my addiction. Meanwhile I tracked Rachel across the world. At first it was easy, as she left a convenient trail of corpses scattered like breadcrumbs behind her. Then she learned evasiveness and discovered methods to cover her tracks. I believe she even resorted to feeding from animals to satisfy her thirst long enough to get through a populated area.

Whatever her methods, eventually I lost her entirely. I continued my search for a long time afterwards, but I grew distracted by the societies growing around me. Over the centuries I learned to control my instincts, hone my abilities, and finally empathize with humans. I managed to extinguish my thirst for human blood completely and exclusively pursued animal blood. I found renewed strength after a time and continued to repress my instincts until they atrophied. But as time progressed, I found a power deep inside. It wasn't there in my youth, but as I aged it manifested. It is an elemental fire that took many years refine and contain, and it still can be greater than I can control.

Years of learning about humanity let me master the art of blending in. I grew introspective as I witnessed the ever-changing flow of society, and the rise and fall of entire civilizations. But even with my new interest in humanity I never gave up searching for Rachel. Eventually I stumbled upon her again by accident. She was in Volterra, posing as nobility. It was easy to see her new game, she thought of humans as pets now. Her favorite was a man of the cloth with a deeply charismatic and intuitive nature.

I saw an invaluable opportunity, so I captured him. I took him deep into the bowels of the city, treating him as kindly as I could. I made sure he was secure then I returned to observe Rachel to gauge her reaction. As I watched from a distance, I discovered with pleasure that she was nearly livid with frustration and anger. I knew with anger there would be a lack of rational thought, so I staged an elaborate trap for her. She fell for it easily and followed the trail I had left for her. It took her two days, but she eventually tracked down her clergyman. I was surprised to see her nearly compassionate towards him. She kissed him and reassured him that everything would be okay.

But as they started their escape, I confronted them. I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt in the hopes that she had managed to gain a respect for life. But she cast him aside like he was nothing more than a favored toy that held no sentimental value. I felt my heart sink and finally put her to rest, nearly two thousand years after the day she should've died. In her carelessness the clergyman was mortally wounded, and hoping that his compassion would allow for a repeat of my beloved Celesta, I turned him.

I spent close to a decade with him before he turned on me. I had hoped he would be like me, but he had no interest in the preservation of life. I didn't want to admit that my experiment had failed. Partially because I had tried to teach him about humanity and the values I had come to cherish, and partially because I was alone, and I didn't want to cast him aside too. In secret he had changed two others and taught them the secrets to getting through my defenses. Together they chased me out of Volterra and once I was gone, I never wanted to look back. I began to wander again, and during my travels I found evidence of other creatures lurking in the shadows. When I finally found them, I was horrified to discover they were like Rachel. That's when I realized they were Rachel's true legacy, she had spent centuries changing humans all over the world."

Carlisle lowered his head and closed his eyes in obvious pain, "Aro was the clergyman, wasn't he?" I nodded at him in shame. "Is that when you founded your other coven?"

"Yes, I explained the details to Angela, but in short my coven was similar to yours, although I couldn't quite understand the concept at the time. Eventually things fell apart, and they all died one by one. I've been alone ever since."

Edward cleared his throat to ask a question. "So how are you different? You kind of jumped over the details. Did someone turn you?" Edward seemed thoughtful, but a touch melancholy. It was a mood that seemed to rest over the room like the oppressive weight of a falling anvil.

"As I eluded too, I was never turned; I was born different. Call it mutation, evolution, or what have you. Whatever you want to classify the event as, I have never been fully human. My physiology is substantially different from humans, but it also different from yours as well. You see, I believe the venom that I produce causes a chain reaction which literally freezes a human body. Well in a way, it is more like a crystallization process. Which makes you more akin to silica than the carbon all other life is made from. It makes you extremely hard and nearly indestructible. But it means that you are a quite different from nearly every other form of life, one that has no formal classification. I'm sort of stuck in the middle of that process, so instead of being crystalline my flesh is more like scale skin. It is made up of millions of round objects that resemble tiny scales. Because of that I do not reflect light as intensely as the rest of you do. My eyes are also a manifestation of my gift, when I use my power the metaphorical process seems to almost complete for a few seconds, and my eyes shift into a shade like yours. "

"That makes a strange sort of sense." Edward still thoughtful cracked a wide smile and shook his head in amazement.

"I don't think any of it really matters. Past is prologue, we need to make the best of the situation we're in now." Rosalie said unexpectedly. I nodded at her in gratitude.

"Personally, I was hoping that when you told us about yourself, you would somehow shine some sort of light on things in a way that we would be able to figure a way out of this mess." Alice added.

"I'm simply glad that everything is out on the table, so to speak." I said with a smile, my secrets now fully revealed. I looked to Angela to gauge her reaction, and she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were cast downward, and I could see the glistening of tears on her cheeks, which she hadn't bothered to wipe away. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I was the cause of those tears.

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked the room, her hand still absently stroking her father's hair.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I'm ready for any fight." Emmett said with a grin.

"No, you're not Emmett." Alice said wincing from some remembered pain.

"Huh?" He said in confusion.

"My vision, you didn't make it. Almost none of us did, and you weren't even there." Alice shook her head, indicating me as the one missing from her future sight.

"Why would I abandon you? It makes no sense." I said struggling with the implication. I had committed to keeping this family alive, I had no explanation for her vision.

"I don't know." Alice said without elaborating further.

"Look, we cannot afford to lay blame. We need to figure out how to mend our relationship with the Quileute, and somehow placate the Volturi. Can you watch Victoria's actions in case she is the one behind this newborn army you saw?" Carlisle asked Alice who nodded uneasily.

"I'll try, but my visions aren't really cooperating like they used to." Alice said with a look of panic and pain in her eyes and face.

"We'll figure this out, we have to." Esme said with a touch of desperation, and I could sympathize with her fear. Everyone was silent for several minutes, with no one being able to offer any form of solution. Then Angela cleared her throat, and stepped forward.

"Turn me, that way I'll be able to help with this fight. I'll have the time to get over my early newborn thirst and be rational when we are finally attacked." She stared at me as she spoke, and it was clear this was her declaration, her way of saying she was ready to be a part of my life.

"No, not for this." I said reacting emotionally to her totally rational argument. "One more won't make a significant difference. I promise when you're ready I'll turn you myself."

"It is my choice, and I've made it." Angela argued.

"Okay, Angela. We appreciate your attempt at sacrifice, and we want you to join us eventually. I think what Mason means is that we do not wish to you to end your human life prematurely. Please take a night to think this over?" Carlisle said getting between our fight.

"Practically speaking, two newborns would be nearly impossible to handle. We would need to give time for Chief Swan to adjust to this life, learn to control his impulses and choose what he wants to do with his thirst." Esme posited, her reasoning sound.

"Okay, I'll wait. Mason, take me home." Angela said finally, and I nodded easily.

"I don't have a car here." I said in short hand to let her know it would be a windy experience.

"She shouldn't put additional stress on that shoulder, take mine." Carlisle said, throwing me his keys.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said with a small sigh. I motioned for Angela to lead, and she took off towards the garage. Once we were in the car she quickly buckled her seat belt and turned towards her window, her hands in her lap.

"You're angry." I didn't phrase it as a question.

"Yes. But not really at you. I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at the world. None of this is fair, and none of it makes sense." She turned towards me as we turned off onto the rural highway out of the driveway.

"I understand those feelings, all too well." I said starting to reach out, but thinking better of it I put my hand back on the steering wheel.

"Don't shut down, please. I know how hard that must've been, and I don't have a clue how I feel about it yet, but my feelings for you haven't changed." Angela reached out and took my right hand in hers, and intertwined our fingers. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it, and she immediately started to tear up again.

"That part of my life is a horror I try never to think about. I remember every single face of every person I killed. I would understand if you cannot accept me as anything other than a violent monster." I said letting go of her hand to shift gears down as we arrived in town.

"I'll never understand your past. The idea of you killing innocent people..." She shook her head a few times as if banishing the thought from her mind. "It will be something I have to work through. I knew it was going to be bad, otherwise you wouldn't have kept it hidden." She was clearly shaken, but also conflicted and there was nothing I could really do to help her through it.

"But the truth of it is harder to hear." I said finishing her thought.

"Yeah. I know you and Carlisle are right, I shouldn't rush into things." She said looking down at her hands, fiddling with a small white flower I hadn't seen her pick up.

"Do you like flowers?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not enough to be a florist, but I've always fantasized about getting them from some guy trying to make up for something stupid he had done. Which is just desperate. You should really reconsider, I'm your basic loser. Nothing special here." She grimaced and shook her head refusing to look at me.

"Aren't losers the foundation for heroes in most fantasy fiction?" I said trying to be helpful, I had no desire to argue with her own self image yet, it would seem disingenuous.

"You think I could be a hero?" She said incredulously.

"You've saved my life, twice." I said honestly.

"What? That doesn't make sense." She looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"You forced me to think about my choice, saving me from a life of solitude and desperation. Then you let me in to your life, accepted me for who I am and reciprocated my affection. I only killed again, you have resurrected me." I tried clumsily to explain what she had already done for me. That to me she defined grace and bravery, and beauty.

"I made you kill again. I'm so sorry." She said clearly avoiding the praise.

I sighed for emphasis and then chuckled, "C'est la vie." I took a deep breath as we pulled up close to her house. "I just realized, I have never told you how beautiful you are."

She blushed and looked down with her eyes wide and then quickly got out of the car. I got out as well, and reached out my hand to hers. I scanned the neighborhood for anyone watching, and then leapt up onto her roof so she could sneak back into her room. She turned to me before she went inside, and then leaned forward to kiss me. It was quick, but passionate and we both sighed with contentment as we parted.

I returned to the car, and as I got in I heard her whisper to herself, "He thinks I'm beautiful."

* * *

**Author's Note**: A few chapters back when Charlie was attacked, Peaches mentioned the outside possibility that Alice and Charlie could be mates. My first thought was, huh, interesting. I don't think I've ever heard about that particular ship before. The more I thought about it, the more it appealed to me. So, I will try and see if it works, though it must happen in the story organically.

I never meant for this story to be a massive revelation on the creation of vampires, it was a more personal story of an ancient man who started life as a monster, and gradually regained his humanity. The thought is that vampires had to come from somewhere, and while this idea does introduce the concept of mutation, considering in canon there are also two different kinds of werewolves, it isn't out of the realm that there might be other kinds of creatures out there we haven't met.

Please post a review of your thoughts, however brief, I really appreciate reading what you think of these chapters.

As always, I will keep my profile updated with release dates for this and all of my stories.

Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 28: The Love of a Father

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Love of a Father**

**Edward (POV)**

Pain. A sensation and concept as unrecognizable as my old mortal heartbeat. As creatures of slow change, immovable opinions and deep instinctual cravings, a simple reminder of pain can be a shock to the system. James had done more than remove my head and arm. He had hurt me. In that indeterminate time between the pain of death and the resurrection at the hand of my would-be lover, I experienced something. It wasn't the fires of hell, or the peace of heaven. It was something else that was endlessly dark and solitary, but not frightening. Had I been wrong all along? Did I still have a soul?

I had no answers, but for the first time in a century I no longer felt as if I were damned simply because I had chosen to live instead of die with my mother. Of course, it wasn't an informed decision, but over time I had come to internalize that I could never blame Carlisle or my human mother for their actions. He did what he thought was best for me, and suddenly I felt grateful for it. I had committed horrible acts, disappointing myself, Carlisle and Esme. Yet nothing held a candle to Mason and his story of conquest and violence.

I could only imagine what Angela was going through. I hadn't even had a chance to tell Bella of my past, but now I doubt she would think twice about it. How could she, when her best friend was falling in love with a man whose history included massacring an entire country. Sure, the numbers back then were far fewer than today, but that level of hatred and malice towards humanity. I hadn't encountered that since the Volturi. Yet, Mason was not that man. Separated from his actions by millennia, he had spent a thousand lifetimes trying to atone for that violent past. In a very real way, I could relate.

My home had always been a sanctuary for me. Always located away from the closest city center no matter where we lived. For the most part, it was generally far enough away from people to give me a modicum of peace. Even with the minds of my family surrounding me, I was able to exist with simple distractions without losing my mind. Then came the change, and now my gifts were no longer passive. I could stand in the center of Forks and not hear a soul. It was like I could breathe again, a gift I hadn't expected but found an almost euphoric joy now that I had it.

This new peace afforded me time to think, with my vampire mind I suddenly felt the vast scope of the nearly unlimited time ahead of me quite differently than I had before. Or perhaps it was because Bella was responding to me again. Not just begrudging acceptance, she seemed to relax at my presence and even reached out for contact a few times as she waited for her father to finish his unexpected transformation into one of us. Either way I was no longer dreading the unchanging nature of our immortality. I had things to look forward to. If we survived what was coming.

If I could dream, those dreams would be filled with the nightmares I witnessed in Alice's vision. I could understand why she hasn't been fully forthcoming with details, none of our family needed to carry that burden. We both loved them all entirely too much to subject them to our waking horror. Especially Angela, the human in our lives that I had been responsible for and failed. The guilt I still felt, despite her miraculous survival, weighed on me. Which was part of the reason I was outside of her house again, instead of standing by my beloved, waiting with her.

"Human's sleeping. How tedious." Rosalie said from beside me, she had just returned from a circuitous run of the neighborhood.

"I would expect more from you, don't you still covet your humanity?" I said curiously, I could never fully understand Rosalie's rationale for hating her existence.

"There are things that I would miss if I were suddenly human again." She admitted without much emotion.

"How are arrangements coming along?" I asked changing the subject, she didn't seem interested in a long philosophical conversation.

"Charlie's car has been planted, and we left enough evidence to lead the local authorities to an easy explanation." Rosalie frowned; she didn't like the best solution to his sudden disappearance any more than the rest of the family.

"I wonder how many will buy the story?" I asked out loud, although I didn't expect her to speculate.

"Suicide is never understood, but always accepted. The note made it clear that a search will make no sense." Rosalie sighed, "I'm going to rejoin Emmett." Then she was gone without anther word.

"Later Rose." I said after her shaking my head. I wasn't sure exactly what she was going through, but given how much my gift had changed, I could imagine her inner conflict was substantial. I was simply happy I wasn't already intimately familiar with that conflict, another new perk of my altered gift.

I stood sentry, letting my new ability stretch out far enough to hear anyone attempting to sneak up on me, but not enough to intrude on any human mind in the area. I heard Carlisle and Esme's minds as they approached before I heard them physically. My shift over, I could rejoin Bella back at the house without guilt, not that my guilt could ever be assuaged.

"Edward." Carlisle said happily.

"Father." I said using my familial name for him, it felt right to need him as my parent right now.

"I haven't heard from Mason, is he still in the area?" Carlisle asked looking around.

"No, I haven't seen him. I doubt he is far; it is easy to see how much she already means to him." I added, not sure how aware Carlisle was about the romantic nature of Mason's association with Angela.

"Alice mentioned she saw them kissing in her vision. I hadn't realized their relationship had already started." Carlisle shook his head, "I guess it is something we should discuss with them. It could have consequences for all of us."

"I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed my love." Esme said with a small smile. "Angela is already in love, and I'm pretty sure Mason is as well. He is harder to read."

"Why get in their way, she deserves whatever happiness she can get while she's still human." I wasn't sure how I felt about her joining the ranks of immortals, her kindness and humanity were always her defining characteristics and I worried that she would lose them to the instinctual drive to feed.

"I'm not sure there is anything we could do at this point anyway." Esme said looking towards Angela's window, and caught a glimpse of someone in her room. I instantly focused my mind on her room and found a distinct absence of a mind that was the signature of Mason.

"I hadn't even realized he was in there." I said shaking my head.

"Would you have done any differently with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly, no. I didn't." I frowned at myself, slightly ashamed of the times I snuck into her room when she was sleeping. "How is Alice doing?"

"She hasn't left Bella or Charlie's side. I think she is deeply confused and hurting. I just don't know exactly what happened with Charlie, but I know it was wrapped up in her depression following Jasper just leaving like that. If I could get my hands on him." Esme said more angrily than usual, but I couldn't blame her. We had all trusted Jasper with Alice's heart, and he betrayed that trust.

"You'll get the chance; he will come back to support us in the coming battle." I said sharing that aspect of Alice's vision.

"Well, fine. That doesn't mean I forgive him." Esme said with a touch of frustration, although it did seem to cut off her anger.

"I'm going back home. I need to check on them." I said and Carlisle nodded, but stopped me first by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you are okay my son. When Bella called, I almost lost my mind with worry." Carlisle looked me with such love that I was momentarily humbled. It was easy to take for granted the father he had become. In so many ways, he was more of my parent than my human father had ever been.

"Father, I never say it enough, but I love you. Both of you." I smiled at Carlisle first, who looked so happy that if he were human, he would've been teary eyed. Then at Esme who immediately pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed heavily and looked at them both one more time before taking off for home.

The long run felt good, the wind against my skin was liberating. I was lost in thought and then I heard a sound I couldn't quite place. I expanded my mind again, and suddenly felt the presence of three of the Quileute pacing me from a safe distance. Wolves following me, gauging me, measuring to see if I was an easy target. I felt them inching closer, and simple math made it clear I was going to lose in that altercation. I pushed my speed, faster than I usually ran and soon I left them far behind, one letting loose a howl of frustration.

As I got within eyesight of home, I stopped to gather my thoughts and make sure I didn't look as worried as I felt.

"Damn." I whispered to myself, pulling out my cell. It rang twice before Carlisle picked up. "The wolves are growing bold; they will start attacking us soon. We need to call that parlay."

"With everything, I don't know how receptive they will be. I'll attempt to contact them tonight." Carlisle's voice was frowning.

"I'm home, but we shouldn't move around alone anymore." I suggested, already feeling exposed.

"Understood. I'll see you soon." Carlisle hung up first, and I slid my phone back in my pocket before going inside.

Charlie looked worse as I arrived, he had entered the final stage before the external changes would present themselves. I had never seen a transformation of anyone near Charlie's age, he wasn't old, but he wasn't a teenager like most of us had been. Even Carlisle was in his twenties when he was turned. I was curious how much of his age would be preserved, or whether our physical beauty would rob him of those years etched into his face?

I stood near Bella, making sure she was aware of my presence without intruding on her physical space without her express desire. She held onto her father for a few more hours before reaching back for me. She took my hand and pulled me against her back. Then she closed her eyes and pressed her head into my stomach, then looked up at me.

"How much longer?" She said pleading, I could see the toll this was taking on her.

"Soon, you can see his skin has started to change. The external appearance is the last alteration before we wake as the venom works its way from the inside out. He should start to hear us again soon, as you are aware." I reached down and stroked her cheek; she closed her eyes again and pressed her face into my hand.

"I remember, this part was strange. Everything changed all at once, my mind and my senses expanded a hundred-fold in what felt like seconds. Things that made sense were turned upside down, and people that felt safe were suddenly strangers and instant potential enemies. Dad, if you can hear me I'm here, I'm alive and soon you will be awake and that fire will never hurt you again like this." Bella reached out and pushed a stray lock of his hair back into place.

Before he had begun the transformation, my encounters with Chief Swan left me with the impression that he was simple minded, not stupid, just without significant depth. It was an attribute common to far too many people. Yet once I began to direct my attention exclusively towards him to gauge where his mind was for Bella, I found a barrier much like Bella's. Only his wasn't nearly as powerful, or maybe it was of a different type. It created an illusion of simplicity, when in fact he was sharply focused, and driven by intense curiosity and compassion, and deeply intelligent and surprisingly well read. He loved simple pleasures like fishing and baseball because they distracted him from the boredom of small-town life, and a job which rarely challenged him despite his calling to serve the people.

Slowly the lines around his eyes, forehead and mouth began to fade, not entirely but enough that he easily lost fifteen years from his face. The specks of grey in his hair and mustache disappeared, and the black of his hair turned lush, shiny and vibrant. I had always thought of Charlie as an attractive man with a strong presence. He was a force of good in town, and I sorely wished that this had never happened to him. Yet here we were, watching this good man change into something else.

Would he be a monster? Would he give into selfish impulses like most of our kind? Or would he follow in his daughter's footsteps? All I knew was that Charlie didn't deserve this, this life of sacrifice and isolation.

"He's ready." Alice said softly, her voice soft and barely audible. She stood and backed away from us before disappearing into the house. I started to say something to stop her, but I could understand her fears. I wondered how long it would take her to face Charlie? My distraction proved short lived, as Charlie's transformation completed and his heart came to rest.

His awakening was typical of our kind, as he felt the new sensations of flesh and senses and reacted instinctively. His crimson eyes opened, and Bella moved back and held her breath in fear. He looked up at the ceiling for a long time, and then threw himself forward spinning to face us in midair. As he landed, he let out a deep growl, and I could see Bella taken aback by the hostility.

"Dad! It's me Bella!" Her melodic voice strained and taught with emotion. He wasn't as lost as most newborns, and I could see his intellectual mind trying assert control over his impulses. His aggression partially faded, and his face softened as he saw Bella for the first time.

"Bells." His new voice was difficult to marry to his old self, even having witnessed the transformation before it was hard to see the old man inside this new shell. Yet his affection for her was painfully clear. He moved without hesitation and pulled her into a monstrous hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around several times before setting her down. He pulled away to get a good look at her face, his smile was infectious, and I could help but grin like a fool with him. If we could cry her face would be stained with tears, and his would've been as well. Because as soon as he absorbed her features his smile fell.

"What happened? Why are you so different?" He was deeply confused, and his instincts were playing havoc on his concentration. That's when he saw me, and somehow drew quick parallels between me and his daughter. This snap deduction allowed him to put two and two together, that somehow, I had done something to Bella. His face changed, and he let go of her. Then in an action I almost couldn't track he turned and lunged at me with a vicious roar and hatred in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Looking back I just realized we haven't had an Edward chapter for a long time. Well, according to my outline he is about to have at least two more in the next ten chapters. Funny thing about chapter names, some remain no matter how much I alter the chapter. Others, like this one, change several times. It started as Echoes, and then Small Fires, but eventually I realized this is about Charlie and Carlisle so I finally settled on what we have now.

The plot is ramping up a bit at this point, there are some slower chapters in the next ten, with a lot of conversation, but also some MAJOR events are on their way as well. Bits of Alice's vision will soon take shape and I will say no more.

Please write a few words to describe how this chapter felt to you, good or bad. I always appreciate your comments.

As always I keep my profile updated with my schedule of releases...which I think I might consolidate near the top so it is easier to read.

Thank you for reading.


	30. Chapter 29: Learning to Lie

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Learning to Lie**

**Angela (POV)**

A loud burst of laughter from Joshua woke me up, as little Issac screamed about his breakfast a second later. I was curled into a small ball, my back and shoulders throbbing from hours of stillness and strain from being dragged around like a ragdoll. I felt myself start to cry before I even opened my eyes, when a gentle hand rested my unhurt shoulder. I flinched at the contact, and then melted. He was already there for me, watching over me as I slept. I brought my hand up and covered his, and clenched hard.

"Lingering shadows. Dreams are gossamer, you'll wave them away as soon as you let your eyes open." He whispered to me, his voice soothing.

"I saw a castle, covered in blood. You were sitting on a throne of bodies, a dark woman standing next to you. I was just some peasant woman, brought before you to die. You didn't even ask me a question before announcing my execution." I had to get my dream out, it spoke to the fears I held inside. He started to reply but I shook my head. "Some faceless executioner took me towards gallows in the throne room, and just as he was ready to kill me things shifted, and I was standing next to you and the dark woman was in my place beneath the executioner. I called for her death with pleasure… I killed for pleasure. Will that be me?" I could hear my own fragility and my voice cracked as I spoke. I knew I was terrified, but I hadn't realized to what degree.

"I don't believe so. Most transitions are brutal, the fires wash away the person they were without their human support system to reinforce their old personality. Their sire usually teaches them to feed, and after that first kill it is hard to hold onto humanity. Bella had a very different experience, coupled with her gift and she is remarkably well controlled. I can assume your experience will be more common, but we can help you resist your more violent impulses. Do you believe she has changed into a monster?" He spoke easily, and the rational argument felt comforting.

"She seems like Bella, maybe a little more aggressive and confidant. Human Bella would never have rejected Edward like that, no matter what he had done." I mused, curious about how different it would feel to be like one of them. While still reeling from the nightmare that felt as real as his hand, a hand that I was confidant would never fly towards me in rage.

Was it normal to have warm feelings for a mass murderer? I had struggled all night trying to put Mason's past into perspective. There was no denying my feelings for him, no matter how new, I couldn't deny how strong our connection was. Everything he appeared to be, although in contradiction with his origins, was exactly the type of man I had always dreamed of. He was of equal dazzle to Edward, a man so breathtakingly beautiful that he made me confused just looking at him.

I didn't care that he had enough baggage to fill the Titanic. Yet a part of me, and I didn't know how large that part was, that couldn't shut out an odd sinking feeling in my heart. It was a warning that there was a chance he wasn't the person that he was saying he was. Although, every time I put thought into it, his actions proved to me that he wasn't being deceitful. He shared his past willingly, to everyone. It had taken me several hours to realize the root of the problem, me.

How could this god of a man be interested in me? He had shrugged off his own nature to protect people that were, by his own instinct, food. He had been with women that he described as intelligent, powerful, and beautiful. No matter his insistence to the country, I knew I wasn't anything more than normal, perhaps a little above average looking. The sad truth was that had I not been close to Bella, I wouldn't even know about their world. I wondered idly what things would've been like if Edward _had_ saved her that day.

Playing out that possible series of events in my mind's eye, painted a vastly different picture then the one surrounding me. It was likely that I might never have been an important part of Bella's life as she fell for Edward and became a part of his life. Would James and Victoria have hunted her? Would they have gotten to Charlie? Would Mason have had the courage to seek out the Cullen's? It was a fascinating thought experiment, but honestly only a distraction from my own chaotic life. It hurt to think of an alternate future, where I wasn't Bella's best friend. The fact that I couldn't help her now in her hour of need, made it feel worse, as once yet again I had to wait for news of a newborn vampire.

I felt like screaming, but I couldn't let my family know anything of my new life. It was clear to me that I would have to leave them in days, maybe hours. Before all this… drama, I had measured my future in years, an indeterminate road ahead of me with vague concepts of college, career and maybe a family of my own. Watching my brothers grow, watching my parents grow old and enjoy retirement. Weeping at their funerals. Soon I wouldn't even be able to cry, or dream, or even eat. Soon, I would crave blood.

It was enough to make me feel like my sanity was slipping away.

Then he started to sing, softly enough that only I could hear, but clearly. The words were foreign and sounded ancient. Magical lyrics bending my ear to a history long forgotten. The melody was haunting, but somehow soothing and I felt as if he were wrapping me in a warm blanket made entirely of his voice. I drifted away again, a sleep that easily shifted into peaceful dreams. I was vaguely aware he was still nearby, but I felt safe for the first time in days. The nightmare didn't return, but before I knew it my alarm was going off.

"I don't want to go to school." I said flipping over onto my back. Mason was no longer in my room, and I felt a touch of panic wondering where he had gone.

"Angela, breakfast is ready!" Mom shouted at me from downstairs, which was unusual for her. Of course, I had been overly punctual most of my life, which had changed dramatically since Bella's 'death'.

"I'll be down in five minutes." I shouted back, sighing deeply. I stared at my ceiling for as long as I dared, and then forced myself out of bed. I glanced out of my window and wondered if he could see me and thought idly about changing in front of him. Would the sight of me naked be tempting for him? I shook away that impulse and took my clothes into the bathroom. The shower proved too tempting, and I cleaned off quickly before throwing on clothes, grabbing my bag and running downstairs. My mom was frowning at me already, I had taken ten minutes.

"You're going to be late." She said in frustration.

"Sorry mom." I said trying to sound apologetic, but I wasn't sure I came across as sincere.

"Tonight, we need to sit down with you and have discussion about your recent behavior." She said still frowning deeply at me.

"Okay, I'll be here." I nodded, grabbed some food and went out to my car. The Toyota had barely been used in days, and it felt weird getting behind the wheel. I got a block down and found Mason standing on the sidewalk as if waiting for me. I stopped and unlocked the doors, he slipped into the passenger seat with barely a sound except for the door opening and closing.

"Thank you for this morning, whatever that song is I love it." I said pulling away and heading into Forks towards school

"It was a song of my people; I am the only one in the world who knows its melody. Perhaps one of the few that know the language of its lyrics. I pains me to know how much of a living monument to the past I am, how many things I have seen washed away by time or war. I'm glad you have heard it; I feel like singing it to you has unburdened my soul by just a little." He was looking down at his hands, and I could see how the weight of time had pressed down on him.

"You can share any of your past with me. I have no problem shouldering some of your burdens." I caught my breath as I said it, dumbfounded at the arrogance of offering to carry some of the burdens of an immortal so old that he predated recorded history. Yet, the look he gave me was one of gratitude.

"How can you be?" He asked, the question confusing me.

"Mom fell in love with dad during one of his very first sermons and decided that he was going to be the father of her children." I said trying to parse what he meant.

"No, well, yes… I mean how can you exist now. Why did fate wait so long? I don't understand." He was grasping at something, and I still couldn't quite understand what he meant. Then it dawned on me, and the weight of that realization almost made me run a red light. If I was right, then this man had fallen in love for the first time in his life… with me.

"Can I ask you a question? A personal one?" I asked, and he nodded immediately. "From your story, I gathered that you never loved Rachel or Celesta or even Katherine. Am I right?"

"I suppose I loved them in a way, although each were different. In retrospect, I cannot describe even what I felt for Katherine as romantic love." He said with an introspective tone of voice, almost smiling at some recollection of a distant memory.

"How could you know? I mean if you've never felt romantic love, how can you tell the difference?" I asked the question, and he looked at me with an intense expression.

"Tonight, can we go on that date?" He asked out of nowhere, instantly changing the subject.

"I would love… shit. My parents want to talk tonight about my 'behavior'. They both get home around four, so maybe later?" I said a bit sheepishly, but he just smiled.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up around six o'clock?" He said with an even brighter smile. I nodded, and then he was gone. I had to blink and almost ran into someone as I made the final turn into the school parking lot.

Nothing seemed weird at first, but as soon as I got out, I could hear the whispers. No one was looking at me of course, I had been a school pariah for months. No, they were talking about Chief Swan. It was the second day of his disappearance and the community had come out in force to start a search for him. Earlier that morning, his squad car was found abandoned near the entrance of one of the most difficult hiking trails, the kind that had a warning of dangers ahead. I kept my head down as I made my way to class. I quickly found out that knowing the truth about Charlie's disappearance was harder than I could've imagined, because he was the topic of discussion all day. Our teachers brought up the search and asked we relay a request for volunteers to search for him.

As I made my way to lunch, I realized my parents would want to be out there too, meaning my date with Mason would have to be postponed. I was grumpy as I sat down to a very distracted looking Alice who wasn't even trying to appear as if she were eating the lunch sitting in front of her.

"Alice?" She turned to look at me as if she were startled by my presence.

"Angela. I thought…" She looked sad and shook her head. Then she started to stand, grabbing her tray.

"Alice, I'm not angry with you." She stopped and looked at me strangely.

"You should be. I didn't see, and you got hurt." She motioned towards the bandage on my temple.

"You know this doesn't matter?" I said motioning towards my head. "I'm here, you're here. We have so much more to worry about than blame." I tried to explain, but she shook her head.

"All these whispers, they are worried about a man who will outlive all of them. Which is my fault. If I hadn't gone there that night none of this would've happened. I didn't even know about you until after, instead I was busy getting Bella's father killed." Alice started speaking a little too loudly, and drew the attention of a couple people nearby.

"Alice, they'll hear." I warned, but she stood and shook her head and motioned towards the room.

"That's right, it is all my fault. I got Charlie killed. I got Bella killed. I'm responsible for all of this mess!" She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, and the room flinched. Then she ran, just a touch too quickly. Almost everyone stared at me for a few seconds before launching into conversations with each other. I got up and bussed her tray, and then followed her. I found her where she always went to think, where most students would never think to look, the roof.

"That was stupid." I said as I closed the door to the roof, giving us a modicum of privacy.

"I don't care. None of this matters, we'll be at a new school in a couple of years anyway. No one at this school is going to think we are anything other than drama queens." Alice shook her head and got up to look out over the forest near the edge of the school's rear property line.

"You don't believe that. Alice, I know you're hurting, but none of this is your fault. It's Tyler's fault, Edward's.. mine. There is a long line of people ahead of you if you're starting to play the blame game. Charlie got bit; you know what, you fought to kept him alive for Bella. Sure, you made a mistake going there, but do you know what that proves? That you give shit. That you care about him, and Bella, and me and our family. You care so goddamn much that you're practically catatonic with guilt. I'm about to die soon, well sorta, and I have to somehow figure out how to say goodbye to my family. My best friend is watching her father suffer, and you're what? Moping? I'm sorry Alice, but I don't get it." I let out more than I intended, and Alice turned to me coldly meeting my eyes with a tortured expression.

"You're right, you don't get it. No one does, except maybe Edward. I've been holding back what I saw, because the truth is so much worse than I could bring myself to say. We're taken by the Volturi. You, me, Bella and Rosalie. We were the survivors, because that's it, everyone else was gone. Dead. Your beloved Mason wasn't even there. I have to carry that. A vision foretelling the death of my entire fucking family is why I can't move. Yes, I feel desperately guilty about my part in what happened to Charlie, but that's not why I'm broken. I'm shattered into pieces because I have no clue how we get through this alive." Alice was clutching herself tightly, the terror on her face clear as day.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "Do you know how it starts?" I asked, hoping to help in some way.

"Some point soon, you have an intimate conversation with Mason. Something happens that sends us on the wrong path. You end up in a coma, and when you awaken, we have some kind high summit, a gathering of my kind so large the likes of which hasn't been witnessed in centuries. We gather to fight, and we still lose. You and Mason are the keys, but I have no idea why or how." She summarized too quickly, but I caught the main points, including the fact that I was hurt bad enough to put me in a coma. But I ignored that detail and focused on the why's of it. Why would Mason's presence make a difference?

"He's powerful, but not so powerful that he would tip the scales in a conflict large enough to beat a gathering as big as you're describing." I pondered out loud.

"Maybe it is tied to why Mason leaves. I don't have any particulars, but things you said in that meeting lead me to believe he died." She wasn't holding back, I was pretty sure whatever filter Alice normally possessed was completely gone, she was a raw nerve now and everything came out exactly as she thought of it.

"Dead." I couldn't think about him dying, it made my stomach turn over. "I won't let that happen; we have to change what happens to him."

"Yes, but how? I don't even know what drives him away." She said with a shrug.

"We were going on a date tonight, but it's probably going to be pushed out to tomorrow. Maybe we can talk about it then." I suggested, maybe telling him and working through his perspective could alter things. She started to shake her head, and then her face went blank. For ten terrifying seconds I waited for her vision to end, but then she was blinking, and she sighed deeply.

"No. That doesn't work. You convince him to stay, and things are even worse because the Volturi attack as well. Only I survive." Alice looked defeated, and I had nothing left. "I don't know for sure, but I think your date is when you have the conversation, but I have no timetable here."

"Fuck." I said letting out a swear I rarely used.

"Yeah. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, god. That's awful." The imagery made me gag a little, and I looked at her trying to figure out why she would say something like that. She shrugged again.

"Blame Christian Slater." Her explanation and smirk explained nothing, but at least I knew it was a quote from some movie I had never seen.

"Right, lets get back to class or skip out on the rest of school and go for a drive." I said, not sure which I was hoping for.

"You go, I need to think." She said after a few seconds. Which I did. I made it just in time for my final period class, and immediately wished I hadn't. Every student was staring at me when I entered, and each stole glances at me during the entire lecture. It was enough that the teacher even noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Ask her, she's the one that knows what happened to Chief Swan." Lauren Mallory said with a malice I couldn't even begin to understand. We had been friends not terribly long ago, or at least I thought we had been friends. The teacher directed the question at me.

"Alice blames herself because she didn't go check on him. None of us thought to look in on him, and now..." I lowered my head and started to cry, the tears coming far too easily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weber, if you need to see the nurse." I looked up and nodded once. He motioned towards the hall pass, and I left class. I thought about just going home, but instead I actually went to the school nurse. She was curious and attentive, and she even asked what happened to my head noticing the bandage, and she checked the wound and the perfect stitches.

"I guess it is nice to have a friend like Doctor Cullen." The nurse said with a big smile.

"They took me on a family outing to cheer me up, I tried to catch a baseball and it hit me in the head." The lie slid off my tongue easily, and I followed up quickly with another one. "My head really hurts; can I lay down?" Lying was starting to turn into a skill I was good at. Before I learned about supernatural creatures living in my small town, I had prided myself on the fact I couldn't lie very well and went out of my way to tell the truth whenever I could.

She nodded solemnly and showed me to the cot in the corner of her office. Then she drew the privacy screen and lowered the lights. It wasn't perfect, but I did end up falling asleep. She woke me up a while later with a gentle touch and asked if I could make it home on my own. I managed to get away from her easily enough and had a note from the nurse excusing me for the missed class.

Then I went home and expected to find my parents waiting for me. Instead they had left a note apologizing, explaining that they had gone to join the search for Chief Swan. I ran up to my room and collapsed in my bed. I slept for a while restlessly, until I cracked an eye open and noticed it was nearly Five-Thirty. I sat bolt upright and rushed to get myself dressed. I picked out a dress I had worn once for an Easter dinner, and put on make-up which I almost never bothered with. My hair was a lost cause, but I managed to get it looking presentable. And before I knew it the doorbell rang.

I rushed downstairs and got the door open, and found Mason holding a bouquet of all white flowers, made up of roses and lilies and lilacs. I was immediately overwhelmed and took the flowers with what must have been a goofy smile on my face. He kissed my cheek and offered an arm, and we started to walk towards his car when I saw my parent's SUV out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I said turning to him in horror. "I haven't told them about you for obvious reasons. Dad is not going to understand."

"You are eighteen, why does it matter?" He asked clearly confused.

"I'll explain human parents sometime… if I survive this." I winced and gave Mason's face a serious examination to see how much older he looked. I didn't think he looked much older than twenty, but he was clearly older than me.

My father pulled into the driveway aggressively, at least for him, and got out nearly slamming the door behind him. Mom stayed and looked after the twins, but she was staring at Mason. He marched over to us and stopped when he was just beyond arm's reach and crossed his arms.

"I need an explanation young lady." He said angrily, and seemingly had no interest in even looking at Mason.

"We're going on a date. Our first date." I said honestly, hoping that would help my case.

"Mister Weber, please accept my apologies. I had hoped to meet you when I arrived this evening." Mason interjected holding out a hand to my father, who looked at it like he was being handed a bomb.

"And who is this?" Dad said being almost comically overbearing.

"Mason, he's an old friend of Emmett's in town for an extended visit." I lied again, almost too easily. My stomach turning as internalized I would have to lie like this for the rest of my life.

"Mason, and what do you do Mason?" The question wasn't lost on either of us, the implication was clear, Mason was too old for me in my father's eyes. If only he knew the truth of it.

"I just started my sophomore year at Washington State, and Doctor Cullen was gracious enough to let me stay with his family." Mason said with a practiced ease, the lie rolling off his tongue like silk.

"Heck of a commute." Dad said looking suspicious.

"I have a dorm on weeknights, but I come here on weekends." He answered without hesitation or obvious thought.

"Of course, and how long have you known my daughter?" My father said finally getting to what he trying to find out.

"Not long, the last time I went over to the Cullen's, before Bella passed, I met Mason. We meant to go out sooner, but you know. I just haven't felt like spending time enjoying myself. Mason convinced me that I needed a night out, to try and let myself have some fun." My lie wasn't as perfect, but I thought it hit the right notes.

"Ah. Well I wish you had mentioned him before. I guess you'll be a junior when she's a Freshman, so it isn't that bad." Dad said trying to justify letting us go. "Fine, but don't stay out past nine-thirty."

"We're going to Port Angeles for dinner; the drive would make that almost impossible." I said pleadingly. "Eleven thirty."

"Eleven." He said unfolding his arms and holding out his hand to Mason. "You can call me Mister Weber."

"It is a great honor to meet you Mister Weber, your daughter speaks very highly of you and your wife." Mason said and the praise did seem to make a small impression on my father.

"Angela?" Mom called from the car. "Could you help me settle the boys before you go out?" I nodded at her and repressed the urge to sigh with impatience. I helped her get my brothers into the house, and as soon as they were in their playpen she turned on me.

"I've had enough! You have been acting spoiled and rebellious, but this is taking it too far. He must be five years older than you! And I won't have it, not now after everything you've put us through." She was so angry that I couldn't really see my mother anymore, she was so different from the person that I had grown up with. It made it impossible to recover my thoughts fast enough to react rationally.

"Enough, why enough! I'm eighteen mom. I can do what I want. I've put up with your punishment even though I've been going through some major stuff. And now you want me to give up the one thing that makes any sense anymore? I'm done, I just done pretending. Mason is my future and you aren't a part of that!" I felt the heat on my face and the pain in my clenched hands. My heart was pumping violently as my words sunk in. Then I absorbed the mix of fury and sadness in mother's expression and it broke me. Tears started to stream down my face and my knees almost gave out from the built-up tension. She spent a long time staring at me, and finally she calmed down. I felt her familiar arms wrap around me and her head rest on my shoulder.

"Whatever you think you need to do; you will always be a part of our lives. You are so important to us, and we just don't want to see you go down a path that you might not be able to pull yourself out of. But a boy isn't the answer to everything, as much as it feels like he is right now. Can you trust me on that?" I nodded absently not really hearing her words. "You'll be going to college soon and he will be a distant memory. And when that happens, you'll understand what I'm saying. He is too old for you. And I know you don't want to believe it, but he is probably just using you." Everything she was saying finally sunk in. I reacted irrationally again and pushed her away a little too hard, and then I looked defiantly into her disbelieving eyes.

"You have no idea what you're are saying. You think I'm just acting on impulse, that I'm making a choice without thinking it through. You have no idea how much thought I've put into my decisions, you have no idea how good he is, or how much he has done for me. He has literally saved my life, and I... care deeply about him." She looked shocked, and suddenly the realization that she was losing me crossed her face.

"I don't know what to say, I wish... If he were so important why didn't you tell us about him?" She was grasping, but she had a point.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand, which I know is a juvenile evasion, but it's all I have. Our relationship isn't exactly normal, and until a couple of days ago I wasn't even sure how much he meant to me." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she reached out a hand to me. I took it and she cleared her throat a couple of times before starting again.

"Okay, I think I forgot that we're supposed to trust you. Up until a few months ago I would never have imagined that we would be fighting like this. But here we are, and I must believe that you'll be smart, otherwise I could never let you go. Can you promise me one thing?" I nodded at her and gave her a soft smile, "Don't run away. We're not kicking you out. Were just worried about you sweetie, and I need you to understand that. I'm begging you to be an adult about this." She was so sincere and heartfelt that I couldn't refuse her.

"Alright, but only if you give him a real chance. He is really important to me and if I am forced to choose, I'll probably choose him." She frowned slightly but nodded.

"We'll be here when you get home." She tried to smile her famous maternal smile, but it came out a little wrong. The result was almost comical, the runny make up making her resemble a raccoon and the twisted expression almost made me laugh. But I was just a little too sad to laugh, I didn't want this to be one of her last memories of me.

"I love you mom." I gave her a long, tight hug. Then after a minute we parted and both moved outside. Mason and my father hadn't moved, and were talking quietly to one another. Unlike my explosive confrontation, Mason seemed to be fairing quite a bit better. I felt a little bold and wrapped an arm around Mason's waist. This caused both of my parents to react, but Mason accepted the contact gracefully. My father's eyebrows were so high that it made his forehead look like an accordion. I let a little grin curl at my mouth at the sight of his goofy expression, and sighed softly, relishing the first chance to live without lies in what seemed like forever.

We said our goodbye to my parents, and eventually made our way to Mason's car, and he took the time to open the door for me. I smiled at his chivalry and took my seat quickly. Before I even had my seat-belt secure, he was opening the driver's side door.

"So where are we going?" He glanced at the house for a long moment. Then he turned and smiled mischievously. Although it was a silly expression, I could see there was more going on under the surface.

"On a long drive, where were going to have a very long talk. The destination however is a surprise." He had turned serious for a moment, but his expression changed back to playful as he finished.

We drove in silence for longer then I wanted to. Neither of us quite ready to speak first. There were so many things to talk about and no words to discuss them. But in the ten minutes since we had gotten into the car, I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I don't know what to say." He said a little sheepishly, which didn't suit him.

"I thought we had a lot to discuss. I was waiting for you to start." I looked at him with a goofy smile on my face as we both realized that we were waiting for each other.

"Exactly, I was gathering my thoughts. Oh, who am I kidding, I don't know what to say anymore. When I'm around you everything else seems less important." He sounded a little lost, and I took in a deep breath and held it for a long moment, looking out the window to hide my excitement at the thought I could befuddle him.

"How did the tracking thing go?" I started, but he shook his head in disappointment, as if it were the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Not so great, she managed to evade us, and eventually lost her at the airport. I almost bought a ticket to follow her, but we don't even know where she's headed." His frustration was written on his face, but I almost couldn't meet his gaze, so I continued to stare out the window.

"Is that where you went before picking me up?" I said looking at his reflection in the glass.

"Yes, but to be fair I had no expectation that we would find her when I made plans with you earlier. Victoria is very elusive, which is quite impressive considering our numbers. Her tracker must've taught her a great many tricks, or perhaps she taught him. Considering her patience, I think it is probably the latter." He paused for a long moment, and it gave me time to process the information and figure out a response.

"So, what's happening next, are you all going to try and figure out where she went?" I finally turned to look at him, not sure if this meant I was no longer in immediate danger.

"Emmett and Edward are leaving shortly, after we settle Chief Swan. There was apparently an altercation when he awoke. But I doubt they will be able to pick up her trail, even with Edward's gifts." He didn't sound very hopeful, and I found myself frowning, closing my eyes to try and tamp down my inner turmoil.

"Charlie, god... how's Bella dealing with all of this?" I said, feeling my emotions overwhelming me as my body began to shiver involuntarily.

"I don't know, I spoke with Edward briefly after Bella left with her father to hunt. I think she's better now that he's active. We'll see how he adapts to this life." He said somberly, shaking his head. "Carlisle asked me to train everyone in expanding or developing their gifts. I don't know why, maybe as a way to cope with all this change." He gave me a shrug, but I shook my head.

"No, it is to prepare. Alice told me more of her vision, and I think they are worried that nothing will be enough for what is coming." I couldn't shake the fear in my voice, and he reached out a hand to squeeze my shoulder in support. I had to admit the small contact helped a bit, and I felt myself regain some measure of control over my emotions.

"We'll work out something, I have some thoughts on a solution at least to deal with the Volturi." He seemed to be holding something back, and I couldn't quite figure out what he wasn't saying.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping he would let me in to what he was planning.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been feeling rather foolish around you. I think it's becoming a serious issue." He looked completely serious, but somehow it came across in a way that struck me funny. I started to laugh, and the laughter quickly got away from me. He watched me for too long, enough that I wondered how he was watching where we were going.

"You going to drive, or stare at me?" He asked managing to get my laughter under control. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not going to crash Angela." He promised, but I didn't feel any reassurance.

"I never told you about what I saw in that first moment we met." He said unexpectedly. I shook my head, curious to what he was about to say. "You had just shoved Alice out of that little yellow Porsche careening down the highway far too fast. I saw her body hit the ground and launched myself onto the car. I'm not sure I know what I expected to find, but Angela although you were bracing yourself for death, you looked so peaceful and almost ethereally beautiful in that instant of time, I was taken aback. If the truck's air horn hadn't gone off, we would've crashed because I distracted by you. I felt like an idiot for being so foolish, for letting myself get distracted when life and death were on the line. But honestly, I wouldn't trade that moment for anything."

I couldn't stop staring at him, he had been interested in me from the very beginning. I wasn't sure how to take that, because I honestly felt the same. I knew my reaction stemmed from him saving my life, but I had no words to respond to him. He just smiled at me, and then turned back to the road. After another ten minutes he looked over.

"Were almost there." He said reassuringly. I honestly hadn't even thought about our destination.

"There? Oh, the secret. Okay." I had no questions because I trusted him. He pulled onto a long stretch of gravel road that lead to a plot with a recent sold sign at the entrance.

"Yes the secret, it is my private place. I was seriously into climbing these mountains when I was here before. That's when I literally stumbled upon it. I vowed if I ever returned to this part of the world, I would find a way to own it, and live here for as long as possible without drawing undue attention. The house near forks is only an interim home." He spoke with enthusiasm plastered across his face or and joy laced through his voice.

"Oh, you've been to America before?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Once a long time ago. I wondered the country for a few decades before returning to Europe. It was peaceful here, but I missed the old world." He said with a totally different expression than anything I had seen before. He was excited about something, as if just sharing his life with me was important to him.

"I think I get that, even though I've never been anywhere." I said off hand.

"Wait you've never traveled?" He asked looking a bit shocked. I shook my head, and felt myself frown slightly. "We'll have to remedy that before too long. I have never really stayed in one place too long. So, I would love to share with you the wonders I have seen." His offer sounded amazing, and I felt myself smiling brightly, and happy tears stung at the corner of my eyes.

"I love you." I said in response, realizing that there was nothing else I wanted to say.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This turned into a far bigger chapter than I intended, which is why it took so long to get out. It also takes place slightly later chronologically than the next Edward chapter so unfortunately this has minor spoilers for that chapter.

The next chapter will be up on time, assuming it doesn't go off the rails like this one.

Please take a moment to leave your thoughts, I always love when they show up and almost immediately read them. As always, my profile will have release dates for up coming chapters for all my stories.

Thank you for reading!


	31. Chapter 30: Confrontations and Quiet

**Chapter Thirty: Confrontations and Quiet Conversations**

**Edward (POV)**

"What happened? Why are you so different?" Charlie asked looking deeply confused. His instincts were playing havoc on his concentration. That's when he saw me, during this confusion. He saw me as the same as his daughter. A simple deduction comparing my appearance with hers, and coupled with his instincts he reacted impulsively.

Even knowing what was happening within his psyche, I was still startled by his reaction. In less than a microsecond he let go of Bella and launched himself at me. From deep in his throat a bestial and vicious roar rolled up and out in a deafening cacophony of sound. Instantly the entire house was on alert. Emmett appeared first, and quickly moved to intercept the hulking sheriff. But he was too fast and evaded his attempted interception. But it provided me enough time to prepare so I sidestepped his attack efficiently and prepared for the follow up. Yet my experience wasn't quite adequate, and I caught a wild backwards elbow to the gut. It was intense pain, but nothing compared to my recent experience with James. I managed to keep from flinching and just barely dodged his next attack.

Emmett tried again, with a stealthier approach, and managed to grab a hold of his arms. The strength imbalance was clear, and just as I started to move to help, Rosalie was there, even though I hadn't even heard her enter the room. She got up close to Charlie's face until he finally looked at her.

"Stop!" She said, and immediately his face went slack. Rosalie flared her nostrils as she looked at Bella.

"Bella he's your problem now." Rosalie said with a deep frown and then looked to Emmett. "I'm out of here, I'd rather guard the human than deal with this."

"I don't know how." Bella said looking lost and deeply upset to the point of panic.

"Idiot, you are the only one strong enough!" Rosalie hissed. "Talk to him, he should be pliable for a while." Then she was gone out the front door. Emmett tentatively let go as well, gave me a sympathetic look and then followed his wife. Bella moved in front of her father and slowly reached up and brought his face to look at hers, but his eyes refused to focus.

"Dad?" Her voice was teetering on the edge between calm and hysteria, but it produced the desired effect. He blinked and his vision cleared for a moment, but the violence in his eyes was immediately replaced by a strange sort of pain. Bella flinched as the hurt crossed his face.

"Bells, he made you like this didn't he?" He was so rabid that his words sounded more like a series of grunts and hisses rather than intelligent speech.

"No!" She paused for less than a heartbeat, but the moment felt bloated and exaggerated. "Carlisle changed me." Her matter of fact delivery and obvious control of her emotions was impressive. It was a display of strength that somehow made me love her even more. I felt a warm smile cross my face as I stared at her, and soon the rest of the world sort of fell away. The pain in my stomach had already faded, and all that was left was Bella.

"Why? Why did he make you into a monster?" Charlie's voice broke on the last word, and it came out as almost a broken whisper.

"I was dying, and in more pain than I could endure. I was in love with Edward, and so he made a choice to give me my life back. I've already struggled, accepted and forgiven that decision, and it is one that I can never repay. He risked everything and I know he must've struggled endlessly over his decision which wasn't made impulsively, he even gave me a choice. And knowing what I know now, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that I would've made the same choice no matter the circumstances, I think I was born to be like this." Her passion and confidence seemed to be making a difference as her father's eyes started to slow down and focus on her.

"But you hurt people, right? It doesn't take a genius to see that I was attacked by a fucking vampire! Am I a vampire now?" Charlie was confused and bewildered, lost in a new world he didn't understand, he was now staring at her. Disbelief and terror now the primary expressions on his face.

"Yes you're a vampire, and no we don't hurt people. We need blood to survive, but we feed off of animals, not people. The one that attacked you isn't like this family, and we deeply disagree with her chosen lifestyle." She seemed to struggle with the last part of that, like she was trying to explain something that she didn't really want to explain. Her sincerity finally broke his instinctual urges and he relented, falling to his knees.

"I don't understand. Bella, my god Bella. How are you real? Is this real?" He shook his head looking around and finally taking in his surroundings.

"I'm here, this is real." Bella softly, trying to help him regain some semblance of himself.

"The Cullen's I was at my house and Alice I heard wolves and then I had this long dream about being this ancient warlord that rose to power it was so weird wait how long have I been out?" He spoke without pause, a stream of consciousness.

"It's okay Dad. Let's go hunt, I'll explain everything. I think you'll like this life." He looked at her strangely and then nodded softly. She grasped his hand and then glanced at me with a relived smile.

Then they were gone, through the back door and into the forest. It was difficult to let them go alone, but she needed to be the one to bring him into this world. I stood alone, wondering what to do next.

"Is it over?" Alice said from the doorway.

"For now. That was cowardly Alice. What's wrong with you?" I said without looking at her.

"I don't know anymore. I need a distraction; I'm going to school." She started to turn to leave.

"Update Angela about all of this." She didn't say anything. "Please?"

"Fine." She said with a sigh and was gone. I shook my head, unable to figure out how to help my sister. She seemed so utterly broken, and I already knew the reason. Her vision had cut deeply, more so than I realized initially. How could I help her when I had no solution? How could I judge her when I kept going through the same images again and again? Bella's scream in the darkness, her empty expression kneeling before the Volturi. I felt myself shudder, which was a distinctly unnatural feeling for a vampire.

I let my gaze return to the forest and the unknown. I wondered what was happening with my lover and her father. I pondered what would happen with the near future. I let myself linger in that longing and fear for a bit too long. It wasn't until there was suddenly a familiar presence beside me that I finally broke my sentinel watch. I looked over and found Mason who looked a little gloomy.

"What brings you here Mason?" He glanced at me and sighed softly.

"I wanted to talk to Carlisle, but Esme said his shift doesn't end for another few hours. To be honest I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing here." I felt my familiar lopsided grin cross my face.

"I know what you mean." I tried to remain unobtrusive most of the time, avoiding thoughts. It helped that Mason's thoughts were nearly impossible to read. Yet for some reason his mind was open, and it was hardly surprising to see Angela's face dominating them. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Not at all, what's on your mind." He replied amiably, but his mind closed off instantly and I almost chuckled at his lapse of control.

"Angela." I said simply. He frowned and looked out at the endless wilderness for a few minutes. Then turned and motioned for me to sit with him.

"Honestly, I'm terrified. I've never felt like this about anyone, in fact I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. It would never have occurred to me that I would fall for a human, especially considering my past." He looked vulnerable and seemed to be genuinely seeking my insight or advice.

"It must be hard to take responsibility for your legacy. But that shouldn't be a factor in your feelings. Angela is special. When I first arrived in this town I was drawn to her too. She is kind and selfless and genuinely cares. A rare trait, unfortunately." He nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't see it that way. I don't think she believes she is worthy of being with me. How could I possibly explain the irony in those sentiments? I feel the same way, that she deserves so much more than me. Every time I imagine the future with her, all I see is a violent truth coming soon. How can I condemn someone so good to a life like ours?" He closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion.

"I know what you mean, I felt the same about Bella. But the choice was taken from me, so while I can sympathize, I can't really give you any advice." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Where is your beloved? I assume she is with her newly turned father?" Mason asked effectively changing the subject.

"Bella is taking him for his first hunt now. We may ask you to sense him for gifts, he seems to have some form of shield like Bella, but it's different. I guess Bella's gifts came from somewhere." Mason nodded and settled his gaze out at the river behind the house.

"Do you think we'll have to stay away while Chief Swan establishes his control?" He asked, obviously referring to Angela.

"Angela's safety is always going to be a concern while she is human, but I guess it is ultimately her decision. But I'm not sure when Charlie will be able to handle Angela's presence. We could test his resolve in a few days or weeks. But we would need to be sure that she is fully protected. What I need to know Mason is how you really feel about her. If you think it is even a possibility that you don't want to be with her for eternity, you shouldn't even consider turning her." I warned, but he just chuckled sardonically.

"Wanting to be with her isn't my issue. I could look into her eyes for the remainder of my existence and feel content and blissfully happy with just that simple joy. However, there are two pressing issues with my commitment to her, and neither have anything to do with my feelings. I'm concerned about the moral issues with robbing her of a mortal life. But more pertinent, is what I feel hidden inside of her, and how that will affect who she might become when she turns. I sense a deep well of power in her that could be volatile, and I'm afraid that the fire will burn away the woman that I love." He looked genuinely concerned, as if this aspect of her inevitable turn were more concerning than the moral dilemma.

"Interesting. Do you know what that power will be?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not so much." He said, then paused before elaborating further. "I told her that she would be gifted, but I lied a little, I said it would be wonderful. While true it will be a wondrous power, I do not know what to expect beyond the vague feeling of a willpower that rivals Rosalie."

"That's intense. We'll deal with it if… when it happens. God, our Coven is growing very large." I said with a small smirk, counting Mason and Angela we numbered ten.

"A potential threat to the Volturi, especially if they learn I have chosen to settle here." He said with a small frown. "Anyway, we need…" I stopped him holding up a finger.

"Lower your defenses for a moment." I said in answer to the question in his eyes. He nodded and I felt the walls in his mind fall.

"_Victoria just appeared at the edge of my senses. She's hard to read, but I believe she's come to watch us, to gauge our powers and patterns." _I sent telepathically to him. He smiled at me and nodded. We moved in separate directions and approached her as stealthily as possible. Yet somehow, she anticipated us and took off. She was fast, faster than me and far more evasive.

"_I don't understand, how is she so capable now?"_ Mason thought towards me, keeping his mental wall down so we could communicate during the chase. I reached out toward Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme hoping they could intercept her.

"_We're on our way."_ Carlisle replied while I was still connected to his thoughts.

We ran far longer than we expected, her destination elusive at first. Then we crossed into more populated areas, and we realized she was heading for the city. If she made it to Seattle, she would have no problem evading us entirely.

After the rest of the family caught up, I tried to direct our attack. Focusing in on her mind. She wasn't an open book, she thought evasively constantly changing tactics as she ran. Eventually she decided on a course, although somehow her plans remained frustratingly obscure. I had no idea how she was able to conceal as much from my gift, or how she had managed to book a plane ticket without any of us hearing.

"_She's headed to the airport."_ I broadcasted to everyone, and Mason nearly growled in frustration.

"_That makes no sense, she's a nomad."_ Esme responded, her feelings of confusion coming through with her thoughts.

"_A sophisticated one. She must have some form of gift, but I am not sensing anything strange from her."_ Mason interjected, answering one question but raising several more.

"_She seems of have some kind of preternatural danger sense." _I replied, making a guess. _"Damn, she's to far in. We have to slow down."_

We crossed into areas with cameras and more people, and Rosalie… commandeered a car for us. We attempted to follow Victoria's mental signature, but eventually had to break off the chase and head towards the airport in the hopes that we could cut her off her planned escape. When we arrived, I found it nearly impossible to pick her out of the crowd and looked desperately through every mind as quickly as I could. Eventually I found her, her presence moving quickly away from us. The only thing I could glean from her mind was a single name.

"Maria." I said out loud.

"Jasper's Maria?" Esme said with a gasp.

"Yeah, Victoria and Maria go way back. She's headed south somewhere." I said with a frown, sensing almost a familial connection conjured by Victoria's mental image of Maria.

"Well, that gives us a lead at least. We find Jasper." Emmett said with a big grin. "Then we knock him across the face."

"Emmett, you're not helping." Rosalie scolded.

"Let's hope he knows where Maria lives." Carlisle said sounding upset. "Mason, I'm sorry we couldn't get to her."

"No, but I have to get back to Forks, I have a date with Angela this evening." He said shaking his head. "I would've followed her."

"We know. Does anyone have a clue where to start looking for Jasper?" Carlisle asked looking a touch lost.

"He had been spending time with Peter and Charlotte, I assume he joined up with them." Rosalie replied, as she turned off on the freeway heading back towards Forks.

"Well, it's a start. I know they prefer the Canadian wilds. I hope Jasper still checks his voice mail." Carlisle said with a notable sigh. "Edward, I want you and Emmett to try and track Victoria south. Rosalie, Esme and I will try and find Jasper. Let's not tell Alice for now, I don't know how she will take things."

"Not well, she's hurting." I said thinking about her reaction from earlier.

"Mason, are you confidant you can protect Angela alone?" Carlisle asked, and Mason nodded his head.

"Nothing is more important to me." He said forlornly and turned to look out the window. Rosalie stopped so Emmett and I could get out and head to the airport, their goodbye a little too intimate for my taste. South was such a general direction, but I knew the first place to start; Mexico.

As I sat in the airport waiting for the next flight to Mexico City, I picked up my cell and took a deep breath before dialing. It rang twice before she answered.

"Edward?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yes." I couldn't figure out how to tell her. Everything was too much to process.

"Where are you? The house is empty." She sounded upset.

"I'm headed to Mexico, chasing Victoria with Emmett. Carlisle, Rose and Esme should be home shortly. Mason is going to look after Angela. I have no idea when I'm going to be back." I almost didn't want her to respond, I knew a dismissal of any kind would break me.

"Great timing. I'll be here when you return, and maybe we can start, for real this time." She sounded hopeful, and I couldn't hold back a sigh of relief.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I said with my heart in my throat.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She said back easily. It was enough to encourage me to finally ask the question I had been wanting to ask since I realized how much I loved her.

"I... There's something I want to ask you when I get back." I hesitated it was the wrong time to ask, and I knew it.

"Ask me now." She insisted, breaking down my resolve.

"Not over the phone, it's..." I tried to back out, wondering if she already knew what I wanted to say.

"Just say it." She said firmly, and I felt my will fold.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I said the words, and had no idea what to expect. She remained silent for several long seconds before responding.

"Edward... can I think about it?" I couldn't quite gauge her tone, but at least it wasn't a no.

"Of course. I should've waited." I said immediately, feeling a need to apologize for being so block-headed.

"No, I'm glad you asked. I just need some time." She sounded sincere, whatever was in her tone before my apology was gone.

"Take as long as you need." I said, as my flight was called. "I have to go, I'll call when we land."

"I love you, I hope that's enough for now." She hit on exactly what I needed to hear, and I found myself almost buoyant as we lined up to board the plane.

"I love you too." I said ending the call, unable to say goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I put some thought into a comment from cfp33pfc and I agreed that in Chapter 24, Mason took James down far too easily creating an impression that he was practically a superman. Today I made a relatively small edit (two additional paragraphs) to that chapter which extends that fight. I believe it brings Mason's power more in line to what I was originally intending.

Please leave a review, your thoughts and ideas are often great and more than once it has influenced the direction of the story. As always please check my profile for upcoming release dates for all my stories.

Thank you for reading!


	32. Chapter 31: Connection

**Chapter Thirty-One: Connection**

**Mason (POV)**

"I love you." She said fulfilling a wish I had made a hundred lifetimes ago. I slammed on the brakes and found myself breathing heavily. For some reason I couldn't look her in the eyes, it was too hard.

"I... I love you too." My words felt heavy on my tongue, and inadequate. I loved her more than I could ever explain, she meant more to me than my life. She intertwined her fingers through mine and squeezed for emphasis. Then over the course of several long seconds I turned to face her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her face was flush. I leaned in slowly, unsure of my control, and pressed my lips to hers. We had kissed before, but not like this. I quickly lost myself, and pulled her into a tight embrace, fully aware of her fragility, wrapping my arms around her back.

Soon she was pressing herself into me, and the warmth of her body was overwhelming. I had forgotten what it was like to be so close to a human and it was exhilarating. Her scent surrounded me like a cocoon, filling me with sensations both painful and blissful. But then her hands began to explore me, and in my haste, I let her. Soon we were pushing past carefully laid boundaries, into the territory of lovers. I used every ounce of my resolve to stop and push her away. She whimpered in protest.

"We can't, not yet. I need to make sure this is the right thing to do, we cross this line and were committed. Do you want this to be the first night of your eternity?" She screamed in frustration and quickly exited the car. She stopped a few feet away and sunk down into the dying grass with a look of defeat on her face.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why can't we just be together and not decide on forever tonight?" She looked at me with absolute anger and dejection.

"I am not rejecting you. Look this isn't something I know how to deal with. This is entirely new to me, so yes, we could have tonight and decide on the future later. But is this the right thing? I want to be with you now and forever. But do you accept me?" She looked at me confused.

"Of course, that isn't the problem. I'm just not ready to be a vampire yet, I need to figure out how to say goodbye to my family first." She winced as if that was a deal breaker.

"Oh." I pulled her up into my arms. She started to protest, but it was a token attempt, and then she buried herself into my chest.

"You're upset because you think I brought you here to turn you into one of us?" I asked, lifting her chin so she could look into my eyes as I spoke.

"Yes, isn't that what this is all about?" She frowned, clearly confused.

"No, I thought because of your beliefs, you wouldn't want to be intimate yet. I just want to make sure you have no regrets. You choose when, or if, you want to be with me. Then someday, you can choose when or if you want to be turned. I am not pressuring you to choose that now. I simply meant eternity in a vague sort of way. A commitment to each other. I've never understood the concept of marriage, but if that is what you need from me, I am yours." She was staring at me as I spoke, and then she burst into a brief series of disturbing chuckles that culminated in her lips on mine.

"For a four-thousand-year-old vampire you can be really dense. Yeah, my dad is a Minister who would simply die at the thought I was having premarital sex, but that isn't important to me. Marriage well let's give that one some time. This is still very new. Let this be tonight, let this be us and let us not worry about anything else." I smiled at her happily and kissed her again.

"Okay but first we need to get to our destination, it is far more appropriate than the back of my car." We got back into the car, and thirty minutes later we I was running through the woods. She was straddling my back, as I climbed the extremely difficult mountain face to my plateau. The natural land platform was large enough for a house, and at the back edge was an ancient waterfall that flowed down the rock wall into a crystal-clear lake that stretched deep into the mountain. The natural spring was warm and had several rocks that formed natural seats. But the real beauty was the view. It was a breathtaking panorama of wilderness, stretching from the nighttime ocean far to the west, then around to the distant twinkle of lights fading as the town of Forks fell asleep.

I had come earlier and prepared. I had set up a tent with a small generator for lights, a generously sized air mattress with several blankets and pillows to make it more luxurious. A table and two chairs, and a small cooler filled with food for my planned dinner. I set her down and made a fire in the pit I had set up. The warm light setting the mood more than anything I could've prepared.

"This is beautiful." She was entranced by the view, nearly to the point of tears.

"Yes, more beautiful than I have words for." I pressed myself against her back and put my arms around her waist. Her slight frame shivered slightly at my touch and she looked up into my eyes. That's when she realized I was looking at her. Her eyes shut and blood spread across her cheeks in a heavy blush. Then I pulled her around and kissed her, this time not holding back my affections.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" I asked tracing patterns across her bare back, her eyes were half shut, but she nodded once. "Then I'll make dinner."

"Mmmmm. Sounds lovely." She said in a soft moan, which grew louder as I moved away from her. "On second thought, don't go anywhere." She opened her eyes and reached out and pulled me by my arm back next to her. We kissed again, and for the second time we made love. We took our time, and after we were finished I finally got up and started dinner. It took a bit longer with the camp stove I had brought, but thirty minutes later I checked on her and found she was sleeping with a contented smile on her face.

"Angela?" I said kissing her cheek.

"Mason. Come back to bed." She said sleepily.

"Food is ready." I whispered.

"Fine, since you made the effort." She said grumbling a little, but as soon as she sat up her expression changed. "That smells amazing."

I found myself staring at her, not that I hadn't explored her body, but seeing her sitting there naked made me feel alive. Then she noticed me looking, and chuckled.

"Haven't you seen enough?" She chided, covering her chest with one arm. "Give me some privacy as I get dressed?"

"Of course." I bowed and started to step out of the tent.

"Mason, I'm kidding. I have nothing to hide from you anymore." I looked back and she had gotten out of our makeshift bed and I felt myself sigh at her beauty. She stood confidently for a few seconds, and then picked up her dress and pulled it over her head. "Now I'm almost respectable."

"I'd recommend shoes, the stone is cold." I suggested, and she nodded once.

I left the tent and she joined me a few minutes later. I had set the table, and her eyes lit up at the sight of it. I pulled out her chair for her and then sat in the seat across from her. She glanced at my plate and furrowed her brow.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat." She said incredulously, with a bit of a playful smile.

"They can, but it offers no sustenance and the taste is dreadful. I am different, remember I was never turned. I still have a heartbeat and my body can still process food." I explained seriously.

"Hmmm. Let's see." She took a bite and closed her eyes. "That's amazing. Is there anything you don't do well?" She smiled demurely and continued eating ravenously, in just a few minutes she was done, and I hadn't even started.

"Do you want more?" I said unable to really hold back my surprise.

"I was just hungry, burned a lot of calories." She said blushing a little. "So, tell me what do you do? What do you like? I know about your dark past, but I barely know anything about your life." The question was perfectly reasonable, but I wasn't sure where to start.

"I don't work, I've acquired wealth over the centuries. I have properties and bank accounts, investments and companies all over the world. My favorite is a bar in London. I spend time there every twenty or so years, long enough that most patrons would forget about me as the owner or write me off as a child of the previous owner. I spend a lot of time in colleges around the world, learning new skills. Speaking of which, what is your plan for further education? You will never have to worry about student loans."

"Um, college yes. I haven't even started applying to school yet. Honestly, I never thought about the rest of it. I wasn't thinking of you as rich, but it makes sense. So, you're gorgeous, immortal, well-learned and fabulously wealthy. Anything else?" She sounded a little sarcastic, but also clearly a little overwhelmed.

"I have a vast library, including some reproductions of works I read that are lost to human history. I collected art through the years that caught my eye, some of those artists you might recognize. I have practically every piece of music ever written. I play twelve instruments, and frequently attend live performances. I love to dance, sing and travel." I said as plainly as possible, realizing my basic living situation would seem opulent to someone raised in a small town, perhaps even boastful.

"Sounds like you found how to live with immortality. I don't even know where to start." She paused thinking. "Um… Is there a type of music you prefer?"

"Not really, there are few genre's I don't like as much. I've always thought of music is as much art as writing or sculpture, and there is no way to judge a piece of music based on objective opinion. Taste is another matter, and I find that modern music is more interesting and expressive to my ear. Especially rock and roll. What do you like?" I said taking a bite of my own food. I had exaggerated a little, while food was palatable to me, I rarely ate and so the process was a little strange to me.

"I grew up on the Beatles and Elton John, so classic rock is my first love. But I love j-pop and blues, bluegrass, jazz and classical." She took a deep breath and opened her mouth slowly as if trying to figure out how to say whatever was on her mind. "I remember thinking once about asking you what you've seen. I mean the forgotten stuff." She leaned in, pushing her empty plate aside.

"I was in London around the middle of the thirteen century, a few years before black death washed over Europe. There was this bazaar that would pop up on random days. The merchants would sell fresh bread, and vegetables and handmade jewelry. There was this one stand, the woman in charge was old, but quick witted and sharp tongued, and exceptionally talented. Her husband had been a silversmith, and he had plied his trade throughout Europe. She traveled with him until he died and acquired many techniques during her travels. The pieces she made were works of art. I bought several from her over the years, until one day when just walking through a bazaar like that meant death, I found her sitting in a random doorway in another part of town. The shine was gone from her eyes, and death was clearly knocking at her door. If not for her advanced age, I would've considered turning her. I bought what I could and wished her well. A year later the Bazaar opened again after the plague had wiped out so many, and her little stand was gone, along with so many others. The place it had been was erased, the texture of the community of merchants and even the people that shopped there never returned." I had always remembered the woman's face, wishing I had done more for her.

"What was her name?" Angela asked swept up in the story, her eyes misty as if picturing another place and time.

"Rebecca." I said softly.

"I always loved that name, it was my grandmother's name. Although her's was spelled differently than I usually see it." She said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes, I've personally always preferred the old testament version of the name." I said agreeing with her.

"Oh wow, I don't know why I never thought to ask. Was he real?" She said with wide eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, I wasn't near that part of the world during that time. I did come across one of his disciples, Mary of Magdala. She was beautiful and wise, and I can say with certainty she had never been a lady of ill-repute. She didn't speak of him directly, but her recount of that time was wistful and sad. She said she had lost a great love." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How did you meet her?" She didn't seem to notice my tone, asking with rapt attention, her hands cupping her cheeks.

"At the time she was a speaker, a wise woman. She traveled spreading the word of her god, a true disciple. She had traveled to the south of what we know as France, I was there and heard of her sermons and curiosity got the best of me. She spoke of humanity in such beautiful ways, the core of what religion should be." She had gotten me lost in nostalgia, and I let myself get lost in my storytelling.

"Sounds like she made an impression." She said with a wide smile.

"Yes, but I was just an admirer of hers, but really we had one brief conversation. I may have crossed paths with some important people, but I would love to know who was important to you. Were you close with your Rebekah?" I didn't want to dominate the conversation, wanting to know more about her life.

"She was my Nana. She used to babysit me, and always took the time to play with me even though I was just a small child. I have so many memories of her hugging me, or telling me I was beautiful, or smart. She taught me guitar as I got older, and it hurts to play sometimes remembering her. She got sick at sixty, breast cancer, and was gone in less than a year. I miss her so much." She wiped tears from her eyes, and gave me a tearful smile.

"She sounds lovely. I wish I could've met her." I said hoping that she understood the sentiment.

"She would've loved you, she loved history. If she had known the truth, she would've bent your ear with endless questions about the past." She settled herself, and sniffed few times.

"You'll find that history when it's happening is far less impressive. In retrospect, my past is replete with wonderful accidents, like how could I haven known when standing with my fellow soldiers after Gettysburg, that President Lincoln would deliver an address that so eloquent it caused half of the men to weep over their fallen friends. We thought it was just going to be a political speech. You can never know when something important will happen... Like tonight." I said looking into her eyes, glistening from the firelight and recent tears.

"Take me back to bed." She said holding out her hand. I nodded without hesitation.

Morning came far too quickly, as sunlight crested over the horizon in the eastern sky. The brilliant hues creating a cascade of colors which also threw rays of defused light through the tent canvas across Angela's body in ways that accentuated her skin. Her light breathing was rhythmic and somehow hypnotic. She had fallen asleep in my arms several hours before. It was a wonder to me that even after spending so many nights watching her, I never tired of the way her face looked when she slept. It would be something to miss if she turned, but there would be other things to occupy my time.

I imagined our future, and the endless days before us. I pictured our adventures together, and my happiness sharing my life with her. It was a joy I had never believed would happen. I could've spent the rest of the day watching her, resting in my arms. But the sun had other ideas. Then a strong ray of sunshine hit her face and caused her to stir. I sighed in resignation, and gently shook her out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and yawned, while smiling widely. When the yawn ended the smile did not, leaving her to look nearly blissful.

"Good morning my love." She moaned softly and snuggled up closer to me.

"I like that, say it again." I chuckled and kissed the top of her ear.

"My love." She said sighing contentedly and turned to give me a kiss. Then she stopped just before we touched lips and quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh god my breath, oh god my parents. They'll be getting up soon and I didn't come home last night. Crap I was supposed to get back before eleven." I had heard the exchange but was at a loss as to why it mattered, yet nodded anyway. We moved quickly back to the car and spent the next forty-five minutes or so driving to her house. I parked about a block away and listened for movement. When I was sure it was safe, I took us in through her bedroom window. We lingered in a long kiss before she had to pretend to get up. I waited patiently for her to excuse herself from breakfast, and then watched as she drove her car towards school. I followed and she met me in the school parking lot.

"They had no idea, thank god." I nodded as she got into my car. "Hey, do you think we could go to your house?" It was my turn to chuckle at her, as I started our trip towards my make-shift home. Halfway there Angela's cell phone rang.

"Angela, tell me Mason is with you." Alice said sounding worried.

"Hey Alice! Yes, he's right here. Feeling any better?" Angela was so happy from our shared experience, that she was practically bubbly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and yes I feel a bit better to a degree. I can imagine why you're in a good mood." While I didn't have context for the conversation, Alice ended on a tone that was easy to read, she knew quite well why Angela was in a 'good mood'.

"Well, it was a great night last night." She blushed and looked out the window.

"That's good to hear. Someone deserves to be happy right now. Look, I don't know how much Mason told you, but there was some movement with Victoria. Edward and Emmett are gone, and Carlisle took off with Charlie for a long hunt and to discuss the reality of his new situation. Charlie is somewhat stable, but nowhere near as controlled as Bella. We were hoping, while he was gone you could have a short visit. Bella is really antsy to see you again... oh fine take the phone." There was a soft rustle on the other end of the line and then Bella's soft soprano filled the void of white noise.

"Hey Ang, I've really missed you." Bella said sounding sad, "I really need to talk to you." Angela shook her head slightly and a lopsided grin upturned the right side of her mouth.

"We'll be there soon." Angela said looking over at me, and I nodded once passing the turn off for my house onto the road where the Cullen's lived. Bella paused for just a moment and then responded quickly.

"Perfect, I'll see you soon… um just a sec... I think Alice is having a vision. I have to go." Then there was a click, with this new information I started to accelerate. Once we got there Alice was waiting for us outside, her eyes wild and desperate with grief.

"I'm so sorry." She was looking at Angela, but somehow, I felt like she was directing the sentiments towards me. "Mason, I don't know how to say this."

"Just start at the beginning." I said as I felt my heart sinking, more bad news was coming, and I didn't want to hear it.

"I figured out what was missing. Why things changed when you convinced him stay Angela. There's something in Volterra, maybe someone. Except, Mason you need to do something else while your there. Something you wouldn't normally do. I have trouble seeing things revolving around you Mason, especially while you are there, but I have an impression. A path forward. I has to do with Aro, and his lies." I couldn't look at Angela, she gripped my hand tightly and pressed herself into my side as tightly as she could.

"I don't quite understand, why should I go? If they learned our secret about gifts, they could roll over the world in weeks." I said not sure how to react.

"Alice says that you have to go to Volterra and face Aro." Angela said looking down, clearly terrified.

"Because, if you don't go we all die. Every single one of us, well except me. You go, at least Bell, Rosalie and Angela survive as well. It isn't good, or right. But I still can't see another way. What I do know, is if you go, you can uncover one of Aro's secrets that will turn the tide. It's a glimmer, a possibilty so I can't fully see it. That's what I meant. The risk is worth it." Alice's explanation was painful, but it didn't leave me with much choice.

"That's more than I expected. I was afraid this would happen, that I would have to face them. I guess it's time." I said not sure how to react.

"Wait, there is something you need to do before you go." Alice said shaking her head. "When you helped Rosalie find her gift, did you do something to unlock it? In my vision, Rose said she tried to teach Emmett, but it didn't work."

"No, but for everyone it is a little different. For Rosalie, it was tied to her internal hatred of her own existence. So, I had to make her embrace her thirst, her beast to bring it out. It's an intuitive process, that has to adapt to the individual." I attempted to explain, but thankfully it was as if a light appeared over Alice's head.

"That makes sense, and totally explains why it would've have worked on Emmett. Thank you, Mason, we'll work on that." Alice reached out and shook my hand.

"Take of her." I asked feeling my emotions starting to overwhelm me. I pulled Angela around to face me and forced her chin up so that she would have to look me.

"Take me with you." She said, although was shaking so violently, and the tears were flowing so steadily that I thought she might faint any second.

"I have to go; I have no choice now. You are more important to me than anything else, especially my own life. I will not risk that on selfishness." I spoke passionately, I needed her to understand. She shook her head, but I caught her face again and kissed her gently.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away. I felt my eyes react, and tears escaped my eyes for the first time in a thousand years. We pulled apart and the warmth of her felt like fading embers on my lips.

"Then promise that you'll come back to me!" I nodded, not sure if it was an empty promise.

"I love you!" She said desperately. I replied by kissing her again, deeply, and then left her standing like a mannequin posed to dance without a partner. I couldn't look back; I knew that I wouldn't be able to go if I did. For all I knew that would be the last time I would ever see her, and the last time I would ever touch her.

* * *

Two days later and I was in Volterra. I could feel it, fate was fucking with me. Not that I really believed in fate, despite my resent turn of luck. I finally find a life, and love, and the world decided to stand up and shout fuck you to my happiness. I had evaded this exact situation for centuries. I had lived happily knowing that I would never have to stand before my own child in judgement. Of course, the Volturi were famous for not giving second chances, and I had already rejected them before.

Their home had changed, and not for the better in the intervening centuries since I had wandered these halls calling them home. It wasn't the age, no, it was more insidious. They had stained the stones of their home in blood. The smell was nauseating and pungent, despite my internal beast growling in hunger at the scent. More than the smell was their guard. Dozens of men and women whose souls had been shattered by some form of shared trauma. I could see it in their empty expressionless eyes, and a distinct lack of curiosity.

The only exceptions seemed to be Felix, Dimitri, Alec and Jane. They had a hatred in their eyes that gave them some semblance of life. I wondered though, what could possibly keep them sane year after year? What had Aro done to instill such loyalty? I was led through the twisting corridors of Volterra by Felix who had a strained expression on his face. We had been friends once, before I had left.

He risked a backwards glance, "You should've stayed away."

"I had no choice." I replied, shaking my head slightly.

"Caius wants your head." He elaborated.

"Only Caius, well that's better than I hoped." I smirked; I had no illusions I would survive the afternoon. Felix frowned and turned back, and soon we were in their central throne room. It was circular and opulent, and just as barren as I remembered. A table off to one side held books and scrolls, but beyond their three overly embellished chairs, it was a blank cold space. The drain in the center still partially crusted with blood. Demetri grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and forced me to kneel.

"Mason, my father. How lovely to see you again." Aro said as he stood and clasped his hands together.

"Aro." I said simply in response. "The pleasure is all yours."

"Quite. Now what brings you back, after so many years?" His eyes widened and a playful smile circled his lips.

"I'm done running. I'm here, to face whatever judgement you seem intent on delivering upon me." I said feeling more than defeated, but it would be worth it as long as my family remained intact.

"I hear you have joined with Carlisle after all. Does he still resist his natural appetite?" Aro clenched his teeth shut on that final word to accentuate the question with a touch of implied violence.

"He learned on his own, what you will never understand." I shook my head at him in disappointment.

"Your beloved humanity. I hope they were worth it dear father." Aro's expression fell into a sneer.

"Do with me what you will, but know this, if you go to Forks, they will destroy you." My only hope was a threat, but I wasn't sure if it would simply provoke them.

"My my, has Carlisle amassed a force that would rise against us?" Aro said with an excited glint to his eye.

"Carlisle would never seek war, but he will defend his family. They will never challenge the Volturi if you give them a choice." I elaborated, realizing I had made a dreadful mistake.

"Perhaps, but we will deal with Carlisle and his… family soon enough, it is time we finally bring Alice home. But, what shall we do with you?" Aro said looking to Caius and Marcus.

"Aro, get this over with, you know what you're going to do." Marcus said with dead tone of voice, yet I could still detect a touch of impatience in the dull monotone.

"I believe we have more to discuss father, I hope you'll like the tower. It has a splendid view." He said with a toothy grin, the fury in his expression tempered only by the coldness of vicious look he was giving me.

"Demetri, take him to the tower." Caius said with a small chuckle. "Good riddance."

Demetri who had been holding me down, picked me up roughly and along with Jane and Alec forced me through an adjoining hallway. As I crossed the threshold, I heard Aro call for Felix.

"I don't understand, what did I do Aro?" I heard Felix ask desperately when I was five steps away from the doorway.

"You have shown to have poor taste in friends, we overlooked your mistake once. However, as you well know, the Volturi do not give second chances." Twenty steps down the hall and I heard Felix scream in agony, only for that scream to be cut off abruptly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Big chapter. I had intended to do a chapter with Bella and Charlie's first hunt, but that never came together. Instead, the next chapter will fill in some blanks, and then there will be a Bella chapter after that dealing with Charlie. Lots of smaller stuff in the next three chapters, but important nonetheless. After that... well things are going to get dark. Chapter 35, 39 and 41 have one-shot narrators. Chapter 42 and 44 will have entirely new points of view that will reoccur though the rest of the story.

Please take a moment to review this chapter, I have said it before and I'll say it again, I love reading comments. Please check my profile for updates on chapter release dates on all my stories. I will be getting my new story At First Sight up sometime soon (which is another Bellice story but totally different from Scattered Ashes).

Thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 32: Today I'm Still Breathing

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Today I'm Still Breathing**

**Angela (POV)**

_Trigger Warning – This chapter contains situations dealing with suicide._

One day, two, three. A week.

Seven days and it still felt like I was standing in that driveway watching my lover walk away. I felt tired, sick and couldn't bring myself to get out of bed most days. My parents had all but given up on me, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to care. I kept swinging from angry to devastated and everything in between. I could barely keep food down, and I knew that I was self-destructing.

It was Tuesday morning, and my parents were already out of the house, my brothers at daycare. I hadn't attempted to go to school in days, and today was no different. The very thought of school made me feel nauseous, hell everything made me feel nauseous. I tried to distract myself with my guitar, then online, television, I even tried to pleasure myself… nothing worked. I was bored and restless, despite feeling like I had barely enough energy to move around the house.

After two hours, I realized I was feeling stir crazy. After trying to figure out my options, going on a drive, going to school… running away from everything. I decided I should get some exercise and get out and reasoned that a walk around town would kill two birds with one stone. Of course, walking around Forks was blatantly breaking the rules of being home sick, but I honestly didn't mind if I got caught. My sick excuse was already bordering on inexcusable, despite Carlisle giving me a note.

As I was walking through the small downtown center of Forks, I noticed Renée Dwyer, Bella's mom, going into one of the shadiest local bars. It didn't seem like her to be drinking, but after everything that had happened, I couldn't blame her for trying to drown her sorrows. In a way I wished I could join her. Yet even though I could barely function, I felt a strange obligation to make sure she was alright.

There was no one at the door, and the bartender just rolled his eyes at me, but didn't bother to ask to see my identification. The scent of stale beer and whiskey permeated the place and made me gag a little, but I braved the smell and made my way over to Bella's mother. Renée already had an empty glass sitting in front of her, and I could tell it wasn't the first of the day from her posture.

"Angela." Rosalie said from behind me, and as I glanced back, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Renée." I said motioning towards the focus of my attention. I was glad someone was there, even if Rose wasn't the cuddliest of the Cullen's. Her presence provided me a small boost of confidence and clarity, and I walked over to Renée and took the glass from her hand as she was about to down another shot.

She looked at me with shock on her face, until she recognized me.

Then her expression soured, "Angela what do you want? Why did you take my drink?" She sounded dismissive, angry and detached. It was as if the scattered, lovely woman that she had once been, was all but gone. It was obvious why, losing both Bella and Charlie so close together broke her will to live. She didn't even have Phil to lean on anymore, so she was in this crummy bar wasting away. I looked back at Rose unsure of what to do but she just shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"I'm here because Charlie and Bella would've wanted me to be here." She threw me a look of such sorrow that I couldn't quite absorb the depth of her pain.

"Why do you care, you're not my daughter." She spit back at me.

"You're right, I'm not your daughter, I'm just here to make sure you don't throw your life away." I said as sternly as I could muster.

"Why, what do I have left. I can't care anymore, just leave me alone." She pushed past me and out the door. It was at that moment that the bartender finally decided to take notice of my age and threw me out, so I fled into the dim afternoon. Rain had just begun to fall as I made my way down the block.

"Rose, do know which way she went?" I asked looking back to make sure she had followed me.

"This way." She directed, and we walked in silence for a couple of minutes, finally catching sight of Renée as she went into another bar.

"Angela, we're worried about you." I could hear the concern in her voice, but I wasn't in the mood for false sympathy. I stopped and turned to look at her, and I could tell that she wasn't just pretending to care.

"I'm fine. Just been feeling lousy." I lied, because I couldn't bring myself to tell her how badly I ached, and how much I felt like the world was closing in on me.

"You're not fooling anyone; you look as bad as Renée." She said with a worried frown and small shake of her head.

"Thanks." I replied with bitter sarcasm. "I know should be better than this, but I don't even know if he's dead. I don't know if I'll ever see him again." I said feeling like I had said too much, my voice uneven and I was ashamed of how broken I sounded. Rosalie attempted a soft sympathetic smile, but it came out a little forced. Yet it was nice to see that her eyes had started to return to their usual topaz that highlighted her glorious blond hair, all that was left of the red was a small crimson circle around the outer edge that made her eyes look a little bloodshot.

"You know, fuck it. Bella needs you right, and so does Carlisle and Esme. Hell, I could use a sister to lean on. My husband is gods knows where looking for a woman bent on killing members of my family. Edward is with him, and Bella is going a little insane waiting for them. Did you know he actually had to gall to propose to her just before getting on an airplane. We haven't heard from them in three days now. So, I get it. This sucks, it hurts. But we're family, and we have lean on each other to get through it." Rosalie spoke with more passion and conviction than I had ever heard from her.

I looked at her, really looked at her and there was no deceit in her eyes. I had never heard her accept me as a member of the family before, but there was no mistaking her need. She was hurting, maybe as much as I was.

"We help Bella's mother, then take me home and I'll try." I said with as much strength as I could conjure.

"You mean…" She cocked her head slightly, trying to understand what I meant.

"Home. Our home. My human life is over. It has been for a while now. I need to be ready, for what's coming. I need to be able to fight for my family, and yes that means you too Rose. We might not be that close, but you are my sister." I felt my body sigh just getting out that much emotion.

"Let's do this and get back, maybe pick up some food for you. You really do look awful." She pulled me into a quick tight hug. The contact felt good, and I felt easy tears start to fall.

"I needed that; thank you Rose." Even just trying to express the gratitude felt like a strain on my exhausted nerves.

"Wait, Edward proposed over the phone? No wonder Bella wanted to talk to me." I shook my head; I had been so wrapped up in my own drama that I had forgotten my… sister. Bella was my sister. I shut my eyes hard as new tears started to come.

"Angela? What's wrong? You seem oddly emotional." Rose said squeezing my shoulder.

"I've been like this for days, at first it was just pain. Then anger, and now I'm all over the place. I'm up and down, hungry and nauseous. Nothing makes sense anymore." I frowned, I had never had problems with my emotional stability before, of course I had never been in love before.

"First love, I'll tell you my story sometime, it might put things into perspective." She gave me a knowing smile.

"I'd like that. Let's go." I replied, hoping her story would bring me some clarity. Rose nodded and we headed down to the next bar, for a small town of three thousand, there were five bars in the downtown area which always struck me as excessive. As we got to the door Rose shook her head.

"She's already gone. We must've missed her, or she snuck out the back. I'll see if I can catch her scent again." Rose led me around the building, she picked up a recently stomped out cigarette butt, and cringed at the smell of it, but nodded once.

"Got it. She's this way." She said and immediately started walking. We moved through the streets of Forks in silence, until we came across the Washington Inn, the long-term hotel that Renée had been staying at. I already knew which room to go to, but when we got there the door was ajar.

"Renée, It's Angela." I announced loudly enough for her to hear even in the rear bathroom. I looked over and Rose's eyes were wide and wild.

"I can't go in there. I'll get help, do what you can." She didn't explain and ran off almost too quickly.

"Renée?" I said entering the room feeling my heart in my throat. The lights weren't on, but I could make out empty bottles and full ashtrays scattered around the room. The stench made me retch, a combination of alcohol, cigarette smoke and a hint of vomit not properly cleaned up. Fear started to ratchet up as I moved through the dark space towards the bathroom. The door was shut, and locked. I hesitated for a second, but then knocked hard.

"Renée!" I shouted and jiggled the handle. "Renée, can you hear me?" I asked again even louder.

"Go away!" She said after a prolonged silence.

"Angela, she's hurt herself." Rose whispered from the doorway. "Blood."

"Renée, will you open the door?" I said more gently. "I have good news about Charlie, he's alive and wants to see you."

"What?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and I'll take you to him, I promise." My words felt hollow, and I was tired of trying to hold back tears, it killed me that it wasn't a lie, but she would never know. Almost a minute went by, and I started to say something else when I heard a noise, like someone trying to stand and collapsing.

"I can't get up." She finally said. "Help." I tried to kick the door in, but I didn't have the strength. I looked over at Rose, who looked down almost in shame and shook her head.

"I can't." Her voice was a bit panicked, and her body was visibly shaking.

"I don't have the strength." I admitted and fell back against the wall of the closet behind me. She looked at me and took a deep breath and held it. She moved through the room at nearly a blur, and in less than a second the door was open, nearly knocked off its hinges. Renée was collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood coming from a long deep cut on her right wrist. Rose lingered above her for several seconds, staring at the blood, but eventually turned and ran back outside the room. I pulled myself up and used a towel to put pressure on the wound, then I got her head into my lap.

"Help is coming." I tried to sound soothing, stroking her hair.

"Bella, oh Bella." She muttered.

As we waited, I kept staring at the blood pooled on the floor. In the darkness of the room it looked black, and it was almost as if I could smell it. I found myself reaching for it as the paramedics arrived three minutes later and took her away. I had trouble finding the will to get up, but when I did, I found Rosalie outside standing next to her red Mercedes.

"This is too much. I don't think Bella is going to handle this very well." Expressing my primary worry as we got in her car.

"No. Losing a parent is hard, losing a child… I can't imagine what she's going through." Rose looked deeply upset and shook her head as she started the engine.

"I didn't lie to her; I think that what hurts the most. She'll never know that they are both still alive. We have to do something to help her, but I don't know what to do." I couldn't think of a solution, beyond turning her into a vampire so she could be with her family. Which even in my current state, I knew was an appalling and horrible idea.

"Do you have Phil's number?" Her suggestion made sense, but I didn't know how she left things with her second husband.

"No, but Bella does. That's a good idea, I think, maybe, I don't know." I couldn't process anything, and the only thing I could think of was getting Bella and Charlie's advice. Yet how could we tell them what happened?

"So, I wasn't going to bring it up. But we're taking Bella to Seattle tomorrow to get her new papers. Even now, I think Bella needs the distraction. When we leave this place, she'll need to have a new identity. We could put in an order for you as well. Do you want to go with us? We're probably hitting a mall while we're at it. Maybe convince Alice to go, she seems very reluctant to make the trip with us." Rose sounded almost enthusiastic about the whole trip idea.

"Might as well, I'm not going back to school. I may not be on Alice's most favorite list right now, not after how I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I had screamed at Alice after Mason left, it was utterly unfair to her, but she was an easy target for my anger at the time.

"Alice feels just as bad as you do right now. She's so alone, and I think she needs someone to reach out to her. Bella's tried, Esme a dozen times, Carlisle made a few attempts, and even I have tried to get her to come out of her isolation. I think she might need you to forgive her." Rosalie looked frustrated, and she clearly didn't have an answer to helping Alice. I nodded once, but I wasn't sure I had any place forgiving Alice, when I was the one who was in the wrong.

"Anyway, don't worry about school. I know Carlisle would insist you finish out your senior year, but you'll be in a new school in a couple of years anyway. Then you and Bella can be proper sisters." Rosalie thought she was being helpful, but the idea of going back to high school in a couple of years sounded like a nightmare.

"You and Alice too, we would all look pretty great together." I tried to make it sound fun, although I wasn't sure if I was remotely successful.

"Oh, I think I'm skipping the school cycle this time. Plus, five of us were already too many, seven… yikes. Trust me, by your third graduation it gets to be rote." She shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you Rose, for being there today." I said as sincerely as possible, and she turned and flashed me a grateful smile.

"That's what sisters are for, to be a shoulder." She said easily, and for the first time I was sure she accepted me as a member of the family.

"I've never had a sister, and mom isn't really all that affectionate." I hadn't meant to voice my inner musing, but it was true. Mom was a lot of things, but she was never my cheerleader and friend.

"Well, you got three of them now, plus Esme who almost counts as two. I should call Carlisle and let him know about what happened." She pulled out her phone and dialed, putting it on speakerphone so I could hear. "Carlisle, there was a situation with Renée. Paramedics should be bringing her into emergency now."

"Thank you. I'll make sure she's taken care of." He sounded confidant and concise but knowing Carlisle I could tell he was deeply upset by the news.

"I have Angela with me, we'll tell Bella." Rose continued, looping me into the conversation.

"Of course. How are you doing Angela?" Carlisle asked, worry clear in his tone.

"Going crazy, how about you?" I hadn't meant to be flippant, but I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Likewise. I'll be home as soon as I can, will you be staying for a while?" He sounded like there were things he wanted to discuss with me, which suited me fine.

"I'm not leaving." Restating my desire to officially join the family.

"Then we'll talk in a few hours." Carlisle ended the call on his end.

"We don't really have beds, but there are five nice couches and the medical bed in Carlisle's office." Rosalie explained, but I already knew the living situation.

"I'll make do. Is Charlie going to be a problem?" I realized that maybe I had been wrong to assume their house was safe for me.

"No, he's nearly as controlled as Bella, but in a different way. He is still volatile, but he can literally shut off his impulses like a light. I've never seen anything like it." Rose sounded impressed, which was interesting. "Plus, I can make him think he's a toad if he gets out of hand."

I let out a short loud airy laugh. "Is he a shield like Bella?" I managed to say shaking my head at the imagery of Chief Swan sitting like a frog in a corner of Carlisle's office saying 'ribbit' every few seconds.

"Maybe, but we don't think he's a mental shield." She didn't sound sure of anything, which was fair.

"I don't even know what that means." Mason had explained gifts several times in front of me, and I still couldn't quite grasp the concept. Maybe it was the idea that people I knew had super-powers.

"Doesn't matter. Eleazar and Carmen are coming down soon, he can detect the gifts of other vampires."

"Like Mason." I frowned, it hurt to say his name out loud.

"I don't think Eleazar can see that much, but yes." Rosalie said nodding once.

"They are a part of the Denali, our cousins from Alaska?" I asked feeling like drawing out the conversation was better than sitting in silence on the long drive to their house.

"Yup. Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent are staying behind for now. Although there is some drama with Laurent, apparently he was the coven mate that Victoria and James were searching for." Her eyebrows were raised, but she didn't seem to have much emotion behind this revelation.

"Maybe he would be a good place to start looking for answers." I suggested, wondering why no one else thought of that.

"That's the drama. He says he doesn't know much, but Tanya's working on him. That's why they are staying up there. I told her that I could force it out of him, but she didn't understand what I meant." Rose chuckled slightly, but then sighed.

"I guess that's something. Maybe I should thank Tanya for trying." I said trying to gauge my own reaction to any kind of news about Victoria.

"Thank Jasper, he got back to us with the Laurent lead. We hadn't even heard that he and Irina were mates." Rose said with a touch of surprise in her voice.

"Jasper. Wow, I haven't thought about him in a while." I shook my head, wondering how Alice took the news that Jasper helped the family.

"He offered help if we need it, so that's at least one ally we can count on." Rose looked satisfied with that confirmation, perhaps a small relief that we weren't alone in the upcoming fight.

"God, I can't think about that right now. The idea that most of us won't survive what's coming. It's why I need to be turned, maybe I can help in a way we cannot anticipate. Ma… he said I would have a gift." I could barely think about him, and saying his name again almost burned on my tongue.

"Yeah, I know, we all do. This entire situation with you is impossible. I guess you should say goodbye to your parents at least." She didn't seem happy with the idea, which followed the rest of the family's reaction. Although I knew it was more about my throwing my human life away.

"I'll call mom and tell her I'm spending time with Alice tonight. I haven't told them that he left town, but I should probably spend at least one more evening at home to say goodbye. Then, I guess we can fake my death." I wasn't sure if Forks could take another teenage death on top of Bella and Charlie, but I had to do something. "Or maybe I should just 'runaway'. God, why is this so hard."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, yet again with a sincerity I wasn't expecting.

"Yes. It's my only choice now." I answered, not sure how resolute I felt about that answer.

"Angela, you're still human. You can have a life, if you hate it here, we can set you up anywhere you want to go. You don't have to jump into this with both feet." Her offer was the same as his, and as appealing it sounded, it was the selfish choice. If I stayed human, I had to be there for my parents. Yet I would then condemn my new family to whatever horrible fate was coming. I knew I had a part to play in that conflict, I just didn't know how large a part. I was so tired of the question, of the decision. I had already made up my mind when I thought I had a future with… him. What difference did it make now that he was gone? I still had the rest of them, who could help carry me and get me through this pain. Unlike my parents who didn't know what I was going through.

"Maybe, but I don't have the strength anymore to fight. Maybe if I'm no longer human, I'll be able to move on." I finally replied trying to make sense of all of it.

"It doesn't work that way, trust me." She said shaking her head.

"You don't even like humans." I looked over at Rose with a touch of incredulity.

"Like. It isn't that I don't like humans, I envy them." She said softly, her voice had a different quality to it than I had ever heard before.

"I don't understand." I couldn't fathom what she meant.

"When I was human, I wanted nothing more than to be married, and have a child. I was engaged to a man named Royce, he was handsome and rich, and I thought he was the answer to my wishes. One night I was walking home alone after a function with my mother. Royce was loitering outside of a local pub along with several of his friends. He was my first love, I trusted him. He betrayed that trust in the vilest away imaginable. He grabbed me and brandished me about to his friends tearing at my clothes to show off my body. When I started to cry out and resist, he hit me so hard that blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a dark alleyway, and they were having fun. Taking turns and beating me when I cried. When they were finished, they left me there for dead. That's when Carlisle found me, I was begging for help, begging to stay alive. He knew I was dying and thought he was helping me. Eventually I found Emmett, and I love my family, but Emmett and I, we'll never grow old. We'll always be this." Rose looked like she was crying, despite the lack of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said as sympathetically as I could. She glanced over at me, and then we turned off onto their driveway. As we approached, Esme, Bella and Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Don't worry about it, I just thought it might help you to know my story." She said with a small smile as we stopped, and she turned off the engine.

"Rose, will I be okay?" I asked feeling confused and scared and terrified I was going to live forever without the man I loved.

"Eventually, one way or another. Pain always fades, not matter how intense." She sighed, and got out. I followed a few seconds later, and Bella immediately rushed over to me. She looked happy, but I shook my head at her.

"Bella, Charlie. I have some news, about Renée." I started and Bella's face changed, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"What happened." Charlie said from behind her, his face hard yet it was clear he was holding back emotion.

"She's been drinking, and this afternoon she tried to… tried to commit suicide. Carlisle is taking care of her, she's at the hospital now." I couldn't keep the emotion out of my voice, and Bella's reaction broke my heart. She closed her eyes in pain and shook her head.

"I have to see her; I have to tell her." She said barely above a whisper.

"We can't Bella, she would never understand." Charlie said unexpectedly.

"We have to do something." Bella looked back, her face twisted and broken.

"What can we do?" Charlie said with a shrug. "Renée has always been impossible, and I doubt her attempt was real. She needs to hit rock bottom, it will make her face her life. Bells, we can't interfere anymore, as much as we want to."

"I don't know if I can. She needs me."

"She needed you when you chose this life, she needed you when you decided to move here. You have abandoned her twice already Bella. This isn't about her, it's about your guilt." Charlie looked angry, and his words were deeply unfair. Bella threw herself at him and slapped him so hard the skin on his cheek cracked momentarily. He just winced and stood his ground.

"Angela." Bella turned to me, looking helpless.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I said holding out my arms for her, and she practically flew into my embrace and buried her face in my shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This turned out way darker than I originally intended. Don't worry, we will cover some of the time after Charlie's awakening in the next chapter. In the last chapter, there were some questions about what happened in that final section. I re-read and realized that something was missing. I added a couple of lines that add context to both Mason's choice and why Felix met the fate he did. Although there will be more in upcoming chapters.

Please take a moment to review this chapter, and as always, I update my profile often with upcoming release dates for all my stories.

Thank you for reading!


	34. Chapter 33: Fish Aren't the Answer

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Fish Aren't the Answer**

**Bella (POV)**

_One Week Ago_

The forest felt cold and stark, and not very welcoming as we ran through it. I was consumed with nervous fear, not excitement like the last time I had hunted. I wasn't sure I could handle watching my father drink blood for the first time, and the very idea that he was like me weighed on my mind. I wasn't sure if I felt this change was wonderful or terrifying.

I had accepted Carlisle and Esme as my adoptive parents happily. They were amazing people. Yet now I had my human father, forever. I would never have to watch him grow old and infirm, and soon when we started a new life in a new place he would have to pose as my older brother instead of my father. We looked too much alike to not be family, but he barely looked more than a few years older than me. It would time to learn to accept one another as we were now, and forge a new version of our relationship. The roles of child and adult had never felt right between me and Charlie, even less so with my mother. But real change, I had no idea how to even begin that process.

Charlie's face was growing hard as we moved through the wilderness, and his anger seemed to grow as he easily avoided trees and obstacles with almost no visible effort, until he stopped abruptly with a loud grunt of displeasure.

"I can't do this Bells. This is nuts." He said with a small sneer.

"Let's get you fed; it'll be easier to think after that." I tried to explain.

"I'm not having trouble thinking. Wait, do you mean, blood?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's what we are now. You will never age, never change. I hope you liked your hair cut." I tried to sound playful, but it came out harsh and slightly mean.

"What, no. What do you mean do I like my haircut? Bella… what the hell is going on?" He looked around and spread out his arms, it wasn't curiosity, it was anger. I had seen that expression before, mostly directed at Tyler and Edward.

"Sit." I demanded, motioning towards a downed log nearby. He frowned but complied.

"It will take too long to tell you everything, but that will come in time. God, should I start with vampire rules and history, or what happened to me?" I shrugged, it felt strange that I was the one teaching my father about the world.

"Start with what happened to you." Charlie said easily, lifting his chin and ending on a nod to accentuate his point.

"That day, when Tyler crashed his van, Edward had to make a very difficult choice. He held back and didn't intervene." I paused and Charlie's eyes went wide. I held up a finger and shook my head. "I was a virtual stranger and saving me would've risked exposure for him and his family. It was the mature thing to do, despite his burgeoning feelings for me. It was a choice that I have struggled with, and have chosen to finally accept and forgive." I tried to emphasize what mattered to me, but he was fuming.

"You're telling me that boy let you get hurt, and I'm supposed to just forget about it? Not gonna happen." Charlie's nostrils flared as he spoke.

"That is exactly what you're going to do, because I love him. I had just let him back into my life when this happened to you, and I cannot let you interfere with our relationship." We had never had an adversarial relationship. Charlie was usually very easy to get along with, his only real sticking point was when it came to my safety. Yet for some reason we were at odds, and I was finding that trying to explain any of my complicated life to him was proving to be impossible. He was proving to be stubborn and closed-minded, and everything led to a circular argument. It pained me to think we would never grow past this point, and we would continue to argue for eternity. The thought almost made me shudder.

"Perfect. Look Bella, I don't think he is right for you. I never did. The fact that he hurt you like that, I don't understand how you can forgive him." He was shaking his head as he spoke, clearly not hearing that his opinion didn't matter anymore on this particular issue.

"It should be enough that I have forgiven him. It was my pain, and my body that was harmed. Now, if you need to force your opinion on this, here are the facts. He literally made a split-second decision to protect his family. A choice that he has regretted every second of every day since. He knows I have accepted and forgiven his actions, and have manged to move past it." He was still shaking his head.

"You know what hurts me in all this? The fact that I now I am the love of his life. Can you imagine what he's going through? I had been focusing on my pain, and betrayal. Yet he is the one who suffers." It was as good a set up as I could manage, and pause to see if he would take the bait.

"I don't get it. How would he be suffering?" He asked, playing into what I wanted to say.

"One of the best and worst parts of our new existence is the fact we remember everything in perfect detail. I have the luxury of remembering very little from the crash, or my surgeries. Sure I had endless recovery and physical therapy and pain. But he had to watch as that van crushed me. He will have to live with that mental image for as long as he lives. Can you imagine watching that kind of tragedy, knowing you could've done something. To replay that horror again and again, wondering what could've happened if you had intervened. That's hell, it's basically an eternity of torture for one mistake. I would never want to inflict that on anyone, let alone someone I love."

"Point, but you suffered too. I had to watch you suffer for months." He said rejecting the explanation I had found to get past the feelings of betrayal.

"Yes, I did. Now all of that is gone because of him. What he did to himself is indelible. You know, he never tried to justify his actions, even though from a certain point of view his choice was noble. He protected his family, against his own personal desires." I hadn't verbalized my own explanation before, and I felt it was compelling. It was nice to have confirmation I truly felt good about forgiving Edward.

"That feels like a justification." I could tell I was getting through to him, but he had to get in one last objection.

"God dad, I have made my choice. I who he is, and all I can do now is love him. Let myself feel for him what I felt before I found out. It took me awhile to figure out how to trust him, but I do, with my life." I spoke clearly, slowly and patiently. Eventually Charlie nodded.

"Fine, I will try to get past this." He sighed. "I imagine there is more, I mean who the hell attacked me?" He pivoted quickly, taking a bit by surprise.

"Her name is Victoria. We're trying to track her down so we can stop her from setting loose an army against us." I said perhaps a bit to bluntly, and without proper context.

"Hold on, a what?" He looked both confused and a bit terrified.

"It's complicated. Basically, we went to play baseball, which dad you are going to love, and a couple of nomadic vampires heard us and came to see if they could join in. It would've been fine, but with Angela there…" I started, but he held up a hand.

"Wait, Angela? She's a part of all this?" He sounded a little angry again, but mostly still confused.

"Yeah, Carlisle told her about us while I was in transition so that she could help me hold onto my humanity." It sounded cleaner and easier than what actually happened, but at least it sounded simple.

"So, she's still human?" He said trying to keep on top of the facts.

"For now, although that's even more complicated." I said, not sure how deep into our current situation I should get.

"I hate your life Bella. How can you expect me to just accept all this?" He was shaking his head again, I could see a conflict in his eyes, the same conflict he had whenever he would drop me off at school in his converted van. The look he had whenever he had to help me out of my wheelchair to bathe, or when he had to take me up those steps every night. It was the kind of look that broke my heart.

"Dad. You have to accept this life because you don't have another choice. It isn't reversible." I tried to find just the right thing to calm him down, but I was running out of ideas. "Can't you just be happy that I'm back in your life again? You'll never have to worry about me getting sick or hurt outside of conflict we have no control over. I don't know who we are to each other, as adults, but we have a lot of time ahead of us to figure it out." I hated pulling the dead daughter card to get him to listen, but it seemed to work.

"I'm sorry, I am so unbelievably happy that you are alive and… walking. I just can't get my head around all of this. I should go home." He frowned, and I winced.

"You can't go home." I shook my head almost involuntarily; it was a subject I really hadn't wanted to get into yet.

"Why not?" He said aggressively, standing up as he said it.

"Everything thinks you're dead." I said after a long pause to gather my composure. "Our natural instinct is to feed, to kill. We're are the only natural predators of humanity. Instinctively we feel an almost irresistible pull to drink their blood. Right now, in these first few months you are going to be volatile, emotional, and dangerous to humans. It is also the time when you can make a choice, if possible, to follow our path. The Cullens and I have committed to never hunting humans, never drinking their blood. Yet even with that moral stricture, accidents happen."

"So, you're telling me I will want to kill people?" He took a step back and fell back on the log.

"Yes." I admitted, not able to look up to meet his eyes. He sat for several seconds without speaking. When he did it was barely a whisper.

"Then kill me Bella, I can't let myself become a monster." He had his eyes tightly shut, and his face buried in his hands.

"You don't have to be a killer. Carlisle is over three hundred years old and he has never feed off a human. He has honed his tolerance to the point he can be inches from someone on an operating table and shrug off the pull as if it were nothing. It can be done." I hoped that example would be enough.

"Have you?" He looked up, realizing that I was under the same pull as he was.

"No, but I'm weird." I shrugged, my gift made it too easy and I couldn't fully understand the struggle my father was going through.

"Weird?" He scrunched up his face a little, and shook his head, clearly not having a clue what I meant.

"I have something called a gift, think of it kind of like a superpower. I basically have a mental shield, which blocks any mental gift another vampire tries to assault me with. It also protects my mind from my own impulses. I can feel those monstrous instincts constantly butt up against my shield, but they never affect me. It gives me almost perfect control, well sort of, my emotions are still all over the place." I was proud of my explanation, and he nodded a couple of times in understanding.

"Are powers common?" I almost jumped for joy at the question since it was a positive direction in the conversation.

"From what I understand it is somewhat uncommon, for gifts to occur naturally. However, we're pretty sure you have some kind of power like mine, but we don't know what you can do." I wasn't sure it was right to dump that kind of information on him so soon, but he just nodded in stride.

"How would you know?" He asked the most obvious first question.

"Edward couldn't fully read your thoughts without a lot of concentration." I said without realizing I had just dumped an unpleasant truth on him.

"Edward is telepathic?" His eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

"Um… yeah. Alice can see the future and Rosalie can make you do things against your will." I added, hoping to spread out the damage to the rest of the family… which I quickly realized was stupid on several levels. Thankfully he simply shrugged, although he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The snippy blonde can force you to do things, lovely." He shook his head a little with a sardonic smile.

"She's vowed never to use her ability in a petty or selfish way. Only to support our family." I tried to explain.

"Okay, I don't know about any of this, but I'll try Bella." He sighed, but got up and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "Who changed my clothes?"

"Alice picked them out as usual, but Carlisle put them on. I would have done it, but it felt weird. Anyway, all that I ask is that you try. Now let's get back to the hunt." I gave him an encouraging smile and reached out a hand to him, which he took. Then I motioned for him to start, and I let him lead, and eventually we came to a river and his eyes went wide and a big smile crossed his face. It was the first expression of joy I had seen since he woke up and saw me for the first time.

"Dad, fish are not very tasty." I furrowed my brow; I wasn't sure what was about to happen. Maybe his palate was different. He waded out into the river with a strange smile and looked back at me with a goofy grin.

"It isn't even cold, and the current is like nothing to walk through." He looked positively joyful. I nodded with a somewhat supportive smile on my face, but I was cringing inwardly.

He stood perfectly still, and then he suddenly erupted in motion and reached into the water like he was a master of barehanded fishing. He immediately brought the fish up and out of the water and didn't waste any time biting into it. Two seconds later his eyes shot open and a strange look crossed his face as he tossed the fish onto the riverbank.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea; fish just don't work for our needs." Charlie was still spitting out the fish blood like he had just been forced to eat a rotten egg or sewage.

"Well that's strike one. How am I supposed to live like this Bells?" He looked at the mangled corpse of the fish he had been attempting to drink from with a look of hopelessness.

"You just do, personally I like mountain lion like Edward. But everyone has their own tastes, Emmett loves bear, and Rose is really into hunting wolves." He looked at me incredulously.

"So, you're saying I need to hunt bears?" I shrugged at him.

"You can technically hunt anything with blood, I only knew about fish because I tried it once when I first turned. Edward tried to warn me off, but I didn't listen. I practically vomited, which would've been a trick considering I'm not entirely sure I use my stomach to digest the blood." I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about that one sometime later.

"Okay, I guess we move on to deer." He was an experienced hunter, and it was fascinating to watch him track and hunt using a combination of his new senses and skills he had learned over time. The first deer was a good kill, he was quick and efficient and didn't let it suffer. Except that he hated that taste. So, he moved onto small game. Fifteen rabbits and squirrels later, he was full but not happy. In hindsight I wished I had followed Edward's example of leading me on the hunt, instead of letting Charlie figure it out for himself.

"You get used to the taste." I offered after he gave up. I was curious about his experience and wondered how he was acting so much like he was still human.

"Do you feel anything when you hunt?" I asked, wondering if he was having a similar experience to mine.

"There's this burning in my throat that I keep fighting with. It's like a need, and their blood helps. This wave of, I could only really describe it as addiction keeps trying to overwhelm me. So, I keep having to shove it down. No, it isn't a push. It is almost like a light switch. I feel it, and I can just turn it off." His attempt to explain made almost too much sense to me.

"That's interesting. I wish Mason were here, he could tell us what you can do." I wanted to know what he could do, and maybe if he had a shield like mine.

"Who's Mason?" I blinked, of course he wouldn't know about him and he was so complicated to explain.

"Oh… um… he's a new friend. He's kind of um… he's kind of old." I stumbled over an explanation, not sure how to even start.

"Spit it out." He rolled his eyes and gave me a half smile half frown.

"Well, he's the first vampire, and I'm pretty sure he's in love with Angela." I said with a wince. Charlie blinked at me a few times, and then he started to chuckle, then the chuckle quickly escalated into a loud fit of laughter. I watched him for a full minute before growing impatient, I couldn't see the joke.

"You done?" I folded my arms and gave him a withering look.

"I guess I should have a long conversation with Carlisle, and finally meet everyone properly." He said finally and shook his head with one last small chuckle.

* * *

_Today_

"I missed you." I said hugging Angela as tightly as I could without hurting her. I could feel Charlie retreat into the house, and I had no desire to follow him.

"Me too. What's going on with Charlie? I've never heard him talk to you like that before." Angela asked with concern, glancing towards the house with a worried look.

"He's been struggling since day one, I think he blames me for what happened to him." I admitted sadly, my attempts at bringing my father into our lives had been difficult at best.

"That makes no sense. Even Alice isn't really to blame. Victoria is the bad guy here." Angela said looking upset.

"I know, but I don't think he's internalizing the changes. We think his shield is blocking his emotions along with his instincts. Carlisle isn't sure, but the only explanation we can think of is that he is some kind of physical shield. When he uses his shield to tamp down his impulses, he is literally blocking off the biological aspect of his instincts. I can tell sometimes he knows he is being awful, so he lets some of those emotions through, and he almost immediately starts acting like a ravenous beast. It has to be awful for him, but at least I'm sure he isn't dangerous to you." I shrugged, it would take time and training to help him figure out how to use his gift properly.

"Mason could help him." She said immediately, and then her eyes went wide and she gasped before reeling in her emotions and tensing up.

"Eleazar is coming down from…" I started to say to ease her mind, but she shook her head.

"I know Rose told me." She sniffed a few times and gave me a thankful smile.

"I'm so glad to see you, I stocked the fridge with your favorites. Let me cook your dinner." I offered, but she looked at me strangely.

"You don't eat." She sounded dismissive, almost disbelieving as if I was doing something for her just to cheer her up.

"No, but food still smells wonderful, and I do like to cook. Indulge me, It'll make me feel human for once." I said giving more reasons than I had, and it was true. I wished food tasted as good as it smelled to me.

"Alright, something simple though. My stomach has been iffy all week." She said moving her hand to her stomach and wincing slightly.

"Simple, I can do that." I said with a nod. We went into the house and directly to the kitchen which had only been used for fake family dinners when Angela, Tyler and I would visit. It was now stocked exclusively for Angela, and I already had a plan for her dinner. The easy distraction let my mind wander, and the first place it went; my mother.

Renée. I had to think long and hard about that problem. Mom had clearly hit rock bottom, and as much as Charlie's blunt and rather emotionless accusation hurt, there was a painful ring of truth to it. I had left her in Arizona so she could spend more time with Phil, and then I left again when I chose this life. Well at least I knew the consequences, I knew I would have to sever ties with my family, it was one of Carlisle's conditions. I just hadn't thought it would hit her this badly, a suicide attempt.

I toyed briefly with the idea of turning her for Charlie, but it felt wrong somehow for reasons I couldn't quite put my finger on. Still my father would need someone, or else he would be attached to me forever. I shuddered at that thought. The family was already getting dangerously large, especially if Mason and Angela were included in that number. If we included a mate for Charlie, which was more than a little uncomfortable to think of, we would grow to a staggering eleven members. Way too many to live under one roof. Still with dad and Mason being obviously older, we could possibly create a new dynamic and live under two households as a cover.

There was also the possibility that Mason and Angela might not join us permanently. Assuming of course that he returned from this trip to the Volturi. Or if Edward and Emmett survived their encounter with Victoria if they ever found her. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath and had to fight against the pull of Angela's human scent. My mind was swimming with the chaos of family, until Alice's vision leaped up to the front and center of my concentration. Danger and death were coming, and we were seriously unprepared for it. Including myself, Charlie and Angela, our large family would likely have three newborns. That was dangerous on a good day. To have us actively participate in a dangerous situation, well that could be disastrous.

"You okay?" Angela asked unexpectedly, watching me as I cooked and got lost in my own thoughts.

"Mom, and other things. I hope she's okay." I said simply, not wanting to bring up all the rest of my questions with no answers, especially regarding Mason. She clearly didn't need any more burden to carry.

"We were thinking we should call Phil, maybe get him up here." Angela suggested, and I couldn't help but smile at the idea. It made far too much sense and couldn't figure out why I hadn't thought of it first.

"Not a bad idea, I have his number. It could be problematic though, they didn't exactly part on the best of terms." I said working through the potential issues.

"What happened?" She asked, and I felt myself sigh remembering the drama.

"I don't have the full story, but basically Mom came up here to spend time with me. It was supposed to be a week, which turned into a month. After awhile Phil showed up and offered to stay with her to help. I don't know why, but she rejected him and sent him away. They haven't spoken since. The only thing I could think of, was she must've been too focused on me and couldn't imagine splitting that time with him." I shrugged, not sure of anything when it came to my mother. I felt my hands move, a little startled I was still cooking a meal and marveled at how easy it was to multitask.

"I'm sorry Bella. If that is the case, he might still be waiting for her, and now might be the perfect time for him to just show up." She made the kind of sense that would work in romantic fiction, but I wasn't sure about real life. I had to stop and giggle at that line of thought, real was a word that no longer had much meaning to me anymore since I had fallen into a world of fantasy monsters and become a member of the undead… were we undead? I would have to remember to talk to Emmett when he got back, he was the one who had seen and read every work of vampire fiction out in the world.

"Angela, you've always been the romantic, do you really think he's still down in Florida waiting for something that might never happen?" I said expressing my more dismissive thoughts on the concept of romance.

"Does he even know you are 'dead'?" She asked, and I realized I had assumed he was told.

"Well… I don't know. I thought mom would've told him." I felt horrible, he was someone I had lived with for over a year. I liked him, and he had made some real attempts to be a stepfather to me.

"Her actions have been pretty erratic, she behaved horribly at your wake and funeral. Yet, today when I found her, she knew I was trying to help her and rejected that help, but then left her hotel room door open. I don't think she's actually suicidal, I think she's lost. I always thought that you were more mature than her during most of her visits. She would say things that were just, weird." Angela brought up some valid and painfully intuitive points. Mom was notorious for dramatics and cries for help, and the idea that she was suicidal felt wrong in a way that was bothering me.

"That's mom. The forty-year-old teenager." I said with bitter sarcasm.

"Harsh." Angela said with small frown, the joke didn't sit well for either of us.

"True, when I was in Phoenix, I kept her checkbook balanced, her bills paid, made sure food was on the table, did most of the shopping, and still had to do chores and homework." I wasn't exaggerating, but after I said it, I felt petty.

"So, you didn't just leave because you wanted your mom to be happy?" Angela asked thoughtfully, asking a question I didn't really have an answer for. I thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I think her happiness was the primarily reason why I left, but I have to admit it was nice to get away from someone who depended on me that heavily. Plus, with Phil there I wasn't worried about the big stuff anymore. Although neither of them can cook." I found myself chuckling at the thought of them in the kitchen trying to make one of mom's notoriously bad food experiments. Then a tickle of a memory came to me, washed in the fires of transition. I remembered her theatrics at my wake, and her declaration that she would be okay, and that she had called Phil. "Wait, my god, she lied to me. She never called Phil."

"Damn. Okay, what's his number?" Angela asked pulling out her phone.

"Now?" I said with surprise, although there was no reason to delay, except maybe the timing wasn't right.

"Should we wait until she's out of the hospital?" She pondered out loud, and then thought the better of it. "When she's fully capable of rejecting him?"

"Point. Here's my new phone, he's in the contact list." I said handing her the phone Carlisle gave me after the situation with Edward. I still hadn't used it except to shop online. She immediately dialed, and I could hear the familiar ring as if I had the phone pressed to my ear. It picked up after five rings.

"Hello?" His voice was clear and brought back some human memories I had mostly forgotten.

"Phillip Dwyer?" She asked simply.

"That's me." He said with a small tired sigh, which made me wonder what was going on in his life.

"My name is Angela Weber." She started, and he immediately reacted to her name.

"Bella's Angela?" He asked sounding a bit too happy to make a connection to me.

"Yes, I'm that Angela." She said with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear from anyone up in Forks, it's been a minute. But why are _you_ calling me? Is something wrong with Bella or Renée?" He sounded curious, but cautious and a little worried.

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. Renée is in the hospital." Angela said sympathetically.

"Oh god, how badly is she hurt?" He replied quickly and with obvious and urgent concern.

"Physically I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. But she's not doing well at all. I was hoping you could help; she doesn't have anyone right now." Angela dropped the real news, and there was silence for several seconds.

"What do you mean she doesn't have anyone, what about Bella and Charlie?" His voice was shaking, and I couldn't tell if it was from anger, fear or sadness.

"Bella died a couple of weeks ago, and Charlie disappeared about ten days ago." Her words hit home with me, and there was a sound like Phil falling. It took him a while to respond, and when he did, I could tell he was crying.

"I don't understand. She didn't call me. I'll be there by tomorrow." He said with a renewed strength, and I felt a wave of relief to know he wasn't going to let mom push him away again.

"You have some time, her injury was relatively superficial, but I'm pretty sure they're going to hold her for a day or two." Angela said dancing around the hardest part of the truth.

"She hurt herself?" He guessed.

"I found her. She's been drinking pretty heavily. She might not want to see you." Angela suggested, and gave me a hopeful look, and we both clutched hands waiting for his response. Would he respond with a strong desire to fight for her?

"I'm not going to runaway with my tail between my legs again. Thank you so much for calling. I'm so sorry about Bella she was a great kid." He paused for a second before continuing. "Could you do me a favor, and not tell Renée I'm coming, I need to confront her about all this in the right way."

"Of course, goodbye Mr. Dwyer." Angela said sweetly.

"Goodbye Angela and thank you again." Phil sounded almost happy, and his enthusiasm gave me a real sense of hope that things would turn out well. Yet I wasn't sure it would be enough, and that worry almost immediately set my mind on a negative turn.

"That went surprisingly well." Angela looked hopeful as she handed me the phone back.

"Not really, Phil was deeply in love with mom, there was a reason he proposed." I let out my negativity, despite the hope I still felt, but Angela wasn't taking the bait and just shrugged.

"Speaking of proposals. Edward?" Her turn was a good attempt to change the conversation, but I wasn't sure I could talk about the proposal yet.

"Right, I've been trying not to think about that." I admitted feeling a bit foolish and more than a little selfish. I had been holding onto his proposal as a way to cope with his absence, and it wasn't fair to him.

"You know Mason said he would marry me if I felt it was a requirement to be together, I don't think he understands the concept." She said a bit unexpectedly.

"Edward does, although it's pretty antiquated." I was about to launch into my own personal issues regarding Edward, but then I absorbed the context of what she said. I shot her a shocked look and leaned in with wide eyes. "Wait, you've had sex!? I hate you so much."

"It was amazing… and the next morning he was gone." She lowered her head, and a tear fell from her right eye down her cheek.

"God Angela, I still don't get why he left. I understand Alice had a vision, but I'm still completely dumbfounded by him abandoning you like that." I was very angry at Mason, I couldn't imagine what had possessed him to give up so easily, especially with Angela giving him her heart so completely.

"Alice and I had a conversation last week about her vision. Basically, there were two possibilities; he stays here and we all die except for Alice, or he goes and only most of us die. Neither were great options, but she thinks there is a third path. One that will present itself when he is there in Volterra. Something to do with Aro." As she spoke she started to play with the fringe of her shirt, it was clear the explanation was the only way she was able to cope at all with his choice to leave.

"That's nuts." I started, but her posture made me realize I had to forgive his idiocy to support her. "But I can see why he went. A chance to save everyone versus potentially causing death of everyone he loves." Then I thought about that choice and added, "I would go."

"So would I." She said quietly. "You know, this is the first time I've felt human in a week, and I'm surrounded by vampires." She motioned around the room, and by extension the rest of the house.

"I never felt right in the human world, even when I had my legs. Maybe it just means you have fully accepted this life as your own." I said trying to interpret what she meant.

"I have, and I would want to be turned today, but I need to have one more night with my parents. I need to try and patch things up and let them know I love them." She looked wistful, sad but still determined.

"They know, but I understand…" Then a random thought occurred to me. "Rose. I am so mentally challenged."

"What about Rose?" Angela asked looking confused.

"Rose can help mom." I said with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure I follow." She wasn't getting what I was thinking, and I couldn't blame her. Rose hadn't flaunted her gift at all.

"She can make people do things, right? Well maybe she can help snap mom out of this funk, maybe give her a hope that me and dad are alright or something." The idea just came out, and Rosalie came into the room almost immediately shaking her head.

"I'm not sure I can do that Bella." Rose looked upset and a little terrified.

"Could you try?" I begged, and she winced and started to nod slightly.

"Of course, but I don't know how long my compulsions last. What if she relapses?" Rose tensed as she spoke, her lack of confidence in her new ability plain in her posture and voice.

"Then she will have Phil, I just need her to snap out of her funk so she can be clear headed enough to take him back." I said as a vague outline of a plan started to play out in my head. "We sneak into the hospital while she's sleeping."

"You want to go?" Angela looked deeply worried, "What if someone see's you?"

"I won't let them, and maybe Rose can cover for that." I said with an unwavering determination. Nothing was going to stop me now.

"Sure, why the fuck not." Rose said shaking her head in disbelief. "When do we start this quixotic idiocy?"

"Tonight?" I said with an overly gleeful smile.

I waited impatiently for a time when we knew the shifts changed and the skeleton night crew at the hospital took over. We snuck in using our senses to navigate a path to my mother's room without being noticed by any of the employees. I found her blissfully asleep, no machines plugged into her except for a single IV of saline and a heart monitor. The monotonous beep of the machine was quite soothing, and her peaceful expression alleviated a lot of my fears. I sat gently on the edge of her bed and let my hand hover a hairs breath above the skin of her right hand. I knew the shock of my skin on hers might be enough to wake her, so I resisted the impulse to touch her. Instead I leaned close to her ear and spoke to her so softly that it was practically inaudible.

"Me and Charlie are alive, and we will always watch over you I promise. I'm so sorry we can't be a part of your life anymore, but know that your daughter will always think of you. Please go back to Phil, try to build a life for yourself. I'm begging you to live and be happy, because I love you mom and it hurts so much to see you in pain." Then I gave her a phantom kiss on her forehead and stood ready to leave. Then Rose moved over to her and leaned close to her ear.

"Remember your daughter's words and make them a part of you. Live your life as fully as you can, knowing in your heart that Bella is out there somewhere in the universe happy with her new life. Take your husband back when he arrives, and never look back towards Forks." I could feel Rose's power even though it wasn't directed at me. I felt humbled by the feeling and could only imagine that my mother would easily bend to those commands. Then we left and I felt sure that she would be alright. My only wish was for my father to find happiness as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: These last two chapters dealing with Renée felt important. It was the last aspect of Bella's life that was unresolved, and she needed to finally let go of her human past. I also needed to directly address why Charlie is acting so mean, he isn't entirely himself. The idea of his power is taken directly from SM from her version of Twilight from Edward's point of view _Midnight Sun_ which I read years ago when she posted it on her website. The next chapter is the final of three that are more focused on family and character. I should be able to get it posted by Friday. Next week's chapters are going to be a bit of a roller-coaster as several major events take place.

Please take a moment to review, I read every review and they have influenced the story. My profile is frequently updated with release dates and updates for all my stories.

Thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 34: Tempting Fate

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Tempting Fate**

**Alice (POV)**

"_Monday, Monday, so good to me__  
__Monday mornin', it was all I hoped it would be__  
__Oh Monday mornin', Monday mornin' couldn't guarantee __  
__That Monday evenin' you would still be here with me." – The Mamas & The Papas_

Bella and Rose were waiting for Angela to wake up. I was sitting in my room trying not to think of my vision. It had to be today. Hanging in my closest was the red trench coat I had bought on a whim to see if I could change the circumstances of the day. Yet, I wasn't even sure Angela wanted to speak to me. I had been so horrible to her that day, and for what? Guilt? We were all feeling guilty about dragging her into our lives. What made me special? My fucked up visions?

All morning I had been hearing that song, it kept playing in the background of my mind on repeat. The only good thing about my vampire brain was that it was a perfect replica of the song, nearly as good as listening to it out loud.

_Monday, Monday, can't trust that day_

No, I wouldn't let her suffer for hours as we raced back home. I had to get Carlisle to examine her first. Something was wrong with Angela, I knew it. But would that force the vision to change? I wasn't sure anymore.

_Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way_

"Morning Angela." Bella said brightly and unexpectedly. I hadn't heard Angela move, why hadn't I heard her move?

"Morning Bella, you making me coffee?" Angela sounded groggy.

"Already made, along with blueberry pancakes with butter pecan syrup." As she said it, I could smell the warmed syrup all the way up in my room.

"Yay, we no longer have to be quiet for the human." Rose said from her room and turned on her radio.

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"_

"Fuck. Sorry Angela." Rose shouted downstairs, lowering the volume so that Angela could no longer hear it.

"No problem, I like that one." She said shuffling into the kitchen. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing I could force the day to turn out differently. I tried to force my vision to surface but it wouldn't come. Frustrated but knowing I had no other option, I got up took a deep breath and started downstairs.

"Zut alors! She has emerged!" Bella said brightly with a horrible French accent. Angela managed a giggle as she ate.

"Thank you Lumiere." I said with a smirk.

"She jokes, Rose I think Alice made a joke!" Bella said as I entered the kitchen and felt my heart sink. Everyone was dressed like they were in my vision.

"This I have to see." Rose said coming into the kitchen also dressed exactly like she had in my vision.

"We can't go today." I said and everyone just rolled their eyes at me. "No, I mean it. Angela, we need to have Carlisle examine you."

"Okay, if you think we should." Angela said meeting my eyes. I gave her as bright a smile as I could, despite the fact when I met her eyes, I flashed to an image of her hooked up to a ventilator.

"Fuck, he's still out with Charlie on one of their long talks." I said with a frown.

"He'll examine her when we get back." Rose suggested. I shook my head, I had to make them understand.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked coming around the island and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"My vision, I saw today happen. It wasn't good." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure it was today? I mean we're probably going to out like this again." Rose said in an attempt to help.

"No, but everyone is wearing the right clothes, and I keep hearing this song that was playing on the radio in my vision." I frowned, not sure how to explain it in just the right way.

"Every Breath you Take?" Angela guessed, but I shook my head again.

"Monday, Monday." I frowned.

"Oh, interesting." She frowned. "Why is that a bad song?"

"The context, you have to be… come on. I'm vision girl." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting with a touch of exaggeration.

"Alright, we go and if that song shows up on the radio we'll turn around." Rose said with a satisfied smile. They all looked to me, and I shrugged. It seemed like a good way to go, but then a smile crossed my face as I got an idea to change things up.

"All right, but on one condition." I let my mischievous smile widen as I looked at Bella, she immediately started look a little afraid.

"Bella, come with me." I let my grin widen towards my sister, and her expression turned outright fearful. I dragged her upstairs and dressed her in the disguise I had planned in my vision, but with one significant change… the red coat.

"I look like Carmen Sandiego." She was staring at herself in the mirror with a deep frown.

"I'm not making you wear the hat." I said pointing towards the box sitting on the floor in my room.

"I guess I already have a Halloween costume." She muttered out loud.

"I think you look good." I said as seriously as I could, admittedly she did look a bit outlandish.

"Whatever, let's go." She said shaking her head.

We headed down to the kitchen and Rose almost died laughing when she saw Bella. Angela covered her mouth and almost choked on a bit of pancake as she stifled a loud giggle. Their laughter lifted my heart up a bit, and everyone looked a touch lighter as we cleaned up and headed out. Rosalie drove, as usual, her love of cars and driving always meant more to the rest of the family than a desire to be in control. Twenty minutes into the trip Rose reached for the radio but stopped herself and glanced at each of us.

"Do it." I said, hoping I was wrong. She pressed the dial, switching on the power, and immediately music began to play.

_"Oh Monday mornin' you gave me no warnin' of what was to be. Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me…"_

"Oh god." Rose said turning off the radio, she blinked once and checked her mirrors. Then spun us around and sped back towards the house.

"Lyric was a bit on the nose." Angela said with a half-hearted smile.

"This is supposed to be a bright day." Rose said with a frightened look and a frown.

"I'll be alright, I promise." Angela said with a nod, even though her body language said she was afraid of this unknown illness I had seen.

"I really don't think I need all this now." Bella said fidgeting with the scarf I had left as part of her ensemble.

"That coat, I don't get it Alice, were you trying to make her look like Carmen Sandiego?" Angela said with a small smile.

"I was trying to change the vision, originally it was just the hat and scarf, I added the red trench and nixed the hat." I explained, but it was eerie how close the conversation was playing out.

"That makes a strange sort of sense." Bella said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." I hadn't wanted to ruin the day, but I couldn't risk Angela's health.

"No need to apologize, I'll call J. Jenks and reschedule, we can always go another day." Rose said with a slightly forced smile.

"I still don't see why I need a new identity, it's not as if we're moving until next year anyway." Bella said shaking her head.

"Practicality, plus the marriage license will look better if you aren't legally dead." Rose answered simply and gave her a playful smirk in the rear-view mirror.

"Ugh, I haven't even said yes." Bella frowned and tightened her arms around her chest.

"Stop. Stop talking! I can't handle this." I practically screamed. They all looked at me in confusion. "Everyone keeps saying things from the vision. Nothing is changing."

"Then maybe there is nothing you can do to change events. You know that happens from time to time." Rose tried to sooth my panic, and in a way it worked. I looked over at Angela and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately." I wanted to cry, and her eyes clouded up with tears right away.

"Alice you don't have anything to apologize for, we're all going through a lot right now." Her smile and easy acceptance felt like a relief, and I closed my eyes to hold back the surge of emotions.

"What actually happens in this vision?" Bella finally asked, and I took a deep breath as I realized things were finally starting to depart from the course of events. Suddenly the song in my head evaporated like a ghost.

"Almost home." Rose said as we turned off onto our driveway. Carlisle, Charlie and Esme coming into view as we pulled up.

"Thank god." I said getting out of the car first and moving around to help Angela out.

"Carlisle, she needs to be examined... for everything." I said without preamble, as Bella and Rosalie joined us.

"Of course, what's wrong." He said taking her hand, she looked back at me with an expression that said I had more information than she did.

"All I know is she threw up and complained of severe stomach cramps." I explained as well as I could, I was hardly a doctor.

"Cramps, that's why you canceled our trip?" Rose said with a frown.

"She threw up violently and was screaming from the pain of those cramps. Something is wrong with her; I mean look at her she must've lost five pounds this week." I said trying to make them understand.

"I haven't been eating very well." Angela admitted.

"Let's get you into my office and we can talk. The rest of you go away so she can have some privacy." He made a shooing motion, and we all looked at each other not really sure what to do. Charlie took the opportunity to come over to me.

"Can we talk now?" He said almost as a demand.

"Yes." My voice meek, and a little terrified. We turned and started to talk down the driveway. For a while we didn't speak, until I couldn't take it anymore and stopped and looked at him.

"I am so sor…" He held up a hand.

"No. You do not need to apologize. I recognize that you were only trying to help me, to give me a lifeline which I desperately needed. Honestly, I was maybe a couple of weeks away from where Renee is right now, except I would've been dead. You gave me my life back, and while I know I'm having trouble adjusting, I deeply appreciate what you did for me. I understand that this the hardest part, and my utter lack of control has to do with being a newborn… vampire and having this bizarre shield thing. Either way, I want to thank you for caring. For defending me when no one else was there. No one has ever fought for me before, and it means a lot." His smile was genuine, and I could tell he was letting through his emotions from behind his shield as a glance towards the house revealed the thirst he was constantly fighting. A split second later the emotion disappeared from his face, and the warmth in his eyes vanished.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, and you're welcome, and I'm sorry you're struggling." I hoped he could understand even though this emotionless mask he was forced to wear.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, and his blank expression gave me pause, but I nodded anyway.

"Of course." I said trying not to sound like I was hesitant to hear what he wanted to know.

"Why did you come to my house that night? I mean, I get the desire to tell me the truth, but wasn't that a reaction from seeing my grief? What actually drew you there?" He still had that robotic expression, but I could see a bit of something in his eyes, he was being extremely careful but not completely detached.

"Helping you, yes I kind of made up my mind when I saw you in such pain. But honestly, I missed you, and that house and my perch in that tree. We don't change very easily, but when we do it is usually permanent. You had become a part of my life, and I think I needed some closure. Maybe to make sure you were able to move on from Bella's 'death'. Plus, I needed to think, and that tree is very peaceful. You should try it sometime." I found myself babbling, but I saw him drop his defenses slightly and his face melted into a warm smile.

"I would love nothing more." He looked wistful and looked towards the direction of Forks, before whipping his head towards the house and taking one step before his face changed again. He stepped back and looked towards me as if he hadn't taken an aggressive move towards Angela. I took a few seconds to look into his face, wondering what war was raging behind his eyes.

"There are a lot of wonders that come with our existence. We have practically unlimited time to expand our knowledge. Also Carlisle and I have made some particularly good choices in investments, and as a result we have a ridiculous amount funds and resources to do anything we would like as a family. That extends to you and Bella whether you decide to stay with us or not." I sounded like a saleswoman, although the pitch was a little off in my opinion.

"I have never thought about the logistics involved with this life before. It is an interesting thought experiment." He said coldly, almost analytically. I opened my mouth a few times to respond, I hated how hard it was for him.

"You know, in a very real way we don't actually need anything. We don't sleep, we don't get cold, we don't eat, we don't need to breathe or bathe. Our house, electricity, cable, internet. They are luxuries. We sustain them because it makes it easier to maintain companionship. Distractions are important when you have nearly endless time on your hands." He nodded in response, and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That explains nomads. So, answer me this? How did the nomad you were chasing disappear at an airport? Wouldn't she have needed identification and a passport?" He brought up a good point, one I hadn't even thought of.

"Yes, I imagine. She would've needed a credit card too… hmmm." I furrowed my brow in thought, although I had no clue what to do with that kind of information.

"I'm used to working with others who are trained to look for these things, I apologize if I assumed you would fill in the blanks. The first trick of police work is to trace the paper trail. I could call the station, tell them I needed to get away and that I'm taking a sabbatical, but could ask for a favor to look into her identity." He still sounded robotic, but I couldn't deny the usefulness of his offer, I had to respond with the counterpoint though.

"That's a good idea. But, do you want to return to your job?" The question seemed to catch him off guard, and he looked down and his face softened again, shaking his head.

"Yes and no. My life was pretty crappy to be honest, the love of my life walked out with my daughter. Then my daughter comes back and a few months later she's crushed by a van. Now this." He looked up at me, and then as he focused on me, I could see that his body almost immediately began trembling with the strain of resisting the pull of Angela's blood. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. He flinched at first, but then lowered his head and a look of gratefulness washed over his face.

"I don't think Renee was the love of your life, you deserve so much more than her." I said trying to lift him up a bit, emotional stability being the key to resisting the pull of blood.

"I don't… I guess so. I mean I loved her; she was one of a kind." He gave me a half smile, but there was a deep disappointment in his expression. His marriage was a major source of his internal pain and baggage.

"Charlie, we woll help you with that shield control. I can see how strong you are, but if you need to pull it back up I more than understand, but can I ask you a question first?" I felt a need for an answer, enough to risk his control for a moment.

"Yes, that's only fair." He said gritting his teeth.

"Why have you never looked for someone else to spend your life with?" It was a hard question, but one I was sure could distract him from his instincts. It was a dangerous game, but I hopped if he did lose control, the instant he turned towards the house he would tamp down his own impulses.

"I always said I was married to my work, but that was an excuse. If I'm being honest with myself, I was waiting for them to come back to me. When Bella did, I felt justified." He clenched his eyes shut but opened them back up and found mine again and kept his focus on me.

"Justified, but lonely. You should look for someone for yourself, someone that suits you." I said at last before letting go of his shoulder so that he knew I was releasing him. He straightened up, and looked towards the house with shudder, his eyes growing wild. Then his faced went slack and he turned back towards me and a split second later his eyes shifted back into the warmth I was starting to find impossible to look away from.

"I don't know what my type is anymore." He said with a small sad smile.

"Does that matter?" I shrugged, shaking my head slightly at the pointlessness of arbitrary attraction. "We're all beautiful, what matters is who we are."

"You're right, I guess it doesn't matter. You know Alice, you're amazing." He gave me a look, and for a second the conflict vanished from his face. Then his eyes rolled back, and his neck started to tremble again. "I'm sorry." He brought his shield back up, and his body stopped shivering from tension.

"Thank you." I knew he wouldn't appreciate it, but I had to let him know that I thought he was special too. How had I never seen how special he was? A man with that much acceptance and love in his heart was worth spending time with.

"If I did look into Victoria, do you have a last name?" He continued with his previous train of thought from before the emotional stuff, and I felt my heart sink a little. Whatever this was, whatever I felt in that moment was going to take a long time to work out while dealing with his instincts and control.

"No, but Jasper might know." I said picking up that part of the conversation. Victoria mentioned Maria, and Jasper knew where Maria was. I knew the rest of the family was pursuing Victoria and looking for Jasper, but I didn't know why they hadn't ask me to reach out, no matter our feelings Jasper would always respond to me.

"Your Jasper? Where is he?" Charlie asked, his concentration faltering and his emotions starting to peek through.

"Oh, we broke up a few weeks ago. He's off in Calgary or something." I said trying to sound more flippant than I felt.

"Sorry, I hadn't heard." He was absolutely sincere, before he reasserted his control again.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty much over it now. We were only together for… god, almost sixty years." I felt a little humbled by the sheer amount of time, I hadn't thought about it in terms of decades before.

"Sixty years. I keep forgetting you are not actually as young as you look." The bluntness of his words were softened by the basic sentiment he was trying to convey. To him, I had looked like a teenager, so my age had defined me in his eyes. In his own way, he was starting to look at me, and all the family differently.

"Speak for yourself, have you even looked in a mirror yet?" I gave him a halfhearted smirk, but it was really more of a playful smile.

"No, I'm kind of afraid to." He had lowered his emotional barrier again, and the fear in his eyes was the kind that refused to accept the truth. I hadn't realized he was still in denial over all of this madness.

"Well that makes sense, no wonder you feel so disconnected. You don't even know, you're hot Mister Swan." I wondered if it was the right way to put it, but he was gorgeous now, just like the rest of us.

"Charlie, please call me Charlie." He managed through a last tremble before his wall slammed down again. "I cannot risk another attempt; my willpower is fading."

I nodded once feeling a little disappointed.

"Alice!" Bella's shout was just loud enough for us to hear, and we both turned and I gave him one last awkward look. I felt a strange chill run through my body, as if something were clicking into place. I had only felt the sensation once before when Jasper walked into my life. Was this man that important to me? I wasn't sure but I knew I wanted to explore the possibility.

We ran back towards the house, meeting everyone else on the front porch. Carlisle appeared a few seconds later. The expression on his face was hard to read, but I could see terror behind his eyes.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked first, somewhat unexpectedly.

"Something I thought was impossible." Carlisle wiped his hand over his face and sat down on the steps roughly.

"She's pregnant." I guessed. It was easy to put two and two together, especially considering that vision of Bella's other life. Only for the first time I wondered when did I actually have that vision? I had no memory of it from before the crash. When I showed Edward in that nightmare vision, I had felt like that future was something I had always known… yet it was impossible. My visions had never stretched beyond a basic assurance that Bella would be one of us one day. There were never any actual details. I kept my frustration inside, but worried I was no longer a reliable source of information for my family.

"That's right, but it's more complicated than that. Angela insists that she has only been intimate with Mason." Carlisle sounded unsure, but we all knew he wanted to trust Angela's word.

"I can confirm that." Bella said with a small nod.

"Alright, then there is a major problem." Carlisle shook his head, this time with notable fear.

"She would be a week along; she shouldn't be having stomach cramps that severe." Esme guessed, because we all knew about the date even if we didn't have details.

"That is the primary issue, she isn't a week along. The gestational sack is growing thick, soon I won't be able to utilize any advanced tools to monitor growth progress beyond physical examination. However, my first estimate places her at a little over ten weeks." Carlisle

"That's nuts." Bella said echoing the sentiment of everyone gathered. I thought about that, doing some quick math in my head. The simple solution was disturbing at best.

"That means it's growing at nine days per day. If my math is right." I pondered out loud.

"That's right, she'll be at full term within a month. What is more destressing is that her body is already showing signs of stress. She is borderline malnourished, dehydrated and a little anemic. I've given her fluids, but I'm worried." Carlisle frowned, he surveyed the group hoping for some kind of answer from us.

"She mentioned having trouble keeping food down." Esme offered as a detail that might help.

"Give her blood." Charlie suggested drawing everyone's attention.

"Her anemia isn't dangerous enough to warrant a blood transfusion." Carlisle shook his head, his first reaction based on a clinical diagnosis.

"It makes logical sense. If her child is half vampire, wouldn't it need blood?" Charlie's analytical mind had some advantages over our emotional responses. I wasn't sure if anyone would've thought of this particular solution.

"That would explain her symptoms, it is literally drawing blood out of her system faster than she can supply it." Carlisle surmised, cocking his head in thought. "I'll need to giver her daily transfusions, and we'll need to keep her fed with foods that would support the increased blood draw."

"No more pancakes than." Bella said with a frown.

"Probably not, if we get her stabilized, she should be able to keep down food. But I don't know how much this fetus will require." He frowned again, and glanced back towards the house, conflict clear on his face.

"It'll be a child, half human." I said offering one detail from my vision of the other reality where Edward had saved Bella.

"How would you know." Bella asked with curiosity.

I glanced at Bella, not sure if I should tell her. "In my vision when Edward was in my mind, I showed him what his future would've been if he had saved you in the crash. You would've had a daughter, named… Reneesme… god Bella what a name."

"Wow, that's. I don't even know what to say about that." She chuckled softly, shaking her head trying to absorb the admittedly shocking information about another life.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I felt awful, worried I had caused her pain.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather know. It wasn't my fate, so I'm not upset." Bella looked pensive; her eyes cast downward. I cocked my head at her in concern and she just looked up and smiled. "I was just wondering what the hell was I thinking… Reneesme?"

"You were probably thinking that it was a small miracle, and it was a special child." Angela said from the doorway. Bella moved over and pulled her into a tight hug, and Angela buried her face into her shoulder and began to cry.

"I'll be here for you." Bella said pushing her to arm's length, as Angela nodded once before moving back and hugging her again.

"So will I." Rosalie said from beside me, and I could tell she wanted to be a part of their embrace.

"I'll support you in whatever you decide sweetie." Esme stated with slightly more caution, aware that Angela hadn't expressed her choice out loud.

"First, I need to see my parents, I now have a timeframe and they wouldn't be able to handle this pregnancy." Angela said as she pulled away from Bella, and almost unconsciously began to rub her stomach where I could almost see a small bump.

"When?" I asked, wondering how long she would risk herself to spend time with her family.

"Tonight, I was planning on going home for the week, but if Carlisle is right, I'll be through my first trimester by Friday." Angela frowned and looked at all of us anxiously.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked the question still lingering in the air, although Angela took it a different way.

"Have a good evening, tell them I love them, and then runaway. What else can I do?" Her voice broke slightly, she had hours left with her human family and the weight of that was clearly affecting her. "I'm keeping the baby." She said a second afterwards, knowing that was the real question. Carlisle closed his eyes in pain, but everyone else but Charlie reached out a hand to show support.

"I'll be watching." Bella said, and glanced at Carlisle to challenge him if he tried to deny her, or to try and warn her that going to Forks was dangerous.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Angela said appreciatively.

"Let's get you home then." Esme said with a nod, her own fear of this unknown situation carefully tucked away.

"I am home."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Peaches guessed it. I wasn't trying to keep the truth from the readers so much, but I still wanted it to be a surprise when it was revealed. This chapter turned into a bit of a beast to write, mainly as I tried to work through Alice and Charlie's conversation. I needed it to feel like the beginning of something, without jumping full on into a romance that wouldn't work for either character at this point in the story.

This is the last week I will be posting three chapters, and will be dropping down to two releasing Monday's and Friday's starting May 18th. The main reason for this is probably obvious at this point, I need more time to write. These chapters are getting longer and more complicated. My rough draft material is almost gone, and I will be working without a net here soon. I have a solid outline planned out through the end of the story (which should end around chapter 60), but outlines are often just glorified notes and the actual writing process can take you in wild and interesting directions.

Please leave a review if you have a thought or question you wanted to express about this chapter (or any chapter). I do read every one, and they have occasionally given me inspiration and ideas about the direction of the story. I will also continue to update my profile with upcoming release dates and information about stories that I am planning for the future.

Thank you for reading! Until next time.


	36. Chapter 35: Interrogations

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Interrogations**

**Jane (POV)**

_Trigger Warning: This chapter involves incidents of torture and violence_

**_Day One_**

I had heard about the man my whole life. A tantalizing testament to history, and a fascinating subject to break. I wondered idly how long it would take to extract the information that Aro wanted. An hour? A day? Maybe even a week? It was impossible to know his will, although I was excited to find out what he was like. Aro had spent a full hour with him in the tower of all places. Our least secure location for one of our kind, even with restraints fit for a newborn.

I already knew the basics, that he was obsessed with humanity and he had aligned with the Olympic coven. Beyond those details, Aro wanted only one thing, the ancient's secret. A truth eluded to in a long-forgotten conversation, shared at some point well before I was born. It was a secret great enough that Aro was convinced it would alter the nature of our kind forever. I had my doubts, but I relished the challenge.

I entered the circular room and met his strange human eyes, with their mis-matched irises. I wondered why he would choose such a strange display of power, and what gift allowed him such an illusion. He didn't flinch or recoil from my presence, which was a bit of a surprise. Nearly everyone cringed when one of the witch twins entered a room. Despite hating my moniker, it did afford me a certain reputation that gave me some much-needed privacy in a place where we were never allowed to have time alone with our own thoughts.

"I have only one rule. You speak when I ask you a question, if you try to speak otherwise, I will inflict pain on you." He nodded once and didn't seem to regard me with any fear. He also didn't remark, which was a first. Everyone I had interrogated over the centuries said something after I had detailed my one rule requiring me to show them what the consequences were for disobedience. Perhaps this would go smoother than I thought.

"Let us start with an easy question. What is your name?" I said pacing around the empty space. There were no furnishings, only the chains fed through two holes in the back wall farthest from the stairs. The chains were too short to extend to the nearest window for now. Over time the prisoner would be allowed more slack in those chains, released from a mechanism below the floor. A reward for good behavior.

"Mynos or more recently Mason." He said raising his eyebrows and giving me a look that questioned if that was enough. I nodded curtly before moving on.

"Why have you come to Volterra?" I had already discussed the nature of his visit with Aro, but there was still a small point of contention in his declared motivations. Aro wasn't fully convinced he wasn't a spy for the Cullens.

"I do not have a simple answer to that question. May I speak for a moment to explain?" His polite and unexpected response disarmed me a little, and I nodded once without thinking. My normal response would've been to throw pain towards him.

"My family has a seer; she has seen a future where we would all die in an upcoming conflict. The only solution that had any potential for survival was for me to confront my past and return here to face whatever judgement Aro has in mind for me." The answer was honest, that much I was certain, although I didn't know if he was concealing anything. The best lies often were built on a partial truth.

"What need would Aro have to judge you, what crime have you committed that would warrant his type of justice?" The merciless nature of the Volturi was legendary, our refusal to allow even a single mistake was brutal in application.

"I killed his love, before he found his wife and turned Caius and Marcus. He was in love with my first wife, Rachel. They had some form of affair, but I had to kill her because she was too dangerous. If only I had known of her legacy, perhaps she would still be alive. Her death prevented nothing I had intended to accomplish by killing her. I wonder if her hand would have tempered his, or if the very nature of his power would've alienated her. Regardless, it is the primary reason we have never gotten along. That and my refusal to drink from humans, I find the practice abhorrent." He let a small sneer sour his expression as he spoke. The memory of those events clearly something he regretted.

"Practice. You speak as though it were some human tradition. We drink because it is our nature." I shook my head at his naivete, wasn't he supposed to Aro's father? His age didn't match up with his ideals, which were youthful and mortal. What care should immortals have over the lives of such fragile creatures? I had spent centuries observing the species from the cloistered walls of Volterra, there was nothing especially worthwhile in their short miserable lives that elevated them above a food source.

"As predators we can still choose our food, and while humans may taste good, they are not the only choice. Hell, if you prefer human blood there is plenty available in the human heath care system that no one wants. It is hubris and arrogance to think yourselves higher than the dominant life on the planet. Imagine if they did ever find out about us, and the truth that you have been slaughtering them for centuries. How do you think they would take it?" He spoke with a warning, one that even Aro had brought up before. It was the entire point of the Volturi, to ensure we didn't expose ourselves to the world, yet I couldn't satisfy his point with agreement.

"I would show them this." I focused my pain at him. He simply closed his eyes and took the pain without a sound. I turned on my heel, I could tell there would be no progress today. I went to my room, and found Alec waiting for me. His gaze was suspicious, and his expression hateful. We hadn't been close in a very long time, but he was still the only person I trusted with the absolute truth.

"From your expression I can tell you failed sister." I shot him a look and nearly threw my pain towards him, but instead shook my head.

"None of your concern." I uncovered my most recent painting and removed the lids from the paints.

"You will never capture them, no matter how many times you try." Alec left in huff, sweeping out of my room dramatically. I ignored him and concentrated on my hazy human memories. The faces of my parents were difficult to conjure, but I had to see them again. They had been haunting me recently, and I needed to know why.

* * *

**_Day Three_**

The ancient looked at me with an earnest expression of interest, so I responded with pain. He had yet to react to my abilities, except to close his eyes and endure. I had kept up my assault for over an hour, beyond what many had been able to suffer.

"Why will you not give in?" I said through gritted teeth. I let him go and the tension in his shoulders eased. He opened his eyes and they cleared and focused, then he found me.

"I doubt you would understand." His answer was clearly an attempt to provoke me, so I slashed at him with a stronger wave than before. I never used my full range, the height of my power reserved for dangerous situations because it put a strain on me to hold for any length of time. He flinched but took it without a sound again. I could feel my frustration building in response to his willfulness.

"Try me." I said widening my eyes, hoping he would push at me, provoke me.

"I have already given up what I hold most dear. That pain, is nothing compared to yours, there is nothing you can do that can hurt me anymore." He had provoked me, but it was not the answer I thought it would be. I looked down at him intently, tempted to lash out like a whip at him. Instead I turned and left, it was pointless to continue I was treading water and making no progress. I wandered through the halls for several hours deep in thought, until I passed by Aro's private rooms.

"Jane." He said in his particular sing-song way.

"Master?" I answered immediately.

"Come my dear and close the door behind you." He spoke sweetly, and I found him alone at a solitary desk amidst towers of ancient books. I hadn't spent much time in his private chambers, but it was a place that meant a great deal to me personally, because there I could be his daughter instead of his servant.

"Father." Breaking the silence, using my private term of affection for my master. Aro smiled, his face still buried in a small paperback book. The silly title was dwarfed by the Author's name in yet another example of modern commercialism.

"Jane my dear, why are you prowling the halls in such a sorry state when you have so much work still to do? Has my father vexed you?" His expression flashed danger, before settling into his normal welcoming smile. He reached out his hand, and I gave him mine as was custom. He just smiled.

"Not exactly, he has a way of fighting I haven't encountered before." I said elaborating, hoping to put into context the attempts he was viewing through my memories.

"He never was cooperative, why did I think he would be so now? He is just playing games with you." He shook his head. I scowled and frowned.

"Games. I don't like games, they are not... my strong suit. What should I do?" I felt myself stumble slightly over my words, which was something I hadn't done in a very long time. He smiled his playful smile, carefully exposing his glistening teeth. He released my hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You only dislike games that are out of your control. Well my beloved, you let him play, and then you do what you do best! Seize control of his game." He was positively gleeful; his voice was high pitched and the utter joy on his face was difficult not to be mesmerized by. Suddenly his words made sense, I was going about things the wrong way.

"I know what to do. I will not disappoint you; I promise." I felt my confidence again, and I knew that it was reflected in my voice. He set down his book and reached out for my hands again, which I relented to without hesitation. Then he brought them up to his face, palms together and fingers extended. Then he gently kissed the tips of my fingers once, a delicate grin curling up his lips slightly.

"You never do." Despite his warm expression, his tone had shifted becoming mildly cold. Nothing Aro said had one meaning, and there was no mistaking the menace laced through his voice and intonation. I couldn't fail him, I refused to fail him. I would find out the secrets I was tasked to discover, even if I had to tear the ancient apart with my bare hands. I got up and turned towards the door, hatred welling up in my heart.

"Jane, one last hint before you go." I turned and nodded at him. "Try not to think of him as an immortal, instead treat him as you would a very old and pedantic human."

"I will. Thank you." I said sincerely, thankful for the advice.

"Of course, report to me as soon as you have that information… My dear Jane." The threat wasn't lost on me, but I shook it off because I knew I would not fail him.

I made my way back to the tower and closed the solid door behind me before climbing the long spiral stairs to his cell. As I entered the room, I found his bizarrely human mismatched eyes focused on me, and as I met them with my own gaze, smiled at me. I kept my face neutral, even though his reaction wasn't what I was expecting yet again.

"Jane." I nodded and he leaned his head back against the cold uneven stone wall behind him. "It is a shame we never crossed paths when I lived here before."

"The guard do not fraternize with guests, that is why Felix was destroyed." I said coldly, slashing at him for breaking my rule. He briefly gritted his teeth, but didn't break our eye contact.

"Felix was a good man, if he hadn't been kept like a dog he could have flourished." I focused my rising anger into a funnel of intense pain and cast it at him like a dagger. He shuddered and clenched his jaw, but still refused to call out in pain. His eyes still focused on me, in that pathetic excuse for compassion.

"Felix was a fool and a traitor. He broke our rules by befriending an enemy of the Volturi, and now he is ash just as you will be." I let go of my anger and unleashed my pain in an assault that was stronger and more intense then I had dared before. He slumped forward, catching himself before falling onto the floor.

"I do not burn; I will never be ash. Do you know your pain barely touches me? Because it is fire. What burned you in such a way to produce such an unnatural gift I wonder?" He said looking up, his teeth still clenched, and his muscles strained from continued convulsions, if he truly didn't feel my pain then why was he reacting so strongly.

"I think you lie, I think this hurts just a much as it does with everyone else." I slashed at him again, but this time he did not flinch, instead he got to his feet and faced me. His hands forced down to his waist due to the length of chain.

"I think you only reflect your own pain. Whatever is inside of you was done to you, because no gift exists for the sole purpose of inflicting agony." He said calmly, glaring at me with more than just compassion. He pitied me, he felt sorry for me. I felt my scream erupting from my chest after I had lost control, my full power thrown at him with my fury. His eyes shut involuntarily, and he fell to his knees as violent shudders coursed through his body. I let my power loose for a full minute until he collapsed onto the floor, his body limp. Disgusted I turned and left the tower, the guard at the bottom glaring at me.

* * *

**_Day Seven_**

"Well Jane, how long have you been Aro's puppet?" I felt my anger flash, and I lashed out in response. Ever since my outburst he had barely flinched at my inflicted pain. I was starting to lose confidence in my ability to get the information I needed.

"I'm not his puppet, I'm his most favored child." It took a long time to phrase it properly. My normally cool and collected voice seemed broken somehow. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat of time, then fixed a sympathetic stare at me.

"Child. Do have any idea what that even means?" He wasn't hostile, in fact he seemed almost friendly. Yet I had resolved not to react anymore, not matter what he asked me.

"He is my father; I know nothing else." I kept my response cold, but I couldn't completely conceal the affection I felt for Aro. He shook his head, looking down at the floor and furrowing his brow in concentration. Then he seemed relax and looked up at me again.

"You love him, don't you?" I didn't really understand the question. I turned it around in my head for a long time, looking at the meaning of the word. Then I searched my own feelings, it wasn't something I had ever consciously thought about. But the truth was undeniable.

"Yes, I do." I whispered the words without intending too. I was confused by my actions, and even more so by the ideas his question conjured up. The ancient looked at me strangely as if my answer was slightly unexpected.

"Tell me, do you remember how you came here?" That wasn't part of the plan, I refused to talk about my horrible human life. The distant hazy memories were something I never thought of anymore, it was an existence that was to be wholly forgotten. Yet I still found myself drawn to my painting every night, trying to perfect the lines of faces I had not seen since… I felt myself lash out again, letting it ride for several long seconds. He just stood still, staring at me until my outburst faded.

"Mason, my human life holds no importance to me. Tell me what I want to know now, or I'll..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt the fire of thirst pull me violently to the ground. I clutched my throat, confused and panicked about what was happening to me.

"You won't do anything Jane. Except tell me about your past. I genuinely want to know what happened to you. You see, my son has been unscrupulous, manipulative and evil since I first encountered him. He has lived far too long, with far too much power. You are the pinnacle of his monstrous appetites, and I need to know how you were turned. Where does your remarkable talent come from Jane? Because it isn't natural, it isn't what you should be." I forced myself up and as I looked at him, I found myself staring into two faintly glowing golden orbs. The power within his eyes was so intimidating that I was instantly humbled.

"I don't remember, those memories are too far gone." I could no longer meet his eyes as I spoke, retreating my focus to the irregular pattern of the ancient river rock floor, polished down by centuries of wear.

"Will you let me help you remember?" He was so gentle, that I believed him. I didn't understand what was happening to me, I couldn't figure out his game anymore.

"Yes." I wasn't sure if I was even speaking anymore my voice was so faint. I curled up into a ball on the uneven floor and felt tears well up inside of me. The empty sobs racked my body for what seemed like hours and I didn't even react when he pulled me into his arms. I no longer cared that he had broken his bonds somehow, I just wanted the pain inside of me to end.

"Start at the beginning, you need to get it out." The long-faded memories jumped to the front of my thoughts abruptly. The first image was of my brother Alec. I was looking down at him cradled in my arms, crying about our parent's deaths. I felt the warm tears flowing down my face, and the sensation of my heart beating in time with his. Then I could see their faces in the moment of their execution, twisted in terror and shock. It was all I had left of them, and it was a memory of pain.

Aro had been coming to us every week since their deaths, and in that moment I desperately wanted him to find us. Alec and I were huddled in the farthest and darkest corner of our makeshift cell, waiting endlessly for our own execution. We were accused of witchcraft because I had been able to see the secrets in people, secrets that no one wanted told. But I couldn't understand why I was being singled out, why my brother had to be subjected to beatings for my inability to hold my tongue. All I knew was that our parents defended us to their deaths, that I was the reason for their execution.

The darkness of night made the hours stretch into eternity, and eventually Alec fell asleep. I stood and looked out the tiny window, hoping to glimpse the last images of freedom I would ever see. I was shocked to see the coastline stretching out before me. The shadowed and blackened waters lapping against the white sands were hypnotic. Sooner then I wanted dawn came, and I was grateful for the eastern exposure. The colors spread across the sky like a bed of summer flowers, an image I cherished and wanted to hold in my heart and never forget. It was an image I wanted to share with god, after I walked hand in hand with my brother into heaven. Yet I had never conjured it once after I had become immortal.

As the light illuminated the shoreline, I stared longingly into the blinding light bouncing off the waters. Light and sound had begun to play tricks on me, and for a moment it seemed as though I could touch the sand through the bars of my cell. I pushed my arm through the bars as the guards came, and they grabbed me roughly twisting my shoulder as it was yanked violently from the bars. Alec didn't immediately wake up, so they beat him across the head to rouse him. I screamed at them to leave him alone, but that simple request was beyond their mercy. Instead two of the three men began to kick Alec in the face, chest, and stomach again and again. They kept at it until blood began to drip from his lips.

I couldn't stop screaming at them to stop. The pain of hopelessness was building so acutely that I began to convulse from the intensity of it. Absently I heard their harsh voices speaking vaguely about a prince, or king... no three kings. The three kings wanted to be sole witnesses to our execution. Still I continued to scream fruitlessly as they brought us into a large empty courtyard. We were tied together at a stake, with bundles of dry twigs soaked in oil beneath our feet. The only thing that stopped my screaming was the sound of wheezing coming from my brother.

His breathing was so weak that each ragged breath made his body shudder. Bound hand and foot, the only choice I had was to let him sleep. I didn't want him to see the fire coming for both of us. But even though we were about to die I couldn't handle the fact that my brother was about to die. The beating so violent that his beautiful face was shattered and contorted. A massive wave of tears came then, and I was unable to clear them away since my hands were bound. Soon I was blinded by my own tears, and had to use my ears to figure out what was happening. In the distance I heard a voice that felt familiar, but the words were impossible to make out.

Then there was heat, surrounding, engulfing heat. The fire grew, lashing at my legs, hands, and then finally my face. I felt helpless as the fire consumed me, the pain building to such intolerable levels that I became lost as darkness consumed my conscious thought. Vague noises, and a new fire soon replaced the blackness. This new pain became pulsed through my body for what felt like an eternity, until it finally coalesced at the center of my being. After an immeasurable amount of time passed the pain finally faded, and a wonderful coolness covered me like an icy blanket.

That's when I awoke to immortality. That's when I felt my thirst for the first time, and that is when I found I could share my pain with others. My eyes opened, and I looked up at Mason. He was still holding me, listening to me as I told my story.

"Go back, remember the voice. Hear what was said." Mason's voice wasn't startling just unexpected, like everything he had done in our short acquaintance. I was confused at first by the request. But after a moment I felt myself falling back through the fire to the chaos of my last moments as a mortal. The heat was coming I knew that, but I wasn't focused on my impending torment. Nor was I focused on my brother, instead I was focused on the familiar voice. Everything wanted to distract me from that voice, the rope binding my wrists, the wheezing of my brother's breathing, the dull ache of the never-ending tears. But I ignored all of that and filtered out everything but the voice.

"Burn them, but don't let them die. They are mine." Aro spoke mercilessly, and the affection he had always used with me was utterly absent from his voice. All that remained in that voice was the brutal monster devoid of compassion and love, a voice that was ordering men to burn me at the stake.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The next chapter needs some work to get it in line to where I need it to be. It is sitting at only four pages, and considering it is basically Angela's chance to say goodbye to her human family, I need to expand it to make sure the emotions feel right.

I will be dropping down to only two released chapters next week. If these three are any indication I should be able to actually meet that schedule, but it is possible as we move towards the finale of the story I will have to drop to one post per week. I'll make sure my profile is updated if anything changes.

Please take a moment to review, I do love reading your thoughts. This is a one off narrator choice, as I do not believe I there will be another chapter in Jane's voice.

Thank you for reading this far into the story!


	37. Chapter 36: Goodbye to You

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Goodbye to You**

**Angela (POV)**

"_Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew." – Michelle Branch_

The trip back to my parent's house was painful, both physically uncomfortable and emotionally draining. I had become fixated on the realization that I no longer thought of it as home. That concept of family had been replaced, and I had to face the truth that my parents were going to be strangers. Memories, eventually so old as to be distant and indistinct. Intellectually I knew that happens in mortal life as well, as children grow up and leave home. Emotionally, I just wanted my parents to hold me and tell me I was going to be okay.

Deep down, I knew was lucky to find a new place to call mine so quickly. Except a large piece of that new definition of home was missing, perhaps never to be found again. With Mason gone, I still had the rest of my new family, and a child he had left with me to raise potentially by myself. I had to believe he would never have left if he had known. Yet I wondered how he would react if he ever found out, would he be happy, sad, angry or god forbid... indifferent?

But that was the rub, by the weekend I would be very pregnant, already past my first trimester. I hadn't even fully internalized the fact I was going to be a mother, combined with a life altering change to my physiology at the same time. A mother and a vampire, they seemed almost counter-intuitive, and it was it was too much to think about for any length of time without feeling like reality was pushing in on me. Yet I couldn't help but dwell on it, in a month I was going to have a vastly different life, one I couldn't fully comprehend yet.

"You ready for this?" Rose asked flashing me a sympathetic smile.

"No, but I don't have a choice. In a couple of days it'll be too late. I just hope tonight isn't some long drawn out fight, I don't want that to be my last memory of them." I wrapped my arms around my belly and looked out the window, as the familiar landmarks of outer Forks started to pass us by.

"I can tell you, memories aren't the problem. If tonight is awful as you put it, you will be able to access all of the good ones from your entire human life instead. They are a bit hazy, like dreams, but easy to recall for us." She frowned slightly, as I thought about her horrible last moments as a human.

"I guess that means we keep the bad stuff too." I said, although I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to bring up.

"They can be more important sometimes. Pain is a good motivator, it helped me with my vengeance on Royce." She said with a surprisingly wide smile.

"Vengeance?" I looked over at her and she nodded.

"I hunted each and every one of those bastards that hurt me, saving Royce until the end. He knew death was coming for him, and the horror on his face when he realized it was me made my entire quest for revenge worth it. I was a bit, theatrical when I was young. " My eyes were wide, my eyebrows high. I hadn't expected that from her. She shook her head. "Don't take it the wrong way, I do not look back on my actions with pleasure, but I do not regret them either. The point is, our lives are more than just moments. You'll remember your parents as you want to remember them, holding on to the things you need to keep them in your heart."

"Thank you. For everything, you've been good to me, a good friend... that I can't wait to call sister." I could see her eyes reflect the same affection I held for her back at me, and she reached out and squeezed my shoulder as we came to a stop.

"Here you are. I'll be close if you need me." She pulled her hand back and I looked over at my parents house feeling my heart in my throat. It looked like at least my mother was home, and suddenly felt marginally terrified that my disappearance the day before would be cause for an argument. I hadn't looked back after finding Renée, in a way I hadn't really intended to ever go home again. But I needed to say goodbye, I needed them to know I loved them, to spend time with them. If only for a few hours.

I waved goodbye to Rosalie and pulled out my keys. The door opened as I reached for the handle, and my mother was there with tears in her eyes.

"Angela." She didn't seem upset. Then she pulled me into a tight and mildly uncomfortable hug.

"Mom." I said feeling confused, my voice muffled into her shirt.

"Carlisle called and told us what you did. I am so proud of you." She pushed me back to arm's length, her face filled with a pride I hadn't seen since my last report card came in with all A's.

"I didn't do that much, I just called an ambulance." I said with a small shrug, I had just done what they taught me to do growing up.

"She could've died, Carlisle said you probably saved her life." She said still beaming at me.

"Maybe, but honestly I think she just needed someone to help her. I called her husband, and I understand they are going back to Florida." She nodded and caressed my hair before taking a deep breath.

"I made your favorite, I hoped you would be home tonight." She opened the door fully, and I caught a whiff of her homemade tomato sauce that took hours to stew properly.

"Please tell me you bought the sausage this time?" I flashed back to the last time she had made homemade Italian sausage and the casing burst.

"Yes, I don't fancy cleaning pork off the wall for days." She smirked. "Dad will be home soon; he went to visit Renée at the hospital."

"Of course, did you make desert?" I grinned, hoping that she had made her famous brownies.

"No, but your father wants to go out for ice cream after dinner." She said with a nod.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up for dinner." I smiled at her happily, and she just nodded and started to hum to herself as she returned to the kitchen.

I watched her move around for a bit, taking in the image of her in the kitchen. Yet after less than I minute I had to run up to my room to avoid her seeing me cry. I wasn't sure I could make it through dinner, it was starting to feel impossible to say goodbye, but I didn't have a choice. I closed my door behind me and took a long hot shower to clear my mind and the heat helped. I looked down at my body, wondering what it would feel like as the pregnancy progressed? What it would feel like to be a vampire? I shook my head; I would know soon enough.

I put on a bit of make up to hide the circles under my eyes and brighten my face a little, so I didn't look so drawn. I stared at myself in the mirror, checking out my human reflection while I was still relatively myself, my belly only a little distended with a slightly noticeable baby bump. The speed of the pregnancy was perplexing, you would think something that complex would require more time not less. Me the length of an elephant's pregnancy not a rabbit. My baby wasn't a rabbit, although I could imagine it eating… I shook my head to stop that train of thought.

Nine days per day. That was like a day passing in my womb every two and a half hours. I could watch a movie and it… he or she would grow a day. I took a few deep breaths and let myself smile, I had to be happy even if my heart longed for him. Shaking off that stuff, I tried do something with my hair and picked out a dress my father had given me for a birthday present. The dress was a bit too fancy for a family dinner, but I wanted them to remember me looking my best. I was pretty sure they were going to hate me tomorrow no matter what I did. I made my way downstairs and was surprised to find dad already home and settled. He reached out a hand for me from his armchair, and I walked over to him and leaned over the back of the chair to give him a half hug.

"So proud of you sweetie." He said and then went back to his papers, a sermon already half completed on half a dozen small notebook pages. His preferred way of writing. I looked at the familiar scrawl of his nearly incomprehensible cursive and another pang of regret hit me hard. I would never hear him speak again unless I was in disguise or sitting somewhere outside the church using my vampire ears. I cursed under my breath, thankfully too low for him to hear.

"Could you help your mother set up, she said everything was nearly ready." He said looking up at me. I nodded and moved into the dining room and set up for dinner. Every clank and clang of every dish I set down frayed my nerves ever so slightly. Then we were sitting down, and a plate of my favorite food was set before me. I was excited to dig in, until the smell of it hit me, and it turned my stomach. A wave of nausea overwhelmed my appetite, and I had to fight to keep myself from throwing up on the table.

"Excuse me." I smiled as they both started to reach out to say grace, and I ran upstairs. The pancakes from earlier that morning coming up like white glue.

I cleaned up and frantically searched my medicine cabinet for anything to settle my stomach long enough to get through my last meal with my family. Thankfully, there was a box of long-lasting antacid in the bottom drawer, shoved between my tub of forgotten make up and the last of my tampons which thankfully I would never need again. I cleaned up and rinsed out my mouth a few times with water. I hoped they couldn't hear me downstairs, the last thing I needed was for them to think I was sick, or worse pregnant. I bounded down the stairs trying to look carefree and happy and sat down and reached out my hands to say grace. They were both staring at me but took my hands anyway.

"Lord, bless this food we are about to share, thankful for the bounty you have gifted us. Bless this family and protect them as we move into a different phase or our lives. Amen." Dad keeping it simple was a nice change, he grinned self-consciously. We had been giving him a hard time for years to not sermonize at the dinner table.

"Amen." Mom and I said in unison.

"This looks great." Dad said with a big grin, swirling a large amount of pasta onto his fork and closing his eyes as he ate the first bite.

I smiled as I started to eat, and while everything was perfect, it tasted awful in my mouth. I choked down a few bites, before looking over at mom and then at dad to get their attention.

"I know the next few months are going to be difficult. But I wanted you both to know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me, and everything you have taught me. I love you both so much." I couldn't stop the tears from coming but tried to hold them back so I didn't lose it and look too suspicious.

"We love you too sweetie, but what brought this on?" Dad said putting down his fork and spoon.

"I'm going to be graduating soon and leaving home, and I wanted to make sure you knew how I felt. There are never enough chances to say something important. Especially when it needs to be said." I managed a warm smile, despite feeling like my heart was breaking in two.

"Thank you honey. It's nice to know you feel that way. I'm glad we could be there for you, and I know I haven't been the most affectionate, but you can always reach out to me. We're just a phone call away." Mom said putting a hand over mine and squeezing slightly. "Although, I have to say I am so glad you are moving past that mistake with that boy." I tried not to react, but I couldn't help but cast my eyes downward to avoid looking my father in the eye and giving away too much.

"It wasn't his fault, there was a family emergency. We're still going to school together in the fall." I regretted it almost immediately after I said it, as both frowned.

"Well, that's fine then. It was just that you were so upset last week." Mom didn't look convinced, as if she could tell that I was putting up a false front.

"We had a great evening, and then he got a phone call late. He left the next morning. I talked to him just yesterday, and he's going to have to skip the rest of this semester, but he'll be back in the fall when I start." I said, hiding my expression behind another mouthful of food. It tasted like ash, and I really had to force it down. My stomach was not happy with me at all, but at least I was keeping the food down this time.

"Speaking of the fall, you need to get back to school if you plan on graduating. I got a call from your principal last week about your lousy attendance this semester. Now we understand you've been grieving over Bella, but it is time you got yourself together and buckled down to finish up this year." Dad said sternly, letting out the thing he had been holding back for a while. I nodded, feeling awful for lying to him. I knew I would graduate high school… eventually, but maybe not for another decade.

"I will father. I know I have been moody and difficult; I promise I'll be better. Mom, thank you for dinner, but I'm already feeling full. May I be excused until we're ready to go out?" She nodded, and I stood and went upstairs at a painfully normal speed as my stomach began to turn over. Once I was back in my room, I shut my door and bathroom door and let go of the dinner that had balled up in my stomach. I sat on the floor next to the toilet and tried to figure out what to do next. I cleaned up again and went out into my room. I put my guitar in its case and packed a bag. Then I went to my window and opened it and felt a lift as I was greeted with fresh evening air.

"Rose?" I called out, knowing she was within earshot.

"Nope, but I hope I'll do in a pinch." Bella said as she launched herself into my window from a nearby tree.

"Where's Rose?" I asked worried that Bella might be seen by someone who would recognize her.

"She's watching to make sure Renée leaves with Phil, just in case her new talent goes sideways." Bella winced slightly; she was talking about her own mother after all.

"Sounds like a fun evening. I was hoping I could hand off the things I want to take with me. My guitar and some of my favorite clothes." I said pointing towards the things I had gathered.

"Of course, I'll get them stowed in Rose's car. When's ice cream?" She asked with a smile.

"Probably another twenty minutes or so, after the twins are fed." I guessed, it wasn't like they kept to strict timetables when it came to dinner.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Bella sat on the edge of my bed, and I plopped down near the headboard, pulling a pillow into my lap.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think the only way this works is if I write a note, I don't think I can force an argument with them." I had been thinking over the options, and none of them felt very good.

"We could fake your death tomorrow." She offered with a deep frown, knowing how things went with her own fake death it was interesting to hear her suggest it.

"They would need to see a body, they would never accept it otherwise. I won't be able to pretend like you did for another month at least." I shook my head, it just wouldn't work logistically for my situation.

"And you won't be able to hide your belly for much longer either. Yeah running away is the only option." She frowned, her expression matching my own inner struggle.

"I mentioned that Mason had gone home for the semester, they don't really know where he lives but I can see them calling the Cullen's to get an address. Mason's lie made perfect sense at the time." I grumbled. "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."

"I always liked that quote, although lately it feels a bit too apt. Can I ask what was lie?" She looked curious about the reasons behind yet another lie.

"Oh, he said that he was staying in Forks during the weekends because he was old friends with Emmett." I explained simply, not wanting to get into more detail.

"Great, well that cuts out one option. Do you know what you're going to write yet?" She asked trying to be supportive, I just shook my head.

"I need some time Bella; I'll see you later tonight." I gave her a hug, and she nodded grabbing my stuff and disappearing out the window with one last smile. Then I went to my desk and pulled out the stationary I had purchased on a whim on a trip to Port Angeles with Bella, Alice and Rosalie a few months back and started to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_This is impossible to write, and it is hard to know where to begin, but I must give you something to explain what I am about to do. I don't know exactly where I am going yet, but I need to build a new life for myself. I have never wanted to go to college, and my time in Forks high has been miserable. My friendship with Bella and Alice helped push away my feelings of being alone. It kept the anger and depression I have been struggling with for years at bay for a while. With Bella gone, I just don't have anything left. It was just one last straw when Mason left to be with his family. The last thing I want is to cause either of you pain, but I have to do this for myself. Someday I will reach back out, and maybe we can rebuild our relationship. I just hope by then you have forgiven me._

_Love, __Angela_

I just finished putting it in an envelope when I heard my father on the stairs. He knocked a moment later.

"We're headed out, you still coming?" He said in a normal voice that was difficult to read.

"Yes, give me a moment I'm just finishing something up." I said as I sealed the envelope and wrote their names on the front of it, To Jezebel and Franklin Weber. I placed it on top of my pillow and grabbed my long trench, the last thing I needed was to catch a cold from the chilly autumn rain that was starting to fall.

We all piled in the SUV, with me sandwiched between two car seats. I was a little uncomfortable, but at least I could play with the twins as we headed out. The ice cream shoppe was busy for a Tuesday evening, and there wasn't a place to sit and eat. So we all ordered to go, and mom had to balance it all on her lap. Three blocks from home we were stopped at a red light, and dad reached over and took his milkshake with a big lopsided grin. Mom just shook her head at him and motioned towards the light. He started forward, just as I caught something out of the corner of my eye coming from the left. I turned to see the truck barreling down on us a split second before it hit, just long enough to let out a scream.

I could feel the impact, and my body being thrown against my brother's car seat. I could feel the car flipping over and skidding along the asphalt. I could see my father's lifeless eyes in the rear-view mirror and could hear my mother scream just before her head slammed into the passenger window. I heard my brother Issac crying briefly before his voice cut off abruptly. Then just as we came to a stop I felt myself starting to fade, the world began to spiral and my eyes fluttered closed as I was plunged into a deep endless darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: If you are curious an Elephant has a gestational cycle of 22 months (dear lord) and a rabbit is only 36 days. Which means a hybrid vampire from conception to birth grows faster than a bunny rabbit. Awwww.

Please take a moment to leave your thoughts on this chapter, it was a hard one to write and I'm curious about your thoughts on where the story is headed. As always, I keep my profile updated with all my notes, story updates and release dates and even my ever-changing list of upcoming projects as I settle on whatever the hell I'm doing next.

Thank you for reading!


	38. Chapter 37: Death Rattles

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Death Rattles**

**Bella (POV)**

I was keeping my distance, making sure no human spotted me. Then I heard the tearing of metal, and the screeching of tires. Shattering glass, and the gut wrenching screams of pain and death. Without much thought I tore through the streets to the twisted hulk of metal. The Weber's smashed SUV was laying on its side at the bottom of the two-foot ditch meant for drainage. I ripped the rear door nearly off its hinges and ducked into the wreckage. I wasn't expecting the blood, it was overwhelming. But I reigned in my control and stopped breathing, which helped immensely.

Angela was sandwiched between her brothers, which seemed to be a bit of a blessing. Until I caught sight of the right side of her head. Fearing the worst but knowing there was no way she could be seen by a normal doctor, I momentarily waffled about what to do. Then as gently as I could manage, which was immeasurably more delicate then I would've been capable of as a human, I pulled her out of her seat and into my arms. I glanced at the rest of the family, debating briefly about what I should do for them.

As I was about to get out and attempt to right their vehicle, I heard sirens in the distance. I listened closely for any indication that I was being watched, but the only voice I could hear was the truck driver on his cell phone. I scanned the area and quickly located the driver, thankfully his back was turned towards me. Then with total focus on keeping Angela as still as possible, I began to run towards home. Once I reached the natural limits of hearing for anyone in the house, I called out.

"Help, I need help!" I hadn't realized how frantic I was until I heard my voice. Carlisle was there in less than ten seconds and his curious expression turned deadly serious.

"God, Angela. What happened?" He looked at her and then carefully checked her vitals.

"She was in a massive car crash with her entire family. I didn't think she should be seen by doctors, so I brought her here. I know I shouldn't have moved her, but I wasn't sure what to do." He shook his head and flashed me a soft smile.

"No, you probably did the right thing. How are the rest of them?" He was leading me back to the house at this point, and then quickly towards his office. The medical rig was still in place from earlier, and he had me lay Angela down as carefully as I could manage. Then moving at a pace that would make any nurse or doctor's head spin he went setting up Angela with every kind of monitoring equipment and intravenous tube I could imagine. She looked so broken, her face was puffy, and her lips were cracked. Both of her eyes were blackening, and her right shoulder was hanging loose from its socket and her chest was moving unevenly with a deep and scary wheezing sound escaping her every time she breathed in or out.

"Bella! Tell me everything as quickly as you can." Carlisle shouted at me, it startled me and brought me back to the moment.

"Sorry, okay they were hit on the left side by a semi-truck. I don't think they were going very fast, but the truck was moving at around forty miles per hour. The truck pushed them into a ditch and onto its side. Angela was in the back seat, wedged between the twin's car seats. I glanced at each of the others, but I wasn't sure what to do. I was almost at the point of relenting to my thirst, because there was a lot of blood. But I managed to reign in my control and stop breathing. After that I disengaged her seat belt and made sure I didn't move her neck. Then I got her out of the truck as best I could without jostling her and brought her here as fast as I dared run." Carlisle was already at work; he had her clothes removed and had set her shoulder within seconds. After that he inserted a tube into her side, between a couple of ribs and a whooshing sound was immediately heard. After that her breathing got better.

"She is stabilized for now, but I need to get her into surgery. Without x-rays I have no idea the extent of her injuries. Rose, bring around Emmett's truck were taking her to the hospital. At the very least there I can check on her family as well." Carlisle's beeper went off as he finished speaking. "Speaking of which. Bella there isn't anything more you could've done, but right now I need to make a call and coordinate Angela's travel to the hospital."

"I thought you had an x-ray machine in here?" He was picking up his office phone and then slammed it down in frustration.

"Bella, she needs to be in a hospital!" I shook my head, and suddenly I realized why he was so adamant about taking her there.

"Oh, you want to get rid of the baby." He shot me a look of minor disappointment, and then shook his head in disgust.

"No, never. She made her decision, and I will always respect her wishes. But the baby can't be the primary concern here, and at the moment that is the only reason why she isn't in a hospital right now. Precious seconds are wasting as we debate this. We don't have the time to be cavalier about her health." I squared my shoulders at him and stood my ground.

"You are forgetting that she chooses this life too. We have a solution for her right here, if she takes a turn the worse, we change her into one of us." Carlisle closed his eyes and sat down defeated. Then he picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"This is Dr. Cullen checking in. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." He slammed down the phone in a show of uncharacteristic anger.

"I'll do what I can here, it will never be a clean environment, but I'll do my best. If I can stabilize her I'll let her stay. Then I'm going to pull her family through this. Alice come with me, if Angela's condition changes at all call her and I'll be here as quickly as I can." He started to move to organize the room. "Esme?" He said with more meaning than just her name. My adoptive mother glided in and pulled me into a great hug. I buried my face in her chest and let myself cry, despite the lack of tears.

"I'll do what I can Carlisle, but you know that I'll need you here if anything happens." Esme was firm, but compassionate towards her husband. Then she released me. Alice and Rosalie came up next to me, and we watched as they moved around creating as sterile a workspace as possible. Within minutes it looked like a scene out of M.A.S.H., with the odd juxtaposition of a surgical area created in a normal office environment. Then he began his work, unhampered by human witnesses, what would normally have been a six- or seven-hour surgery took him only half an hour. Esme was the perfect nurse, anticipating his needs before he even asked her.

Without a word of her prognosis Carlisle was off to the hospital, not even bothering to use his car. Alice followed behind, in his car to keep up appearances, and to act as a relay. Esme took off her surgical gown and gloves, then she took the time to make sure things were functioning properly. Then she turned met my eyes, her expression lost and grief stricken.

"We caught every bleeder we could find, and her blood pressure and heart-rate are normal, so we're confidant she won't succumb to her internal injuries. Unfortunately, she suffered major head trauma and cerebral swelling. We relieved the pressure, which means there is a good chance she'll recover, if she wakes up in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. If she doesn't wake up, it means she's brain dead." Esme wasn't clinical or detached, her voice was wavering and her body trembling from the overwhelmed emotions. Rose and I both took an arm and helped her into a nearby chair, holding onto her as she continued. I looked at my friend, sister, hooked up to machines that were keeping her alive. The ventilator from Alice's vision rhythmically pumping away along with the steady beat of her heart.

"Did you check on the baby?" I said not looking away from Angela.

"We couldn't get a heart monitor to read, and Carlisle was focused on saving Angela. Assuming the child is like us, I can imagine it is doing much better than its mother. If things turn out for the worst, we can keep her alive to bring the baby to term" I pressed myself into her again and felt her reassuring hug, the kind of hug only a mother could give. It felt right, and utterly wrong at the same time.

"Thanks Esme, I don't know what I would do without all of you." Esme looked at me curiously as I said this. "I mean that I'm thankful, happy to be a part of your lives." She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do you think that our venom could fix her?" Esme nodded again and sighed wistfully at Angela.

"Venom can reverse the damage done to her body, but I don't know what will happen with her mind. That kind of trauma, brain damage and losing her entire family. We'll need to be patient with her, she may be an incredibly volatile newborn." Esme said thoughtfully, but I could see a twinge of doubt in her eyes.

"I'll do whatever I can to help her." Rose said from across the room. She had moved next to Angela, and took hold of her hand.

"I'll help too." Charlie said from the corner of the room. I had been so focused on Angela I hadn't even heard him come in. Yet in the back of my mind I knew he had been there since the beginning watching in his bizarrely detached way. I felt guilty that my shield let me be myself, whereas he had to literally cut off the physiological process of emotions to curb his impulses.

"Are you sure?" I asked Esme, worried about the brain damage.

"I was remarkably close to death when Carlisle found me. The injuries I had sustained were worse that Angela's, so yes I'm confidant we can bring her back." Esme said with a sad smile, I wanted to know more but wasn't sure now was the time.

"Will you tell me your story one day?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not right now. You should prepare yourself for the possibility that you may not be able to talk to her until her baby comes to term. I know it wouldn't survive that process." The sympathy and sorrow in her voice was hard to hear but comforting at the same time.

I hugged her one last time and headed downstairs. I felt something brewing inside, a turmoil that I couldn't describe. Then it hit me, Angela had done the exact same thing for me. She had run in to save me when no one else would, and now she was even worse off than I was. I felt a serious well of pain surging up my spine, something major was about to hit me emotionally and all I could do was fall into the couch and wait. The dry tears came so thickly that I was practically inconsolable, until a familiar and welcome arm wrapped around my shoulders. Charlie pulled me into his strong arms and held me tightly for as long as I needed to get over my crying jag. I had no concept of time, but eventually I was just content to let him hold me. I had been worried that he would always be lost to the thirst, and almost forgot that he was still my father. Sitting there, curled in his arms, not needing to move or breath I had found a peace I had never felt before.

Then my cell phone rang, its bouncy music signified that Alice was on the other end. I pulled the fragile plastic out of my pocket and answered. "Alice, how are they doing?" She stifled a sob and sniffed slightly. It was a bizarrely human sound, but it somehow sounded right for the situation.

"Mr. Weber and little Isaac are both dead. Mrs. Weber and Joshua are both clinging to life, but they are still in surgery. How's Angela, Carlisle was already busy when I got here, and I've been running into roadblocks to even get that much information." Alice sounded heartbroken, her voice was strained with emotion.

"She's unconscious. Esme said that if she didn't wake up, and soon, she probably wouldn't. I wish you were here; Charlie is an utter mess." I looked up as Charlie scowled at me, and Alice let out a sad sounding chuckle on the other end.

"Tell him I'm here if he needs someone to talk to." Alice manged, despite the obvious pain in her voice.

"I think I'm going to check on Angela, it's been a while and I've left her alone too long." I said and untangled myself from my father's hug.

"Kk, I'll be here if you need me, and I'll call if anything changes." Alice sounded almost chipper, which was easy for her to fake. But it did brighten my mood a little, which after a moment of thought, was probably her intention.

"Talk to you soon, love you." I could almost hear her smiling on the other end, and a second later there was a click ending the call. I got up and whispered a 'thank you' to Charlie who just nodded somberly at me. Then I moved quickly up to Carlisle's office. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Rose there, cradling Angela's hand and rubbing her stomach slightly. I took stock of the room and made a mental note to thank her for being there when she didn't have to be.

"Hey Rose, how's she doing?" Rose looked up at me startled, and then smiled the warmest smile I had ever seen her make.

"Angela is pretty much the same, at least her vitals are steady. But I did manage to get the fetal monitor to read, and I have some great news." Her smile had grown even wider, and she was almost bouncing with anticipation to tell me. "Not only is the baby alive, but it isn't one baby... it's two!" I looked at Rose dumbfounded for a moment, and then I rushed to Angela's side and pressed an ear softly onto her exposed belly.

"I can hear them; they really are alive in there. Angela would be ecstatic to find out she was going to have twins." Rose and I shared a happy moment, until a strange sound broke our silent celebration. I looked up to see her blood bag empty out. "Do we have more?" Rose nodded and went about fitting another bag to the IV.

I leaned forward and kissed Angela on the forehead, "Now all you need to do is rest, and wake up if you can." We sat by her side for several hours, waiting. When finally, my cell phone rang. Both of us jumped slightly and laughed together as we realized what the noise was.

"Alice, I got some good news!" I said feeling optimistic about the future. "Tell me you do too."

"They're all gone, Angela's family is all gone. Carlisle just left destroyed. I've never seen him so upset. I'm on my way back now, please tell me Angela is awake." I have never heard Alice so distraught; it was rough to even think about her so upset. I choked back involuntary sobs and managed to get my voice back enough to talk again.

"No, but Rose figured out that the baby is not only alive, but there is more than one. Angela's going to have twins." My voice was severely uneven, broken and wavering. But Alice sounded worse and she took a deep breath and swallowed hard to recover.

"I'm going to feed before I get there, I need some time alone. That is great news, but somehow, I can't sum up the happiness. I'll be home soon; I don't suppose Edward and Emmett have checked in?" That brought up another pain that I had been blocking out. I looked up at Rose who had her eyes closed in that shared pain.

"Not yet, but I'm not worried. Our boys will be alright, I know it. Because I can't... I can't even think about an alternative." I closed the phone without thinking, the possibility of losing Edward was something that I simply didn't think about, but losing Emmett as well, without a doubt would destroy our family.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was originally going to post the next Mason chapter here, but I thought I would hold off and place it where it belongs chronologically. The events in that upcoming chapter take place after this one and chapter 38 which will be a Carlisle one-off and 39 which is an Alice focused story about her own emotional journey.

Please take a moment to leave your comments on this chapter, I'm hoping the darkness of these chapters doesn't turn you off the story. This is the first week where I am dropping the chapter releases down to 2. That doesn't mean I will not occasionally publish something in between, but for now two feels like enough. I will keep my profile updated as always with updates and release dates.

Thank you for reading!


	39. Chapter 38: A Kiss of Failure

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Kiss of Failure**

**Alice (POV)**

Hunting felt pointless. I felt like I had cried enough to last a lifetime. I sat like a lump, unable to do anything but sit in the rain. I knew it had been hours, but I could not conjure up any motivation to move. Maybe I would sit in one place and let myself petrify like the legends of the Romanian vampire kings. Of course, I couldn't abandon my family, not when they needed me.

"Fuck." I said softly. "Fuckkkkkkkk!" I screamed into the darkness at the utter imbalance and indifference shown by fate, my fickle goddess. I had seen Angela hooked up to a ventilator, but I had first assumed it was James, then maybe Victoria. Then the baby. How could I not have seen the crash? That was twice I had failed to save Angela from a car crash, three times counting my hesitation that caused Bella so much pain.

I stood and looked up into the starless sky, the low dark grey cloud cover matched my mood perfectly. The rain mimicking the tears I could never shed. I had been with my family for nearly sixty years and had never once failed to protect them. Yet, I had failed my new sisters in every way conceivable. I had even hurt Charlie, who should never have been involved with us in the first place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The voice startled me; I hadn't heard him approach. I looked over and found Charlie staring at me. His face looked different, younger. I almost laughed when I realized what he had done. His mere presence giving me a lift emotionally.

"You finally looked in a mirror?" I said with a genuine smile, and I almost laughed again at the absurdity of feeling lighter in his presence.

"Thought I would shave off a few years… literally." He said with a small chuckle, rubbing a hand over his now smooth chin and mouth.

"Ugh, that was an awful joke Charlie." I did let loose a small chuckle but turned it into a groan. I didn't want to encourage his sense of humor.

"Eh, I've been a dad for almost twenty years, sue me. You know, it took me twenty minutes to work up the courage to look in a mirror, and when I saw myself, I realized I looked stupid with that mustache. It took ten razors to get it all off, ten. Please tell me it won't grow back." Despite the light-hearted tone of his voice, I could see the grief in his eyes. He had been friends with the Weber's and went to Franklin Weber's Sunday services who had also officiated at Bella's wake and funeral. I had no doubt Charlie was feeling as badly I was, perhaps worse. I wasn't sure if his humor was because his emotions were still partially tamped down, or maybe he was naturally good at compartmentalization.

"No, it won't grow back. We don't change. I'm surprised you were successful; our hair is pretty tough." I couldn't really respond the way I wanted to, with a joke. I wanted to be bright for him, my old self. I just hadn't felt like that Alice in a long time.

"I was pretty aggressive with it when I realized I couldn't cut myself." He started, then paused when he took in my mood. "Sorry for bothering you, Rose was wondering where you were, so I volunteered."

"And?" I replied, knowing that was only the excuse, not the reason for coming here.

"And... I just can't watch Bella anymore, it's too hard." He shook his head after he said it and winced. "I know I'm supposed to be there for her, and I've partially figured out my shield thing so I'm not just a brick anymore. But all of this? How am I supposed to fight when I don't know what I'm up against? The rules here keep changing, and now Angela is laying on a bed in Carlisle's office when she should be in a freaking hospital."

"I know, our lives don't always make sense. You kinda just roll with it after a while. Honestly, the family kissed away normalcy while we stayed here in Forks. So... I guess you can blame Edward." I frowned at my attempt at humor, and Charlie didn't even crack a smile. "I know you're not his biggest fan, but if you could see how he changed after meeting her. How he died inside when he failed her. It was heart-wrenching to watch." I had no idea why I felt the need to defend Edward, but I wanted to make sure Charlie could accept him if... when he returned from hunting for Victoria.

"I don't like Edward, but I have conceded the argument. It isn't my place to judge Bella's choices. Anyway, let's not dwell on that stuff right now. I keep asking myself what I want to know about this family I find myself in, and the thing that keeps coming to mind is you. Tell me about yourself, I really want to know more." He gave me a small smile, almost a shy one and leaned against a tree that still had enough leaves to give him cover from the rain. I leaned against it next to him.

"There isn't a lot to tell." I tried to deflect, but he just shook his head at me.

"I find that hard to believe. Tell me anything, a favorite memory about your human family." He had touched on the one thing I never wanted to talk about, but it was only fair that he understood why.

"I don't talk about my mortal life because I have no recollection of it. I have no memory of being turned, or even my full name. I've always been Alice." I hoped it would be enough, I had gone through several dead-end searches with Carlisle but couldn't cope with another hopeless search of my missing past.

"What do you remember?" Of course, his inquisitive mind would ask me a probing question, I almost tried to change the subject, but the question served as an adequate distraction from everything else.

"My first memory was opening my eyes to darkness, and for a few seconds I thought I was blind. Then I found a small sliver of light under a doorway, and I burst my way through it. I had been stuffed in a utility closest in a sanitarium. The night staff were my first victims. I had no sense of self yet; I only knew thirst." It was my greatest regret, and I had always wondered if I was left in that place just to slaughter those people. It was far too specific, the looks on their faces when I killed them seared into my memories.

"I'm sorry, I understand how that could happen, after what I've been feeling since waking up to this life." Charlie looked over and gave me a sympathetic smile and motioned with his head to move on with my story.

"I wandered for a while, until I had my first vision of Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. That vision showed me another way to be, and my future in this family. It took everything I had to leave the city and live in the forest. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and eventually I had control of my impulses. Over several years I carefully and methodically learned how to live among people, until it was time. I waited for hours for Jasper to show up, just because I was so eager to finally meet him. When I did, it must've felt like a sign to him, because he followed me willingly, without hesitation. Yet he never truly fit in with my chosen lifestyle. Even though he had lost his desire to kill, the thirst was always a struggle. That's why he left me and the family." I was lost to my memories when I felt Charlie touch my shoulder reassuringly. It startled me, and yet the contact felt wonderful.

"Is it strange that I find you fascinating?" He asked looking at me directly.

"No, I like that you find me fascinating." I paused, not sure what I should say next. "Charlie, can you see past my face? Can you accept me for who I really am, and not the lie we were forced to tell?" I wasn't sure if the direct approach was right, but I felt something looking into his eyes, and I wanted desperately to explore it.

He looked away shyly, if he were human, I could swear he was blushing. "I've always liked you the best, even though it felt strange and deeply inappropriate to be attracted to one of my teenage daughter's friends. Now, well you're single, and technically older than me. I'm starting to feel like my attraction was real, maybe even justified. Could you like a dope in a uniform? Cause I'll never stop being a lawman."

"You are nothing like I expected Charlie Swan, and I cannot fathom why she left you?" I reached out a hand to tentatively touch his face and he didn't flinch at my touch.

"I think we came together to make Bella and that's it. We never got along, no matter how much I loved her we never fit together." He sounded sad but accepting of his lonely past.

"We could try, see if we fit together." I put it out there, wondering if it was too soon.

"No… I mean not yet." He said clenching his jaw, it was obvious this was extremely hard for him to say. I let my hand fall to my side, as I tried to reign in my anger. It was too soon.

"If I fall into your arms right now, I don't know if I'll be me or just a version of the man you want me to be. I want to be with you. You make me feel light and happy and human. I just don't know if that's real." He looked lost, but I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Duh, you don't know who you are, and I don't know who I am anymore. Why can't we figure that out together?" I reached up and cupped his face in my hands and leaned in towards him. I knew it wrong to be indulging in this, but I couldn't fight how right it felt. I had no idea how I was going to tell Bella, but I didn't care.

"Are you sure?" He was staring into my eyes longingly, and I just closed the distance between us and tentatively pressed my lips to his closing my eyes. He lifted me up and held me tightly, pressed against the trunk of the tree. We kissed for a while, lost in each other's embrace. Until finally we pulled apart and I buried my face in his jacket, taking in his scent. He smelled like home.

"What was the name of the sanitarium?" He asked unexpectedly.

"It burned down in 55', all the patient records were lost." I said looking back up at him, as he set me down on my feet. I almost pouted, happy to be so close to him.

"The hospital records are one path, but they aren't the only way. Now we might have to jump through a few hoops, but assuming you were a patient, the original request to the state to have you committed, that would leave a civil record trail that we follow. That would have your name, or maybe your parent's names if yours was redacted due to age. We find that, we can easily track down your family. Sixty…" I raised a finger up to indicate longer. "Seventy?" I raised it up again. "Damn, well you might have family still alive." He said and reached out and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch, it felt marvelous to be close to someone again. It felt better that it was someone that wanted the same things I did.

"Way to make a girl feel old." I chuckled and rested my head against his chest. He immediately began to stroke my hair, and I sighed in contentment. "I awoke to this life in 1920, can you really do something with so little to go on?" I asked feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Just a few calls, I don't even have to be alive for that kind of inquiry. I can even use my real name, if they call my department, they'll just think it was something I was looking into before I disappeared." He leaned his cheek against the top of my head, he sounded clearly happy to be useful again.

"You know, once you have control over your impulses fully, we can get you set up as a cop again." I said hoping he could find something positive about this change.

"I have to admit, with our abilities it would make my job a lot easier. It's a shame I can't go back to working here in Forks." He sighed and gave me a nod of acceptance before pulling away from me. "Alice, is this right? Can we be together?"

"One day at a time Charlie." As I spoke, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone as a call came through. I looked at it stunned, it was an action so familiar and welcome that I started to laugh uncontrollably. Charlie took the phone from my hand and answered.

"Alice's phone." Charlie answered simply.

"Charlie, is Alice close?" Carlisle asked with a touch of urgency.

"Yes, she's right here… although she seems a little thrown by your call." I shook my head and reached out for my phone, he handed it over without question.

"No, I'm fine. I just started to answer your call before you called." I said in explanation, unable to repress the smile stretching across my face.

"Oh my, that is great news. Your visions are coming back." Carlisle sounded thrilled, but I immediately felt horrible that things were returning to normal after failing Angela.

"What's going on, is Angela okay?" I suddenly worried I missed something again.

"She's stable. No changes. I was just contacted by Sam Uley, he's the alpha of the Quileute wolf pack down in La Push. He has agreed to the Parlay and wants to meet tonight. We need all hands-on deck, including you Charlie. They want a true count of our numbers." He sounded worried, and I couldn't blame him. Nothing about the situation felt right.

"Where and when?" I said looking at Charlie who just nodded in agreement.

"An hour at the edge of our territory where the Calawah and Bogachiel rivers meet." Carlisle didn't sound thrilled at the choice of meeting places.

"I don't like it, could be an ambush." Charlie said shaking his head.

"We don't have a tremendous amount of choice here. We have to go, or they will just declare war." Carlisle's voice had urgency and a touch of fear, but there was something else. I had seen it in his face when he left the hospital. Losing Angela's family cut him deeply, more than usual when he lost a patient.

"Who is staying to watch Angela?" I asked, wondering if it was wise to leave her alone for any length of time.

"Esme, although Bella is pretty grumpy about leaving Angela's side. I already explained that we were caring for Angela. Which I can only imagine how they are going to interpret." Carlisle sighed, I could tell he was frustrated and had no idea what was going to happen.

"Well, I'll see you there. Wish the boys were with us." I added, feeling like we were at a major disadvantage, especially without Edward listening into their thoughts.

"Me too." Carlisle agreed taking an exaggerated breath, and then ended the call. I looked up at Charlie who shrugged at me, and then I leaned up and kissed him again. We stole precious seconds, before setting off for the meeting place, in my haste to get away from the hospital I had gone quite a bit in the other direction and it took us nearly the full hour to find the rest of the family. Carlisle, Bella and Rosalie were all standing together looking anxious. Charlie took a place between me and Bella, and I kept Rose at my side.

Almost exactly to the minute a chorus of howls pierced the night, and the wolves started exiting the tree line on the other side of the river. A large man with short black hair wearing only a pair of black shorts and boots with laces barely tied up was among the pack. He had an air of power and leadership in his posture and in the way the rest of the wolves seemed to defer to his movements. Two narrow rock outcroppings jutted out over the water leaving a gap of only ten feet, he walked to the edge of his side and held up a hand stopping the barks and yowls from the half dozen giant wolves behind him.

"Carlisle Cullen?" He said in a neutral voice. Carlisle nodded and moved to the opposite rock.

"Sam Uley?" Carlisle said with a small nod of his head.

"It has been many years since you forged a treaty with my people. The stipulations were clear that none of your family can hunt or feed while in proximity to our territory. Since you have arrived, two have joined your ranks and a third we understand is in your care. We have been tolerant because we hold no ill will towards your newest members, but you must explain or we will have no choice but to tear the treaty up and demand that you leave our lands immediately." Sam spoke passionately, and with gravitas. It was obvious why he was the alpha of their pack.

"I can understand how this would appear from the outside." Motioning towards Bella and Charlie, "But we have brought them here to testify freely. To tell their story if you are willing to hear it."

"And the one in your house whose family are waiting to be put in the ground." Sam said with a small sneer.

"She is in a coma, fighting for her life. She has expressed a desire to join us, and if her condition warrants it, we will accommodate her request." Carlisle's explanation, while true left out something that I would imagine could be a sticking point for the wolves.

"She's my best friend, and I will not let her die." Bella said speaking up, causing the wolves on the other side of the river to start howling again.

"Silence!" Sam shouted back at his pack, and they all shut up immediately.

"If she is in such a state, why not change her now?" Sam asked, and Carlisle managed to keep his expression neutral.

"She's pregnant." Carlisle admitted.

"You expect to keep her in your house in secret for months?" Sam asked incredulously.

"We will keep her alive, and after she has given birth, we will turn her." I could see Carlisle trying to dance around the subject, the fear starting to show in his eyes.

"And your family of vampires are going to raise a child, wouldn't she just suck it down like a juice box? Aren't newborns supposed to be rabid?" Sam's nostrils flared, his anger rising.

"Not all, Bella here has already adjusted and has vowed to adopt our lifestyle. Her father shares a similar talent, although different. He is new to this life but has expressed a desire to abstain from ever hurting anyone. True to his life as an officer of the law." I wasn't sure how long this exchange was going to keep going. I tried to touch the future, and I felt a vision dancing at the edges of my sight, but it wouldn't come no matter how hard I tried to conjure it.

"Bella, Charlie is that true?" Sam looked at them directly as he spoke, and Bella nodded quickly and emphatically. Charlie stepped forward.

"Sam, I know you through reputation. I have been friends with the Quileute for most of my life, and I hope that my ties with the Black and Clearwater family will continue despite my situation. Billy and Harry are dear friends and know I would never hurt your people." Charlie's emotions were on full display, but I could see a twinge of his newborn fury just behind his careful posture and expression. Sam nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"I am inclined to trust your word Charlie Swan, as well as you Carlisle Cullen. However, we cannot live with the threat of your presence any longer. We demand that you leave Forks and never return. We give you until the birth of the Weber girl's child. Until then we will be watching carefully." Sam waited patiently for Carlisle's response, yet he took longer than I expected.

"We have done nothing wrong, except to live our lives. You have threatened my wife, my daughters and now are demanding we leave a home that means a lot to us, forever." Carlisle shook his head a few times. "Angela may never recover; I may not be able to save her or her children. My family will be in mourning forever because I couldn't save her family. I cannot accept your request. I will honor the treaty as it has stood for a century, nothing less."

"You leave me no choice." Sam said looking down at the river below him. The rapid waters spraying nearly to the top of the rocky outcroppings.

"Don't do this Sam, please leave in peace. I beg you." Carlisle sounded desperate and looking at the family we could all feel it.

"Peace is over. Carlisle Cullen, I have found you and your family are in breach of the treaty. We will not openly attack you, for one month. At that time if you have not left this place, we will be at war. Charlie and Bella Swan, you are still welcome on our lands provided you can prove that you are no threat to our people" He raised a hand then, in signal to his pack.

"I hope when the time comes, you will see reason." Carlisle said as the wolves disappeared into the forest.

"I hope when the time comes you will leave and never come back." Sam said with a touch of sadness, then nodded and turned towards the forest. He took five steps and then erupted into a large black wolf and joined the rest of his pack.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" I said to no one in particular.

"That about sums it up." Rosalie said with a deep sigh.

"What're we going to do Carlisle?" Bella asked, worry now permanently creasing her face.

"We have no choice, we're out numbered. We make sure Angela pulls through, then we leave. Maybe in a hundred years when we come back the next pack will be more reasonable." Carlisle shook his head in frustration and took off towards the house. We all looked at each other for a few seconds trying to figure out if there was an answer we couldn't see, before we all turned and followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't usually go this hard with language, but it felt appropriate. If the story didn't take place in 2006 I would use _Fork _because _A Good Place_ would be right up her alley.

I honestly wasn't sure if Charlie and Alice would work, but I personally feel they fit well together.

So... little backstory here. I started to finish out the Mason chapter, which I had intended to post as chapter 38. Except it has a bit of a time jump so it would've required the story to go back in time to pick up events taking place directly after 37. Then I started the next chapter featuring Carlisle's first (and only) POV. I got most of the way through that one before I realized I wanted to explore some stuff with Alice which takes place before that chapter chronologically as well. So here I was on Monday after posting _Death Rattles_, with two nearly completed chapters and blank page in front of me. I think this turned out well.

Please leave your thoughts on this chapter, this is totally new which will be the case for pretty much all the upcoming content past chapter 44. I will continue to keep my profile updated with chapter titles and release dates for all my current stories.

Thank you for reading!


	40. Chapter 39: Chocolate and Snow

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Chocolate and Snow**

**Carlisle (POV)**

"You have confirmation on both?" I asked, Jenks sighed on the other end of the call.

"Yes Carlisle, the Swan Foundation holds the deed to both properties and all assets. Are you sure you want the kid declared dead as well? The police are calling her a runaway after finding that letter in her bedroom." I could hear the clink of ice on glass as he took a sip of something and sighed again.

"She's never returning to that life, but she may want to hold on to the memories. So long as the rest of it is set up for after the move." I tried to keep it vague, but the authorities were set on alert when Angela failed to show up to school again after her family died. They got a court order to search their home and found her letter. Bella felt it was her fault, she knew about the letter but hadn't thought to remove it.

"I'll need those pictures as soon as possible, for the three the sets of initial paperwork. I'll have the standard packages sent over in a few days, excluding Mister Whitlock is that correct?" His question brought up some painful truths, I had been hoping Jasper would return to us, but it was looking more and more likely that he was gone for good.

"That's correct. Have the house in Maine cleaned and set up and purchase two nearby properties of similar size and accommodations." I requested; the choice of Maine had been a family decision. It was far enough away from Forks to feel safe, but close enough that if there was ever a need to return it was less than a day away.

"Can do. Furnished?" He asked with another clink of a glass as he took a sip and then clicked away at a keyboard.

"Yes, one with a clean traditional style, the other classical with a touch of modern touches, lean towards the feminine." I detailed slightly, hoping he would hire the same level of designers who had picked out the furnishings for our home in Oslo.

"Anything else?" He asked with a touch of curiosity and mild impatience in his voice.

"Accounts set up for those three packages, a resume in law enforcement for Charlie, and the standard school transcripts for Isabella and Angela." Using shorthand for things I had set up with him before made it easier than saying I wanted to transfer millions to my new extended family.

"Give me a week for the rest of it and get me those pictures." Jenks said with a small grumble, I had never met the man face to face, that was generally one of the things Jasper would do. Yet I found Jenks to be a fascinating individual.

"We'll have them in a few days, thank you Jenks." It was more than I should've said, but he had to be aware of any delay.

"Don't mention it." He said with a bit of sarcasm. I ended the call and took a few steadying breaths; I hadn't had the best emotional control over the last three weeks.

Esme came in at that point and shut the door behind her. Our room had become the only place I had any peace, since my office was now occupied around the clock. The small writing desk was inadequate to work on, but enough for the small housekeeping tasks that I'd needed to catch up on before the upcoming move. So many logistical questions needed to be answered, and Jasper was no longer in charge of it. I sighed heavily, everything felt like it was balanced on the edge of a knife, and yet we were so close to achieving a happiness I could never have imagined. Esme came over to me and draped herself across my shoulders, kissing my cheek and looking at my laptop screen.

"I hate that we have to move, are you sure we cannot renegotiate with the Quileute?" She asked, the optimism about Angela's transition in my requests from Jenks had already been twisting my stomach into knots. Moving her as a newborn with her newborn children was going to be tricky at best.

"Yes, that ship has sailed. Plus, I doubt we would even be able to contact them directly. However, if we can ever return to Forks, I want to be sure Bella, Charlie, and Angela have their family homes if they want them. I'm putting everything into long term storage and having them cleaned bi-annually. Let us hope that they appreciate the effort, maybe it will be enough to help Angela adjust after…" I shut my eyes tightly unable to speak about my failures. I had worked my nurses and the other doctors to the bone trying to save the Weber's. Jezebel was close, her major injuries addressed, and she was in recovery. I was in surgery working on Joshua when I heard she had a relapse and passed. Three of them gone, I tried desperately to save the child. Yet fate seemed determined to take them away, as I found and closed off bleeder after bleeder, but the damage was far too extensive to patch up. I felt my body start to tremble with emotion, and Esme wrapped herself around me. I Leaned back into her and found her lips and was met with kiss that took a bit of my turmoil away.

"I have to check on her." I said pulling her arms away from me and standing up.

"Bella is watching, so are Alice and Rose. If anything changes, they will call us. Come to bed, you need to relax." I nodded, unable to resist but unsure if anything would help me get past my wall of depression.

We gave in to passion for nearly an hour and found that I had somehow forgotten what it was like to lose myself in her embrace. Then we were done, and she returned to comfort our daughters and I prepared myself to perform surgery. Despite Charlie's rather astute deduction that the children required blood, their need was growing by the day.

The first week into her coma two pints seemed to satisfy them, by week three of the pregnancy they were up to four. The final week, they were close to six pints. Her body draining the intravenous blood like a dehydrated man slurping greedily at a water fountain. Yet despite keeping up with their demand, Angela continued to decline, and never woke up from her injuries. While her body slowly healed most of the major damage over the weeks, she was stll worn, pale, and thin, but she clung to life like it was raft floating on a turbulent river.

Bella refused to leave her side again. She looked the same as she would always look, but in her eyes, I could see her panic and sadness, she was at the point of breaking. Her best friend was practically a corpse, and we hadn't heard from Edward, Emmett or Mason in weeks. The rest of the house was pretty much in the same state. Rosalie was an anchor, despite her own worry for Emmett's safety. Alice spent most of her time drifting from person to person or taking long walks with Charlie. I was glad someone was focused on him, he needed someone to talk to since his daughter was practically inconsolable. Esme drifted between all of them, but focused her love on Bella, trying to be as comforting as possible to our newest daughter. It was a task that was practically a full-time job.

Distractions became more and more important as time marched on. Rosalie started restoring yet another car in the garage. Alice took up creating outfits for Angela and her children, and had a full wardrobe already made for her, with still enough fabric in storage to have clothes for both kids throughout their entire childhood. The upcoming birth of the twins was the only highlight in our lives, without that bright spot on the horizon we would all have succumbed to severe depression.

At least I had the hospital to alleviate some of my depression over events, even though I had given notice I looked forward to my shifts. Yet the pain I felt at losing the Weber's was still pulling at my heart. Most days I barely registered Angela's face, partially afraid that she would wake up and I would have to meet her eyes. How could I possibly tell her that her entire family was gone. It was impossible to tell that to a mortal woman; how could I impart that knowledge to a newborn. Would it destroy her, and drive her into an unending rage, or would she just accept it as rationally as she had with everything else?

Esme tried to help, every moment she could spare she spent with me. We talked about the future, and she fantasized about my silent hopes. Every moment I wished for this all to end happily. I wanted my boys to return safely, and for Angela to have two wonderful children, and a husband that loved her forever. Maybe that could balance the tragedy of her life, which as I thought about it, made me want to throw something due to the unfairness of it.

Then something major changed. Late in the fourth week of Angela's pregnancy I was checking her vitals, when a solid kick from one of the twins shattered one of her ribs. It was a common enough problem late in even a mortal's pregnancy, but it had me worried. I had to make a painful choice because things had become infinitely more perilous. I checked for growth and was happy to learn they were almost fully matured. Labor would likely be impossible anyway, so I prepared for a c-section and for Angela's transition.

When I finally came downstairs and entered the office, I could almost feel the tension in the room. This was the day we had been waiting for. Esme helped me finish the preparations, and so did Bella, who refused to stand by and just watch. I agreed, although reluctantly, because there was no way I could get her to leave anyway. Charlie kept his distance, but I knew he was listening to everything. Rosalie and Alice hung in the background like nervous residents waiting for the attending to give them an opportunity to practice medicine. As I made the first incision the twins immediately began to kick, causing Angela's body to convulse, and I felt my own panic and frustration rising uncontrollably.

"Esme, Bella hold her down." The harshness of my tone made them both pause in shock. But they were quickly able to recover and held her down as I asked.

"Carlisle? What's wrong" Esme asked worriedly. I shook my head, not needing any unnecessary distractions. My focus was fragile, and I couldn't risk losing Angela or her children for my sanity as well as the rest of the family. Then the scalpel proved to be ineffective on her vampiric womb that mimicked the toughness of our skin. Realizing I had no other options I grunted in frustration and leaned in to use my teeth and started to tear into Angela's already ravaged body. It was a distasteful necessity, and it took longer than I wanted it too, but soon I was able to create an opening large enough to pull them free. As soon as the first one was out, I handed it over to Bella without pause, Esme cutting the umbilical cord as I reached in to grab a hold of the other infant. Within seconds Angela's babies were born, but the damage was already done.

I looked at the carnage of her body, the scars on her face and stomach, and how thin and frail she had become and wondered if it was already too late. I glanced at the monitors displaying her heartrate and blood pressure and felt my heart break as her vitals began to slip quickly downhill. I immediately grabbed a syringe of my venom I had created during my preparation for surgery. I injected the thick fluid directly into her heart and waited for a second to see if she would take to it on her own. For three long seconds there was just the slow beep of her heart, until suddenly it picked up pace. Feeling hope again, I turned my attention to her newborns, and pointed towards the two infant monitoring stations I had stolen from the maternity ward, Bella and Esme immediately laid them down with deliberate care.

I took my time to check them over, and it was a relief to see that they were two perfectly healthy little girls. But what was a little unexpected was how distinctly inhuman they were. Somehow, they seemed to be almost a perfect blend of human and vampire. Their skin was as tough as ours, but not nearly as reflective. Yet they were warm to the touch, holding a temperature slightly lower than human and their hearts beat in perfect unison. They were identical, perfect in practically every way, and nearly ethereal in their appearance.

The little differences were the only thing that set them apart. Although their features were impossible to differentiate, which were a subtle blend of both their parents, their hair was starkly opposite, one with Mason's snowy hair and the other with Angela's deep brown. They both had heterochromia like their father, with one blue eye and one green. Their eyes were also eerily opposite of each other, with the darker one with a blue eye on the left and the lighter one with a blue right eye. After I was convinced of their health and pleased with their A.P.G.A.R. scores, I turned my attention back to Angela. Her heart was beating, but it was slow and irregular. Her breathing was also weak and disturbing in quality, yet there was little I could do. It was an uncomfortable uphill battle now, dependent entirely on Angela's will to live. Because although I was confident that she would recover if she completed the transformation, I was concerned she might not survive the next few hours.

The children were almost immediately claimed by Esme and Rosalie who were utterly enraptured by them. Meanwhile Bella and I stood at the edge of Angela's bed, waiting for any indication she would survive the transformation. It took two long hours before her heart started to beat normally, and eventually sped up like any normal transformation.

"She'll be fine. It is just a matter of time now. She may not even be aware of the pain." I said more hopefully than I felt. But at least I could see Bella's tension relax when I said she would pull through, and she looked down and finally let herself smile.

"I hope she'll be okay; I have no idea how to tell…" I held up a hand and shook my head.

"No, I'll tell her." Bella looked at me for a long time, before nodding.

"I feel cowardly letting you do it." She finally admitted.

"I need her to hate me, if only for a few minutes. You need her to love you, I would never take that away from you." I said in explanation, it was only part of my reason, but it was enough. She nodded with a smile.

"Bella." Charlie said from the doorway. Bella looked over and found him standing next to Alice, holding her hand in a way that was hard to mistake for anything other than affection. Bella saw how they were standing and stared at her father for nearly a minute before anyone said anything.

"We never expected to find each other, and we would've said something sooner but you have been so upset…" Alice said looking terrified, but Bella just shook her head and her expression quickly shifted into one of pure joy as a wide smile brightened her face in a way I never thought I would see again. She looked at her father, who was also clearly terrified what she would think, as she launched herself at them and pulled them into a three-way hug.

"I love you both so much, I am so happy for you." Bella said almost giggling with joy. Charlie was belly laughing with relief and Alice looked like she was rolling her eyes, but I knew better. She was so overwhelmingly happy that she was crying, her eyes twitching in a telltale way. Esme and Rose were just on the other side of the living room watching, with wide smiles on their faces. The twins were staring at the scene as well, with extreme curiosity. The intelligence and awareness in their expressions was both amazing and a bit unsettling.

Bella finally pulled away and shook her head in happiness. "I can't believe it, but do I have to call you mom now?"

Alice's eyes widened, before her expression softened and a strange smile crossed her face. "You don't have to, but if you think of me as your sister or a mother, I am just happy to call you family."

Bella stopped and looked at Alice, and they stared at one another for several seconds. "You know, it almost makes a strange sort of sense. Never thought I would have two sets of parents." Then she looked at Charlie who was beaming pride and happiness towards his daughter.

"Dad. I am so unbelievably happy you don't have to face this all alone. But I just realized I haven't really met two very important people. Excuse me." She turned towards the twins then and made her way over to them. They held out their tiny hands to her and she let them touch her face. She smiled warmly before standing and addressing them directly.

"For now, I think I'm going to call you Chocolate and Snow. Your mom will come up with better names later." Bella chuckled slightly to herself, as she took Snow into her arms. I wanted to go over to them as well, but instead I held back the impulse. I couldn't be a part of their lives until Angela gave me permission. I had lost that right when I failed to save her family.

For three days I stood over Angela, watching her body slowly heal and change. Her weight filled back out, her scars slowly vanished, her face and hair took on a radiance that brought out her beauty to a degree that rivaled even Rosalie. I picked out one of her simpler outfits, despite protests from Alice, and with Esme's help we dressed her. We brought the twins in to see her several times a day after she looked better, and every time they both wanted to go to her, clamoring to touch her.

At two o'clock on the third day we gathered in the office, listening to Angela's heart beat furiously in an all too familiar song of fire and ice. It was torturous waiting to find out what was about to happen. Would he mind and memory be intact? Would she be a monster? Would she be Angela? Her heart played with our emotions like a fiddle, dancing with an ever increasing crescendo until finally it gave up and her mortal life ended. Almost instinctively we held our breaths, waiting.

Until suddenly she opened her bright crimson eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I had written almost two pages of content that would've totally screwed up my story. We're talking major continuity errors. I am going to use some of what I had written, but not for a few more chapters. There is one moment in particular that I like a lot. As I plan out the next several chapters, there is going to be a change up in the order of them. One in particular is going to happen a lot sooner than I expected.

Please take a second or a few to write down what you thought of this chapter. I deeply appreciate knowing what you guys are thinking as the story progresses. I will be updating my profile with changes to the next couple of chapters.

Thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 40: This Ends in Blood

**Chapter Forty: This Ends in Blood or Something New**

**Angela (POV)  
**

_"I can see the Heavens, but I still hear the flames calling out my name. I can see the writing on the wall, I can't ignore this war.  
__At the end of it all, who am I living for?" - Katy Perry_

_"To be immortal is commonplace; except for man, all creatures are immortal, for they are ignorant of death;  
__what is divine, terrible, incomprehensible, is to know that one is immortal." - Jorge Luis Borges_

There was nothing before the fire, there was no life before the flame. I was a person, right? No, I was a phoenix, birthed in fire. Hatred filled me; a boundless anger tied to the fires consuming me. I seethed, I waited. Time was a fleeting notion, from my life before… was there life before? It was so dark. No, there was nothing before. Just pain and anger. The drum beat furiously, hammering away in time with the fire. It was beautiful, until… the fires started to ebb away. I wanted to scream, I wanted them back.

Then they were gone, swallowed up by the drum that went silent as well. All that was left was silence, and cold. Yet, there was a world surrounding me, vibrant and bright. But cold. I opened my eyes to that world, and found I wasn't alone. There were creatures there, that smelled like me. They were curious and dangerous, yet my hate wasn't for them. They felt safe. I looked around, something about their faces tickled at my mind, familiar. Yet… and yet I had no memory. No life before.

"Angela?" The closest one spoke; I recognized the word and that it was tied to me. I hissed at her, she was trying to confuse me, which made her my enemy. I vaulted over the table between us and slashed at her face, she brought her arms up in defense, so I grabbed one and threw her to the floor. She cowered from my assault, shrieking in confusion and pain. I looked around for an escape and found it easily. This was no cage, I smiled and immediately jumped through one of the massive windows. The glass shattering around me as if it were tissue paper.

I started to run and was vaguely aware that some of them were following me. I laughed at the ease of running; it was exhilarating to run without limits… mortal limits. Had I been human once? No, that was irrelevant. All that mattered was the tiny flame still burning inside me, it was the last of my hatred. I held onto it, I needed it. Why did I need it? Why did I hate? I never hated before, even James.

James. Victoria. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Bella… Mason… Mom… Dad… Joshua… Issac… no… no nonononono!

I lost control of my new body and found myself tumbling through the air into a tree. I slid down and landed at the base in a pile of leaves and mud. I was screaming, the pain was far worse than the fires. I knew I wasn't hurt, not physically. But something was wrong with my mind, those names. James and Victoria conjured hate, and they felt good to hate. The memories of the rest of those names were good, so why did they hurt? I couldn't understand.

"Angela." It was her again, she was keeping her distance this time, but had knelt low keeping me at eye level. I growled at her, shaking my head as I got to my feet. I didn't know what threat she posed, but her insistence in pursuing me would be the end of her. I pushed my pain away like an inconvenient blanket on an unexpectedly hot night.

Then I felt something else that made me stop. Patterns in the air and trees and even in the ground below me. They were all connected, and I felt awestruck at their beauty. Yet they didn't go into her, there was no life in her. I pulled on the threads around her, and found they easily obeyed my will. I pushed them around her and lifted her up. She made a strange pathetic sound of surprise, which only spurred me on, so I used those threads to grab at her and pull. After a few seconds I could hear cracking sounds, followed by her screams which made me smile.

"Angela! It's me Bella! Please stop!" Her name gave me pause and I stopped pulling for a second to examine her face. A thousand memories flooded into my mind all at once, hazy memories of friendship. She was my sister, and I was hurting her. I let her go and fell to my knees.

"Bella." I whispered staring at her. The fear on her face quickly shifting to something else, and she rushed over to me. I flinched as she drew near, but when she didn't attack, I felt something else. Something strange that I couldn't explain, it felt like the opposite of my hate.

"It's me. Please remember." Bella started to reach out but drew her hand back immediately. I reached out for her hand and pressed it to my face. The contact felt like an electric wire, as even more memories started to fill my mind. I saw her face and broken body; I saw her in a wheelchair, and then running with perfect grace. I saw her above me, lifting me out of a cage… no not a cage.

"What happened to me?" I shook my head violently a few times, trying to push away the memories that were flowing unbidden into my mind.

"It's hard to say." Her face was twisted in pain, and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. I bared my teeth at her, she needed to understand that I had to know, a soft growl escaping my chest.

"What happened to me!?" I said again, letting the tendrils of life surrounding me grab a hold of her again. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, but I had to know. She flinched but nodded.

"You went home for one last night, and there was… there was a car crash. I'm so sorry Angela. They're all gone." She was weeping without tears, her lips trembling. I tried to connect my memories to who she was talking about, and suddenly I realized she meant my family. My mother and father and twin brothers. They were, gone?

"Gone… dead?" I said aggressively, standing and forcing her to stand as well to continue facing me.

"Yes, your family is dead." She said through gritted teeth, the pain on her face was notable. I let her go again and she fell to the ground at my feet. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't understand, how could they be dead? But there was another person in that crash, someone more important. I knelt to her; she was starting to back away from me in fear. I just shook my head at her cowardice.

"Is my child alive?" I held no love for her, despite the memories of the emotion.

"They are alive, they're fine. They're waiting for you." She said frantically, the panic in her eyes was clear.

"Take me to them now." I said letting my hatred pour out again. She breathed a trembling breath, and then stood and squared her shoulders at me.

"No, not like this. You're not Angela." Her posture was set, and the fear had almost completely vanished from her expression as she spoke. The statement felt wrong, I was Angela. That was my name. If I wasn't her, then who was I?

"Your name is Angela Weber. Forget about the thirst, forget about the rage. Remember we're your family, and we would never hurt you." The silky voice caught me off guard, and the words pushed deep into my mind. I felt my hate shrink until it was nothing more than an ember, and I suddenly connected to the fuzzy memories that had been swirling in a part of my mind. The tiny voice screaming in grief wasn't a separate person, she was me. I was Angela Weber. I stubbled backwards, as my sense of self returned. I fell back against the tree I had slammed into earlier and slid down to the ground.

"Mama, papa… no." I covered my face and curled into a ball. The pain was different from the flames but seared no less powerfully. My mother and father, my brothers were dead. My human life wasn't just abandoned, it was gone. In an instant. In a blink of darkness. I had lost everything, even myself. I had hurt my sister. I sat up in horror, I had tortured Bella.

"Bella." I whispered, and looked up finding her standing several meters away, wrapped in Carlisle's arms. Her head buried in his shoulder, actively weeping. I had done that, I had hurt her, terrorized her. Rosalie was there glaring at me with disappointment along with Charlie whose expression wasn't as pleasant. He was seething with the kind of anger that I recognized all too well.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly, my voice trembling. She looked up and stared at me, her expression unreadable. Then her expression melted, and she rushed over to me, cupping my face in her hands.

"Angela?" She said hopefully. Her love still present, I hadn't lost her.

"I hurt you, I… I'm so sorry." My voce still quivering with emotions that were so raw they felt like an exposed nerve.

"We knew you might not be fully yourself, I'm okay." She looked over her shoulder at her father. "You will forgive her dad; she lost herself."

"You don't have to, I understand." I said looking down, not able to face any of them.

"There's nothing to forgive child, you were acting on instinct." Charlie's voice was somehow soothing, and I nodded pathetically in Bella's hands. Then I pressed my head into her shoulder, and she just held me without another word.

"Angela, are you okay?" Bella finally asked me. I nodded and took a shaky breath.

"I don't know if I will ever be okay. But I think I'm me again." I looked at her and then to Charlie and Rose and Carlisle. None of them had hatred or anger in their expressions, all of them seemed relieved.

"Well, if that's the case. Chocolate and Snow are waiting for you." Bella said drawing my attention to her again. I looked at her in confusion. "Nicknames for your daughters." Bella explained and it finally hit me what she had said earlier.

"Daughters… plural. You said they, I have twins." She nodded in confirmation smiling wide and pulling me into a hug. I knew it was a possibility, at least genetically speaking, but the truth of it felt heavy and important. I was a mother, and I had two children. Was I ready for that kind of responsibility?

"Do you know what you'll name them?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug. The question brought me out of my immediate quandary over my own self-worth and made me think. The names came to me instantly, as if there were never any other options.

"Jezebel and Rebekah, after my mother and grandmother. Rebekah also means something to Mason; she was a special woman from his past." I said with a touch of reverence, the names living on. I knew my mother would be honored, and it felt right.

"Lovely, way better than mine." Bella said with a very warm smile, and Rosalie and Charlie both let out a small chuckle. Carlisle was looking down.

"Yeah, Reneesme was special. I mean, I'm sorry. You'll never get to have that. But you'll be there, right? To help me?" I felt like a fool for bringing up a child that would never exist and rubbing it in Bella's face. Yet she just smiled wider.

"Where else am I gonna go… actually on that front I have some news." Her bright expression faltered somewhat, and I immediately worried she had bad news.

"Mason?" I asked feeling a wave of desperation threatening to crest over my nascent self-control.

"No, we haven't heard anything from him yet. We finally had a parlay with the wolves and it didn't go well. We have just few days left to move. The house is already packed up, and we have houses in Maine ready to go. You get your own house if you like. And when Mason the boys come back, we can just live. We'll miss Forks but maybe it's for the best." All of it was too much, and I briefly wondered how long I was out, but the math was easy. If the twins had just been born and I had been one week through four weeks of pregnancy, I was unconscious for three weeks. I pushed that aside, I would deal with that mindfuck later.

"That seems totally unfair." I frowned. "You know, maybe I should feed, that helped you and Charlie, right?"

"It helps, it isn't perfect, but it helps. Are you okay with our lifestyle?" Bella asked, and I nodded emphatically, horrified by the monster I had been when I woke up.

"Yes, but I have no idea how long Rosalie's influence will last." I looked up at her and she shrugged.

"I'm just glad it worked. I was worried your memories were gone like Alice. That there was nothing left inside of you to remember." Rose gave me a half smile, and I wondered if there was anything missing. How would I know?

"The memories had come back, but I was disconnected from them, as if I were a separate person, filled with hate. Wait, that power. What was that?" I looked over at Carlisle who just shook his head.

"I have no idea, but you somehow lifted Bella into the air. Was that telekinesis?" Carlisle suggested, but I only had a vague idea about superpowers from Ben Chaney who had been obsessed with comic books.

"It was life, patterns of life all around… wait. I can see life within you Carlisle, and you too Rose. I… your shield." I looked at Bella in awe. "My god, your totally blank."

"Neat?" Bella said with a heavy shrug.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"Different, I can feel your connection to the world, but I can also see you almost deflecting that life away from you as well." I tried to explain, but it was not really all that clear. He looked strange, like a part of him was surrounded by life but that life wasn't his own.

"I've never heard of anything remotely like that." Carlisle said with a furrowed brow and wide smile.

"I bent the patterns of life into new shapes." I said trying to explain further, but as I spoke, I felt something twinge in my throat. It wasn't overwhelming, but the tickle felt urgent. "Okay, enough dawdling, I need to feed."

I got up and looked around, the thick lines of life in the forest were breathtaking, and I could feel them attached to millions of animals and insects scattered throughout the miles of wilderness surrounding us. As I searched, I found a weaker line, an animal closer to death than the rest somewhat nearby and I took off towards it. I found a giant elk, a beautiful creature, limping from a leg broken. It would never set fully, and even if it recovered from the injury it wouldn't make it through the upcoming winter.

I reached out and pulled on the connection I had to it, and it stood still as I approached. I could feel its fear and pain, and as I touched it, I pushed that pain away and gave it an overwhelming sense of peace as I snapped its neck. Then I leaned in and drank heavily, and the fire in my throat died down significantly. Then I pulled on the patterns as the life drained from the beast and pulled it down into the forest so it could rest properly as a part of the forest again.

"She's like a vampire version of fucking Snow White." Rosalie said with a small chuckle. I looked over at her in confusion. Bella just smiled.

"You seemed to beckon that animal, and it stayed as you walked over to it. Then you gently touched its face, and I swear it looked happy. In the next second you viciously snapped its neck and fed like a savage. When you were done, you just waved your arm and it was kind of pulled into the ground." Bella explained looking a little awestruck and slightly terrified.

"Oh, I guess that would look weird. I really did that?" I said feeling overwhelmed and a little fragile.

"Your gift is remarkable, just like Mason predicted." Carlisle said drawing my attention. "Angela, there is something I need to say." He paused as if trying to find the right words. "It is my fault. I couldn't save your family."

I felt a surge of anger at his confession, but it quickly abated as I thought about what he had taken onto himself. He had been a doctor for centuries and must've lost countless patients over the years. Even if he had made a mistake, those deaths were not his fault, and neither were the deaths of my family. Maybe the person who hit us was at fault, or my father for entering the intersection without looking… the cage. Bella was the one that found me. I had to remember to thank her later.

I thought about his grief, and how he was displacing his sorrow for my pain with a feeling of failure. I had survived, and I could keep the memories of my family forever. I knew I would struggle with the pain of their loss for a long time, but they would always be with me. All Carlisle had done was fight for them, fight for the chance for me to hold onto them. That was what my father would do for his parishioners, and it bound Carlisle to me more completely than I had ever felt before.

"You fought for them. That's all I could ever have asked for." I reached out to him, and I could see his shoulders shake and his eyes shut tightly with emotion. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, and I could feel him let go as he wept in my arms and I pressed my head into his shoulder and let go as well.

"Thank you, Angela. I tried so hard and nothing I did worked. I'm so sorry." He whispered into my shoulder, and I shook my head.

"Carlisle… father. I love you." I replied hoping he would understand and forgive himself. He just held me tighter. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Will you introduce me to my daughters?" I said brightly. He immediately looked down and shook his head.

"I haven't… I couldn't. Not after what I had done." He sounded devastated.

"Idiot stop blaming yourself. They will need to know their grandfather. Mason's family died thousands of years ago, and with my human parents gone, your it. I hope you like children." He looked overwhelmed with emotion, and I hugged him again and then held out my hand for Bella who was there in a second.

"I'm honored, and proud to call you family." He took a deep breath and I looked around feeling grateful I didn't have to do any of this alone. Even though my heart hurt with grief, and I could still feel that hatred deep inside this was enough for me to live on.

We slowly made our way back to the house, and the closer we got the more I could feel my children off in the distance. There was no mistaking the connection I had to them, it was undeniable and felt like an un-severed umbilical cord. Once we made it to the house, I felt a surge of anticipation well in my stomach. It was strange, because it wasn't physical, more like a phantom response to an old biological reaction to emotion. We entered the living room and found Esme and Alice waiting, holding my babies towards us. They were staring at me, watching my every movement. Their long locks of hair were hanging in loose curls around their faces. Immediately I felt love well up inside of me, unlike anything I had ever felt before. It made the love I felt for both my human and vampire families pale in comparison.

I felt what I now understood as my thirst tickle my throat, but Rosalie's command tempered the impulse. As I took in their scents, I realized while they were partially human, they were very different and easy separate from the concept of food. Enough that they weren't really appealing to me at all. I approached them slowly, but Charlie stepped forward, in a very protective manner.

"Dad, let's give her the benefit of the doubt. If she acts violently, well Rose will turn her into a zombie." I wasn't sure if I should've been insulted or comforted by that, until Bella winked at me.

"It's true, sorry Angela but I have no compunctions about making you think you're a turnip." There was sarcasm in both her voice and expression. But it was clear that my children meant as much to her as they did to me, I could see a mother's love in her eyes.

"I understand, really I do. But I think... no, I know I'm in control now. But I'm glad you're all here." I looked around at all of them and sighed a little as I got within arm's reach.

"Angela, I would like to introduce you to your daughter." Alice held out Rebekah, and my heart swelled. There was nothing else in the world that was so beautiful, except for her sister. I stepped closer to her and with an extremely attentive expression she looked to me longingly. Then she held out her hand and began to cry for me. The connection was so powerful that I had to force myself to restrain my impulses and move slowly.

I closed the distance as quickly as I could without setting off any warnings. Then I knelt down and crawled over on my knees to her as Alice sat down with her in her lap. But as I reached out to her, my hand collided with a strange almost ethereal barrier.

"Dad!" Bella scolded her father, with a serious look he began to grumble, then an instant later the shield was pulled away. I looked at him a bit stunned, I knew he had a shield, but it was startling to see something so effective. I shook off the awe and looked back at my gorgeous girl and I touched her tiny hand for the first time. Jezebel wanted in on the reunion too and started pull at Esme's grip. I smiled and reached over with my other hand. I easily picked both up and cradled them in my arms. Their hands immediately went to my face, and I giggled in joy at the warmth of their skin. Then in an almost eerily synchronized motion they buried themselves in my chest, using each other for support and fell asleep.

I moved over to Carlisle and took a deep breath. "This is Jezebel." I handed him my daughter with snowy hair that reminded me so much of Mason. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, and she woke up and with a wide smile touched his face before snuggling against him and falling asleep again.

"I think I'll hold on to Rebekah for a while, we'll introduce you two later." Holding my daughter felt perfect, it felt like I had come home. I sighed in contentment and moved over to the rear window overlooking the forest. I knew I could stand there for hours as she slept, and so I did without a word. The family came and went, all taking turns holding one of them. Until I was alone with both of them in my arms again. I started to hum, the same melody my mother sing whenever she was in the kitchen. I had never done it justice before, but my voice held the tune flawlessly.

Night eventually fell and I knew I had to do something; I couldn't abandon this place. Not yet, I needed time. I couldn't let the wolves dictate the rules of my life, not when they had been unwilling to listen at every turn. First threatening Bella at her wake, then when she went to visit her dad. They threatened Alice for protecting Charlie, and now they declared us unreasonable and our century long treaty void. I felt fury, a fury that I knew wasn't truly healthy, but I couldn't help it.

"Rose?" I said softly, knowing she was close by.

"I'm here." She said coming up beside me.

"Could you take them for a while, I need to get some fresh air." Rose smiled happily and took them but gave me a worried look.

"You shouldn't be on your own, not yet." She said but was already distracted. I knew that if I didn't return from this, they would have a mother who would love them forever in Rosalie.

"I'll be just out there." I said reassuringly. "I just need to think, get myself together."

"You're an adult, just don't go far. Just in case some stupid human is hiking out there." She sighed, but then focused on the girls who had shifted slightly with the transfer. I looked at them longingly, hating to abandon them, but set my resolve and left, because my family depended on me now and I had to protect them.

I propelled myself into the wilderness, unafraid of anything in front of me. The woods were cold, not in temperature but in starkness. Unfeeling towers of dark gnarled shapes and textures coming up to interfere with the path before me. Still I made my way towards a new fate, furious with the seeming inevitability of things.

Then Alice screamed in the distance, and I knew that soon she would be alerting the rest of the family of my decision. Except I knew it was too late, they couldn't catch me now. Not that they could've done much to restrain me. Mason was the only one that could've really stopped me, and he was so far away. The reminder of him forced me again to realize that a piece of my heart was withering without his presence.

I hardly noticed as rain began to fall from the starless sky, which thankfully masked my trail. Not that my destination was all that secret. I knew that it wouldn't take Alice long to figure out where I was going. Then I crossed the imaginary line and a chorus of howls broke the silence of the rain swept night. I stopped in place, just a foot into their territory.

Within seconds the wolves descended, and their anger was obvious with their gnashing teeth and stamping paws. After another moment, the second largest of the pack, a black furred monstrosity stood into a man shrugging off fur and claws, as if they were nothing more than an unwelcome coat unabashedly naked.

"Explain!" He wasn't courteous, not that I expected him to be. His expression was more than hostile, it was bordering on deadly.

"I want peace, or I will force war. I will not live with threats from all sides anymore. This ends tonight, in blood or in something new. Either way it's over." It was an ultimatum that I expected him to reject. Yet I had to give him an option.

"Then war!" As if they had planned the moment, they all cried out in unison. But as I observed them, I noticed that two of them were not howling with the rest. These creatures were pure, their connection to the world incredibly strong. But that simply made it easier to control them. I grabbed ahold of all their lifelines and forced them to the ground except for the leader who I lifted up above the rest.

"Poor choice." I said bringing him close. His rage was clear, his frustration at being unable to move was making it worse, but at the same time I could see fear in his eyes.

"Weber, isn't that your name." He spit out.

"Yes, it was. I'm a Cullen now. You have declared war on my family. You are forcing us from our home. I cannot allow that. Not when our lives hang in the balance. You are supposed to be noble, supposed to protect life. Yet, you join with monsters to kill my family." I was trying to understand their actions, was their prejudice so strong that they couldn't see we meant no harm?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said struggling, and I could feel my ties to the world starting to fade. Whatever power I had was more tenuous than I thought.

"Alice, she can see the future. She has seen you attack us when we must defend against others who wish to destroy us. We just want peace, to live our lives and try to find happiness. Can't you just back the fuck down!" I spoke with hostility, unable to find a rational explanation in the vision. Were these men nothing more than beasts?

"Release me, and we'll talk." I looked at him and nodded letting him fall to the ground.

"Talk, and it better be good because I have children to protect. If you force my hand again, I'll rip you and your pack apart one by one!" This time it was a threat, even though I wasn't sure I could back it up, my power already diming dangerously low. My hold on the rest of the pack slipping by the second.

"Angela!" Bella shouted as she and the rest of the Cullen's broke the tree line and bounded across the river onto the Quileute side of the border.

"Carlisle, she will release my pack now or…" The Alpha started to demand.

"What? Finish that sentence. You'll threaten us with war again?" Rosalie said sharply. She took a few steps towards the Alpha and narrowed her eyes. "We have held back, because don't want to hurt you."

"You're bluffing." He spit back at her.

"Oh, am I now. You will sleep, now." As she spoke, I could hear an echo in her voice, reverberating deep in my ear. He immediately collapsed and she approached him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You've made your point Rose." Carlisle scolded her, and then he looked at me. "Whatever you are doing, release them." I gritted my teeth and let go, and my power snapped back at me like an extended rubber band. I felt weak, and it took everything I had left to remain standing.

"Wake up dog." Rose said and the Alpha shook himself and stood.

"We are not leaving." I said defiantly.

"You will regret this Carlisle." He spit down at Carlisle's feet and glanced at me briefly before shifting back into a wolf and taking off. The pack immediately followed him, except for the same two as before, who followed a few seconds later.

"Angela, what were you thinking?" Carlisle said rounding on me.

"That I had to do something. Like I told them, I cannot live with threats on all sides anymore. We have chosen to give in to their intolerance and prejudice and I will use everything I have to defend the home I just found. I've lost too much; I cannot lose this too." I had to make him understand, wishing Alice were there to fill in more about her vision.

"Your home is safe. We can leave this place, as we would've had to eventually anyway. Three people who are supposed to be dead under one roof is problematic at best." Carlisle said with obvious defeat, he was utterly unwilling to risk war no matter the cost to us.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving. Not until this is over." I said shaking my head. Hoping this wouldn't end up as a massive unending argument.

"Then we have to figure out how to solve this." Bella said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help." A figure wearing just a pair of cutoff jeans exited the forest. I recognized him vaguely as Jacob, one of Bella's friends from La Push. We had met once several months back after the accident.

"Jake?" Charlie said stepping forward with Bella.

"Yeah. I kind of left Sam's pack. What he's doing to your family isn't fair." He shrugged and blew a short blast of air through his mouth.

"Don't forget about me." A younger kid dressed similarly to him, but with enough modesty to wear a basic white t-shirt bounded up beside him. His eager and friendly expression immediately made me second guess my opinion of the wolves.

"Seth, you know…" Jacob started shaking his head.

"What, I'm with you." Seth said with a chipper voice, fist bumping Jake's shoulder.

"Whatever. They won't attack if we're helping to defend you, so would you consider a new treaty?" Jake said with a small shrug.

"Friends don't need a treaty." Bella said pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm fucking idiot." Jake said shaking his head. "I'm sorry about threatening you Charlie. It was a dick move."

"No worries kid, glad to have you." He sighed and looked around at the group of us. "So… now what?"

"Now we go home, and try to plan for this fight come soon." Bella said with a far away look.

"Um, what fight?" Seth said looking confused.

"The one where we all die horribly." I said with a smile, and Seth opened his mouth in shock unable to come up with anything else to say.

**End of Part One**

* * *

**Author's Note**: The story will be continued in Part Two which will be posted in the near future.


End file.
